


Imagines and Preferences.

by TheHuntress



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic Michael Clifford, F/M, Forgotten Love, HE, I will add tags as they come to me, M/M, Moving On, Multi, second person point of view, she, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 103,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress/pseuds/TheHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Imagines/Preferences/Blurbs from my account on tumblr. I am posting them here as a collective book for ease and access both for myself and you!<br/>A lot of these imagines are Member/You and Member/She but it will vary with requests.<br/>My tumblr is mukeafcakeaf.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Element of Surprise. (Supernatural!Michael)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. As stated in the summary, this is just a collective and easy access grouping of things that I have posted to tumblr.  
> (Honestly, I have a lot of docs on my computer that I want to erase and sometimes tumblr deletes thing without permission so... This seemed like the easiest and best option.)  
> Anyway, for new readers, these are imagines/preferences/blurbs and any other sort I write. Most are requests, some are my own.  
> 

You should have known. You should have seen it. You should have been able to tell what he was or rather, what he could do. His hair gave it away. The colours that constantly changed from red to white to purple to blue. You should have known. But he was careful. He hid his magic well. His ability was rare; the ability to control the elements was one of the most sought after gifts, not that you could take it but you could certainly use people with the ability for experimentation. He never let you see him use his power.

The first time he used his powers in front of you was when you were out with the boys. You were all hanging out on the beach, the waves just right and the sun high in the sky. It wasn’t crowded a few families and groups of friends spread out along the large expanse of sand. You had been in the water, mucking around with Luke, when a huge wave came out of nowhere knocking you both off your feet. Luke was able to regain his footing seeing as he was far taller than the water he stood in but you managed to get swept up in the current. Your lithe body submerged in water as the wave tossed you about. Your mouth and nose began to fill with the salty water. The force of the water mixing with the dizziness in your head rendered you incapable of fighting, trying to find the surface. And right as the darkness began to blur your eyes, right as the water became too much, right as you gave up, you were laying on the sand. The warm sun in your eyes and on your skin. Michael was leaning over you, dripping wet. His hair that had been a platinum blonde when you got there was now a dark blue as his chest heaved as he looked down at you.

“You’re alright. I’ve got you.” Came his muffled voice as he lifted you up, patting your back a few times as you began to cough up sea water. It was then that you noticed not only were you no longer in the ocean but you were all the way in the parking lot on the ground beside your car, the boys crouched down around you.

“Mike?” You coughed, leaning heavily against his chest in a heap. You felt weak. “You saved me?” You whispered, lips barely grazing his collarbone as you spoke.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you.” He promised, holding you as close to him as possible.

“Michael. You can’t swim.“ You added as an afterthought. He tensed and everything fell into place for you. The way he had moved you out of the way right before the lightning struck that tree. The way he burnt himself on the stove on time but you never saw the burn nor the scars it most certainly should have left. He was a bender. And he’d just exposed himself to save you. You pushed yourself up as best as you could looking at all of them in shock.

“You can’t tell anyone.” It was Ashton that spoke up. “He’s been so careful. You can’t- You can’t tell.” Michael hushed him, smoothing back your hair as he looked at you lovingly.

“I won’t. I promise. I would never. I just- How? Why did you keep this from me?” You questioned, finding his eyes with your own. 

“I was afraid. People fear benders because of what we can do. I didn’t even know if you knew benders existed. I didn’t want you to be afraid of me. I didn’t, I don’t, want you to leave.” He was worried. He was worried you wouldn’t accept something he couldn’t help.

“Mike, you need to get out of here.” You spoke, scrambling to your feet as they all followed. He had a hurt look of understanding on his face. “No, not like that. What if someone saw you?” The panicked look was gone replaced with one of fear as he looked at the boys. No sooner had the look been shared did you notice two men in black suits walking up to you. Had the looks on their faces not given them away, the fact that they were wearing suits on the beach would have. “Get in the car. All of you. Get in.” You shoved them as your adrenaline began to pump, any kind of tiredness or fatigue leaving your body for the few minutes of energy you needed. “Start the car.” You handed Ash the keys.

“Babe.” Michael started but you dragged him down, lips pressing to his before you shoved him back.

“I love you but you’re not the only one keeping secrets.” You practically shoved him in the car, whirling around in time to smile politely at the two men.

“Hello ma’am.” The greasier of the two greeted. “We would like to talk to your boyfriend for just a moment.” He stated, looking over your shoulder at Mike who was pressed between Calum and Luke. Ashton was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they all waited with bated breaths, completely unsure of what you were doing.

“What for?” Your voice was soft, sweet like summer rain.

“We noticed he had an unique talent and we’d just to ask him for a demonstration of how it works.” The second smiled and if the first one made you set your teeth on edge this one made you want to vomit. You knew by demonstration they were going to take him away and you knew that you would never see again nor would you ever find where they had decided to take him.

“I’m sorry. You must be mistaken. My boyfriend doesn’t have any unique talents as you put it. I mean he’s a great singer and can shred pretty hard on guitar but that’s all I know of.” You lied through your teeth hoping they would leave well enough alone. 

“Well, why don’t we ask him.” He started to reach around you to grab open the car door. You sighed through your teeth.

“You might not want to do that.” You warned and he scoffed putting his hand on the handle. Your hand came up at the last second grabbing the skin revealed between his hand his glove. He let out a pained scream as you focused on his face, chanting the word ‘pain’ in your head. You turned to the other man, grabbing his arm as he came at you. He began to scream and the pain soon became too much as they slumped to the ground unconscious. You practically threw yourself into the front seat of the car shouting a ‘go’ to Ashton who didn’t hesitate to slam the car in reverse.

“What was that?” Michael exclaimed a few minutes later and you turned in your seat, you eyes glowing a light shade of violet as you gave him a sheepish smile. 

“I’m a telepath of sorts. I have the power of pain manipulation.” You spoke, blinking away your colorful eyes. 

“So we’re both rare supernatural beings that were hiding the fact that we were supernatural from the other?” He asked, a laugh bubbling on his lips. You however let yours spill over. 

“You two actually are made for each other.” Calum muttered as Mike leaned forward, pressing a kiss against your lips as his hair went back to his platinum blonde colour. 

“Well, we’re never going to be able to stop running now.” Luke spoke into the quiet a few minutes later.

“I know somewhere we can go. I know someone who can do some great things with invisibility.”


	2. It's You. (Superhero!Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write a superhero!calum where you guys are best friends (that like each other bc cliche) and you keep getting into trouble and he can save you, and like everyone else you want to find out his identity and he just thinks it's hilarious so he doesn't mind talking to you on rooftops but then he always has to save civilians AND THIS IS A REALLY BAD IDEA HELP

Calum was different. Not in a bad way but in a way that you couldn’t explain.

You two had been best friends since you met in kindergarten and he threw sand in your face then promptly began to cry. You had to hug him while he apologized over and over saying he didn’t want to but all the other boys were making fun of him for being too nice.

So you shoved sand in their faces because Calum may be too good and sweet but you sure weren’t. That is what began you’re beautiful friendship that somehow survived your awkward middle school fazes and teenage angst, thrived during high school and now that you had just graduated was starting to shine even brighter.

You don’t quite remember falling in love with the boy with beautiful bronze skin or that crinkly eyed smile that never failed to brighten your day but you did. The love growing and beginning to flourish with each passing day.

He doesn’t quite remember falling in love with you. The girl with a heart of gold who would stand up for those who couldn’t stand up for themselves, who had the brightest smile on the darkest days, and was always there when he felt he was so alone. Always ready to take him in her warm arms, gently rubbing his arms or softly running her fingers through his hair that _honestly Cal, it looks great natural. Why would I lie to you?_ And would let him rest against her smooth skin, tracing random patterns on her soft tummy. But he did. And boy did he fall hard.

But trouble always seemed to find you. Whether it was in the form of that no good punk that you call a boyfriend, _His hair is greasier than the chicken my mom made for dinner last night_ or that time you got stuck in a rainstorm and got sick for a month or the time you tripped up the stairs and broke your nose and your leg (he still hasn’t figured out how you managed that nor have you) or even that time you came to support him as he played soccer and the opposing team kicked the ball followed by a large gust of wind that threw the ball off course and straight into your face. That black eye lasted for at least three weeks and made your sophomore picture day unforgettable. You were accident prone and he had taken to protecting you.

Maybe that was it. His urge to protect people, to protect you, that made him put on the mask in the first place. Maybe that was what drove him to slide into his dark leather clothing to fight whatever your city had stirred up whether it was petty theft or something bigger, scarier, and scalier that very first time. Maybe. But he knew for a fact that the reason he kept doing it was you.

The first time he saved you was late at night. You had been walking home when some thug tried to take your purse. A masked man in a dark suit fell from the building above you, knocking the guy unconscious with one punch, handing you back your things, disappearing into the night before you had a chance to see him. He acted surprised, worried even, when you called him right after, a smile on his lips as you talked about your hero.

The second time seriously put the whole I’m a hero thing into perspective for him. Some gigantic lizard creature decided that taking over the city was a great idea and that starting in the complex that held your yoga class every Monday night at 5 was a good idea. You were backed into a corner, hidden behind some debris when a masked figure broke through the smoke. He carried you out, making sure a paramedic got you, sparring you once last glance before running back in. You met him on the roof of your apartment building for the first time that night. You had been relaxing, taking in the fresh air not wanting to stay in your cramped apartment, when a robotic voice spoke up making you practically jump out of your skin.

“Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?” You honestly didn’t understand why all masked vigilantes use voice distorters. It’s creepy and how could you tell who someone was by their voice?

“Shouldn’t you be saving more damsels in distress?” You were nothing if not sarcastic. He snorted. Actually snorted.

“Something tells me you’re not exactly a distressed damsel in need of saving.”

“You should tell that to my best friend. Calum’s always telling me to be more careful but honestly, I think he could just use a little more trouble.”

And when you called him that night to talk about the masked vigilante who told you not to tell anyone you saw him ( _You’re not anyone. You’re Calum._ ) His heart began to flutter in his chest and his love for you grew. And maybe he thought it was hilarious (and a little offensive) that you had been best friends since diapers but still had zero idea it was him.

You began to meet on the roof any night that he had saved you.

_“Texting and walking into traffic, seriously?”_

_“I was texting Calum!”_

Or

_“Did you really take on a man twice your size because he told a girl she was ugly?”_

_“He was a dick.”_

Eventually after he saved you for the tenth time ( _You walked outside with bread and a bunch of pigeons literally tried to kill you for it. Why were you carrying bread in the first place?_ ) it became a regular thing. You’d tell him anything and everything before he would have to run away at a moment’s notice to go save other civilians. You began looking forward to it and every night you regaled your tales to Calum, unknowingly telling him what he already knew.

You’d met who knows how many times, him hiding from you in the shadows when you began to talk to him about something new.

“You know how I’ve told you about my best friend Calum? Well, here’s the thing. He thinks I haven’t noticed but he’s getting… musclier? Is that a word? Eh, it is now. Anyway, like his biceps are huge now. Nice, but it’s weird. I’ve never seen him work out besides playing soccer. Did I mention he plays soccer? He’s really good at it too, got a scholarship and everything. But now he’s got these bruises like he’s been in a fight or something and the other day when I asked him about them, he said practice got rough. He’s been playing since we were kids and I’ve never seen him with bruises like that after a rough practice. I don’t know. I guess I’m just worried that he’s gotten himself into something or he’s pulling away. I just, I love him, you know?”

And if he made an extra effort to show you he wasn’t pulling away or made up just detailed enough stories for a specific bruise so you wouldn’t be as worried, no one was the wiser.

It was bad this time. Someone had figured out you were associated with the masked man. Someone bad. They took you, hiding you away from him and he was racing against the clock to find you before it was too late. When he eventually found you it was with a gun pressed to your head and tears running down your cheeks in a steady flow.

“Let her go.” His voice was clear, demanding. A maniacal laugh rang through your ears.

“And if I don’t?” He didn’t even answer as he threw a sharp blade at the man, slicing his hand wide open so he’d drop the gun. You automatically dropped to the floor with nothing to support you.

“Y/N, GET OUT OF HERE.” He yelled and you forced your body to move, crawling along the floor and barely catching a glimpse of the man in leather before making it out and managing to get back to your apartment. You collapsed on the couch, not even calling Calum.

You met him there that night, in the middle of your living room.

“Are you alright?” He questioned and this time, he had forgotten something important. To distort his voice. You now understood why they did it, changed their voice. You could recognize it anywhere. Your eyes snapped up, looking directly at the shaded figure who didn’t even seem to realize.

“You can’t be.” You saw his stance shift.

“What?”

“…Calum?” You whispered and if you hadn’t already known, the way his body tensed would have given it away. “Your voice thing. It’s –It’s off. It is you, isn’t it?” You walked towards him and when he didn’t move away you stood directly in front of him, eyes meeting the dark brown you’d know anywhere. He was the one to remove his mask, your hands too shaky, your body too tired from the day’s events to even think about it.

“I’m sorry.” Was the first thing out of his mouth. “I know, I lied to you. I just didn’t want you to get mixed up in all of this. I was just trying to protect the city, protect you, and of course after all this time me leaving off my voice distorter would be what gave it away. I-,” Your first kiss was messy, sloppy at best, as you grabbed his soft cheeks and pulled his mouth to meet yours. It was a frenzy of pent up love and tension from over the years as well as the fear and confusion you’d felt since the first night he saved you. It was you who pulled away first.

“I want to be mad at you. I want to be angry that you lied, that you could have gotten yourself hurt and I never would have known, that you sat up there on the roof and let me tell you all my secrets. Did you know I almost told you how in love I was with you when we were talking about how worried about you I was? Do you know how confusing that sentence was to say because you and him are actually just you? I want to be so angry but I can’t. I’m too tired, too scared, and way too in love with you to waste time being angry when you may have to run off to save some other damsel in distress any minute so I need you to kiss me again. I need you to hold me against you and show me this is real.” And with his lips on yours, he picked you up supporting you with his own two arms as you let your weight rest against him, him mumbling I love you’s through broken kisses that filled you with so much hope.

You could be angry with him later (and you most certainly would be because _you could have died you idiot and I would have been even angrier with you then but I’m also so in love with you because you listened to me ramble on and on forever about this masked person and then masked you listen to me ramble about you, which is still confusing and weird, and even laughed at my stupid jokes again for a second time but- Calum! Stop kissing me, I’m trying to be upset with you!_ ) but right now you needed him to just be there, to just be Calum. Even if he did get a loud and annoyed Michael screeching into his earpiece about how he wasn’t going to sit around all day looking for bad guys if he was going to have to listen to you two make out all the time.


	3. The Good, The Bad and The Evil. (Superhero!Mike, Villian!You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the villain and he is the hero.

Heroes and villains have never mixed well. In your mind, the line between good and evil was far too evident. The good on the right, the bad on the left. You were different from most ‘Super Villains. Sure, you were an assassin for hire. Sure, you’d kill people for the right amount of money but you also lived by a code of honour. You were precise, quick, and you always got the job done. Except for one. Michael Clifford. Better known as The Ghost. He saved people and then disappeared, showing up on a different continent a few days later. No matter what you did you just could never catch him, could never get your hands on him and it drove you insane. The price for him was more than enough. Enough that you would never have to take another job to be more precise and you could see why it was so much. He was smart, alert, and he always saw you before you could sneak up on him. The masked man with ever changing hair colour was just out of your grasp.

 

“Come to say hello?” You wanted to groan but you were the world’s deadliest assassin. You didn’t groan. You wanted to ask him how he knew you were there without him even turning around, how he could sense you with your lithe movements and pick you out of a crowd.

 

He was a hero. You got that. He saved people and while that was fantastic and all, the money. You needed it because you needed out of the game. It was becoming too much and you told yourself one last mission, one more. Then you’re done. You can disappear to some faraway place that hopefully has men with accents. Just this last one. But this one last mission had turned into a year in the making and honestly, it was ridiculous.

 

But you didn’t ask. You slipped back into the shadows, sliding away from the world and his eyes. It was back in your hotel room, watching the boy through the street cameras, him looking up every now and then, giving the one you were looking at a cheeky grin and wave that you came to a sudden realization. You were smiling. This boy was getting under your skin. You sat back in your chair as another realization washed over you. Sometime in this past year, your mission turned into something so much more. You no longer wanted to ring his neck but rather have a conversation with him and somehow you knew all of his favourite things whether it was his coffee, a colour, or a movie, you knew it. And he had become human. Not another target, not another mission. A human.

 

“Again. Twice in the same day? You’re getting desperate.” You had showed up in his hotel room except this time you had sat yourself on his couch, a new mask on your face as you sipped his scotch. The billionaire had good taste that was for sure. His taste in women was questionable but his clothes, his drinks, were all good quality. And he was smart. The only reason you knew his identity was because of the person who had hired you connecting barely visible dots.

 

“How do you do it?” You changed your accent, not quite wanting him to know anything about you. When you looked up you felt your cheeks flush at the fact that he only had a towel on his slender hips. He wasn’t chiseled, his stomach soft and _human_ and it had you taking in a deep breath. You knew you shouldn’t have come. Talking to someone made them human and you couldn’t let that thought in again or your job became impossible. He raised his eyebrows at you but didn’t comment on it.

 

“Do what?”

 

“How do you know I’m there without even looking?” He dropped his towel and you thanked God you had worn the mask that hid your blush so well. He slid on a pair of boxers before turning to face you with a sly smile.

 

“Now why would I tell you all my secrets?” He questioned and you found yourself rolling your eyes at his attitude.

 

“Fair enough.” You finished your drink, raising to your feet. “There is a pretty big bounty on your head. You know that?” He raised his eyebrows in interest.

 

“How much?”

 

“500 million.” He let out a soft whistle.

 

“Is that why you’re trying to kill me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Fair enough.” He teased, cocking his head as he took you in. “You know, you don’t need the mask.” For whatever reason, you didn’t stop him when his hands came up, gently prying the soft material from your face. He took a sharp breath when he finally saw your face, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I expected you to be pretty but you, you’re gorgeous.” His knuckles trailed your cheek and you stood perfectly still. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d have contact with a person that didn’t end with their demise. You weren’t sure what he was trying to do but you liked it. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around your throat, pushing you against the wall with a resonating bang. His face was right against yours and you didn’t even fight him when you felt the knife against your stomach.

 

“Do it.” He was obviously taken aback.

 

“What?”

 

“Do it.” Tears began to pool in your eyes. Years of bottling up everything beginning to surface, the weight of all you’d done crashing down. You felt the knife pull away from you.

 

“Why?” You met his gentle eyes, the soft green that swirled with emotion that you’d never seen.

 

“I have to get out of this life. I was going to kill you for the money so I could leave. Get out. Start over but… I can’t do it. I’ve always lived by a code. I have one rule. Don’t kill those who do good in the world. Those who save the innocent. I was going to do it. I was going to kill you so I could get out but I can’t. You’re too good. You’re too nice, too caring. And who am I kidding? There’s no starting over for me. I’m a monster Michael. I’ve done too much bad.”

 

“I don’t believe that.” He spoke after a few moments, removing his hand from your throat. “I don’t. You wouldn’t be telling me all of this if you were all bad.”

 

“What if I just told you all of that to distract you? To let me go so I could kill you?” He didn’t even flinch.

 

“Because that’s not you. I know you. Don’t give me that look. You aren’t the only one who’s been doing their research. You like the colour purple, tulips are your favourite flower whether you know it or not –Stop that. You’re looking at me like I’m crazy but I’m serious. You always pause a little when you see one. You’re favourite TV show is How to Get Away with Murder. Like how fitting. You may not see it, but I do. You think you’re all bad, pure evil but you would only be like that if you didn’t feel like this. If you didn’t feel remorse for your actions. If you didn’t feel angry with yourself for all you’ve done.” He was wrong.

 

“I don’t believe you.” You stated, stubborn as always. He took the knife he was holding, flipping it so the handle was pointing towards you.

 

“Take it. If you’re as bad as you say you are, kill me. Take the money and disappear.” You grasped the weapon, pulling it from his hands. “But,” You looked up at him, “If not, start over with me. I’ll show you how to use you’re art for good. I’ll show you what it means to be loved instead of feared. Let me save you.” He stepped forward, lips inches from yours as they he spoke, “Let me love you.” His lips pressed against yours, moving gently caressing yours in a way that you had never felt before. Your hand came up, tangling in his soft hair, kissing back just a deeply. You eventually pulled away, forehead resting against his.

 

“I figured it out.” You finally whispered once you regained your breath. “I figured out why you could always sense me.”

 

“How?” You slid your hand along his jaw, reaching up until you found the small device in his ear. You pulled back, raising an eyebrow as he blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“You have help.”

 

“Um, yeah. I mean, it’s practically impossible to know where the trouble is all the time and I’m going to take this knife away from you now for safety reasons and because I kind of want to throw you on that bed and kiss you all night so…” You didn’t get in another word before his mouth was on yours.

 

And you had a lot to work out, a lot of questions and there would most certainly be problems. _(“So how do you suppose I tell the guy who hired me that I didn’t do it because I fell in love with you?” “Say it like that. That sounded good to me- Ow! Don’t hit me! Stop that! I was kidding!”_ ) But maybe, just maybe, the line between good and evil wasn’t as clear as you thought it was.

 

And maybe you’d believe him one day when he told you that it’s not doing good that makes you human, but emotions. And boy did you have a lot of those when it came to him. ( _“Why are you mad at me?… Well I wasn’t going to tell the girl- woman, sorry! - that was trying to kill me-oh, shut up, you may be angry but you don’t still want to kill me- that my best friend was in my ear monitoring you. … No, not all the time. It was off when you were in the shower. I promise!_ )


	4. I Missed You. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a Calum imagine where he is on tour and he misses you so much then he surprises you by coming home early ?

You woke up to banging on your front door and while normally that wouldn’t bother you, it was well past 2 am and they only people that would show up at your front door at this time were all on tour. You sat up, pressing the sheets to your pajama covered body as the pounding sounded again. You reached under the bed grabbing the bat that Calum put under there for emergencies. _‘What emergency would require a bat Calum?’ ‘I don’t know it just seems like a good idea in all the movies.’_ And for apparently it was.

 

You climbed out of bed like every stupid person in every scary movie ever. You grabbed your phone as you walked, quickly dialing Calum’s number. You let out a silent groan when it went straight to voicemail as you made your way down the dark stairs to your living room, bat clutched tightly. The pounding had stopped but now the door handle was jiggling and you weren’t sure if that was better or worse. When the door actually popped open you decided it was definitely worse.

 

You hid yourself behind the wall as you heard something fall to the ground and a sigh echoed through the room. You waited until the person started to walk past when you let out your battle cry coming at them with the bat.

 

“Woah!” The hand barely blocked the bat right before it hit them in the head. You swung again. “Babe, it’s me! Oh my gosh, stop it’s me!”

 

“Calum?” You paused mid-swing barely registering the voice. “What the crap?” You dropped the bat, throwing yourself into his arms instead as he lifted you off the ground and into his arms as your legs circled his waist. He pushed you against the wall, flicking on the stairwell light as he went. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I missed you so I decided to come home and surprise you but apparently it was you that surprised me.” He laughed, pressing his lips to yours with a smile. You were both smiling through the kiss so it was far more teeth than lips but well, that was fine with you.

 

“I missed you too.” You mumbled, hands finding their way to his messy hair.

 

“Well that’s good but you coming at me with a bat was a little disconcerting.” He smiled at you, his eyes tired but lighter than you’d seen them in recent pictures. He was happy.

 

“Hey, you’re the one that put it under the bed and then decided to bang on the door at 2 am. So really, it’s all on you babe.” You grinned and he pressed his smiling lips to yours once again.

 

“I missed you crazy baby.”

 

“I missed you too.”


	5. Did You Just Order A Smile? (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did You Just Order A Smile?

It had been a long day and it was only 12 pm. Working in a diner was the easiest way for you to earn money while doing school and weekends were primetime for tips in the small diner you’d been waitressing at for the past two years. The problem was people. You didn’t get them their food fast enough or you got my order wrong, I specifically asked for no tomatoes or lettuce when you both know that they never said that. Saturdays were the busiest because of people traveling and right when the breakfast rush ended, the lunch one began. So, it had been a long day and you didn’t even get off work until 8 that night. When the diner finally cleared out at around 2 pm you were more than ready to take your break but the chiming above the door had you mentally groaning as a group of four boys came and sat down at the circular booth. You passed by Mrs. Dun the owner of the small place as you walked past. Her husband was the cook and you were the only other waitress besides her therefore, you always took over especially now that she was getting older.

“Hi, welcome to Dun’s. What can I get you today?” You took note of their accents (and their attractiveness) as you wrote down everything they said. 

“Alright, it’ll be a just a few minutes.” You gave them a tired tight lipped smile, trying to be nice even through your exhaustion. You brought them their drinks while Mr. Dun prepared their food quickly. You got it too them as fast as possible knowing you could sit down as soon as you did.

 

“Alright, there you go.” You nodded after passing everything out. “Is there anything else I can get you today?”

 

“Uh, just one thing.” The boy with beautiful dark skin that you could only wish you were blessed with spoke up. “A smile.” You looked at him like he had two heads as he gave you a cheesy grin.

 

“I’m sorry. Did you just order a smile?” You spoke in disbelief. He nodded and you couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from your lips. “Oh my gosh.” You put one hand on the back of his chair as to keep your balance and the other over your stomach as you let out uncontrollable giggles. He just watched you with an amused look. “That’s the best thing that’s happened to me all week.” You finally got yourself together enough to give him a bright smile. 

 

“There it is.” He cheered, eyes crinkling slightly with his own smile. “You looked a little sad. Figured you could use a pick me up.”

 

“You were right. Thank you.” And if he left his number (as well as a generous tip) for you on a napkin, well then maybe long days weren’t so bad.


	6. Fight For Love. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a one shot where me and Ashton are married and we get into a fight but it’s like right before he goes on tour. I’m pregnant but I haven’t told him and I was going to but we then we had the fight so I couldn’t. While he’s on tour something goes wrong with the pregnancy. My friend takes me to the hospital and calls Ashton and him and the boys come. You can finish it however you like

You were lonely. You’d been lonely for a while now. You thought that feeling would end once you got married and it did for a while but now the honeymoon faze was over. Now it was fights every two minutes over stupid things like why you didn’t put the remote on the couch instead of the table and why you wouldn’t go out with him anywhere anymore. You were tired of being yelled at. You were honestly just tired. Maybe it had something to do with the pregnancy hormones.

 

You had planned it all out, down to the last detail of how to tell Ashton why you weren’t feeling up to the adventurous outings the two of you used to partake in, why you weren’t up for arguing back when he started yelling, that he was going to be a dad. You were nervous, of course, you knew he wanted to be a dad but lately with the way he’d been treating you, you weren’t sure he wanted you to be the mom. It wasn’t until he came into your home, slamming every possible thing that he could that you knew you’re hard work was going to go to waste. He slammed the door, throwing his jacket to the floor instead of putting it on the rack that was literally right there. He kicked his shoes off, dropping his bag near them with a resounding bang before looking up to see your widened eyes, a little shocked at his actions. He groaned.

 

“Oh what now?” For two people who had been married less than a year and a half, the hostility was unimaginable.

 

“Nothing, I was just going to see if you were alright…” You trailed off, “But obviously not so never mind.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” To be fair, you both had short fuses and used to, you could fight with the best of them but being two months pregnant really took a toll on your energy in actuality.

 

“I just meant that you seem upset Ash. I’m worried about you.” You responded softly, looking at the floor.

 

“We leave on tour in a week.” Your head snapped up. What? “Don’t give me that look. You knew with the new album coming out and everything that we’d have to leave.”

 

“Alright, yes but I figured you’d give me a bit more warning. You don’t have to be so rude about it.” That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

 

“Are you serious? I come home, absolutely exhausted, and the first thing you do is start questioning me?” He growled, pushing past you to grab a beer from the refrigerator.

 

“I didn’t even say anything! Don’t be ridiculous.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you quickly became fed up with his attitude.

 

“You didn’t have to! Honestly, I want to go out tonight, celebrate the success of everything we’ve done but if I even mention it you do that. Stop with the pensive looks.”

 

“Well I’m sorry if I just don’t feel up to going out. Some people like to relax, Ashton.” You narrowed your eyes.

 

“Relax from what? You don’t do anything. You don’t have a job.” His voice increased and you had to take a deep breath. That one hurt and he knew it.

 

“I don’t have a job because I switched college majors and becoming a lawyer is kind of difficult and time consuming, alright?” You deadpanned, turning to leave the room before anything else hurtful could be said.

 

“Time consuming? Too time consuming for you to actually have a conversation with me at night?” You whirled back around. You should have just kept going but you didn’t take kindly to his accusations.

 

“I try! But every time I do you just yell at me. I get you’re stressed Ashton, I do, but you don’t have to take it out on me.”

 

“Oh, don’t blame me for getting upset. You always take these sly digs at me ‘did you hurt your hand today? It looked messed up at your last performance.’ Or ‘Did you eat today? You’re starting to look thin’. What do you even mean by that?” He growled, downing some of the cold beer before slamming it onto the countertop.

 

“Those aren’t sly digs. What the heck? I asked because you complained about how your hand had been hurting you, I wanted to make sure it was alright. And it looked like you hadn’t eaten in days, there’s nothing wrong with being thin but you looked like you hadn’t eaten in days Ashton. I was only worried.” You defended. You didn’t mean for it to sound like you were insulting him but you knew both his drumming and his body were two of his biggest insecurities.

 

“Worried or judgmental?” He didn’t want an answer.

 

“You know what, sometimes I wonder why you even married me if all you wanted to do was criticize every little thing I do.” You didn’t actually want to say that but you were fed up and lonely. So, so alone. You saw him tense, his jaw clenching as he ground his teeth together.

 

“If that’s how you feel, then why don’t you leave then? Because I pay for everything?” He spat and it took all of your might not to burst into tears right then and there.

 

“If you actually think that about me, maybe I should leave.” Your voice was soft. Dangerously close to being an unheard whisper compared to his booming tone.

 

“Go for it. I won’t stop you.” You couldn’t meet his eyes. “Guess it’s a good thing we never had kids. That way you couldn’t be as judgmental towards them as you are to me, couldn’t leave them like you’re leaving me just because things got hard instead of the pedestal life you’re used to.” The tears were unstoppable now, flowing down your cheeks in rivers of anger and sadness. How could he say something like that when he knew how insecure you were about being a mom? You put a hand to your stomach, not daring to say anything about the baby inside of you as you glanced up, noticing him standing there with a hand over his mouth as he looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have said any of those things, baby…” He gasped out, reaching for you but you took a step back not wanting him to touch you. The emotional pain you felt right now was worse than anything you’d ever felt. “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t realize how mean I had been lately until now. I can’t believe I said that. You know I don’t mean it, you’d be a great mother. You’re a great wife. It’s no excuse, but I’m stressed and worried about tour. I haven’t been acting like it recently but I really don’t want to leave you right now. I should have just told you but instead I took all of it out on you. Please, forgive me. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He reached for you again but you took another step back, and then a few more until your back hit the wall. “Baby girl, please. I’m sorry.” He was looking at you so sincerely but all you could hear were his words: Guess it’s a good thing we didn’t have kids… couldn’t be as judgmental…couldn’t leave them…pedestal life you’re used to… And a part of you knew he was stressed, heck, you’d probably said meaner things to him when you were just dating and stressed but the way he’d said it, so honestly, so angrily. It had you second guessing everything as you kept your hand over your stomach.

 

He was looking at you with such sad puppy eyes, his own tears beginning to fall, but you didn’t feel any remorse for stepping away from him. You couldn’t when your heart felt so broken, so numb. You finally took a deep breath, wiping under your eyes before straightening your back.

 

“Have fun on tour.” Your voice sounded so lifeless, even to you. “I’ll stay at my friends place for a while.”

 

“No, don’t.” His voice cracked, “I didn’t mean it baby, please. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Maybe not. But you said it and that has to count for something.” You turned, already heading for the front door. You weren’t going to be treated this way. It didn’t matter if he was your husband, it didn’t matter if he was stressed, or if you were carrying his child, or if he didn’t mean it. He said it. And you didn’t deserve it. Even if him calling after you, begging you to stay made your stomach flip. But not your heart. Oh no. Your heart was already numb.

 

You ended up at Michael and Calum’s place, sandwiched between them on the couch as they whispered soothing words to you, telling you how stupid he was and how bad of a mistake he made when you blurted it out for the first time. You had wanted Ashton to be the first to know but life had a funny way of happening.

 

“I’m pregnant.” They went completely silent, eyes widening as they looked at you.

 

“Does he…?” Calum didn’t have to finish his sentence. You already knew.

 

“No.” Michael gathered you in his arms, lifting you into his lap.

 

“Sh, don’t cry. We’ll figure it out, alright? We’ll help you.” He promised.

 

“I want to have this baby. I am having this baby.”

 

“Alright love. We’ve got you.” Calum’s hand curling around you as well as you sat in a group huddle.

 

“I may not be the best person in the world but I will be the best mother. Even if I have to go it alone.”

 

And they promised you wouldn’t have to. You knew they meant it. No matter what happened between you and Ashton, they would be there for you.

 

They left for tour a week later, letting you completely take over their house for the time being. You had ignored Ashton’s phone calls, texts, and his frantic voicemails to both you and the boys as he tried to figure out where you had gone. A single text a few days after you’d left completely silenced him.

 

To: Ashton

 

If you keep calling me, I will block your number. But hey, maybe you wouldn’t mind seeing as I always leave when things get hard. Maybe I’ll call you when I need someone to wax my pedestal.

 

He hadn’t texted back but you knew he got the harsh message loud and clear.

 

You didn’t show up to say goodbye at the airport as you had done for your entire relationship and the worst part was, the fans picked up on it with questions of where’s your wife? Doesn’t she always say goodbye? And Why do you look so sad Ashton? Is everything alright?

 

Michael had your back as he made up some lame excuse about school work and early goodbyes. No one had seemed to inform the very confused Luke about anything yet.

 

It was only a few days after they left that you noticed something was wrong. Your stomach was cramping and you had a bad feeling as you grabbed your keys, driving to the hospital as fast as possible.

 

The second you walked into the waiting room a dizziness hit you and you felt a wet sensation. Looking down, you saw blood on your jeans right before you fell to the ground as you fainted.

 

You half woke up to quiet talking, a hand grasping yours so hard you thought it was going to break as you heard a muffled conversation.

 

“…Extreme amounts of stress…Exhaustion…Blood loss… the pregnancy…hard on her…”

 

“But the baby?”

 

“… baby is… fine.” And that’s all you needed to know as you drifted back to sleep.

 

You officially woke up about twenty four hours later when the drugs they’d given you had worn off. The first thing you saw was a curly head of hair, an unshaved beard, and dark bags under closed eyes. Ashton. His hand was still gripping yours (you knew you’d recognized that feeling earlier.) and you blinked owlishly at him. He looked like he’d been crying. He also looked like he hadn’t been taking care of himself. You gently pulled your hand from his, sluggishly placing it in his hair instead, patting down the tendrils softly as he snored lightly. His eyes were restlessly moving behind his eyelids and his lips were in a serious pout.

 

“Ash.” You croaked, throat cracking as the dryness that could only be accompanied with a long nap burned your throat. You tugged at his hair lightly as you spoke again. “Ash, wake up.” He woke up with a start, eyes wide as they came to his eyes. You hand dropped from his head to beside you once again and you didn’t have the energy to pick it back up. They gave you the good stuff apparently. His wild eyes found yours once he moved his hands and it took him a good ten seconds of staring to actually realize what was happening. Then it was a flurry of motion as he tugged you into his arms, his soft sobs filling the room as you wrapped your arms around his muscular shoulders, pulling him as close as possible as you began to cry too. The reality of the situation hitting you both hard. His hand clicked the button to call the nurse, remembering what the doctor said before pulling you even tighter into him.

 

“The baby.” You cried and he tugged you even more gently into him.

 

“The baby’s… we don’t know.” He mumbled, swallowing back his sobs as you began to cry harder. He needed to be there for you. “The doctor said you were going to be fine but the baby needs to be monitored for a while. Alright?” The door swung open before you could respond, the doctor and nurse shuffling in.

 

It was a week before you were released from the hospital. You and Ashton hadn’t really talked, both leaning on each other and the boys for support. You laid in his warm arms at night and he held you as close as possible. The doctor said it was stress, exhaustion that caused your body to react the way it did.

 

He said you were lucky.

 

He said that you were both lucky.

 

He said the pregnancy would be hard. That morning sickness was going to suck and that touching your toes would be a thing of the past.

 

He also said that your baby, yours and Ashton’s baby, was going to be just fine as long as you took care of yourself.

 

And that was enough to put a permanent, if tearful, smile on your face as well as Ashton’s.

 

You went home with him knowing that you were still too weak to take care of yourself and there was no way either of you could handle being away from each other right now. It was later that night as you sat curled up on the couch, one hand over your stomach out of habit, the other holding your favorite coffee mug (that held tea instead of coffee of course.) as you watched TV that he finally brought it up.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Came his tired voice from the armchair in the corner of your living room. He had simply been watching you since you both migrated in here after eating lunch. You looked up at him, pushing away some of the hair that fell into your eyes.

 

“For what?” You questioned, eyebrows coming together in confusion. He made his way to you, taking the mug before sitting it and himself on the table in front of you.

 

“I should never have treated you the way I did. I should never have taken my stress and insecurities on you. I know you were only worried about me but I just couldn’t see past myself to what you actually meant. This is my fault. I take full responsibility. If I hadn’t of- umph.” He shut up as your lips pressed to his, forceful enough that he got the hint that you wanted him to stop talking but gentle enough to show your forgiveness. You pulled away, seeing tears build in his eyes as he looked at you with so much love.

 

“You shouldn’t have treated me that way, no. But the thing is, I do the same thing when I’m stressed. We take it out on each other and that’s not healthy. We need to find a better way whether it’s talking it out or writing it all down, it doesn’t matter. We just need to fix it. But don’t blame yourself for the whole thing. The circumstances of everything is so messed up so how about we forget the past and start over with the blessing we still have.” You spoke softly, taking his hand and placing it on your stomach.

 

“How did I get so lucky as to have someone as amazing as you?” He questioned, catching your lips in a quick kiss once again as you smiled at him.

“You’ll be a great mom. I promise you.”

 

“I think you’ll be a pretty great dad.”

 

And you had work to do, things to figure out before your little baby arrived _(“I don’t care if he’s one of your idols Ashton we are not naming our child Joel.” “But babe…Fine. If it’s a girl can we name her-.” “No.”_ ) And you had a lot of feelings to work out. But you knew that your days of being lonely were over and while you also still had some forgiving to do, you could handle whatever came your way. (Except for dirty diapers. Ashton was going to have to deal with those.)


	7. Baby Blues. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a small imagine w/ Luke and he got asked how his gf and him met in an interview? (Also can they meet in like 8th grade or something like that and they were friends or something????) xx

“And Luke you met your girlfriend back in 9th grade was it?” The interviewer questioned and nobody could miss the way his eyes lit up, mouth curving into a wide smile just at the thought of you.

 

“8th actually.” He corrected with a nod.

 

“And what do the fans think of her?” He questioned. Usually the boys hated when interviewers asked nosy questions into their personal lives but this one wasn’t being insulting, simply curious. And Luke loved to talk about you.

 

“They actually really like her. I think it’s because she’s one of them.” He laughs as a picture of you two pop up from when you were visiting them on tour a few weeks ago. “She blogs about us on Tumblr and tells them embarrassing stories about me and the boys.”

 

“Mostly Luke. We weren’t embarrassing at all.” Mike joked, wiggling his eyebrows as Calum gave him a look.

 

“I distinctly remember a pair of leggings.” Ash retorted and that got a good giggle out of them all.

 

“So how did you meet technically? Obviously it was in 8th grade but I don’t think we ever got the full story.” The interviewer smiled as the boys groaned.

 

“Oh no. Look what you’ve done. He’s gone all heart eyes on us.” Calum groaned, secretly loving the way the young blonde’s eyes lit up.

 

“Well, I’m glad you asked. We actually met in the library. Neither of us were really popular and Cal and Mike were out sick so I was hiding out there during lunch. She was in this back corner of the room and I usually sat there and she was pretty so I somehow worked up the nerve to ask her if I could join her. She looked up at me with these really confused eyes and I was like ‘oh great, the one time I try to flirt or ask a girl out and she’s gonna turn me down. There goes my self confidence.’ and instead she just kinda stares at me for a few minutes and goes 'Oh. You’re in my math class. Uh sure, yeah go ahead.’ Not gonna lie, I was pretty siked and so I sat down and we completely ignored each other for like ten minutes before she told me her name. I told her my name was Luke and she just giggled to herself and when I asked her why she was laughing, she just gave that beautiful smile of hers and said 'I never knew your name so in my mind I just always called you baby blues.’ Then she blushed bright red and I totally did too but I was hooked. She was just so sweet. And it took me a really long time to ask her out but I’m definitely even more hooked now than I was then.” He was smiling so brightly his cheeks hurt. 

 

“She called you that because of your eyes?” The interviewer grinned, young love. He rolled his eyes. 

 

“I wish. She said she was too nervous to look at me so she only ever saw my ugly, baby blue shoes.”

 

And not even Michael could make a sarcastic remark. You two were an awkward match made in heaven if there ever was one.


	8. Happiness. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kinda. The request was: maybe quotes from tv shows integrated into something?!? . And then I just felt like writing something fluffy and I love this.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the crap I talked about obviously or I’d be mega rich and not mega sad so.

Happiness.

“No, no, no, no. He’s not the coolest superhero. He shoots spider webs out of his hands. That is weird not cool.” Calum stated, “Captain America is so much better.”

 

“I agree with Calum.” Luke stated.

 

“No.” Ashton disagreed “Michael’s right. Spiderman is way cooler than Captain America. All he does is throw his shield around and shoot guns after being frozen in ice for 70 plus years.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Calum started again and you sighed, leaning into Ash’s side. You weren’t sure how this argument started but it most certainly would not end anytime soon at this rate. All you wanted was some pizza. “Spiderman, first of all, is named Spiderman. We’re not even talking about that. And Captain America is part of the Avengers. Where’s the guy that shoots webs out of his hand? Oh yeah. Not there.”

 

“You didn’t just go there.” Michael deadpanned. “Just because some idiot decided he shouldn’t be in the Avengers doesn’t mean-”

 

“What are you talking about? He is part of the Avengers.” They all looked at you and you sighed sitting up. “Technically he joined the reserve in the 90’s and then was actually a founding member of the new Avengers. He’s just not in the movies because he is owned by Sony.”

 

“What?” Luke asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Yeah, he even defeats red skull with Cap in one of the comic books. You know both characters are part of Marvel right?” They nodded.

 

“But… the movies?” Ash questioned.

 

“Yeah, it’s literally just because Sony has the rights to Spiderman not Disney.” They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“I still like Cap more.” Calum stated and before another argument could begin Ashton turned to you.

 

“Who do you like more?” You grinned up at him.

 

 **“Doesn’t matter. Now that we’ve established that we’re all ‘uber-nerds’, can we go get food?”** You grinned, standing up. They all stood with you and you made it into the driveway before Michael froze.

 

“Wait a second. I know that line. Is that, Is that from The Flash?” He exclaimed and you took the keys out of Ashton’s hands, opening the door. You slid your sunglasses down the bridge of your nose as you gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

 

 **“I think you’re full of crap.”** You stated before sliding into the car, ignoring their cries of _but he’s DC. Stop quoting him._ and _it’s the middle of the night. Why are you wearing sunglasses?_ as they slid into the car, Ash taking your hand as soon as you backed up the car. You just smiled at them in the mirror before glancing over at your boyfriend who was now also arguing with the others about whether Marvel or DC was better. And if this wasn’t happiness, you didn’t know what was.


	9. Bass. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!! I love your account! I was wondering if you could write an imagine where Calum teaches you to play the bass? And he’s gets really into it and everything idk

He’d always wanted to teach you how to play his beloved bass but was far to nervous to ask, afraid that you would say no that you’d rather learn the rhythm guitar. You could tell he wanted to show you by the way he would glance up at you from the instrument, dark eyes watching you as he ran his teeth along his bottom lip. So you asked him instead.

 

“Cal,” He glanced up from the instrument in his hands. “Would you teach me?” You nodded towards the bass he was holding and his eyes lit up, excitement coursing through his veins.

 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed before clearing his throat. “Uh, I mean, sure babe. I’ll teach you a few chords and stuff.” That is how you spent two hours in his lap, bass in your hands as he taught you the chords to your favorite song.

 

It became your thing. One of you was stressed so you’d get the bass, going to the other. It was your way of bonding, of connecting. The deep sound of the bass, Calum’s quiet humming as he gently guided your fingers along. 

 

You even did it while he was on tour, hour long skype sessions of you two talking about your days and playing the bass. And he loved it. He loved that you let him teach you something that meant so much to him. He loved that he got to spend that time with you and it was something you shared. He loved that you loved it too. He talked about it in every interview. It became his thing to talk about like Ashton with KFC or that freaking video store. (Except this didn’t annoy anybody because his eyes got big and he talked animatedly about it). 

 

Pretty soon you were actually pretty good at it, playing songs with him rather than him having to teach you. But you still let him hold you, fingers guiding yours because it was your thing. It was your safe place. 

 

“I love this.” He whispered into your ear one night. You were on your balcony, bass in hand as he helped you play a melody that had gotten stuck in his head. 

 

“Me too.” You smiled, the gentle breeze cooling your blushing cheeks as he kissed along your shoulders.

 

“I’m glad. I was afraid you only did it because I was so into it.” He revealed a few moments later, face hidden in the material of your shirt. You turned your head making him look at you. 

 

“No. I knew you wanted to teach me but I really wanted you to as well.” You promised, kissing his jaw. He hummed, removing the guitar from your lap and propping it beside of your seat. He guided you so you turned on his hips, body now facing his, flush against him. He trailed his fingers over your face with a gentleness that had you melting into a puddle of love. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered and pressed his lips to yours before you could return the words. But you didn’t have to because he knew. He knew you loved him with every new chord he taught you. He knew you loved him with every new song you learned. And he knew he would always love you.


	10. First Boyfriend. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do an imagine or one shot (not really sure the difference) with michael about how he’s your first boyfriend and like you’re still pretty shy around him and not really sure what to do when it comes to like holding hands, kissing pls and like you’re kinda awkward when it comes to that stuff and just be really cute and fluffy :) thanks

You didn’t know how to do this. You could eat twelve donuts in one sitting but you could not do this. Michael was well aware he was your first boyfriend and was extremely patient with you and finding out what you were comfortable with and what you weren’t. You didn’t like his arm over your shoulder because you felt weighed down but his hand on your hip was some good stuff. He was so gentle when he kissed you for the first time, his soft hand on your cheek as he pulled you in, the other on your lower back. But you couldn’t do this. You were too awkward in his arms, too stiff. He had been watching some mindless tv show when you walked in. He automatically reached out, pulling you gently into his arms, sitting you beside him on the couch, leaning into his side. You were stiff as a board as one of his hands tangled with yours for the first time, the other rubbing soothing lines up and down your arms. You just couldn’t relax. You wanted to. He was soft and warm but you couldn’t. What if it was super uncomfortable or you were too heavy or you accidentally fell asleep on him and started drooling and he- A low chuckle cut off your thoughts as a soft kiss pressed to the back of your head.

 

“Beautiful, you need to relax. I’ve got you.” His voice was smooth and you could feel the vibrations with his words.

 

“I-I don’t know how.” You blushed, whispering it like it was some kind of forbidden secret. His grip tightened as he scooted you closer to him.

 

“So cute. Alright,” He muttered, letting go of your hand only to take it once again after he’d pushed your head gently against his chest, head over his heart. You could hear the steady beat and if his voice was your favorite sound in the world, then this might be your second. (Or third, his laugh was pretty dang cute.) “Just rest right there. Listen to my heart and just breathe lovely. Like I said, I’ve got you.”

 

You rested there for a few minutes, trying to let yourself sink into him but you were too worried.

 

“I can literally see and feel you thinking.” He stated, turning off the tv. You sat straight up, leaving his arms completely.

 

“I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know how to do this.” You blushed, embarrassed that you couldn’t even cuddle right.

 

“Hey, don’t do that. Look at me.” His finger lifted your chin gently, your eyes connecting with his. “There we go. Look, we can take all the time you need. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s not that!” You stated adamantly, “I want to. I do. I just I can’t. Every time I try, I just start overanalyzing everything like what if he’s not comfy or what if I’m being too clingy? What if he doesn’t want to do this? I get into my own head and then I can’t relax.” You explained as best you could. His wide green eyes told you he heard you loud and clear.

 

“Alright, you listen to me baby doll. I will always want to hold you in my arms. Every day, every minute, every second. So don’t you worry about being clingy. I’m probably the more clingy out of the two of us. And as for being comfy, you could literally be kicking me in the face and I’d be comfortable. As long as I’m with you, I’m good.” His fingers were trailing gently along your hands before sliding up your arms to cup your smiling face. He pulled you in leaving a sweet kiss on your lips that had you melting into him. He used that to his advantage by leaning back, your body falling onto his. When you pulled back, you were laying on top of him, head back over his fast beating heart and his arms wrapped around your body. He hands laid clasped right above your butt. Your hands found a natural place curled underneath his arms, hands placed on his shoulder blades.

 

“Comfy?” He questioned once you didn’t try to squirm away. Your body completely relaxed at his words, melting into his. He was so soft, and he smelt so good like a towel fresh from the dryer and Michael.

 

“Mhm.” You muttered, legs tangling with his. He placed a kiss to the top of your forehead, a smile that you couldn’t see spread across his face. The urge to tell you he loves you was strong but you’d just gotten used to cuddling, it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to spring that one on you.

 

If only he knew you would have definitely said the words back. That is if you hadn’t already fallen asleep in his warm embrace.

 

You could both get used to this.


	11. Coing Home To Him (Army!You, Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Helloo can I have an imagine with Calum where Y/N is a soldier from the army and she comes back from war or something and she surprises him on stage.

The army changes people. Sometimes for the better. It makes them stronger, gives them a sense of purpose. But for some, it wrecked them. The sounds of screaming, the things they’d seen, the sight of blood from those around them that had long since fallen. It was a fight and you’d been in the thick of it. Long nights and even longer days were what you’d lived through, worried but staying strong, staying alert. You were a part of a secret op division. You flew out at a moments notice unable to contact anyone from your personal life or tell them where you had gone. 

Calum knew what he was signing up for. He knew that this was your job just like his was the band. What he didn’t know was what it felt like. What it felt like to worry about you every solitary second, what it felt like to not know if today was going to be the day he got that call that you hadn’t been so lucky this time. But he knew now. He’d spent days worrying about you, days questioning if you were even alive because I don’t know Luke. I just have this really bad feeling. only to get a call hour later that you had broken your leg but were otherwise fine. 

You had finished your assignment, a little bloodier than last time and a lot more traumatizing. There had been children involved and that always made your job ten times more hard. All you wanted was Calum. His soft hands that gently ghosted over your shoulders, rubbing out the demons he knew dwelled within you. His smooth skin pressed to yours as he held you close, silently begging you not to go again. His lips kissing away all of the memories that haunted you, the loss, the fear. And it was decided from the moment you stepped into the small home you shared with Calum and it was just a little too empty, a little too lonely, that you were buying the next plane ticket to wherever he was. 

The boys helped you. They all loved you, loved what you meant for Calum. It was the very next day that you found yourself standing on the side of the stage watching the man you love play and sing his heart out, a permanent smile resting on your face as he knew you couldn’t see him. You were going to go out and do Spiderman’s job, take the presents and hightail them off stage but you knew once Calum saw you in your uniform, you weren’t going to get very far. The time approached quickly, the beat of your heart speeding up with every beat Ashton hit, every note Michael sang. And then it was time, Calum was doing his talking bit and you ran out, going behind him and then down to the front as the fans went insane at the sight of you.

“And I told him that this was the-Y/N?” You had turned, a stuffed bear and a hat in your hands, locking eyes with him as you began to ‘take’ the stuff backstage. His bass was off his shoulder in seconds, unceremoniously deposited on an amp as he propelled himself towards you. Like you thought, the things you held tumbled from you grasp as he picked you up, your legs going around his waist as he kissed you. Cheers from the crowd could be heard but more like a distant train whistle in your mind. Nothing mattered except for Calum. Nothing mattered except for the tears running down your faces as for the first time in months, you felt safe, the darkness within you calming, the fear stifled by the pure love coming off of him in the most calming of waves, swelling up before crashing over you with every fiery kiss. And nothing mattered except for you. Nothing mattered except for the fact that you were there, wrapped in his arms, safe. And for the first time in months, he felt whole. He felt calm. No more fear of what-if’s and Michael, what if she doesn’t come home this time? whispered into the dark. 

And he knew. Even if he spent a lifetime waiting for you to come home, it would be a life well spent.

You knew you would always come home to him.


	12. My Own Worst Enemy. (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic. Based off of: My Own Worst Enemy by Lit.

Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I didn’t mean to call you that  
I can’t remember what was said or what you threw at me  
Please tell me…

“What did you just call me?” Her voice was raised, anger surging through her as she turned to the boy she once loved, tears in her eyes.

“I called you a -” He barely ducked as she chucked the ceramic bowl at his head, letting it shatter against the wall as he stared at her with wide eyes. “Are you crazy?” He screamed but ducked again as she began to throw whatever she could at his head.

“How dare you!” She shouted, her words rolling off her tongue like venom. “All I ever did, all I’ve ever done was love you but apparently that’s not good enough. I’m not good enough.” She cried, face falling into her hands once she’d run out of things to throw. 

“You’re crazy. Actually crazy.” He spoke up, eyes still distant from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

“At least I don’t call my girlfriend horrible things every time I get drunk. At least I treat you with respect when you treat me like a maid.” She retorted, watching the way he stared through he like she wasn’t even there. She nodded, her answer clear on what she needed to do. She turned on her heel, walking into the bedroom that she shared with the boy she once loved.

Please tell me why my car is in the front yard,  
And I’m sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you’re gone, gone

The next day she was gone, at work he assumed. He was nursing a major hangover, doing mundane things that left the house in a mess. He left for the bar with his friends that night five minutes before she got home. 

She ignored the mess, it was too much for one person to clean and she wanted to sleep but he was gone and now was the time. She took his keys, pulling his car into the front yard so she could get her car to back all the way in. She threw clothes into a suitcase, packing the things that were hers into a few boxes before giving up and just putting whatever she wanted or needed into the car unceremoniously.

She slid into the front seat of her car and she knew she should have been crying. She should have felt anything but she was far too numb. How did this happen? How did he change from the man who used to promise her the world into the man who tore her apart with just his words? 

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose before starting her car and driving away from the house she once shared with the boy she loved.

He came home, too drunk to care that the front door was locked and that he had to climb through the window that was left open in the kitchen, too drunk to notice her clothes missing and her favourite pillow no longer on the bed. He didn’t realize until he woke up. 

“Y/N?” He croaked. It was a Saturday and she didn’t work on Saturdays. “Babe?” He questioned, going to grab a sweatshirt to keep himself warm. Why was the house so cold? He froze in the doorway of the closet. It was half empty, some of the things she couldn’t wear anymore piled on the floor. “What the-,” The bathroom was the same. The kitchen, the bookshelves in the living room, the movie cabinet. All half empty. This couldn’t be happening. He didn’t understand. “No, no, no, no.” He picked up the phone, ignoring the pounding in his head and the fact that he was cold because of the window open in the kitchen that he vaguely remembered crawling through.

“The number you have reached is no longer in servi-,” He didn’t let the automated voice finish before he was throwing the phone at the wall, watching the pieces shatter just like his heart. He’d messed up. He knew this was his fault. He put his head in his hands, leaning against the wall as he slid down to the floor opposite the glass and plastic of the landline. 

She had told him what he was like when he was drunk. Words that he would never mean spilling from his lips, anger from past problems resurfacing as he took them out on her. He had promised to stop drinking, or to at least slow down but it took the edge off the stress, the edge off the pressure. And he let himself take it out on the best thing he’d ever had.

It’s no surprise to me  
I am my own worst enemy  
‘Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
The smoke alarm is going off, and there’s a cigarette  
Still burning

He found her. It was two years later but he found her. She was sitting in a booth of a café, book in hand. He remembers loving seeing her like that. Her hair in her face, eyes lit up as she read the words so meticulously written, so delicately intricate. He took a drag of the cigarette between his fingers, a habit he’d been unsuccessful in kicking as he took her in. She was still just as beautiful as the day he met her and he was still just as big of a mess. He got up the nerve, he was going to at least say hello but as the cigarette fell to the ground, his boot raising to stomp it out, a man slid in front of her. His eyes were soft, gentle as he reached out to take a copy of the same book from in front of her, his other hand reaching for hers. She smiled at him, bright and loving as she leaned to press a kiss to his lips across the table. 

His heart should have shattered just like it did all those years ago. But something can’t shatter if it’s already in pieces. He couldn’t say anything now. Not when she was happy. Not when she was smiling like that, in a way he’d never be able to make her. He turned on his heel as she lifted her head after getting the feeling of someone watching her. He wanted to be sad, to be angry but he couldn’t. He had no one to be angry at but himself. It wasn’t her fault, it had never been her fault that he was so screwed up, that he couldn’t realize what he had. A small coin fell from his pocket as he walked away, disappearing through the crowd.

She had looked up just in time. A second later and she would have missed him. She would have known him anywhere. You never forget your first love. It was like a dream, catching his hazel eyes for a moment to short as he turned, walking away from her like she had done walked away from him those many years ago. She didn’t want him back, even though she’d thought for so long that she had. No, she didn’t deserve the way he treated her. But you don’t just stop caring about someone and she had always wondered what had happened to the boy she had loved so dearly. She was happy now, a wonderful job, a wonderful soon-to-be-husband, a wonderful life and she had always hoped the same for him. She needed to know. 

Her boyfriend did nothing more than give her a curious look as she made her way to the entrance as her book shut her page unmarked. She liked that about him. He let her do whatever she wanted, no questions asked. She pushed open the door, the wind whipping back her jacket as she tugged it tighter to her body.

She knew the boy was no longer there, that he was long gone within the crowd. She wasn’t quite sure why she came out, until the smell of a lit cigarette hit her nose. She glanced to where he had been standing, noticing a barely burning cigarette in his place but it was the coin beside it that caught her attention. 

She picked up the bronze token with cold fingers, reading the words engraved. 

To thine own self be true. 2 years recovery.

A teary-eyed smile made it’s way to her face as she glanced into the busy street, a part of her hoping she would see the mess of curls but another glad she didn’t. Maybe they weren’t the forever that they were hoping for, maybe they weren’t the happily ever after they had once dreamed. Maybe they were tragic, doomed from the start but she had impacted his life in a way no one would ever understand. She had saved him from just a little piece of himself and she knew that it was all going to be alright. He’d find someone someday that would help him save himself in his entirety. He’d find his fairytale just like she’d found hers.

The boy she loved was no longer a boy, but a man. Letting a tear run down her wind reddened cheeks, she put the heel of her boot on the cigarette letting the fire burn out.


	13. Daddy's Girl, Mama's Boy (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: please write a blurb of michael with your guys daughter omg thank you and please tag me in it when your done thank you love :))))))

“Michael Gordon Clifford, what the heck is all over our daughter?!” You screeched as you held her in your arms, marker lining her own.

“She wanted a tattoo so…” He shrugged, reaching out for her and she automatically fell forward into his arms being the daddy’s girl that she is.

“Michael, you drew all over our daughter.” You sighed, “That’s going to take forever to come off.”

“No, mommy. No take off.” Your three year old shook her head, eyes wide and lips pouting. “I no want them off.”

“Baby, you have to take them off. It’s not good for your skin, alright?” You tried to explain as you pulled out frozen chicken nuggets to fix for dinner. Dinosaur shape because We can’t have the regular ones, y/n. What are we? Monsters?.

“But I look like daddy.” She pouted and your heart melted as Michael looked down at her with the most loving eyes you’d ever seen.

“Well, how about this. We wash these off tonight and then daddy can draw you a new,” smaller, “one tomorrow?” You reasoned and she nodded her head rapidly.

“Is that good daddy?” She asked, making sure he would in fact redo her art.

“Of course baby girl. Now why don’t you go ask your brother to help you get those off while mommy and I fix dinner, alright?” She nodded, wiggling out of his arms before taking off as fast as her little legs would carry her, yelling for her brother who was doing his homework to come help me with my new tattoos followed by his screech of what? Dad. Stop drawing all over her. It’s bad for her skin.

“He is so much like you.” Mike grinned, arms wrapping around you from behind, kissing your head. You hummed as you tilted your head back to kiss him.

“Mama’s boy and daddy’s girl.” You agreed, giggling as he pecked your lips multiple times. He pressed even more kisses to the top of your head once you turned around to continue cooking. “What’s got you all lovey dovey today?” You giggled and he smiled as he pressed his face into your neck.

“I’m always ‘lovey dovey’ when it comes to you three.” You had to agree. Your son carried her back into the room, her automatically reaching for him and your son letting her go as he came to your side.

“Need any help momma?” He asked, bright green eyes looking up at you. You looked at your family, grinning as your daughter was already adamantly insisting that your husband draw a tattoo like yours, the lines but then numbers like uncle Cal’s.

“I’m good buddy. Chicken nuggets and green beans good for today?” You smiled at the boy. He nodded his head, hugging your waist before sitting at the table beside Mike and your daughter joining the conversation with a shy Will you draw one on me too? that had Michael grinning ear from ear because these were not just children.

These were mini versions of both of you, physical representations of your love. And you both loved the two of them more than you had ever loved anything in your entire lives. Well, except for each other.


	14. Remember. (Calum, Amnesia!You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiii I’m Alicia, could u do a Calum imagine and surprise me with the theme?

You couldn’t remember not knowing Calum. You had always known Calum. You grew up in the house beside him, watched him go through his awkward preteen years before coming the person he was today (Kind, talented, hot, and still very, very awkward). The boy who told you he loved you in the middle of class when the teacher asked Calum, how would you graph this line? And he responded holy crap, I’m in love with Y/N. The boy who took you to his own gig as a first date. The boy who laughed at your horrible jokes only to tell equally as bad of ones just to see you smile. The boy who knew you better than you knew yourself with It’s alright babe, I know you’re stressed. when you got mad at him for absolutely no reason at all and you’re sad. Don’t shake your head no at me, stop that. I know you are. Here, let’s go cuddle and take a nap.

 

You don’t remember not being in love with Calum. Gentle touches and whispered reminders over the phone or when he was holding you in his arms. 3 am phone calls that left you smiling as your exhaustion took over. Flying out for only a few days at a time just to see the boy who made your heart flip and it wasn’t enough time, never enough, but it was worth all the money you had to see him smile as he twirled you in his arms at the airport.

 

You couldn’t remember not being so extremely proud of who he’d become. The awkward boy who used to stutter over his words and make a fool of himself every chance he got turned into a man with muscled arms and a chiseled face. He turned into the man that would protect you at all costs, the man who didn’t let people talk crap about you or his friends. He was still sassy and had that same crinkly eyed smile but he was more mature, more grown up as he achieved his dream.

 

You couldn’t remember him not treating you like a princess. Sweeping you into his arms just because he could, giving you his jacket when you looked the slightest bit cold. He looked at you like you were the rarest of gems, the most precious piece of artwork because he knew love wasn’t belittlement and fear but rather mutual trust and respect. He knew love wasn’t constant fights but rather small arguments and debates that may leave you irritated but always coming back to each other with some ridiculous fact or story that had you laughing like it had never happened. He would buy you things, expensive things that Calum, honestly. Take it back. That costs way too much. only to be shushed as he whispered a let me spoil my girl.

 

You couldn’t remember not wanting a forever with him. The kind that only happened in storybooks and fairytales. The kind that made your heart race as you read of the romance that survived even the wildest of adventures. You wanted that, more importantly, you wanted Calum. Forever and always. You wanted the white picket fence, dogs, the whole nine yards. You wanted a ring on your finger, a matching one on his. You wanted Sunday barbecues with the boys and gossiping with their significant others. You wanted to cry as you said goodbye to him in the airport because he was jetting off on tour again, living out his dream because those boys were never giving up on music and their fans were never giving up on them. You wanted it all.

 

But life…

 

Life plays games. Life can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Life was frightening.

 

You couldn’t remember ever not knowing Calum, or not loving him, or not being proud of him, or him not treating you right, or not wanting a forever with him because you couldn’t remember. 

 

The doctors said it was an accident. You slipped coming down some stairs, hitting your head at just the right angle, breaking your leg and your arm due to the force. The doctors said they were hopeful with timid smiles and tired eyes, they said you could make a full recovery. 

But you knew, oh did you know. The moment your eyes opened and locked onto the dark brown colour that you wouldn’t. There was something about them, the feeling they stirred within you. So strong, so magnetic that you knew that no emotion and no place could ever jog your memory if those dark brown eyes of a man you couldn’t remember meeting didn’t.

And everyone told you it was an absolute travesty. That the love you had was so pure, so real, that it was a shame you would never remember. You’d never remember the things he did, the memories you’d made together. You’d never remember that you were talking with him on the phone when you fell, your scream still ringing in his ears as he had waited by your bedside for you to wake up, the sound of the phone hitting the concrete as he could hear bones breaking as you fell. You’d never know that the last words you’d said before you fell were I love you, you know? You’re weird as all get out, but I love you so, so much. and he’d responded nowhere near as much as I love you.

And it hurt, when he would come to visit just because he wanted to make sure you were alright. Or when he would call just to hear your voice because you couldn’t go back to what it was. You couldn’t go back because you couldn’t remember what there even had been to go back to. You knew what you meant to him, what he meant to you. But you couldn’t go off those feelings, you had to face now and it hurt too much when he looked at you with hope in those warm brown eyes, or when he reached out just to touch you, to feel you, to remind himself you were real only to pull back his hand when you leaned away because you weren’t his girl anymore. It hurt you both but you faced reality with a brave smile and promises of someday to each other that you both knew meant never. 

And honestly, you didn’t know what was worse. You never remembering or knowing he did.


	15. To The Moon... (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely! Just wanted to say that your writing is amazing! Could you pretty please do an imagine where Mikey takes you to get your first tattoo?? ~Emma xxx <3

“Alright, let’s do this. Nope, yes, well no. Yes. I can do this.” You mumbled, pacing in front of the dimly lit store as Michael watched you in amusement, a small smirk playing on his lips as the neon open sign lit up his pale green eyes. 

“You don’t have to get one if you don’t want to.” He assured you, catching your waist as you paced by where he leaned against the store wall and pulling you flush against him. You let out a squeak as your body collided with his but let him hold you.

“No, I want to. And I know I’ll love it once it’s done but pain.” You explained, pressing your face into his warm neck, loving the way he shivered at the way your lips ghosted over his soft spot.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad and I’ll be there the whole time baby.” He promised. You pulled back as he picked up your hand, kissing the engagement ring on your finger as he stared directly into your eyes. 

“I know- Wait, did you just say it doesn’t hurt that bad? Michael,” You sounded exasperated even to yourself, “It’s a needle that is actually drawing on your skin.”

“It’ll be alright love.” He chuckled and he was pulling you through the door before you even had a chance to respond. 

The bell chimed above you as a boy looked up at you from the counter. The room was dimly lit but you could see the artwork on the walls clearly. A soft rock song played in the background and you couldn’t have felt more comfortable in this place. 

“You must be Y/N?” He questioned, coming around to shake your hand. You nodded, greeting him. “Cool, I’m James. I’ll be doing your tattoo today. Do you need a moment to look around or-,” You shook your head.

“No, I’ve got something in mind but you,” You put your finger on Mike’s chest, “Need to go elsewhere for a moment.” He pouted but slid away to look at the pictures on the wall. You had already discussed that you wanted it to be a surprise and while he wasn’t thrilled, he would do whatever you wanted him to.

After showing James the picture on your phone, you grabbed Mike’s hand and pulled him to sit beside where you were going to be. You were calmer now with your hand in Michael’s and the man sketching what you wanted but that changed after he’d put the disinfectant on your arm and laid the stencil. The buzzing sound of the tattoo gun made you tense up but Mike continued to rub soothing circles on your hand as he began to tell you every corny joke or pick up line he knew. You felt the prick of the needle on your arm but you found focusing on Michael made it so much easier than expected.

“Luke didn’t.” You giggled, watching as Mike nodded adamantly.

“Yep, replaced every single one of Ashton’s Oreos with toothpaste. Then lied and said he’d only replaced a few. Poor Ash is traumatized.” You laughed at he mere thought of Luke doing something so hilarious. Not that he wasn’t funny just more in the I’m-super-lanky-and-tall-and-trip-over-my-own-feet instead of a practical joke or just a joke in general kind of way. The sound of silence that followed surprised you as you glanced over to see James cleaning the tattoo gun before rolling back over on his chair with a smile. He wrapped your arm and began giving you simple instructions on how to clean it.

Before you knew it, you were back in Mike’s car heading home with a new tattoo and a smile on your face as he nagged you to get to see it.

“Nope, not yet. Not until it’s not all angry and red.”

And you stood by that until a few days later when it was still slightly red but the black ink was more prominent against your skin. Plus, you desperately wanted Mike to see it.

You walked down the stairs clad in your underwear and one of his lose fitting t-shirts to find him wrapped up in a thick blanket on the couch watching tv. He greeted you with a smile and a soft kiss before opening the blanket and allowing you to crawl in front of him and lay down. You smiled as you pressed your back to his front and his fingers began to absentmindedly run along the smooth skin of your arm. It was a few minutes later when you were engrossed in the show and more than comfortable in the warmth and serenity of the moment when his fingers stopped and he sat up abruptly, arm around your waist as he kept you from falling off the couch. You looked at him in shock but his eyes were on your arm, pulling your hips so you would move from sitting beside him to straddling his.

He was silent, hand holding yours, looking at the delicate ink.

“Do you, um, do you like it?” When he didn’t respond you continued, “I probably should have discussed it with you first but I just-mmph.” His lips pressed to yours as one of his hands came up to tangle in your hair, the other going to the small of your back to pull you closer to him. 

“I love it. I love it so much. I love you more.” He kept mumbling in between long kisses and panted breaths. When he finally pulled away, much to your disappointment, there were tears in his eyes as he skimmed his finger over the delicate skin reading the words written in the same font as his: And Back.


	16. Kitty. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol maybe just a cute little blurb where one of the boys texts you “replaced the cat litter for pop rocks. now we wait” and you freak out. and come home to see a big mess. and he’s covered in pop rocks. but he just looks to cute to be mad at him :)

From: Clum

Replaced the cat litter with pop rocks. Now we wait.

Your heart stopped for a moment before you were practically running out of your office, shouts of I’m taking my lunch break tossed over your shoulder. 

To: Clum

DO NOT LET THE CAT USE THAT LITTER BOX. DO YOU HEAR ME?

This boy, you couldn’t leave him alone for two minutes. Why he would think this was a good idea, you didn’t know but honestly (while you wanted to see what would happen) you did not want to traumatize your cat and make it scared to use it’s litter box. You pulled up at the house a few minutes later, running up your front steps and flinging the front door open to come face to face with a bashful Calum covered in empty packets of pop rocks, cradling your wild eyed cat to his chest.

“Calum.” You groaned, noticing the pop rocks on the floor and surrounding the litter box, quiet cracks still occasionally happening as your cat viciously tried to escape his hold.

“It was funny but then I felt bad and now he’s being mean.” He pouted and you lifted the creature into your own arms. 

“I know baby. The mean man tried to hurt you. You’re alright. I’ve got you.” You soothed as the cat began to relax in your arms. 

“I didn’t try to hurt it.” He countered, standing from the packages and wiping the crumbs off his clothes.

“Yes he did. Didn’t he? The big bad man tired to hurt the kitty. But I love the kitty. Yes I do.” You kissed it’s head as it began to purr, face rubbing against yours as you smirked at your gob smacked boyfriend. You let the cat jump from your arms, running somewhere that the pop rocks weren’t in your house as you turned on the sheepish boy.

“Before you say anything, Mikey told me it would be funny. And it was. You’ve got to watch this video.” And it was funny, absolutely hilarious actually and it had you in stitches as you watched the way your cat jumped, flipping over itself again and again. 

“Alright, that’s hilarious but still. He will never use his litter box again and he hates you.” You pouted as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Sorry.” He laughed, not sounding sorry at all. “But babe, no animal has ever hated me. He won’t stay away for too long.”

Yeah, no. He’s a cat. That thing was going to hold a grudge for the rest of it’s life.


	17. Catch Fire. (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I’m so sorry for requesting again so soon but oh my god could you possibly ever do an imagine for cal or ash ON CATCH FIRE BECAUSE IM SO FUCKING OBSESSED HELP

You were petrified of the boy with bouncy curls and a dimpled smile. You were terrified of the way he saw you, or rather saw through you like no one else ever had. You were terrified of the way he made you feel free, like you were soaring on the wings of an eagle and he was right there beside you if only to make sure you didn’t run into any trees. You were terrified how he could have you a blushing, stuttering mess with one compliment or one smile. So maybe you weren’t afraid of him but rather what the idea of him meant. He meant trust. Commitment. Respect. Love. And you weren’t ready for that. It’s not that you didn’t want to settle down someday with a mortgage and maybe a few kids but not now. You were too afraid for it. 

But he, this muscled man with a heart of gold and a laugh that could light up your world, he made you want it now. He made you want forever and that had you running. What you hadn’t anticipated however, was him chasing after you.

And good lord was he persistent. It started simple, he wanted you to know he likes you but he didn’t want to scare you off or make you uncomfortable in anyway. So when that first text popped up on your screen, a simple _**goodnight beautiful xx, you couldn’t stop the smile on your face. A few days later, you woke up to a**_ ** _good morning gorgeous. I know works hard but you’ll be just fine. Give em hell. xx and if your day went 100% better, no one was the wiser. But then texts turned to awkward phone calls that had you biting on your nails in a habit you thought you had kicked a long time ago._** ~~Two minutes.~~ ~~Four minutes.~~ ~~Ten minutes.~~ ~~31 minutes.~~ Soon you were having conversations that would last for hours, laughing and smiling or having a deep, meaningful conversation that you couldn’t remember starting. ~~~~

But then phone calls weren’t enough for you. You wanted to see his smile even if it was pixelated and lagging. The first video call was tense, awkward but he took the lead with easy topics and coaxing jokes that soon enough it felt like you were sitting right beside him. The long chats left you more than giddy and it was after you had a four hour Skype call while he was supposed to be sleeping that you caught what was happening.

That little snake. He had snuck up on you and you were not alright with that. You could recognize the butterflies in your stomach and the goosebumps on your arms and no. You were not falling in love with him. You refused to fall in love with him.

It confused him to no end when you wouldn’t answer him anymore. He left voicemails of him begging for you to just let him know you were alright but they were never returned. It was two weeks before he could find time to escape his hectic schedule but it was still surprising when he knocked on your door at three in the morning, your eyes cloudy with sleep and sadness. 

“Ashton? What are you-,” You were caught off as your body was gently pushed against your entryway wall, strong arms trapping you there. His forehead pressed against yours as he could feel fire in his veins and his eyes burning with an intensity you had never seen.

“You scared me.” His voice was deep, suppressed emotion right under the surface and his breathing steadied as he realized you were in one piece. You felt butterflies in your stomach, your time apart doing nothing to lessen your feelings for the man in front of you like you had so desperately hoped it would.

“How?” You whispered, voice soft as though you would shatter the moment if you spoke any louder. His eyes had snapped shut but they snapped open at your words, his body closing the gap between you two. There wasn’t a bit of you that wasn’t touching him. Except for your lips.

“What do you mean how?” He demanded, “How did you scare me?” At your nod, he continued. “You wouldn’t answer your phone and I didn’t know if something had happened to you.”

“What would it matter if it did?” You whispered. You wanted to look way from his hazel eyes that held every emotion you had been trying to hide but you couldn’t, they drew you in, in a way you couldn’t explain. No one had ever looked at you the way he does. 

“What would it- Do you not get it? _Without you I’m nobody._ I am so crazy in love with you that the thought of something happening to you,” He paused, reeling in his emotions as you had jumped at his sudden rush of anger, or maybe anger wasn’t the right word but desperation. For you to understand, for you to realize that _this is broken love in the first degree but he wasn’t going to give up on it. “Why did you cut me out? What did I do?” He whispered, eyes searching your face for any kind of clue but you looked down effectively breaking the contact between your foreheads._

“Ashton, I can’t do this.” You whimpered, traitorous tears building up in your eyes.

“Why not?” You shook your head but a soft finger lifting your chin had you looking up at him, the tears spilling from _your sorry eyes at the caring look on his face. “Why not? Why don’t you love me? Tell me how does it feel? All alone? Is that what you want? Me to leave you alone? Because I will. If that’s what you want, you need. I’ll do whatever is best for you.” Your heart broke with every word from his mouth and you let the tears fall._

“That’s the problem! It’s not that I don’t love you. I just,” You let out a sob, hands leaving where they had found purchase wrapped around his wrists to cover your mouth. He cooed, wrapping his arms around you as he brought you closer.

“Don’t cry baby, I’m right here. Sh love. I’ve got you.” He whispered, stroking your hair with gentle touches and a kind voice.

“ _This is not who I’m supposed to be.” You cried out. “I want to love you, I want to be with you but it scares me. It scares me because what if you don’t want that one day? What if you_ _change your mind_?” He was silent for a few moments, waiting until your tears subsided and he knew that you would hear what he was saying to you.

“Who hurt you?” He whispered, the tears he’d tried to keep back making a slow fall down his flushed cheeks. You buried your head further into his shoulder, the pain of past boyfriends cheating on you or deciding you weren’t good enough for them or pretty enough. Adults who felt so threatened by your drive and success in becoming something more, in having a career that they spent every day telling you you’d never make it. 

“Everyone.” You finally responded once you realized he was actually waiting for a response. His grip tightened, a weary sigh that trembled with the emotion he just couldn’t quite keep in.

“ _All my life I’ve been waiting for moments to come, waiting to get out of that small town. Waiting to get a record deal, to travel the world and play in sold out arenas with my best friends. Waiting for that person to walk into the room, for me to meet their eyes and just know. Maybe that one was unrealistic, love at first sight or whatever but then you happened. You ran into the room like a bat out of hell, eyes full of excitement and this wonder like I’d never seen. All because you were in a new place, taking a vacation. We were victims of circumstance and I’ve been smitten ever since. I waited for you and I’ll continue to wait until you’re ready for me to love you. And when, if you ever do, I won’t leave. I’ll_ _watch over you like the sun.” His words were full of promise. Promise for the future, promise for a love that would be all encompassing and never failing. “I can’t say I won’t hurt you, because I’m a jerk. I’m a man who doesn’t always think before he says things but I will never do it intentionally. I will never cheat on you, or tell you that you aren’t enough because you are. You are more than enough. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to make you feel safe with me even when you feel like the world is too dangerous._ _I can’t change the world but maybe I’ll change your mind about love, about me.”_

And that’s what it took. The words he spoke, surrounding you with the kind of feeling you’d only dreamed of. And it would take time, to have that unbridled love you both wanted, to lose your fear of a failed relationship. But it would be those nights, your head pressed to his chest, worries running wild at the unknown that he would sing the song he wrote for you until you fell asleep with the words of love and kept promises warming your heart.

 _All my life I’ve been waiting for moments to come_  
When I catch fire and watch over you like the sun  
I will fight to fix us and get things right  
I can’t change the world but maybe I’ll change your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something a bit different and in case I didn’t make it as obvious as I had hoped, the italicized words are the song lyrics and yeah. This took me forever because I wanted it to be just right. So thank you for this request and feel free to request as many as you want! Love always and have a great day lovelies.


	18. Brokenn Home. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god that Calum “remember” imagine broke me. I’m like half dead rn!!! it was so good and so well writtennnnn pls pls pls do another sad/ emotional imagine

_They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out_  
She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out  
Holding onto a dream  
While she watches these walls fall down  
Sharp words like knives, they were cutting her down  
Shattered glass like the past, it’s a memory now  
Holding onto a dream  
While she watches these walls fall down

She was used to it, the screaming matches that led to an impenetrable silence. She was used to sitting on the steps, holding her little brother in her arms covering his ears. She wondered where they went, her parents that loved each other more than life itself. Where the perfect relationship went, the one that made her hopeful for her future marriage, the one that made people so insanely jealous of her family for being so perfect. But that was all a memory now as she ignored his screams of _I didn’t have to stay with you, I could have found someone else, anyone else. And the way her mother hushed him with a quiet_ _don’t you dare say that. You stayed for our daughter and that is not her fault. And she knows her dad loves her but it still hurt. It would be hours later, when she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore, that she would quietly walk back to her room. She would lay on her bed, blaming herself for anything and everything as she pressed her face into her pillow. This was all too much._

Her brother was too young to understand the words her mother had shouted, a stack of papers hitting her father’s chest as she spoke her mind for once. _I am so sick and tired of the constant fights. The kids are aware and it hurts them. And I am more than tired of the way you blame our daughter for not being able to go get drunk with your friends. You’re gone all the time and then when you do come back, you’re angry about it so leave. If you’re not happy, if you don’t want to be here then leave. And so he did, scrawling his signature on the bottom before throwing the papers on the floor, watching as they fell apart and scattered._

He left with a gruff _I’ll be back for my stuff and to tell the kids later. She remembers rushing out, catching her mother’s body as her knees buckled. Her mother had always been her advocate, her best friend. She knew how hard it was to be a girl and she knew what it was like to feel unloved so she made sure her kids knew how much she loved them every day._

“ _Mom, I’m sorry._ ” She cried but her mother shushed her even though she was the one crying the hardest as she broke down in front of her daughter.

“ _It’s not your fault. It will never be your fault. Your- Your father wasn’t always like this. He used to be such a great man. But we’ll be alright. No more fights, no more late night crying. I’m sorry you had to see us fighting so much but we’ll survive this. Me, you, and your brother. We can do this.” And she wasn’t sure who her mother had been trying to convince._

Her father had come back the next day but she didn’t say a word to him when he told her he loved her and it was for the best. She didn’t hug him back when he tried, a hurt look on his face but all she could see was the way her mother had laid on the floor crying in her arms last night. Her little brother had picked up on the mood and the seven year old quickly boycotted their father along with her. 

There was another fight before he left.

“ _What did you say to my kids to make them hate me?” He demanded, anger clouding over his features._

“ _I didn’t say a thing. And_ my _children aren’t stupid, they’ve seen how you get and I’m not surprised they’re angry with you.” And it was a nasty divorce. He tried for custody but her mother did not give up easily and there was no way she was giving up the best things in her life. Not when she knew she could take care of them better than he could._

Divorce takes a toll on a family. But her mother had been right. They survived. There had been obstacles, pain, and days where the thought of getting up was too much. But they made it. Having to see their father every now and then was a small price to pay for a much happier home. But then he decided he made a mistake. He had given up on his family far too quickly and he was knocking at the door of the new house they had gotten to start over.

“ _Honey, can you grab the door while I- Babe, don’t touch the stove. Why are you like this?- Honey, the door, yeah?” And the last person she expected to see at seven o’clock on a school night was her father with a few boxes of pizza._

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” He winced at her harsh tone but gave her a sheepish smile. 

“ _I know that your mom is all about cooking a nice dinner but well, I figured she’d burn it like always so I brought a peace offering.” A peace offering of pizza? Good enough for her. She stepped aside to let her father in, calling out a loud_ _mom._ When her mother skittered around the corner, her smile dropped as she saw the man in front of her.

“ _What are you doing here?” Another wince. “_ _Love, can you take those to the kitchen and –WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?- while I talk to your- YOUNG MAN DON’T YOU MAKE ME COME IN THERE. DO NOT PUT THAT ON THE- Get your brother too dear please.” And so she did, taking care of the naked boy and assuaging him with a slice of pizza as she hovered near the door in case her father went too far and tried to start a fight._

“ _Please don’t say that._ ” He pleaded and that was new. She had never heard her father sound so desperate.

“ _What did you expect me to say? We are not getting back together end of discussion.” What? Absolutely not._

“ _Get out._ ” She was speaking before she even realized she’d opened her mouth. She was standing between the two before she even realized her feet were moving. She put a hand on his chest before he could say a word. “ _Don’t. You ruined whatever you had with her. You ruined whatever relationship you had with us and now you don’t get to come back when you feel like it. It’s been four years. And for a whole year of that, we all waited, hoping you would see you made a mistake. We would have taken you back but it’s too late now.”_

“ _Please, hear me out.” A key turning in the lock cut him off before she could._

“ _Where’s my little ones?_ ” A loud voice called out as the sound of shoes being kicked off sounded through the house. A loud squeal came from the eleven year old boy as he dashed past you all. A loud laugh followed with an over exaggerated oomph of pain. “ _Nice to see you’re wearing pants today. Very much appreciated._ ” And then he was walking into the room, a man with light hair and kind eyes. He was wearing a business suit but the tie was loosened and the jacket was off. He froze mid-step as he saw his girlfriend’s ex in the hall, staring at him like a fish out of water. But she smiled, lowering her hand from her father’s chest to wave at the man with a small smile.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Her father’s voice was rough even though he had sounded normal just a few moments ago. Her mother was standing there not knowing what to say or do as she worried her teeth between her lips.

“ _This is daddy._ ” The boy supplied, eyes bright and smiling as her father’s heart fell from his chest. “ _Daddy, this is mommies ex-husband._ ”

“ _Dadd-,” He was cut off as the man held out his arm for the young girl. He knew she wasn’t completely comfortable with the man in front of her. The man watched as his daughter went to him, hugging him willingly like she had never hugged him._

“ _Hey dad._ ” She spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with her birth father. “ _He brought pizza._ ”

“ _Dad?_ ” He finally got out, looking to your mother for any kind of explanation.

“ _We’ve moved on Luke. You should too.”_

It was years before the young girl saw her birth father again, receiving cards on her birthday and holidays but she still felt his absence. But when she saw him again, a sadness in his eyes that would never go away, she didn’t feel as guilty as she thought she would. He made his own bed and it had taken her a long time to realize family isn’t always blood.

“Hey Luke.” She greeted, “I’d like you to meet my fiancé.” 

And she would always wonder what happened to the two of you’s happiness, what made you and her father split apart at the seams but she wouldn’t let it keep her from her happy ending. Because she knew what love was supposed to be and she wouldn’t settle for anything less.

 _Hey mum, hey dad_  
When did this end?  
Where did you lose your happiness?  
I’m here alone inside of this broken home  
Who’s right, who’s wrong  
Who really cares?  
The fault, the blame, the pain’s still there  
I’m here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home


	19. When is the last time you slept? (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, for the blurb thing, can you do angsty - 38 for michael? thanks a lot! x

The dark bags under his eyes and the slow, languid strides as his eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear the sleep from them was the telltale sign of a man desperate for a goodnights rest. It felt like he was constantly on go with promo, interviews, more promo, a concert, more interviews. Mix that with having to write and record new songs in the studio and you had a recipe for disaster. It was when you woke up at four am to find your bed empty that concern really crept in. You wrapped the comforter around your shoulders before making your way down the stairs and into the living room where your boyfriend sat. His hands were gripping his hair and you could see that he was literally pulling it out. His lip was chapped and bleeding from where he had been tugging on it in his stress. He was staring at a piece of paper, guitar beside him but he wasn’t blinking.

“Michael?” You whispered, voice heavy with sleep and your worry. His head snapped up and you were taken aback by the dark purple under his eyes and the red lining them. “Michael, baby, what are you doing up?” He glanced back to the paper before looking back to you.

“They, they need this song. I have to finish this song but I can’t find words. I don’t know how. I have to finish it, I have to finish it.” He rambled hysterically and you were beside him in a moment, pulling his warm body into yours.

“Baby, **when is the last time you slept?** ****“ You questioned, hand soothing where he had tugged so hard on his hair. And that was when he broke down, sobs racking his tired body, his eyes slipping shut as he held onto you as tight as he could. Normally, he would have held in his every emotion but this was _you_. You were soft and kind and _safe_.

You held him, letting him cry until he couldn’t anymore. You held him until he fell asleep on your shoulder with soft snores and sweet nuzzles. You didn’t say anything, what _could_ you say to make this any better? But he didn’t need you to. He just needed the safety you gave him. You laid back, him falling between your legs as you took the comforter you had discarded on the floor and wrapped the two of you up in it. His head rested on you much like yours would if the roles were reversed, head on your collarbone as puffs of air caressed your skin. And you held him. All night, all day. Letting him sleep, shutting off his phone when it wouldn’t stop ringing. Answering yours with an angry _I swear Luke if you call one more time, I will rip out your lip ring._ Before shutting yours off as well.

And when he woke up to see you still there, eyes closed and head tilted back on the arm of the couch as you had fallen asleep, he knew that this was what love looked like. When he checked his phone to see it had been turned off and he had 53 missed calls and countless texts, he knew that was what care looked like. When he picked you up and carried you to bed only to crawl in right beside you, letting you curl into his chest, he knew that this is what contentment felt like. When he kissed your head lightly and a smile creeped across your face in your sleep, he knew that this is what forever looked like. And when he fell asleep again, he had a smile on his face and a warmth in his heart because this is what love feels like.


	20. Invisible. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely! Could you pretty please write another imagine for me?? Could it pretty please be with Calum and based off Invisible? Pretty please? Xxxxx ~Emma xxx <3

She had always blended into the walls, her bright smile and kind heart missed under the glow of charismatic people with seemingly no imperfections. She had this soft way about her that left her being lost in the crowd and blending into the shadows around her. But he saw her. The way she fidgeted in line, her eyes sweeping the room as she tapped her small fingers along her legs making a beat that only she could hear to a song that had been stuck in her head since that morning. It was a small meet and greet. Last minute, and almost unorganized but they wanted it to be more authentic than they had been being and he was thankful. 

She was nervous, two minutes from meeting the people that gave you a sense of purpose, a newfound confidence would do that to you, but when she finally stepped up and Michael was first, it wasn’t as scary. He gave her a bright smile and a _I like your hair_ that left her a light shade of red as he signed her album. _Thank you, I like your lyrics._ That left him with a slightly flustered look himself. 

She moved onto Luke who gave her a smile and his signature as she complimented him as well with a _I thought your vocals on Broken Home were outstanding._ He smiled up at her as she gave him the only kind of compliment he needed. 

When she was faced with Ashton he began a small conversation, asking her for her name and small things like her favourite song on the album. Before she left him, she put her hand on his lightly when he handed her the case back. His eyebrows drew together as she gave him a soft look. _You’re doing great. You aren’t the worst part of the band, you keep it together and you’re just, you’re doing great._ She missed the look of pure joy on his face as she faced the man who had noticed her so easily in the line earlier. He gave her a kind smile as he tried to find the words to say to her.

“What song were you tapping out earlier?” He finally spoke and she stared at him for a good five seconds because he saw that? before she answered him.

“Oh, um, Invisible.” She blushed as he gave her a big smile. She couldn’t help smiling back.

“I like your smile.” He spoke before he could even register what he was going to say. They both stared at each other with deer in headlight expressions before he cleared his throat and kept writing. When he handed her album to her, she smiled as she gave him the words she’d practiced like she had with the other boys’.

“You made the right choice being in the band. Even if you feel invisible sometimes, you made the right decision. There are people out there who love you more than you can imagine and one day you’ll get all the recognition you deserve but until then just know the fans love you and it’s alright to let your walls down. We won’t judge you for it.” She didn’t wait for a response, already being told to move by security so she scurried off the small platform they were on and he stared after her. He couldn’t move, he felt like he couldn’t even breathe as she had unknowingly assuaged all of his fears with a cute little smile and bright red cheeks. He wanted to chase after her but another album was being shoved in his face and he was forced to continue on.

It wasn’t until she was home that she looked down at the album, heart beating too quickly and too nervously to try to read the words they’d written. Why would she tell them that? Why would she not just keep her mouth shut and not be so _awkward_? 

Michael, Luke, and Ashton had all written their names with smiley faces or x’s but it was Calum’s that stood out the most. The girl who was so used to being forgotten about, the girl who was so used to going unnoticed was now holding the words that would become the most important things she would ever read.

_I see you. –Calum xx_

And she had to sit down because it hit her in that moment that maybe she was invisible to some people but one day she would find someone who would see past the glitter and fanfare of others. They would notice the way her eyes lit up at the sound of her favourite song and that she was only sarcastic to hide the insecurities that were deeply rooted in her. The man who had saved her with his music was doing it again with a single sentence. 

And maybe she wouldn’t find the person right now. Maybe it would take a while, _and a few dm’s_ , for that person to see her again so in the mean time she would figure out who she was, who she wanted to be. She wouldn’t stand in corners anymore and let the people around her take away from her because some boy didn’t like her clothes or her makeup, because they were threatened by her intelligence.

And she may not be the prettiest, or the smartest, or even the kindest. But she was _something_ and she would make herself _someone_ so that one day she could look in the mirror and not focus on flaws but rather the beauty. So one day she could look in the mirror and be proud of who she’d become. Step one was to learn to love herself and that, she thought as she stared at the words in front of her, might not be as hard as she thought.


	21. Tonight I'm Superhero. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! I love your imagines a lot, can you maybe write one for michael where you get in a fight with him, so you drive away in your car to think and he’s extremely worried? Lot’s of fluff? It’s okay if you don’t want to, thanks anyway!

Fight after fight. Screaming match after screaming match. Tear soaked pillows and silence. When did this become your relationship? When did the boy you love become your biggest enemy? Was it after he got back from the tour? Before he left? Was it you? Him? It was countless hours of rage and words that were drenched with a poisonous venom that came from the darkest parts of both of you. But it was his last words, the ones he knew would strike you the deepest, the ones he knew would break your heart. That might be the worst part of being in love. That one person who knows everything about you, is also the one who has the most power over you, the power to crush you in the palm of their hand and hang you out to dry.

“ _Running away? Leaving in the middle of a fight just because you can’t handle it? Wow, no wonder your last boyfriend left. He was done with you being the one to get to leave all the time.”_

Sure, you had been trying to leave the room but only so the words you two were screaming at each other would stop. But that, _those words_ , had you pausing in the middle of the room as you pivoted on the heels of your feet to face him. His face had dropped, he knew he went too far and he was not proud of it.

“ _Babe,_ ” He breathed but you held up a hand as angry tears filled your eyes.

“ _Don’t talk to me right now or I’ll say something I don’t mean._ ” Your voice sounded distant even to you and you didn’t miss the way he winced at the emotionless tone. You turned, continuing your previous action of getting out of this house filled with painful words and awkward tension. Your hand had just turned the door handle when a hand slammed onto the wood causing it to stay shut. You kept your eyes adverted from him.

“ _Michael, move your hand._ ” You hissed but he gave you a measured look as he took in your mental state.

“ _I’m not letting you drive when you’re angry._ ” 

“ _You’re not-,_ ” You scoffed, “ _you’re not letting me? I’m not angry anyway. I’m hurt, there’s a difference so move or I am going to get angry._ ”

“ _I don’t think that’s a good ide-._ ”

“ _MICHAEL._ ” He jumped at the tone of your voice, followed by a shiver as it dropped to a quiet whisper. “ _Move._ ” 

It had been three hours and you had just gone to the park not even five minutes away from the house but he had called you more than 100 times and you had at least twice as many texts from him and the other boys. You wound up shutting off your phone, tossing it in the passenger seat before climbing out of your car and making your way to the swings and taking purchase on one of the seats.

You spent the entire time swinging, letting the cool air and the rush of feeling like flying calm you down. You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard the swing beside you creak. You barely cracked open your eyes but you would recognize that hair anywhere.

“What do you want Michael?”

“I want you to come home with me.” 

“Why? I’m just going to leave again aren’t I?”  You wanted to sound angry, you wanted to sound bitter but your voice betrayed your hurt and when you looked over at him, you knew he saw it in your eyes as well.

“You know I didn’t mean that. I just feel like every single time we get in a fight you leave and I wanted you to get angry. I wanted you to get so mad at me that you had to stay if only just to yell at me. It makes me feel like you don’t care if we work it out of not.” He admitted quietly, shuffling his feet along the dirt beneath him. You slowed your swing down until you were simply sitting there staring at him.

“I leave so we won’t fight.”

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at your words.

“I don’t like screaming at you all the time Michael but it seems like all you want to do is fight with me. I don’t want to say something that we may not be able to come back from.” He frowned at your confession and when he held out his hands to you, you went willingly into his arms. You sat sideways in his lap as he pushed the swing gently in a rocking motion that had you feeling relaxed.

“Why didn’t you say that? I am used to having to yell to be heard. I felt like you weren’t listening, but you just didn’t want to argue with me.” 

“Why would I want to argue with you? I love you Mike. I want to spend time learning more things about you and falling in love with you over and over again, not fighting about stupid things that we can’t remember the next day.” You pushed your cold nose against his neck and you felt him swallow the lump of emotion building in his throat as tears brimmed his eyes. “You don’t have to yell at me to get me to see you’re hurting. I see it Michael, even if you don’t want me to. Don’t take it out on me, come and talk to me. I’ll listen. I won’t push you away for having feelings. I won’t push you away for being sad or mad, I want to know. We’re in a relationship. We shouldn’t have to hide things from each other.” He pulled you in impossibly tighter as he pressed multiple kisses to the top of your head and along your cheeks as you let out giggles as his slight stubble rubbed against your jaw.

“I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone, you know that right?” He smiled into your skin as a smirk formed on your lips.

“More than Calum?” You laughed as he gave you a less than amused look.

“I don’t love Calum.” 

“I thought we just talked about sharing our feelings.”

“I take it back. I don’t love you anymore.” You laughed as he held you tighter as he began to swing higher and still manage to kiss your face.

“Don’t let me fall!” You let out a shriek as you felt yourself shift on his lap. 

“I’ll always catch you.” He promised, lips meeting as you both smiled into it. And he kept his promise as you both slipped and he somehow managed to twist your bodies so you landed on top of him instead of under him. He let out a loud oomph as you both stared at each other in shock before erupting in loud laughter that filled the quiet night around you.

“How did you even manage to spin us like that?” He grinned up at you.

“Tonight I’m a superhero.”

“Not until you give me a studio version of that song you’re not.”


	22. There's someone I'd like you to meet/You're Amazing. (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a mix of sexual 54 and pregnancy 10 for Ashton and if not a mix than maybe one of each ? Thank you love !

“ **There’s someone I’d like you to meet.** ****“ You whispered into the phone, your voice was rough with lack of sleep and he was worried. Why would you be calling him at this time of night about _meeting_ someone? “Can you come over?” And those were definitely words he’d never thought he’d hear again.

“I’m on my way.” He’d never driven so quickly in his life, usually he was a law abiding citizen but when your ex-girlfriend calls you in the middle of the night with a voice that was a mixture of complete exhaustion and badly concealed fear, you rushed over.

You had the door open before he could even turn off the car and you met him on the front stoop. He took in the bags under your eyes and the way your loose sweater fell off one shoulder. You looked a little worse for wear but still just as beautiful as he remembered.

“Are you alright?” Was the first question he asked and you gave him a defeated and tired smile.

“I’m fine. I guess. I just, I just couldn’t hide this from you. I’ve been thinking it over for the past few days and I know you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me,” He tried to interject, he loved you but he had to do what was best for you. The stress of him being gone was too much for you so he did the only thing he could. He chose your health over his happiness and let you go. You held up your hand with a sigh. “It’s alright but like I was saying, I can’t be so selfish. Not with you.” You had whispered the last part but he still heard it, eyes sad as he wondered if breaking up with you is what you had actually needed or a delusion he decided was the best. “Do you have time to come in?”

He drove to your house at three in the morning of course he had time.

“Take your shoes off and be quiet.” He was confused but he listened to you, following your lead. You led him to the back room in your house, the guest room. But once you opened the door, he realized that was not what it was at all. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was a soft white colour. A rain machine was quietly filling the room but his eyes were more drawn to what was in the back corner. Or rather _who_ was in the back corner. His eyes went wide, snapping to your face but your head was down. You were nervously playing with your fingers as you could feel his stare on your face.

“Is this- _Look at me-_ Is this what I think it is?” His voice was barely a whisper but you could feel the emotion behind it. You nodded your head, you put your head back down as tears began to fill your eyes but you refused to let them fall.

“He’s your son.” You replied and you could hear his sharp intake of breath. He had a son.

“Can I- Can I get a little closer to him? Will he wake up?”

“You can get closer. He usually wakes up around this time to be changed.”

His movements were slow as if he stepped the wrong way or too fast the image in front of him would shatter and he would wake up from a dream. He reached the edge of the crib, his hands gripping the edges as he could make out the small baby laying there. He couldn’t be more than a few days old. Like clockwork he let out a small but audible yawn as he stretched his small frame. His cries started up soon there after and you were taking him into your arms. Cooing at him as he worked himself up. You walked him to the changing table but a hand landing gently on your arm asked you the silent question. You laid him down and let Ashton take over.

He was so gentle, easing the small child with a grace you’d never seemed to be able to achieve. But the best part was when he lifted him up afterwards, the small baby barely bigger than his hands and you’d never been more in love than you were watching Ashton lull him back to sleep.

It was about ten minutes later that you found yourself back in your living room with Ashton standing in front of you. And maybe it was hormones or maybe it was all too much but you burst into tears, sobs racking your body as you tried to keep quiet and not wake the child. He was holding you before the first tear made it’s way down your face.

“I’m so sorry.” You cried but he shushed you, rubbing your back and hair as he rested his chin on top of your head.

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not! I should have told you. You deserved to know.” You argued but it was so weak and so very, very broken that it sounded more like a plead but for what you didn’t know.

“I did but I also broke up with you. I was the one to do that. You were scared and I don’t blame you.” He was so sincere and you believed him from the first word.

“You really aren’t mad at me?” You whimpered and he pulled back and looked down at you with a fond look. The same fond look you’d seen him give his child.

“No, of course not. I need to explain something to you though.” You nodded for him to go on. “I lied to you. I didn’t break up with you because I stopped loving you.” You furrowed your eyebrows. You could still remember the words he’d said to you over the phone. _It’s just not working anymore, I just don’t have the same feelings for you that I did. I’m sorry._ You remember the fear you felt in your very soul as you clenched the sonogram in your hand. You remember the feeling in your heart that only grew with each passing day that you weren’t with him or at least calling him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I broke up with you because I could see how tired you were when we would skype. I could see the pain in your eyes as you would tell me you missed me. I was breaking you apart and I knew I had to do something. I had to help you. So I let you go.” You stared at him for a good twenty seconds in silence before an absolutely hysteric laugh broke from your lips. And he had no idea what to do.

“Uh, should I call someone because you look a little joker like to me right now and I’m not quite sure what to do.” And that only made you laugh harder as you clutched your stomach in one hand and his arm in the other. When you finally got yourself together you gave him a look.

“Ash, I was tired because of work. And I the ‘pain’ was just a mild fear of trying to figure out how to tell you I was pregnant. And while I missed you, you weren’t breaking me apart. I was doing that on my own.” You promised and he stared at you this time.

“So you’re telling me, I broke up with the absolute love of my life who was carrying my child because I’m an idiot?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have worded it quite so nicely but yes.” You shook your head with a smile on you face. You weren’t sure why this amused you. You blamed your hormones.

“So what would you say if I asked you on a date?” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and you could so clearly remember him doing that the first time you met.

“On one condition.” You held up your finger with the raise of your eyebrow.

“Anything.”

“Come with me.” He followed you back into the baby room and smiled as you held up a box with what looked like a stroller in it.

“You put this blasted thing together while I feed him.”

“But he is asle-,” A sharp cry pierced the air and you grinned as he gave you a surprised look. “How?”

“He may only be a week old but he made a schedule.” You gave an air filled snort of laughter. “Just like someone I know.” You winked at him as you picked him up with a coo. “Mama’s got you.” You unbuttoned your shirt enough for him to begin feeding and Ashton just watched the two of you in amazement.

“ **God, you’re amazing.** ****“ Ashton whispered and you didn’t look up.

“He is isn’t he?” You smiled, looking down at him with a grin.

“I meant you love but yeah, he’s pretty amazing too.” You blushed as the baby finished up, too small for a lot of milk yet. “Here I’ve got him.” He said, holding out his large hands.

“I’m going to hand you to daddy now, alright?” He looked up at you with squinted eyes and you smiled. “Yeah, he’s here. Daddy’s here.” Ashton couldn’t help the grin on his lips as he took him in his arms again. You buttoned your shirt back up and squeaked when Ashton’s arm that wasn’t holding the tiny child pulled you in closer to him. He smiled at you before leaving a soft kiss on your lips.

“I love you. Always have and I always will.” He promised.

“I love you too.”

“And I love you little one. You know that?”

“Killian.”

“What?” He questioned and you gave him a smile.

“His name is Killian.”

“Please tell me you did not name our child after your favorite TV show character.” He whined and you bit your lip as you looked up at him shyly.

“Not completely. It’s a cute name.” You argued, “And his middle name isn’t Jones.”

“I swear if it’s-.”

“David.” He groaned quietly as he stared at you with those fond eyes again.

“Only you would name our child after Once Upon A Time fairytale characters.” He teased and you leaned up to peck his cheek before leaving one on Killian’s as well, the sight of your family together making you feel warm. “Killian David Irwin. I kind of like it.”

“Look on the bright side. I could have named him Gordan Thomas or Michael Fletcher. You’re both welcome.”


	23. You're so cute when you are half asleep like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! I really loved your blurb for mike, can you make another one for him? cutsie/fluff 25. thank you so much, love your blog!

“Your. Hair.” He laughed as you blinked your eyes open, soft green eyes meeting yours. You blinked at him owlishly not quite comprehending the words he was saying to you. It was stupid o’clock in the morning and you were _not_ a morning person at all. “It looks like something nested in it.” He giggled and you gave him a small glare.

“Nested.” You repeated the word, not liking the word on your tongue when you couldn’t quite grasp what he meant. He laughed as he reached up to your face, pushing the hair away as you both laid there staring at each other. You had showed up on tour to surprise him and luckily for both of you, they were staying in a hotel tonight. You groaned before burrowing bac under the warm comforter.

“What time is it?” You questioned and he gave you a soft smile as he unlocked his phone.

“5 am.” You let out an even louder groan of surprise because _why_ were you up? Why was _he_ awake?

“Michael please tell me you were not watching me sleep.” You peeked open one eye to see him blushing a bright red as he put his phone away. “Miiiiiiiikkkkeeee. That’s so creepy. Why?”

“Have I told you yet that **you’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this** ****?”

“No, don’t change the subject. Why do you keep watching me sleep?” You supported yourself with one arm as you pushed up to look at him. You were wide-awake now. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He buried his face in his pillow, a more than dramatic sigh as he spoke muffled words.

“Honey, I can’t hear you when your face is in your pillow.” You laughed, pulling his ear lightly and he turned his head towards you. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

“I miss you.”

“What are you talking about?” You questioned, eyebrows drawing together. “I’m right here.”

“Obviously.” You rolled your eyes but watched as his face softened, eyes opening to look at you. “I just miss you when you’re not here and I don’t know. It’s stupid but I’m trying to… memorize your face?” He blushed and you couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face as you cooed at him.

“Babeeeeeeeee, stop making fun of me. I just love you a lot alright, you jerk?”

“Wow, how could I ever think otherwise when you say such nice things to me.” You teased. He gently grabbed your waist and pulled you on top of him. He placed a quick peck to your lips before you rested your head against the curve of his collarbone. “I love you a lot too, Edward Cullen.”

“Don’t start with me.” He gave you a glare and you couldn’t help but giggle at his face.

“Just kidding. I like Jasper better anyways.”


	24. I shouldn't be in love with you. (Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random #18 :) "I shouldn't be in love with you", haha sorry for the trouble!

“ **I SHOULDN’T BE IN LOVE WITH YOU.** ” You screamed, voice raising above his. He took a step back, a shocked look on his face. You weren’t one for yelling so he was used to you being virtually silent when he was angry and then explaining quietly later when you had both calmed down. But not today.

“What?” He whispered, eyes sad as he took in your fragile state.

“I said, I shouldn’t be in love with you Calum.”

“Why not? Is it because I’m never home? Or because I can’t talk to you everyday? What is it? Why is it so horrible to be in love with me?” He was more than offended.

“It’s not like that Calum. I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t be in love with you because you aren’t in love with me.” You sank onto the couch as you put your head in your hands.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’ve been fighting for the past three weeks and I’m _tired_ Cal. You never say it. You never talk to me. So if you’re going to break up with me just go ahead and do it so I don’t have to worry about it anymore. Maybe I can get like a bunch of cats or something. Maybe a dog or-” He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours. You hands came up to grasp his shoulders.

“I don’t care how many fights we have, I don’t care that you know just the right buttons to push to make me infuriated. I don’t care if you want to buy 1,000 cats and dogs. I do care about you. I care about our future together. I care about making you happy. And I most certainly care about the fact that you think I am not stupid amounts of in love with you.” His lips were about a centimeter away from yours as he spoke, “I have never, nor will I ever love anyone as much as I love you. And I never want you to think I don’t. I know I don’t always say it but I am in love with you. He waited for a response but you didn’t say anything. “Baby, do you hear me?”

“Yes. I just, you’ve never said anything like that to me before and I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you forgive me for being such a jackoff and not treating you better. Tell me that you don’t hate me.” You nodded, letting him know that you did in fact forgive him, leaning forward to press your face into his warm neck. “It’s only you baby girl. I’m ever letting you think anything like that ever again.”

“Alright. But I want at least one cat and one dog mister.” He laughed as he kissed your head, watching the way you shook off his nice words because feelings made you uncomfortable. “And as many free hugs as I want.”

“I think I can handle all that.” He grinned as he leaned back, pulling you on top of him with a smile. “But I want something too.”

“I’m not walking around shirtless.” He pouted but rubbed his nose along yours in an eskimo kiss.

“While that would be nice, I would rather us say I love you to each other… 500 times a day?”

“500 times?” You laughed as he nodded his head adamantly.

“That way neither of us ever have to wonder or be afraid that the other isn’t a complete mess without them.”

“Deal.” You promised, sealing it with a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you.”

“Nope, deal doesn’t start until I get my animals and cuddles.” You giggled as you rolled off top of him and running away as he looked after you with a slack jaw and fond eyes.

As you glanced over your shoulder at him, winking with a big smile on your face, he got up to chase you. It was when he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you off the ground as he spun you around that you both knew that there had never been a reason to worry because if this wasn’t ture love, you didn’t know what was.


	25. Road Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Do you think you could possibly do an imagine w/ Ash (preferably 2013 if it matters) and Y/N going on a road trip (in U.S.). Just like how it would be and stuff, watching the sunsets on the road, stopping places and just cute fluff, etc? Thank you so much!

You didn’t think it was possible to be this in love with someone. But here you were, sitting in the passenger side of the car with a warm coffee in one hand and Ashton’s in your other. The bright eyed boy with a mess of curls hidden underneath a beanie would send you cute smiles from time to time that had you’re heart skipping beats before catching again and racing twice as fast. That couldn’t be good, especially not at this time of morning. The scenery was going by quickly, blurs of trees and the occasional guard rail. You had come to visit Ash in LA while he had a week or so off and it somehow ended in a spontaneous road trip.

Not that you were complaining. There was nothing quite like watching the sunset with him as the hues of colour lit up his cheeks, his eyes the lightest you’d seen them in a while as they had been darkened by the bands newfound fame and the stress of it all. There was nothing quite like holding his hand across the table at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant as _I think I’m going to get biscuits and gravy_ and _Ash, that’s the third time this week and it’s Tuesday._ But he got them (and so did you but that’s not the point) while never once letting go of each others hands. There was nothing quite like laying in his arms on the car hood as you both stared up at the stars. You’d point out constellations and he’d pretend he knew what you were talking about, or that he was paying attention, but how could he pay attention to _Look Ash, look at the way they light up the field and they are_ so _breathtaking_ when he had the most startlingly bright, gorgeous woman in the world next to him.

And while all that was great, your favourite moments were these. The ones where you sat beside him as the cd player quietly played some of both of your favourite songs from the mixtape he’d made you when you first got together. Neither of you were talking, it was too early for you to say anything worthwhile let alone manage to string a full sentence together but you could most certainly share secretive smiles and shy side glances with him because even though he was your boyfriend, no one could make you nervous quite like he could.

And so you’d sit in a comfortable silence, minus the music, as you watched the scenery go by. You would drive to no certain place, following the roads and stopping at signs that interested you like a park or museum or sometimes even an amusement park. But until then, you’d sit there with him and let the happiness wash over you because there was no one quite like Ashton Irwin


	26. Did you just... Finish? (Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual number 5 with Calum please

You had always been quiet during sex. That was just how you were. You didn’t moan loudly or talk much besides breathy whispers and quiet pants. And fair enough, you probably should have warned Calum before the first time you two had sex but it didn’t really cross your mind with his lips on your neck and his hand in your pants.

It was sweet, the first time between you two. It was slow and passionate and full of love like you’d never felt before and he was vocal. A mess of moans and whimpers that only added to the pleasure you felt because those noises were absolutely derogatory and coming from him. But you were quiet and he was concerned because were you not enjoying this as much as he was?

But you were moving with him? Hands on his shoulders that would slid down his arms to grip his own and you would kiss him back as he left open mouth kisses on your lips.

“Baby girl?” It came out as more of a moan than the question he was hoping for but it was enough to have you arching off the bed as a breathy Calum left your lips. He actually paused in his movements because sogood as you pressed yourself to him and he couldn’t help but ask. “Did you just… finish?“ 

A breathy laugh left your lips as you pulled him down to kiss you by the back of his neck and yeah, that was hot and more than enough for him to finish himself. He flopped onto the bed beside you, not wanting to crush your body with his as he watched you. His eyes were hooded and you gave him a questioning look because did he not enjoy it as much as you had?

“Did you fake it?” He finally asked and you gave him a bewildered look.

“No! Of course not.”

“Well, it’s just that… you were completely silent except for a few quiet noises and then you like whispered my name into my ear and good grief was that hot but I don’t know.” He worried, hand coming up to rub the freshly shaved hair at the side of his head. You giggled as you leaned forward to kiss him once again as you both lay tangled in the sheets.

“No, baby. It was amazing. I’m just not vocal. I don’t know why but I kind of like to uh, well, listen? Like the sounds you were making, that was some good ish right there.” He let out a bark of laughter as you gave him a cheesy grin.

“I’m glad. I just wanted it to be enjoyable for you too.” He blushed and you couldn’t help but cuddle closer to him if only to hide your smile as to not hurt his ‘man pride’ because I do not blush! It’s not manly. to which you would always reply Yes it is! It means you’re flattered and it’s cute babe. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

“Oh trust me, it was but now I need sleep or food so which one?” He gave you a devilish grin as he climbed out of bed.

“I’m thinking I’d like us to cook naked together.”

“I’m thinking you might accidentally cut off your penis with a kitchen knife but alright.”


	27. Hey, are you alright? You look upset. (Greaser!Calum)

“ **Hey, are you alright? You look upset.** ” A rough voice spoke from behind you. You could make out his tan skin and black clothes but didn’t spare him a glance because he was just another one of _them_. Not when your father, and your fiance, were right behind that door and could walk out at any moment. The roaring 20′s weren’t all they were cracked up to be when you were a member of one of the richest families. You were the daughter of one of the richest men in the world and you weren’t exactly thrilled about it. Sure, you had the money and the parties but never the happiness or love or  _fun_  that you craved to have.

“I am alright.” You whispered although the tears in your eyes told a different story.

“I don’t believe ya’.” His broken English was that of an uneducated man and your heart clenched. Not everyone had the money or the means to go to school like you had been able to.

“It does not matter if you believe me or not. It is none of your concern. You may leave now.”

“Nah. I’m good out ‘ere with you darlin’.” You saw him move in front of you and you ignored his gaze as he took in your face sympathetically. “I saw ‘im, what’s his name? Puke?” You couldn’t help but let out a little giggle at the joke before covering your mouth. “Ah, there it is. But I saw ‘im yelling at you in there. Wanna talk about it?”

“I cannot discuss this with you. If he were to see me with you…” You trailed off, looking through the sliver of glass in the door that led to the balcony from the grand ballroom but you couldn’t see the blonde hair anywhere.

“You’re good love. His father took him ‘way. C’mon, talk to me.”

“I do not know you.” You protested and looked at him for the first time. You wished you hadn’t. His soft brown eyes and slicked back hair were hidden beneath a dashing hat. His lips were pouty and his smile devilish and you had been wrong. This was no over dressed, pompous man. This man was in slacks and a button up, yes. But his overcoat had been taken off and his arms were on display with slightly rolled up sleeves. You had heard about him. Well, not him in particular but you’d heard about the men with slicked back hair and even slicker words that were up to no good. They seemed debonair, kind in a way but the outside didn’t always reflect within and as immaculate as they may seem, you didn’t mess around with people like them.

“The name’s Calum. I like a stiff whiskey, nice guns, and to save damsels in distress from the likes of the men here.” He smirked and you could feel your heart skip a- wait a second, did he just say what you think he did?

“I’ll have you know _Calum_. I am not some damsel in need of saving so maybe you should just take your heroics and fake niceties and ride off into the sunset all by yourself.” You huffed but his arm trapped you against the wall as he looked at you with amusement.

“Baby’s got bite.” He grinned a wicked smile that had you adverting your eyes. “Now love, we both know that if I were to go in there right now and tell that pretty boy you had been talking to me, that he wouldn’t take to kindly to it would he?” You expected the words to be teasing in a way but they were harsh, smile gone as his eyes looked distantly through the glass.

“Do not insinuate things. Luke has never laid a hand on me.” You defended and the smirk came back as he looked down at you, brown eyes meeting yours.

“Never?” His voice was different now and you knew the topic had changed as you blushed a furious red.

“No! Of course not. Not until we are wed.” You looked away from him as he laughed.

“So he can yell at you for talking to another man because what? _You’re his_. Or whatever other nonsense he spins but he can’t pleasure you like one?”

“Calum!” You gasped at his words. “Do not be so brash. Plus, it is my decision. The only one I actually get to make.” You chided, dropping your voice low at the end but he heard it.

“How’d I get in?” He questioned and you furrowed your eyebrows as you watched his eyes light up in excitement.

“What? Should you not know?”

“How did I get in?” He was persistant, you’d give him that.

“I assume the front door. Seeing as no one can ever tell the difference between a gang member and a member of the bridge club.” His smile was even more devilish as he shook his head from side to side. You were something else.

“You ever snuck out of one of these shindigs before princess?” You shook your head quickly.

“Absolutely not!”

“Well there is a first time for everythin’.” You stared at him with big, doe eyes. And that shouldn’t be so attractive to him. He should not want to get down on his knees and beg you to come with him but there was something about your innocent eyes and immaculate white dress that just drew him in.

“You want me to come with you? Where?” And his suit clad body that smelled of smoke and gunpowder should not have captured your attention the way it did because this was not a boy you were talking to. This was a man. A man that screamed _freedom_ and you were more than ready for some.

“Anywhere you wanna go princess.” You mulled it over. Was this a good idea? He smirked as his arm finally left were it had been above your shoulder and against the wall effectively trapping you there and dropped down to your waist. You could feel the goosebumps as they formed on your skin and you were sold.

And he knew that the shy grin that you gave him had just a little bit of wicked, a little bit of insanity, and a whole lot of yes in it. So as he held out the hand that wasn’t on your waist and you placed yours in his, you both knew that this was danger with a capital D.

But he had danger mastered to a fine art and you were ready to learn.


	28. This is Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a request could be like y/n and any boy it honestly doesn't matter go to some Halloween party and y/n is wearing a kind of revealing costume and boys are constantly staring at her and one of the boys get jealous and kiss her in front of them and yah. I don't know I'm making this up as I go.

It had been a group effort on what you all were wearing. Michael was the perfect Joker and Ashton was a hilarious Batman. Calum took the role of The Flash and you had all decided Luke would be Mr. Penguin. As the only girlfriend in the group, it was a debate on whether or not you would be cat woman or super woman. You settled it with an ‘I’ll surprise you.’ The dress was tight at the corset before flaring out at the bottom. You’re boots were laced up your calves and your mask of makeup was immaculate. You looked good. You knew you looked good and so you had no problem with the dress being just a tad bit _[too](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmukeafcakeaf.tumblr.comMasterlist&t=YzhhYzUzZDkxOTRhNjhhYWZjMGMzZDc2ODYxYzI2MDVmMzRjYjMwOCxUU254YVNmMQ%3D%3D)_ short. You’re lace underwear was barely covered and your boobs were just a little bit _[too](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmukeafcakeaf.tumblr.comMasterlist&t=YzhhYzUzZDkxOTRhNjhhYWZjMGMzZDc2ODYxYzI2MDVmMzRjYjMwOCxUU254YVNmMQ%3D%3D)_ pushed up. But you looked good and more important, you felt more confident in the outfit than you had expected to. And it showed in the way you walked, the natural way your hips swung just that _[extra](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmukeafcakeaf.tumblr.comMasterlist&t=YzhhYzUzZDkxOTRhNjhhYWZjMGMzZDc2ODYxYzI2MDVmMzRjYjMwOCxUU254YVNmMQ%3D%3D)_ bit more. It was in the way your smile had an alluring, teasing smirk to it and Luke was smitten.

“Harley Quinn.” Michael whistled as you walked down the stairs and you couldn’t help but laugh as he took you in his arms and planted a loud kiss on your cheek. You were close with all the boys so this was no big deal. Harley Quinn was your favourite and Luke was well aware you would probably dress as the second half of Mike’s costume.

“You look fantastic babe.” Luke grinned, leaning in for a kiss but you backed up.

“If you mess up my lipstick, I’ll snap you like a twig.” You threatened and he stepped back with his hands up in a defensive position. “Now, we’ve got a party to attend.”

The party was in full swing when you entered. The boys stuck together and you were glued to Luke’s side not wanting to lose him in the rush of the crowd. And while you didn’t even see the other boys in the room because _[Luke](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmukeafcakeaf.tumblr.comMasterlist&t=YzhhYzUzZDkxOTRhNjhhYWZjMGMzZDc2ODYxYzI2MDVmMzRjYjMwOCxUU254YVNmMQ%3D%3D)_ , they saw you and Luke was well aware of that fact as he tightened his hold. The audacity of people to stare like that at someone who was so obviously taken.

“We’re going to grab some drinks. We’ll meet you over there.” Ashton shouted before he and Calum branched off to the kitchen and you all made your way to the slightly less crowded corner of the room.

“That guy is staring at you.” Michael muttered into your ear and out of habit you looked at Luke to see Mike was definitely not talking about him but the same person Luke was glaring a whole through. He was in a typical costume of vampire fangs and a cape. He was 100% staring at you but when he saw you looking he gave you what was supposed to be a ‘sexy’ smirk but came across as more of a constipated look. You knew you gave the ugliest face you could have ever possibly made because _ew_. You did not like it at all. You could practically feel as Luke progressively got more and more jealous.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Luke hissed as the vampire began to make his way to you. You felt the grip on your waist tighten until you felt like you could barely take a breath of air..

“Hey, wanna dance?” He grinned and you could feel bile rise in your throat at the thought. He was creepy, sure he hadn’t done anything but you had a gut feeling.

“No thank you.” You took the drink from Calum as they approached you but this guy did not seem put off by Luke’s arm around your waist or the three large boys around you.

“C’mon, I’d love to see you work it in that little skirt.” He bit his lip and you honestly could have vomited then and there.

“The lady said no.” Luke broke in. Normally he let you fight your own battles especially after a guy catcalled you and you _is that some kind of mating call because you may want to get a new one. Girls respond better to ‘I like your eyes’ a lot more than ‘I’m so insecure about my penis size that I have to make other people feel uncomfortable about themselves too.”_  But this guy was not backing down.

“I think she can speak for herself, yeah mate?” He took a step closer to you and you backed into Luke’s side.

“I still say no.” You agreed and the boy’s face darkened but he got the hint when Luke’s jaw clenched and Calum’s biceps flexed. Michael was simply leaned against the wall as he nursed his drink but his eyebrows were raised in a challenge. Ashton was, well, giving a glare that could melt ice.

“Whatever, she’ll come to me at some point when she realizes her lips would look much better around my-,” Luke cut him off with a scoff as he grabbed the back of your head and crushed his lips to yours. You let out a startled moan but sunk into the kiss. By the time he pulled back the guy was gone and you were panting.

“What was _that_?” You questioned and the smirk he gave you had your skin crawling in the best kind of way.

“That was me showing him that your lips belong only on me.” 

“No, not that. You messed up my _lipstick_.” You pouted and he couldn’t help but laugh, leaning down to kiss you again. “But thank you. That guy was weird.”

“No problem babe. Gotta show ‘em you’re mine.” You cocked an eyebrow, letting the possessive tone slide because you were both each others and no stupid vampire boy was going to get in the way of that.

“Wanna dance?” You grinned and he gave you a ‘please-don’t-make-me’ look but you raised up on your tiptoes to reach his ear. “If you dance with me now, I might dance _for you_ later.” He was tugging you onto the dance floor before you could finish the sentence and you could hear the trail of laughter from your friends.

And as his hips moved against yours, the pulsating base from the floorboards, and the stiff air in the room as he grinned down at you, you knew that one bad encounter was not going to ruin your night.  And you still felt sexier than ever in that dress.


	29. Why would you not tell me about this? (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do angsty number 3 for michael??

You knew you should have told him. You knew it would come back to bite you if you didn’t but you just couldn’t bear to see the look on his face so you lied. Boy, did you lie.

“Babe, it’s 2 am.” Came a sleepy voice from behind you. “Where are you possibly going?” You were frozen, hand on the door handle with your overnight bag slung over your shoulder.

“Um, out. I guess. I couldn’t sleep so I thought going to the gym might help.” You lied straight through your teeth.

“You could have woken me up. I’ll go with you.” He offered but your startling loud ‘NO’ as you whirled around to face him made him take a step back.

“Uh, no. You need to sleep. I’ll go by myself and be back later, yeah?” You had left, heart hurting at the confused and innocent look he gave you but you needed to go.

That started his suspicion. You were constantly distracted, distant from him. He stayed up one night, laying in bed with his back to you when he heard you slip from your shared bed and grab that same bag before checking to make sure he was still asleep. He barely heard the door shut as you left but he could feel his heartbreaking. It became a routine after that. He would lay awake until you left before crying himself to sleep because what had he done? What did he do to make you run off to someone else like that?

But he couldn’t bring it up. Because if he brought it up, you might tell him it was over and no, he’d let you sneak out as much as you wanted as long as you stayed with him. Then he got drunk. And you were there and how could he not bring it up with slurs of _I know where you’ve been going_ and _it’s alright, just please don’t leave me._ You were confused and shocked because _how did you know?_ but you helped him into bed, tucking him in. That night, you stayed. It was you that brought it up in the morning.

“How did you know?” You whispered to him, sliding a mug of tea to his hungover form. And he may have been drunk but he remembered what he said last night all too well.

“It was kind of obvious.” He mumbled, refusing to look up at you.

“I know I should have told you sooner but Mike said you wouldn’t-” And that was news. That changed everything.

“ _MICHAEL_?” He exclaimed, rising from the chair so quickly it fell backwards. You startled.

“Yes?” You questioned and his face got an intimidating shade of red.

“You’ve been with Michael.” He said as more of a statement as he leaned forward, hands resting on the counter in front of him.

“Yes? I thought you said you knew?” You were more than confused.

“I knew that you had- but with _Michael_?”

“What are you talking about? You knew that I had been what?”

“Cheating on me but _sleeping with my best friend_?” You sat in complete silence for a few moments as you took in his words.

“I am not cheating on you.” His eyes snapped to yours.

“Yes you are.” He demanded.

“No, I think I’d know. And I’m not.” You restated as you stood up from the table.

“Then why have you been sneaking out so much?” He questioned and you took your time to form your words. You didn’t want anymore confusion.

“He’s having a hard time going to sleep.”

“He’s having a hard time going to- _what_? What does that even mean?” He exclaimed, giving you an angry glare as you calmly took his mug into the kitchen.

“He hasn’t been able to sleep lately so I’ve been trying to help him.” You explained. “He keeps having these really bad nightmares so sometimes I just go over and talk to him or I play video games with him. Sometimes I just sit there while he sleeps so he feels safe.”

“ **Why would you not tell me about this?”** ****He sounded a lot calmer now as he took the cup from your hands and sat it in the sink before turning you to face him.

“Mike’s embarrassed about it.” You wouldn’t meet his eyes. You felt way to guilty. You made him think you were cheating on him.

“Babe, you could have just said you were going to a friends or said that one of your friends was struggling. Or you could have at least told me you were going out. I thought you were cheating on me because you were being _so_ secretive.” He pulled you as tightly to him as you could get and you put a hand on his bicep to keep your balance as he pressed his lips to yours.

“I’m sorry. I never- ever, ever, ever- meant for you to think that way. I would never do that to you and I just wanted to help him.” You whimpered as he leaned in again, lips catching yours.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I should have talked to you. But how about this. We don’t hide stuff. We just tell the other whether we have to be vague or not.” You nodded your head as you hugged him to you with a tight grip, thankful that he was forgiving because you probably wouldn’t have been as understanding if he had been sneaking away.

“Why don’t you come with me tonight? I think you could help.” And so he did. The shocked look on a tired and disheveled Michael’s face morphed into one of horror until Calum took him into a hug and he melted into his best friend who he should have known would never judge him.

And together you both helped to fix Michael’s nightmare problem as well as the part’s of your relationship that had been damaged in the crossfire. You were both more than happy to get to fall asleep in the others arms once again. Even if Mike was laying between you.


	30. There's A Light In You. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely! I’m back with another request xD Could you pretty please do an imagine based off broken home with Ashton, where you are still living with your parents and he comes home from tour to surprise you but instead he find out that you’ve been trapped in your own broken home and how he helps you begin to deal with it?? Thanks you so much lovely xxxx ~Emma xxx <3

**Trigger Warning: It can be concluded that ‘you’ have a form of depression and I tried to write it as accurately as possible so I hope I did it justice but don’t read if it might trigger you. Also, parental fighting and a lot of crying in this one.**

Palms sweaty, hands shaking as he raised them to knock on the wooden door. Heart pounding, mind racing as he offhandedly wondered if you would be surprised or if you had somehow found out he was coming home early to surprise you. What he did not expect however was for a loud crashing sound from inside the house to make him pause his hand in it’s path to knock.

_What was that?_

He questioned as he heard a loud male voice ring through the house. A female voice raised above it and he was running. Running to the tree he always used to sneak up to your window by when you guys were just two kids in love. He scaled it with difficulty because _tree_ but made it to the window to see the most heartbreaking sight. You were sat in the corner, hands over your ears as tears ran down your face. Your head was banging to an unheard rhythm against the wall. One hand still had your phone clenched in it and he felt more than guilty when he realized that the five times you called him when he was on the plane and three more was because of this. He knew your parents had always had problems but he didn’t know it was this bad.

A tap at the window had your head snapping up and you had to do a double take before staring into the eyes you loved so much. He taped again and pointed to the lock and you began to scramble across the floor to pull the latch open.

“Ashton.” The weak crack of relief in your voice was like a punch to the gut and he climbed through the opening before crushing your to his body. “You’re here.”

“I came to surprise you.” He whispered over the crashes and continued screaming. “Why didn’t you tell me how bad this is?” He winced as he heard what sounded like a textbook hit the wall.

“YOU’RE USELESS. WHAT DO YOU DO ALL DAY WHILE I’M OUT MAKING MONEY?” Your father’s voice was like a rumble as it shook the walls. Your mother retorted with harsh words and a violent attitude that had him tugging you closer to him.

“DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?” Her voice carried up the stairs. “WHAT ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER?”

“IS SHE EVEN MINE? OR DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT HOW MUCH OF A SLUT YOU ARE?” Your body convulsed in his arms as you knew your mother had never cheated on your father but he still questioned.

“OF COURSE SHE’S YOURS.” Did they even remember you were in the same house?

“Babe, c’mon. We gotta get you out of here.” He pleaded and you wanted to stay. You wanted to stay, you wanted to hear what they had to say this time but he was guiding you to the window and helping you over the ledge. It was like being put on autopilot as you listened to his words as he guided you down the tree and to the waiting car. You slid into the backseat, his hands on your hips as he helped you in. The other boys were in the back, obviously waiting for the both of you to come out and go to the hotel they were staying at but they stayed silent as they saw your broken state of being.

“Babygirl, I need you to tell me you’re alright.” He whispered as the car began to roll but a loud shout cut off the words you were about to speak, the car braking abruptly.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” You thought it was meant for you but as you noticed your mother sliding into her car you knew he was just angry with her. This was their routine. She’d come back in an hour or two only to get into another screaming match. They’d go to sleep an then pretend nothing happened in the morning. It might be a few hours or a few days until the next fight but it was inevitable. “OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT.” He had made his way to her car as he banged on her window. “LOOK WHO’S RUNNING AWAY AGAIN? OH YEAH, YOU.” As your mother peeled out of the driveway she ran over his foot and he let out a scream before hobbling back into the house with a pained look, completely ignoring the large black SUV that shielded you from them. “DUMB WHORE. I DON’T KNOW WHY I EVER MARRIED HER!” He shouted to no one in particular as he slammed the front door shut.

You sat in silence before the driver made the decision to start driving. The car had barely rolled forward when he put his hand on your shoulder and you burst into loud sobs, the mask of indifference you’d put on after climbing out your window cracked, the shards turning into droplets of water that cascaded down your face as your body shook with sobs.

Four sets of arms wrapped around you as best as they could in the car and you could feel the pieces trying to form back together just by the amount of love you felt in the car. The kind you’d been lacking in your household.

“You’ve got to let it go.” He whispered into your hair. “Don’t let this make you lose your hope for love. For us.” He kept his voice down as he tried not to cause a new wave of tears.

“Why don’t they care? Why don’t they treat me like I exist? Why don’t they love each other anymore?” You cried out, voice borderline hysterical as you clung to the bicep of whoever’s arm was wrapped around your upper chest. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t know what to say. When you got to the hotel, the boys let go, helping you out of the car before separating and letting Ashton lift you into his arms and silently carry you through the hallways. You watched the walls as the vacant halls gave way to the doors of guests. You reached his room, head on his chest as he slid the key in, trying not to jostle you as much as possible.

He laid you on the bed, frowning as you automatically curled into the sheets as you hugged the pillow like a teddybear. He kicked off his shoes and skinny jeans before climbing in behind you with a bottle of water. He handed it to you, sighing when you just held it limply in your hand.

“Baby, you need to drink it. If you don’t, you’re going to be super dehydrated and your throat will hurt in the morning.” He explained and you listened because his mindset was obviously more stable than yours right now. “Talk to me?” He questioned once you’d discarded the bottle on the side table, watching the droplets slide down the sides. You waited a few seconds before answering.

“I got into college.” His grip tightened in a silent congratulations but also urging you to continue. “I know you spend a lot of time in LA. Sometimes more than you do in Australia so I applied to multiple colleges there so we could see each other more. I got into all of them.” He pressed his nose to the back of your neck as he breathed you in. He had no idea you did that but he was excited. He never wanted you to put your education in danger but you had the decision by yourself and that made him warm and fuzzy on the inside. “Mom was happy. She understands that I want both an education and you. Dad does not. He got angry with me and then turned on her. Telling her it was her fault that I was going away for you like he did for her and to ‘look where it got him’.”

“You’re not staying there anymore.” He spoke a few minutes later after he’d let you ramble on about all the things your father had said and your mother had retaliated. You lifted your head. “Before you say anything, I’m not expecting you to pack up and go on tour with us. I know you can’t just leave school or anything so I want you to stay in this hotel until we can find you a place and- _stop trying to interrupt me_ \- we can get you a long enough lease to stay for a little bit and then when you can- _stop, yes you are trying to interrupt I can see your lips moving and the gears turning in your head. Stop that.-_ move out for college, we’ll get a place for me and you baby. Alright?” You had turned to face him, his large hand pushing hair from your face as the other slid under your waist and pulled you into his chest.

“I can’t afford an apartment. Maybe half of one but I don’t make enough to afford a whole months rent.”

“I know. I’ll pay half because - _stop_ \- I’ll be staying with you when I come in, and the boys probably will too, so I’ll pay the other half because you’re too proud to let me pay for the whole thing.” He was right about that.

“How do I get my parents to let me move out?” You questioned as you gripped his t-shirt in your hands, rubbing the soft fabric in between the pads of your forefinger and thumb.

“We’ll talk to them. It might be hard with your dad but your mom only wants the best for you and all you need is one of them to say yes.”

“I love you. No matter how many fights they get into. That will never change the fact that I love you and I will never stop.” You whispered before pressing your lips to his. “And I am happy you’re here. Even if the surprise didn’t quite go as planned.” You giggled as he began to pepper kisses all over your face.

“Hey, we just made plans to move in together. We just adulted.” He grinned and you felt like your heart was suddenly lighter because yeah, you’re family life wasn’t the best right now but family isn’t always just blood but you had three brothers and the best person to go through this with. “We’ll make it through this my love. We’ll get you out the other end and you’ll be a little scarred but you’ll make it. And I’ll be right there. You hear me?” He questioned, he wanted you to know that you were never going to be alone in this again and that you would be alright and you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

“Yeah. Alright.” You nodded, feeling a sudden urge of power and readiness. “We can do this. I know we can.”

“There you go baby. Now stop worrying and let’s cuddle because _cuddles._ “ He grinned and you couldn’t help but give a mischievous smile before launching yourself on top of him. He let out a groan as you sprawled over top of him with a loud yell of ‘STARFISH’ and you were quite possibly the weirdest person he knew and Michael was his best friend. But you were smiling.

And that was more than enough for him right now because he didn’t know when that smile would disappear again but he was going to make it his personal mission to make it something permanent, starting with that apartment. Because there was a light in you and he was not going to let that fade out.


	31. I knew you'd like it. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael 17 pls :)

You did not like surprises. At all. 0/10 would recommend. Not only did you not know how to react to them, you didn’t know what to do if you _didn’t_ like them. And Michael, he loved surprises. He loved buying you gifts and seeing your face light up as you opened it and it was that new sweater you wanted or a trinket that reminded him of you on tour. But this was… questionable? Scary? Yeah. You kept the smile plastered on your face as you held the animal he had thrust at you upon entering your shared apartment. You were 20% sure it was naked, 30% sure it might be a type of cat, 50% sure it was alive. And 100000000% sure you did not want it anywhere near you.

“Babe?” You questioned as it made a noise that crossed between a meow and a satanic death howl. You held it at arms length because _what_ is it?

“So, you know how you said we couldn’t get a cat because you didn’t want fur getting everywhere? Well, problem solved. Gordon here is hairless.” He grinned as he scratched it’s wrinkly head and it made another noise that had you pushing it into his arms. “Do you like him?” And he looked so hopeful. His eyes were big and bright and a sad Michael Clifford was not good for your heart.

“Yeah, I do.”

And you did not. It got progressively worse as the ‘demon spawn’ as you had began to call him, affectionately _of course_ , would crawl behind your head and rest his body against the back of your neck. And it wasn’t his lack of fur, because that wasn’t it. If anything, you thought hairless cats were cute but it was his eyes. They were pitch black with no sign of a soul.

He would chew on your hair and walk across you keyboard. Vomit in your shoes and run under your feet to trip you up. And you _hated_ Gordon. And you _hated_ surprises.

And you had only had the thing for a week.

“You hate him don’t you?” Michael questioned as he sat beside you with an amused look on his face that had you on high alert. Why did he look so amused with your blatant dislike for the cat he seemed to love?

“No, I just. Alright, yeah. But you love him so I’ll get used to it.” You promised as it rubbed along the back of your neck and your lip involuntarily curled in disgust as he let out a bark of laughter.

“I hate him too.” He whispered and you looked up at him to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Wait, what?” You demanded, “Then why did you bring the thing into our house?” You yelped as it tugged on your hair and then jetted off to probably rip apart your bedsheets once again.

“You know our new stylist? Well, she needed someone to watch her cat and I thought I could warm you up to the idea of us getting one if we watched hers but then I saw it and I knew I had to trick you. He goes back tomorrow.” He grinned as you practically rugby tackled him to the floor in a simultaneous hug because _yay_ but also anger.

“You are telling me, I let that thing sit in the bathtub with me as I took a shower because I wanted it to like me to make you happy for nothing?” He grinned as he leaned up to peck your lips from where he laid under you on the floor.

“No, at least I know how much you love me. That cat is dreadful with it’s creepy eyes and ability to projectile vomit anywhere. I mean actual cat vomit was in my shoe yesterday.” He complained and you knew the feeling, scrambling off the floor as it came running back into the room with a crazy look in it’s eyes before lunging for Michael’s toes. You both stood on the couch for two hours.

But after he took it away, you felt… lonely? Sure, Gordon was quit possibly the most annoying cat in existence but his presence was nice. Silent company that laid beside you as you were doing homework or as you watched tv. And _dang it, his plan worked._ Because not even two days later you were picking up the pure white cat that had the most precious black paw and pink nose from the shelter, deciding that since you picked her out, Mike could name her. She was so docile. Sitting in the passenger seat in a small box as she peered up at you with big eyes that were an exact match in colour to Michael’s. You took her inside having manhandled the copious amounts of cat stuff you bought into the house before you had gone to pick one out.

Mike was sitting on the couch as you walked in, a cat toy twirling between his fingers as he watched tv but he spoke up when he heard the door close.

“Hey babe, what’s up with all the-,” He cut himself off as he noticed the box, white ears peeking out and bright green eyes soon following.

“Surprise?” You questioned with a grin as he stood up slowly as to not startle the little creature. A soft mewl left it’s mouth as Mike reached down to pet it before picking it up once it relaxed. A soft smile lit up his face as he looked at you.

“It’s feet!” He grinned as the small black paws curled around his arms, one blending in with the black band on his arm.

“ **I knew you’d like it.** ****“ You laughed as he snuggled it up to his face, a sigh of contentment leaving him as it began to purr.

“I love it.”

“So, ‘it’ is actually a her and I thought you could name her.” You discarded the box, pulling out the soft blanket you’d brought for her and shook your head with a smile gracing your lips as he took it and wrapped the small cat in it because _it’s cold outside and I wouldn’t want her to be uncomfortable._

“Really? Hmm…” He was silent for a few minutes before he gave you a shy grin. 

“I’m thinking Espeon might be a cute one.” And naming your cat after a Pokémon wouldn’t be the craziest thing you’ve done. Although it was adorable when he came down the stairs the next day, kitten in his arms and freshly dyed hair, white with black tips.


	32. That's Not Her Name. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45 and calum please :)

You were used to the derogatory comments from both ‘fans’ and the paparazzi because you were no longer a human being or your own person. You were ‘Calum Hood’s girlfriend’ and you had to act accordingly. Apparently going to a party with your friends, two of which were guys, was not acceptable. **Calum Hood’s Girlfriend Caught Cheating?** and **Calum’s Leading Lady Seen Partying It Up Without Him? Is There Trouble In Paradise?** were splashed all over the front pages of the tabloids and while you knew Cal trusted you, this looked suspicious. And if he was calling you, you would never know because your phone was left in the toilet of a club that you couldn’t remember the name of.

Twitter was going insane, tweets to both you and Calum calling you a ‘cheating slut’ and ‘worthless whore’ and it shouldn’t hurt you that badly. The people hiding behind a computer screen and saying untrue things about you but it did. Because you were human and as much as you liked to think you didn’t care about people’s opinions, you did.

_@Y/T/N You alright?_

You had your fingers pressed to the keyboard. You knew you had to respond to his tweet but you weren’t sure what to say. Were you?

_@Calum5SOS Lost my phone. No._

You pressed tweet before you could change your mind, nervously chewing on your fingernail because you weren’t a fan of airing your personal lives or trying to rub it in anyone’s face that you were dating Calum but you had no way to contact him now that Twitter did the thing with the DM’s and your phone was lost.

_@Y/T/N I love you._

And your nerves deflated because _of course_ he knew you hadn’t cheated on him. _Of course_ he recognized your friends. It was then that your mentions began to refill as people threw more slander at you, angry that Calum still loved a ‘cheap whore’ like you.

_@Calum5SOS I love you too. Getting a new phone in a few hours. Call then._

You figured he wouldn’t respond, hovering your cursor over the exit button but a series of tweets from him that mentioned you popped up.

_@R/T/N @Y/T/N What is wrong with you?_

You furrowed your eyebrows as you clicked to expand the whole conversation.

_@Y/T/N is such a whore! Why would she cheat on him?_

_@Y/T/N did you think we wouldn’t find out? #whore #initforthefame_

_@Y/T/N how much do you think they paid her to suck them off? #hoe_

Your eyes widened as you realized that was what his earlier response was to and you knew sassy Calum was about to make an appearance as 4 more of his tweets came up.

_@R/T/N @Y/T/N First of all, you know literally nothing about her or our relationship._

_@R/T/N @Y/T/N Second, She did nothing wrong. Those are her friends. But I assume you don’t know what those are._

_@R/T/N @Y/T/N Third, it is literally zero percent your business. You can hang out with guys without sucking their dicks._

_@R/T/N @Y/T/N And lastly, stop calling her a whore._ **_That’s not her name._ **

Y ****our eyes got impossibly larger as you realized how much trouble he was going to get into for sassing her like that but a small smile was on your face as you exited out and left to go get your new phone. People were taking ‘sly’ pictures of you as you left the store but you ignored it, opting for calling the number you’d memorized so long ago before starting the car.

“Hello?”

“So much sass, babe. What the heck?” You giggled and his laugh came through the phone loud and clear.

“Yeah, management wasn’t too happy with it but with so many people saying crap I just couldn’t let it go. Nobody talks about my girl like that.” You grinned as you put the keys in the ignition, hooking the phone up to your Bluetooth so you could talk and drive.

“I just thought maybe you were feeling sassy today.”

“No, well yeah, but I will always defend you. Plus, I knew you were partying with them last night and even if I hadn’t, you’re not that kind of person so let’s just forget about it.” You couldn’t agree more. “Tell me about how you lost your phone.” You laughed as you vividly remembered what happened.

“So just know I did not reach in and get it because thankfully drunk me knows better than to reach her hand into a public toilet, especially these. But there was this ant but I could have worn it was magic…”


	33. There's A Light In You. (with Ashton, Pt. 2)

Soft hands rested on your shoulder as you pounded your fist on the faded oak door. You weren’t so much nervous as you were ready to get this over with. And with Ashton’s presence behind you, you were more than ready. In the past few days you had found the most reasonably priced apartment that would let you out of your lease fairly easily when you needed to move out. You had gone to see it and while it was on the smaller side it already felt like home when Ashton slipped on the rug left in front of the door and practically broke his face on the hardwood floor. You wished you could say you helped him up but you were way too busy laughing to be of any help to him.

The door swung open with the same annoying creak it’d always had to reveal your scowling father. You had texted them that you were with Ash and while he wasn’t thrilled, your mother let you stay.

“Hey,” You mumbled, pushing past him to drag Ashton into the living room where your mother was on the couch with her knitting needles in hand and her glasses perched on top of her head. “Hey ma.” You greeted as she stood up to hug you both.

“Hello honey. You sounded urgent on the phone. What’s going on?” She questioned as your father practically collapsed into the recliner beside the couch, the soccer game playing lowly in the background.

“I need to, well actually, we need to discuss something with you.” Now you had both of their attention. Ashton guided you to the couch and gratefully took the lead when he realized you were at a loss for words.

“We’d like to move in together but seeing as she is underage we need your permission.” He sounded much more calm than he felt but you knew it was for you. He didn’t want to stress you anymore than you already were.

“Absolutely not.” Your father was out of his chair before your mother could recover from the shock. “Why would you want to move in together? Are you pregnant?”

“Of course not-,” He cut you off as he rounded on your mother before you could finish speaking.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. SHE’S TAKING AFTER YOUR EXAMPLE.” He shouted and your mother rose from her seat.

“YOU’RE SUCH A HYPROCRITE. SHE’S NOT PREGNANT AND WHO EXACTLY GOT ME PREGNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE?” She shouted back.

“I DON’T KNOW. YOU SLEPT WITH ANYTHING WITH A PULSE SO-” A resounding smack had you jumping back and curling into Ashton’s side. You knew they had both hit each other before but to see your mother’s hand print on his cheek was different.

“Don’t you dare shame me for using _my_ body how I wanted to. She’s your daughter and you know it so just GET OVER YOURSELF AND SUPPORT HER AND HER HAPPINESS.” She got progressively louder and when your father took a step forward, his intentions unclear, you stepped in.

“STOP. FOR FIVE SECONDS.” They paused as your voice cut through the room. You stood on shaky knees and Ashton helped you rise before positioning himself beside you in a protective stance. “I’m not moving out because I’m pregnant. I’m moving out because of this. All you two do is fight and throw things at each other. And yeah, I’m sure it sucks for you but imagine me. Imagine what it feels like to hear your parents talk about how much of a mistake you are, about how badly you ruined their lives. So for five seconds, can we talk about me?” You wanted to sound angry, the years of silence and pent up sadness building up, but instead you sounded like you had been wounded. The anger turning into a sort of plead.

“Honey, you’re not a-,” Your mother began but you held up your hand.

“I know that. But it does not give you the right to blame me for your unhappiness. So listen to me. I just need one of you, I honestly don’t care which, to sign your name on this form,” You laid the slightly crumpled piece of paper on the table, “and let me move out. I’m miserable. I’m alone. Let me be happy. For once, don’t make me walk through these empty halls in the deafening silence of your anger. Don’t make me hear the words you spit at each other like salt in a fresh wound. Don’t make me afraid to love Ashton because somewhere along the way, you stopped loving each other. Let me find the happy ending you thought you would have together and maybe you’ll find yours down the line. Don’t subject me to this. Please. Let me go.” You begged, tears making their silent glide down your face. They simply stared at you for a few moments because how did they not notice that they weren’t just breaking themselves but you too? How did they not see you becoming the collateral damage of their cracked marriage and long forgotten love?

It was your father that stepped forward, grabbing the pen he kept in the pocket of his button down shirt to sign the form. You hid your shock as he signed his name and your mother followed suit, it would make it easier if you had two signatures. Your dad wrapped his arms around you in the first hug you’d received from him in a long time. You rested against him, tense but understanding this was his way of apologizing. Your mother wrapped her arms around you next as you saw your dad shake the outstretched hand Ashton offered him. He said no words but Ashton nodded his head, the silent ‘I’ve-been-a-bad-father-but-take-care-of-her’ was written clearly in his tired eyes.

It took a few days to pack up all your stuff and say goodbye to the house you grew up in and of course your parents. But you left with the promise of _I’m only twenty minutes away, maybe I can visit for dinner or something._ That had your mother smiling and your dad ruffling your hair like he used to.

But it was the quiet moments as Ash drove to the new place with his hand in yours and soft rock playing in the speakers. It was as you unpacked box after box with him in the early hours of the day just to fall into a laughing fit over your own fetus pictures or to spend three hours playing Bop!It because _I used to hate this game because I could never keep up_ which turned into _Imma do it. Imma win._ But is there really a winner in that game? And it was the silence as you laid on his chest on the couch because it took you five hours to find the box with the instructions with how to put your bed frame back together only to realize they were in French and _I say we just let Calum and Michael do it tomorrow so then if it breaks, it’s their fault._ and your _Luke can do the tv and it’s stand because those are in Italian._

It was in the silent moments when Ashton was off drumming to thousands of people while you sat curled up on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee and a plate of homemade cookies with your hair in a messy bun and the laptop video screen open as you waited for his call. It was in the long nights of tossing and turning, unable to sleep because you’re human body pillow that doubled as a heater was on a plane right now. It was when four boys came pouring through your front door with hugs and kisses and tales of tour that you realized this was home. Slamming doors and angry yells, the sound of broken dishes and slaps were not.  

Home was hours of silence that were broken with blaring music as he pulled you up to _dance with me babygirl_ and _Ashton, I am not dancing with you to Hotline Bling_ but you somehow always wound up on top of the coffee table doing a weird dance as he held you by your hips so you wouldn’t fall.

Home was when you would stay up all night just to get to see his pixelated face on the screen of your computer for five minutes.

Home was when you left the small apartment and moved out to get an actual place with him. He decided a house would be better because he couldn’t have the future Mrs. Irwin in some rundown apartment.

Home was the silence being replaced by high pitched screams of _joy_ this time instead of anger as he carried you over the threshold even though _we’re not married_ and the grin that spread across his face rivaled the Cheshire cat as he said _not yet._

Home was when he did marry you, carrying you over every threshold for the next week. Home was when he would send you flowers just because. Home was when the silence and dinners for one when he was out on tour turned to two and three as the pitter patter of little feet ran through the living room with shouts of _Mama, daddy’s home!_

Home was arguments that ended in cuddles instead of separate rooms and love that never wavered. And he kept his promise because no matter what kind of day you had, you were always smiling by the end of it just from one of his goofy laughs or his terrible jokes that only became worse as time went on because  dad jokes.

And there was still a light in you, a light he had seen all those years ago. It was in your smile and your kiss. It was in your kids and in your words. It was in your home and in the intricate, small decorations that had him smiling from the memories you kept in frames filled with movie ticket stubs and grass woven bracelets from hot summer nights filled with long talks about the future that was coming together right before your eyes. They lined the hallway walls, the memories of your love. Because even when you and Ash had a fight, your children were never hiding in their bedrooms, banging their heads against walls in a form of morse code only they could know. Praying that one day you would notice the writing on the walls and set them free. They were reminding you why you loved each other in the first place and that love created them.

But what made you smile was when your parents came to visit, left hands with missing rings but smiles on their faces as they had conversations that didn’t end in anger and hurt for everyone involved.

So yes, you’re light was still on and it was no longer just a flicker. It was as bright and as beautiful as it always should have been. Even with worry spread across your face as you watched your husband slip on that same old rug and slam his face into the wall. But this time for a completely different reason. The banner that hung above the stairwell that announced baby number three.


	34. Paint My Love. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Luke just moved into a new apartment, into one that needed painted. A paint fight ensues. (Fluff)

A purple stripe went down the middle of your face, the cold feeling of the brush against your skin causing a cold chill to go down your spine. Your mouth fell open as you stared at your boyfriend of a year in shock. Did he just- You lifted your hand, flicking the pale creamy white colour at him. You laughed at his shocked expression as the colour landed on his chest, the black of his t-shirt covered in white. His eyes lit up as a mischievous smile took over his lips. He dragged the paint brush down the front of your chest further ruining the old band t-shirt you wore to paint the apartment you and Luke had just bought. You had decided that the living room would look great with a purple signature wall and a soft white colour for the other three. Well, you decided. He just listened because he thought it was appropriate to wear skinny jeans in the middle of the summer so his taste did not apply here.

“Jokes on you, this is your shirt too.” You giggled as he made a noise in the back of his throat before shrugging his large shoulders and literally grabbed paint in his hand and rubbed it on your cheek. You sputtered as some of it got in your mouth before you muttered an oh, it’s on. You took a previously discarded roller and quickly rubbed it up his hair in which he let out a bird like squawk at as you laughed at the way his hair stuck up in a disarray. But you had just started something you didn’t know how to finish. It only went downhill from there as paint was flung about the room. You both were covered in paint in a matter of minutes, laying on a tarp in the middle of the floor as you panted with smiles on your faces and laughter coming out in airy waves. 

“What just happened?” He laughed as he turned his head to face you, eyes sparkling as you gave him a big smile.

“I think you got bored and decided to attack me.” You looked over at the walls before literally curling into a ball as you were reduced to silent laughter, tears coming from your eyes. “Look at the wall!” He lost it, hand resting on your thigh as he pushed himself up to get a better view of the masterpiece. At one point, you both had hit one of the white walls with your purple covered bodies and it left behind a perfect outline of your figures. Your hands were tangled together in between the outlines as you had been trying to take his brush from him but it looked like you had been holding hands and it was hilarious but also extremely sweet. 

Once you had calmed down, he pulled you up to lean against him so you were facing the wall. Luckily the other walls were fine, spared from you fight.

“I like it.” He finally admitted and you smiled because those were your exact thoughts.

“Let’s keep it.” You agreed and he tilted your chin up to press his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. 

“I love you.” He spoke against your mouth and you started laughing for no reason. The kiss became messy as he smiled at the sound of your laugh, teeth hitting each other but neither of you wanting to lose the closeness. “What are you laughing at?” He questioned, voice muffled by your lips. You finally pulled away, kissing his jaw.

“There is a Halsey reference in here somewhere about lilac skies but I’ll spare you this time. And mainly, I’m just happy.” You blushed as he smoothed your hair out of your eyes, paint covered tendrils having fallen into your view.

“I’m glad. That’s all I ever want.” He whispered, the mood too surreal. It was always like this with Luke. Soothing, comfortable, intimate, safe. It was just the two of you, falling for each other and being two kids in love.

“I love you too.” You finally replied, leaning back into his chest and savoring the feeling of him wrapping his arms around your waist, lips against your neck.

“Next goal, getting to the bathroom without getting paint on any of the carpets.” Your head snapped up at his words because of course you didn’t put tarps in the rest of the house because you weren’t painting there.

“Guess we’ll just have to strip here then, won’t we?” You squealed as he laid you down, crawling over top of you to give you a crinkled nose smile as his fingers danced along the hem of your shirt. 

“Well I’m certainly not protesting that idea.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I was wondering could you please write an imagine with Luke and how his girlfriend gets a lot of hate and is very self conscious about her body because she is quite a bit bigger (both height and weight) than anyone would expect for a girlfriend of Luke Hemmings?

Luke Hemmings was the epitome of perfection with his bright blue eyes, tantalizing smiles, and broad shoulders. He was kind, funny (sometimes), and his talent was out of this world. And then you came onto the scene. You were not what the world expected for _the_ Luke Hemmings. They expected a petite model with a perfect face and body but you, _you_ were much too human.

The stories the tabloids wrote about you were downright disgusting as they picked apart the parts of you that were not enough of _this_ or enough of _that_. And you didn’t want it to bother you because you’d accepted the fact that you were borderline six feet tall and were well-endowed in certain places. But they went after the things you couldn’t quite handle like the stretch marks along your thighs and the slight breakouts on your face. They attacked the fact that you were ‘too tall’ for Luke, ‘too big’, and it broke your heart because you were a human being and they were treating you like an inanimate object. You had no idea how you managed to get someone like Luke but you lived in constant fear of him realizing that he deserved much more like the gossip rags said.

“Oh, is that an earthquake? Wait, no. It’s just you.” A ‘fan’ snarled at you as you were doing a bit of shopping with Luke. You needed groceries after four human vacuums came in and ate everything in sight. Tears built up in the back of your eyes because _who says that to another person? Why?_ But you refused to let her know her words effected you.

“What do we have here? How much food do you actually eat? You fat pig.” She spat as you followed you. You were quickly making your way to your boyfriend because you needed to be anywhere but here right now.

“Maybe you should go on a permanent diet. Just stop all together. You could never eat again and still be as big as an elephant.” She hissed but you watched as her expression and demeanor completely changed as she saw Luke. You kept your head down as you placed the things he’d asked you to grab in the cart.

“Oh my gosh. Hi!” She squealed and he gave her a smile because he saw _fan_ and you weren’t going to say anything.

“Aw, no.” A girl spoke up from behind you. She was wearing a uniform that told you she worked at the store and she was putting boxes on the shelf. She was on the shorter side but she was curvy and had glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was down in natural ringlets as she glared at the girl, her dark eyes piercing. “You’re Luke? From 5sos right?” She questioned, interrupting before the girl could get her picture with him. At his confused nod she continued. “And you’re dating her?” You eyes widened as she pointed at you, expecting her to come after you like usual.

“I am.” Luke stated, shooting you a smile as he wrapped his arm around your waist. He was still taller than you, you noted. The first girl crinkled her nose in distaste.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You may not want to take pictures with her then.” She turned on girl one. “She was saying some pretty nasty things to her like three aisles over.” Luke tensed. He knew about the hate that you got hate but you always hid it from him and it drove him crazy because _babe, you have to tell me. You can’t just let them do that to you._

“What?” He demanded and you watched as the girl in question cocked a look at him.

“Well, I mean, _look_ at her. She looks like she-”

“ _Stop_.” You could feel the hair on your arms stand up at the dangerous tone he used. “I am looking at her and I see the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’m seeing someone who has the most amazing smile. I see someone who I fell in love with because of the size of her heart, not the size of her jeans. I don’t know why people like you believe fat-shaming is alright but it’s not so just stop.”

Tears brimmed your eyes again as you ducked your head, pushing it into his shoulder blade as you hid yourself from the shocked eyes of the ‘fan’ and the smirk on the girl who defended you’s face.

“But I- You deserve someone who actually put’s an _effort_ into their appearance.”

“She does. She just does it for herself and not for you or anybody else and that bothers you because you can’t handle someone loving themselves when _you_ obviously have insecurities about yourself that you feel the need to take out on other people.” The kind girl spoke up, giving the ‘fan’ a glare as she opened her mouth to say something seemingly about her. “Don’t come at me. I’m not nice like her. I’ll rip you apart. You got me? Now leave. You’re negativity is irritating me and you won’t like me when I’m irritated.

A smile spread across your face as the ‘fan’ scoffed before walking away and Luke brought you fully into his arms.

“Don’t ever let me take a picture or even _talk_ to someone whose treated you like that, do you hear me? You’re worth more than that.” He kissed the top of your forehead before you slid out of his arms to wrap your own around the dark skinned girl.

“Thank you. I’ve never had someone stand up for me like that.” You thanked her and she gave you a big smile as she shrugged it off.

“Eh, I used to be treated the same before I taught myself that I deserve more than that. I know that you’re trying, I can see it in your eyes but I also know how hard it is. Being skinny is pretty, so is being curvy or flat, tall or short. You just have to remind yourself that being bigger than society’s idea of pretty doesn’t mean your ugly. It means there is more to love. That’s why it takes us a bit to do so.” You brought her into another hug before pulling back and joining your boyfriend once again, hand slipping into his as your fingers tangled together as he gave you the most loving smile.

“I love you, you know that? I love you just the way you are.” He promised later that night as you laid in bed, sheets wrapped around your bodies as you cuddled into his chest.

“Good, because I love you too. Just the way you are.” You promised, smiling as he kissed you.

And it wasn’t instantaneous but you would learn to love the way you looked, you would learn to ignore those who wanted to see you broken and focused on those who wanted you to succeed. It was pretty easy to do with your new outspoken best friend who wasn’t a big fan of people telling you any different. Granted, you’re the one that had to be held back the first time someone called her ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sizes, colours, shapes, genders are beautiful. Don’t be mean to someone just because they have a tummy or because they have a different skin colour from you. Give people the love and the respect that they deserve because we are all just human beings looking for happiness. So be kind to everyone.
> 
> I hope you like this one. I tried to make it a little more realistic and I wanted to bring in another girl defending you because I think it’s super rad when girl’s defend other girls! So thank you for requesting and I love you guys. :)


	36. Did you get to take a nap? (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 with Calum? :)

The dark bags under your eyes were so prominent no amount of concealer could hide them, your cheeks looking sunken in with the lack of rest and the frown on your face. You couldn’t sleep, you had no idea why but you just couldn’t fall asleep. And when you did, you were up within the next ten minutes from a nightmare. You were getting to the point where you had no energy, this hysteric feeling building up in your chest. You practically jumped out of your skin as the chiming of your laptop took your attention away from staring at the wall. You clicked video on the call from Calum and the worried look on his face told you just how obvious your lack of sleep was.

“Babe? **Did you get to take a nap** today?” He questioned, eyes narrowing as you shook your head.

“No.” Your voice sounded as exhausted as you felt. Tears began to make tracks down your face as looked at him, his care and concern hitting your already fragile state of being. “I’m so tired.” You sobbed, head falling into your hands as you let yourself cry.

“Baby girl, talk to me. I hate seeing you like this. What’s going on?” His voice sounded pained as his fingertips came up to brush the screen. He momentarily hated himself for being so far away from you for so long.

“I feel sick. I can’t even take a small rest. I just keep having these horrible nightmares. I can’t barely eat anymore and I’m so paranoid of everything. I don’t know what to do.” You bent down, head going between your knees as you heaved silent sobs.

“Love.” He whispered, not knowing what to do. How could he help you when he was hundreds of miles away? What could he do?

But you couldn’t do this to him. You couldn’t worry him like this. You forced yourself to bring it in, using a few silent moments to internalize your emotions. You rolled back your shoulders and he saw it coming, the wall you slid into place so easily and it broke his heart to see you do it.

“I’ll be alright. I’ll figure it out. How is the promo tour going?” You changed the subject, lacking the smoothness you usually did it with but you were too tired to care.

“No, c’mon. Don’t do that. Not with me.” He begged but you leveled him with a blank look that sent shivers down his spine even through the pixelated video.

“I’m fine Calum. What’s going on with you?” And he stared at you, waiting but you were stubborn and you were not going to back down. He heaved a sigh of complete irritation and you felt your muscles tense. He was too worried to not push it and you could not deal with that right now.

“You know what, I have a few things I’ve got to get done. How about I call you later?” You spoke quickly. “Bye.”

His shocked face was gone in a blink as you exited out of the call without a response. You threw yourself against the back of the couch as you sighed, hands rubbing along your face.

It was later that night, over fifty missed (ignored) calls from Calum sitting on your phone, that you let yourself cry. You laid curled in bed, the tears leaving your eyes soaking the pillow clutched tightly to your face. You would scream into occasionally as your pent up emotions spilt out.

_What was wrong with you?_

You weren’t sure but as your eyes slid shut, you knew that you were in for another sleepless night as dark figures and masked evils filled your mind. Their masks perfect replicas of your boyfriends face. 


	37. I'm Wasted. (Boxer!Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum 24 please?!

He had shown up on your front door step, eyes wild and figure disheveled as he hung onto the door frame.

“ **I’m wasted.** ****“ Were the first words out of his mouth and _obviously_ rested at the tip of your tongue but you ignored it, focusing on the blood pooling on his busted lip and the way he clutched his side.

“You got in a fight?” You questioned, the _again?_ was silent but he knew it was still there.

“It’s my thing.” Your ex boyfriend gave you a borderline crazed smile and you dragged him through the door before he could protest. Mainly so the neighbors wouldn’t see him.

It wasn’t as bad as you had thought once you had him sitting on the couch of your small apartment. He’d had worse than this.

“You moved out of my place for this?” He questioned, looking at the chipped paint and old wood flooring.

“I moved out of your place because we broke up.” Your rolled your eyes as you went and got a cloth from the close-by kitchen. Motioning for him to take off his shirt as you returned, he followed your orders and swiftly removed it with one arm as he winced slightly. The purple blue hue of the bruise was concerning but he would protest until he was the same colour in the face if you tried to take him to the hospital.

You began to wipe off his lip as he attempted to get you to look him in the eye. Opening the door to see your ex was one thing but making eye contact with a shirtless one was something else.

“You can’t even look at me. Why?” He questioned, the hurt obvious in his voice as he put a hand on your wrist softly. He grasped it easily in his large hand and the goosebumps that raised on your skin took you off guard.

“Calum, please. You’re drunk.”

“No so drunk I don’t remember the look on your face as you threw your key at me and ran out my door. I wish I was drunk enough to forget that.” You couldn’t help it. You had to see his eyes, if only just one more time so you glanced up at him. It felt like your breath was knocked out of your chest. His eyes were the exact same as you remembered. The soft brown colour being what drew you to him in the first place. His hand came up slowly to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear as he let his eyes wander over your face and take in your features like he was memorizing the words to his favourite song. He began to lean in and you pulled back so abruptly that he almost toppled off the couch.

“We can’t do this.” You stated firmly as you tossed the rag beside him on the faded sofa, standing up. “You can sleep here tonight but you need to be gone by morning. I broke up with you for a reason Calum. You’re a _boxer._ You come home like this every night and I’m terrified that one day you won’t so no. We can’t do this.” You ignored the look he gave you as you practically ran to your bedroom to escape him. This was his _thing._ Fights and getting drunk. Knocking back beers with his buddies after leaving the ring and coming home at all hours of the morning. You had left him for a reason and you’d spent a lot of time getting over him. You were not going to let the worry you felt cloud your judgement.

You heard a body slide down the locked door of your bedroom as you sat with your back against it. He hit his head against it a few times before he sighed. You weren’t sure if he knew you were there or not as he whispered _but I still love you._


	38. That Turns Me On. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 and Michael?

You were curled up on the couch, a game controller in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. It was well into the morning when the front door opened and your boyfriend of three years came stumbling through the door after working in the studio for the entirety of Friday night.

“Are you kidding me?” You heard him mumble and you paused the game, head raising.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” You questioned as he threw himself onto the couch.

“I come home and you’re just… sitting here. Like that.” He huffed and you started to get angry but he lolled his head over to look at you and you recognized that lust blown look.

“Are you- Are you turned on right now?” You giggled, eyes widening.

“The way you look with that glass and looking so focused on something as you drag your bottom lip between your teeth. The way you lean forward just enough that I can see that line of skin under the hem of you shirt. The way your body sways as you move with the character on the screen, your lips curling around the edge of your glass. Yeah baby girl. **That turns me on.** ****“ You froze as his thumb dragged along the bottom of your lip. “Come here.” He tugged your wrist, pulling you to straddle his thighs. He took the glass from your hands, resting it on the table before leaning back and giving you a look.

“So, now, what am I going to do with you?”


	39. Music. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an imagine where you work in a music store and ash, cal, mike and luke come in and Ashton really wants to have your number, but he doesn’t know how to ask you? Something like that?

If there was one thing Ashton Irwin was good at, it was playing the drums. The pulsating beat of the bass and the high ring of the cymbal echoing in his ears as he let out all his anger and frustrations was the most natural thing in the world to him. If there was one thing Ashton Irwin was bad at, it was girls. He was obviously attractive but it was when he opened his mouth that he got all tongue tied and inappropriate. He always managed to freak them out or scare them away with his completely awkward approach to anything involving romantic actions and feelings.

And today was the day he was going to do something he was good at. He and the boys made their way into a small record store off the corner of main street of whatever small town they had found their gypsy selfs in. And it was all good, the guitars were shiny and new, some old with a rustic feel. The drums were pristine or well worn with years of practice shown on the surface. But there was you, in the corner of the room in front of the large window at the side of the store as you swayed to the music that was coming out of the saxophone in your hands. He could vaguely recognize the tune of a slowed down version of Pretenders by the Foo Fighters. 

And he was so drawn in to you as you let yourself get lost in the music. Eyes closed, fingers gliding along to press the notes in order. Your foot tapped along the linoleum floor and you were enchanting.

“She’s amazing.” Calum spoke up from beside him as you let the last few notes of the song ring out into the room you figured was still empty. He nodded his head watching as your eyes opened and you made contact with his. You let out a muffled noise, practically choking on the reed in your mouth as you discarded the instrument on it’s stand and blushed a bright red.

“Oh, uh, hi. Yeah. Sorry about that. I’m Y/N. I didn’t- well, uh, is there anything I can help you with?” Of course, the one time you let yourself play in the store is the one time four insanely attractive boys who you knew well from their music had to find their way to your small crappy little town.

He thought your playing was fantastic but the shy look on your face as you blushed that cherry red colour and stumbled over your words was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. The boys had dispersed, knowing the look on their friends face far to well and he was silently cursing them for leaving him alone with quite possibly the prettiest person he had ever met.

“Uh, dinner number with you.” He had never wanted to punch himself in the face so hard before in his entire life. “I, wow. No. That’s not what I, uh, meant.” He muttered, turning the same red colour as you.

“Were you asking me to go to dinner or for my number?” You grinned as he struggled with the words for a few moments as you mustered all the courage you could. “Because I’d love to come. GO. I meant go.” Yeah, this was going smoothly. But the laughter that broke out of him seemed to soothe the awkward air as you both realized there was nothing to be worried about because you were both helplessly lost when it came to dating. “So, I’m starting to feel nervous so if you could say something before I start rambling then that would be really, really great. Or I’ll just keep talking, and talking, and talking until you do-,” He cut you off by thrusting his phone in front of your face and you took it, shutting up in favour of putting adding yourself to his contacts.

“How about tonight? I’ll pick you up here. I’m Ashton by the way.” He offered and you were nodding quickly to his relief. You hadn’t turned him down. “Yeah, alright. 7 good? I’ll come for you then?” You both stared at each other for a moment before being reduced to giggles. “We’re great at this.” 

“7′s great. But you know what’s even better? These beauties right here.” You pointed at the drum kits Ashton had been eyeing earlier and you could both feel the nervousness leave your shoulders as you entered a familiar territory to you both. Music.


	40. Noticed. (Any)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an imagine where you’re front row at a 5sos concert and one of the boys notices you gets security to bring you back stage and gives you their number. Any of them would be fine :o

He wasn’t sure how he even saw you. The lights were so bright and the sea of people in front of him was mainly a blur of colours and screams. But there you were. With your happy smile as you jumped around with your best friend, screaming all the words to the songs. You were having such a good time, not worrying about getting there attention but simply dancing around and having a great time, letting yourself get lost in the electric feeling and the lyrics. Maybe that was what he saw, maybe that is what singled you out. But he had to get your attention somehow.

It was the next time that spiderman came running out that he caught them by the shoulder with mumbled words and shocked eyes because this never happened but sure.

It was a good twenty minutes after the concert that you felt someone behind you, a red figure coming into view as they shoved a number into your hands before running off again and you just watched as they ran off, barely catching a glance of messy hair and a quick wink as you watched with an open mouth as they disappeared through a side door.

“What the-” Your best friend muttered before she glanced at the slip of paper in your hands staring at it before leveling you with the same look as you stared back in bewilderment. She began to jump up and down, keeping her tone low as she screeched about how you were going to marry one of them and you couldn’t help but get excited with her as you both tried not to draw anymore attention.

“I told you, you look great with your hair like that.” She teased before beginning to drag you to the car because you had been handed his number t minus 5 minutes ago and you can’t wait any longer to text him and by you I mean me so c’mon. And you surprised when it actually turned out to be him, and you felt like passing out and vomiting all at the same time when he asked for a date.


	41. Enamored. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was wondering if you could do an imagine where Calums girlfriend gets into this super prestigious university and he’s super proud and talks to everyone about it and its super fluffy and cute☺️☺️☺️ Also, I lovees your writing 

Calum was proud. Maybe a little too proud but it was adorable, the way he would tell anyone he met about how intelligent you were and got into Harvard Law without so much as a blink of an eye. And it confused you because sure you’re parents were proud of you and you were proud of yourself but he was completely enamored with your acceptance.

You had been laying on the couch resting on his chest as he played with the strands of hair that tickled underneath his chin. He was breathing softly, barely paying attention to the movie that you had started about an hour ago in favour of just watching you. The ways your legs would start to bounce before you abruptly stopped and shifted position, the action a sign of your discomfort. He’d watch the way you traced his tattoos absently as if it were the most natural thing in the entire world to raise goosebumps on his arms like that. He watched the rise and fall of your chest as you took in relaxed breaths that had him breathing him in time with you subconsciously.

“What are you thinking?” He muttered a few minutes later as he noticed your eyes were no longer on the screen but the carpet in front of you.

“Why do you keep talking about me being accepted to college?” You worried your lip between your teeth before continuing, “Is it because you’re proud or… surprised that I got in?”

“Baby, no.” He exclaimed as he tightened his arms around your waist, using his grip on your hips to pull you up further against him. “Listen, I’m not at all surprised you got in. I know how hard you worked and I’m really proud because I could never do what you have. It really impresses me and I want other people to know that too. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or doubt yourself.”

“No, it’s alright.” You turned your head up to him, leaving a kiss on his neck that made a shiver run through his body. “I was just… making sure, I guess? It actually makes me really happy that you’re so proud of me and so supportive.” You admitted and he gave you his signature crinkly eyed smile.

“Good. Because you’ve been there for me for so long and now it’s my turn so if you think for one second I’m going to stop talking about it, you’re wrong.”

And he didn’t stop as he brought it up any chance he got because _I don’t know how you do it because I’m pretty sure some of these words aren’t even English_ followed closely by _So once you’re a big shot lawyer, you could totally represent Mike and I- oh don’t look at me like that, you know we’re going to do something illegal one day- what do you mean you won’t do it? That’s just rude._


	42. Underwhelmed. (Cop AU) (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 with michael, please and thanks.

The room was silent as the man held a gun to you, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked over you. The muzzle of the gun was in front of your face and it was all you could do to not break down crying. The adrenaline in your body made you square your shoulders and prepare yourself for whatever was next.

“A cop, huh? Who would’ve thought that _you_ would be the cop to infiltrate our organization?” His voice was rough from year upon years of smoking and his greasy hair and body made you want to vomit as he got closer to you. You wish you could deny it, that you still had the wire and earwig on you so your team would know what was going down but they’d found it when they stripped open your button down shirt with their suspicion. You kept your face stoic, a look of amusement gracing your face with the lift of your eyebrows.

“Well, what are you going to do about it? You think killing a cop will get you anywhere?” You had somehow managed to infiltrate the lion’s den. Or rather the den of a major arms dealer that you and your team had worked so hard to find.

“Shut up.” His free hand flew across your face and your head snapped to the right as you spit out the blood that bubbled in your mouth. “You think we’re that dumb? Nah, we’re not wasting you. We’re not just gonna take out one cop, we’re going to take out an entire team. Send a _very_ clear message.” He threatened and you felt your blood go cold in your veins.

It was a whirl of activity as they dragged you to some makeshift cell, tying you to the bars as they called your team leader making threats and demands that you knew they would meet. You were a great cop and an even better person. They wouldn’t let you go without a fight. Plus, you were all like a family.

“I don’t believe you.” You heard your team leaders voice, deep and angry. He wasn’t a big fan of his people being taken in the field.

“You don’t? Well, we’ll just have to give you some proof.” A shot rang out and it took a moment for your body to register the pain as a scream ripped from your lips once the bullet pierced your shoulder. A sob left your throat as you hunched over in pain.

“Stop!” You heard his voice, “What do you want?”

You didn’t hear the conversation as you felt the blood draining, the pain making your head fuzzy as you faded in and out of consciousness. The last thing you saw before passing out in a heap against the wall was them rigging explosives to the doors.

You woke up a few hours later but this time your shoulder was bandaged and you were alone. You were sat in a chair, gag in mouth as you faced where the team would most likely storm in. The organization had cleared out, you the only trace of them ever being there. Your fear began to set in, not the kind of fear that came with your death but the kind that bubbled up for the four boys you’d come to know and love. They had been protective over you since day one and it had everything to do with the fact that you were a newbie to all of this. You weren’t experienced in the world of the darkness they had been consumed in for a lot of their life. You were all things good, all things innocent. You just wanted to do some good in this world. And now you were going to get them killed because you hadn’t been more careful. Even when they didn’t want you to come in but you were less conspicuous than four man children the size of sky scrapers.

No. _No_. It would not end like this for them. You worked your tongue against the gag, using the little strength you had left as you felt like you were crawling through mud to pry it off of your lips. You got it loose enough to spit it out before you began to use your nails to unravel the weaving of the ropes binding your hands together. It took longer than you would have liked it too but you eventually freed yourself, untying your feet quickly before standing on shaking legs. You had to get close enough to the doors to be able to talk to them. You used the tables beside you for leverage as you shuffled along, occasionally knocking things off and onto the floor. You bypassed the explosive, dodging the cords before slumping against the wall as you heard cars pull up in the gravel road outside. You took a weak swallow to clear the lump in your throat as you heard bullets being chambered and the sound of footsteps outside the door.

“Michael.” You tried but it was much too soft. “Michael.” You tried again, happy when you heard a silence fall over the group outside with his shout of  _Quiet, I hear something._

“Mike, you can’t come in.” You forced out, your yells coming through the warehouse door in muffles. “It’s rigged up. There’s no way in here.” You explained, hearing as someone told them to _get the bomb squad here yesterday._

“Y/N? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?” He demanded even though he had heard the shot not even hours ago.

“Shoulder wound.” You choked out, refusing to look at the wound because you know that seeing the blood on your badly bandaged wound would make you either vomit or pass out again and that would help no one.

“Alright babe, listen. Just stay awake for me, can you do that? Can you stay awake?” He was borderline begging.

“Yeah, I can- I can try. I mean, it’s just a little pain, _a little blood_ , right?” And with his sad chuckle, you knew you would try your hardest.

And you did. You stayed awake as the bomb squad used you on the inside to assess the situation and tell them there was no backdoor, no windows, and no way they could get in without setting the thing off. A small earpiece had been slid under the door so they could talk to you as you were right in front of it.

“You need to listen to me, alright?” Mike spoke up after the few minutes of silence for the first time since he arrived. “You’re going to have to do this.” He explained, “You have to diffuse it from in there, can you do that?”

“I- I can.” You breathed, “Talk me through it. Stay with me?” You pleaded and you heard him take a shaky breath along with the other three boys.

“Yeah, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Calum’s going to talk you through it.”

“Hey love. You need to do this very carefully. You have to pull the blue wire without letting it touch anything else. You got it?” You stayed silent as you obeyed his instructions.

“Alright. Done.” You spoke, laying it to the side at his command.

  
“Now this is the tricky part. You see the two connected wires? You need to remove them without separating them. Then the second they are out, you drop them and run.”

“I what?”

“Run. It won’t completely diffuse it but it will delay and lessen the blast enough that you have about a minute to get out of there.” It was Michael again. “We’re right outside, we’ve got the car ready.”

“Mike. You need to go.” You whispered. “I can’t even stand right now, there is no way I can get out in time. But-.”

“We’re not leaving you.” He sounded like his mind was made up.

“I’m not asking you to leave me. I woke up tied to a chair with a bandaged shoulder and thinking you were about to walk into a trap. I got out to help you guys. I can’t run. I can barely walk. I am not asking you to leave me. I’m asking you to let me save you, all of you.” There was silence on the line for a few moments before he spoke up again.

“I love you.” You couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“How fanfiction of you. Tell the person you love that you love them at the worst possible time. Where’s the romance?” You teased with a watery smile on your face.

“Disappointed?” He choked out, hands laying flat on the hood of the SUV.

“ **Not disappointed, just underwhelmed.”** You joked and you were content with his breathy chuckle and the boys’ sad laughs. “I love you too Mikey. I love you all. Now get out of here. I’m not pulling them until I hear you leave.”

“Alright. Alright.” He muttered feeling like there was a rock sitting on his chest as the boys got in the back and he slid into the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway. He knew this was what he had to do. You were right. “I’m so sorry. I love you, so much.” He whispered right before he was too far away for there to be a connection.

You took a deep breath in the silent room, standing to your feet. You didn’t know if you could make it all the way outside but you could try. At least they were safe and whatever happened wouldn’t take them down too. You wrapped your fingers around the wires before taking one more deep breath and pushing down the pain and fatigue trying to take over your body. You ripped out the wires, never letting them separate and then you ran. Body weak and the way your vision swam was dangerous but you ripped open the door, slamming it behind you. You had barely taken a step before the building combusted and you went sailing through the air.

The boys watched from a distance with heavy hearts and angry thoughts as the fire rose in the air and then Michael was pressing his foot on the gas, car speeding down the road back to the warehouse.

The first thing they saw was your body, laying limp in the grass near the burning building. He was out of the car before it had even stopped rolling, Calum jumping over the console to steady they car and slam it into park. They all fell out of the car chasing after their friend and leader as he knelt on the ground with you laying in his lap as he began to cry.

“The ambulance is on it’s way. It’s almost here.” They all just hope it wasn’t too late.


	43. I, uh I, like sleeping on the floor. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 49 - ashton??

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening.

He kept muttering to himself as he crawled along the floor looking for the stupid thing. How did he even manage to drop it? His head was halfway under the couch when he heard your key turn in the lock. Right as he saw what he was looking for. He hit his head but knew he didn’t have the time to grab it and hide it from you so he opted for option two. He slid out from under the couch, closing his eyes as he pretended to snore. He heard you kick off your shoes before padding into the living room.

“What the- Ash, what in the world are you doing with your life?” You muttered to yourself as you hooked your arms under his and attempted to pull him onto the couch. He pretended to yawn as he ‘woke up’, fluttering his eyes and lowering his voice to a scratch of a whisper.

“Babe?”

“Hey love. Sorry. You were on the floor for some reason so I was pulling you onto the couch.” You explained as you raised an eyebrow at him. “What were you doing down there anyways?” He panicked. He didn’t think that through.

“I, uh, I like sleeping on the floor.“ You raised an eyebrow because I’m dating a crazy man. But let it slide.

“Alright, well what do you want for dinner? I was thinking pasta.” You smiled as he opened his arms once he settled into the couch and you practically fell into the strong hold. 

“Pasta sounds great.” He nuzzled your neck and you couldn’t help but grin. “I love you more than I can explain, you know that?” 

You raised your head, looking at him with a confused look but the borderline fear in his eyes that you did not in fact know that had you waving it off in favour of nodding.

“Of course. I love you just as much if not more.” You giggled as he scrunched up his nose and mumbled an absolutely impossible before releasing you as you wiggled in his grip because someone had to cook it and you didn’t want him to practically destroy the kitchen in what he called his culinary masterpiece, babe. It’ll be delicious, promise. It tasted like expired baby food and smelled even worse.

Once he knew you were preoccupied, he slid back under the couch and grabbed the object. He stood in the middle of the living room as he held it up to the light with a smile as he watched the diamond catch the light. Yeah, he was definitely asking you tonight.


	44. Perfect. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you so an imagine Where Michael and y/n are having their first dance at their wedding? They’re dancing to One Direction’s song ‘Perfect’ and he pulls her in extremely close so that there’s no room between them. Where he softly sings the lyrics into her ear as they sway back and forth to the beat. And where they share small kisses while they’re dancing on the special night. Thanks

Soft twinkling lights, stark white dress, immaculate black suit. It was all beautiful from the tablecloths to the different flower arrangements that adorned every table. But all you could see were the bright green eyes that had been watching you all day, never leaving yours after locking with them as you walked down the long aisle. They were shiny with the tears he’d been shedding occasionally all day as he just couldn’t believe you were finally his wife. He was holding you close as the beginning notes of your first dance song began to play, ‘Perfect’, literally.

“I can’t believe this.” He whispered as he shook his head in belief, holding you as close as possible to his soft body.

“What?”

“We’re married. You’re my wife. I’m your husband. It’s… better than I expected.” You giggled at his words.

“Mike, we’ve been married for like an hour.” He gave you a cheesy grin as he leaned down to press his lips to yours. 

“It feels like I’ve been waiting for this my entire life.” He spoke against your lips before pressing them back to yours in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he lifted you slightly placing your feet on his as he kept swaying. He put his lips to your ear as you couldn’t help but smile.

“When I first saw you from across the room…” He sang softly in your ear as he held you securely by your waist. “Girl I hope your sure what you’re looking for, cause I’m not good at making promises.” He was quiet for a moment as he pressed another kiss to your lips. “If you like midnight driving with the windows down, if you like going places we can’t even pronounce. If you like to do whatever you’ve been dreaming about, baby you’re perfect.” He pressed a kiss to your jaw as he continued with the song.

“Or be the arms that hold you want them, but that don’t mean we can’t live here in the moment cause I can be the one you love.” You pressed your lips to his this time, leaving them there as the music floated around you and you vaguely heard Luke make a vomiting noise from how ridiculously cute the two of you are. 

“If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, if you like having secret little rendezvous, if you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do then baby I’m perfect, I’m perfect for you.” You took over, whispering the words to him this time.

And it was an unconventional first dance because the song wasn’t technically about the kind of commitment you two had just made, but it was how your relationship had started. You were both looking for something casual and found a way to each other but then it got messy when you both suddenly couldn’t go one day without talking to each other. He would call you at three am just to go on an adventure instead of to crawl into his bed. You would call him when you had a bad day, your finger pressing his contact before you could even think about it. He found himself loving it, more than willing to talk you out of the fear you were feeling as it consumed you as he wished he could just wrap you up in his arms and hide you from all the bad dreams and sadness. And causal became serious and serious became forever and now here you were marrying your best friend and lover.

“You know I love you.” You figured he meant it as a question but it came out as a statement.

“I love you more.” He gave you a grin as he picked you up off his feet as the song began to change to their song ‘Don’t Stop’. You furrowed your eyebrows because they hate this song. Why would it be playing at your wedding?

“Honestly, I know that’s a lie and I’m going to prove it to you.” And you covered your mouth with your hands as he literally ripped his suit off of his body as did his three bandmates and they were wearing the superhero costumes underneath as they began a choreographed dance to the song. And yeah, he was perfect for you.


	45. Miami. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an imagine where the boys are on a break in Miami and they’re staying at a hotel and Calum and Luke are on their balcony which looks over the pool and then they see you and the each other down so they can meet you and flirt; while competing with each other to win your affection?? Thanks love 

It was the perfect day for a break. It was hot, like sweat in your butt crack kind of hot and the boys were more than happy with today being the day they had a break. Ashton had taken off at stupid o’clock that morning to meet up with some friend he had been spending time with as of late and Michael had not removed himself from the couch or his video game controller since he woke up around two pm. Luke and Calum had retired to the balcony with guitars in hand, content with playing music for the sake of fun instead of having to. They had just done a rousing rendition of the song ‘Victorious’ by Panic! at the Disco. Each one trying to play it even faster than the other. They were smiling, laughing with each other as they stood up to put the guitars away as their fingers began to burn from where they had ran them along the frets.

They weren’t sure which one saw you first clad in your bathing suit as you dived into the deep end of the pool, coming up to wipe the water out of your eyes. The water droplets glistened on your skin and the sun kissing your skin in just the right way and they were screwed completely when they looked at each other. They had known each other long enough to know what was going through the others mind and then they were off, shoving each other and tossing their instruments onto the beds as they ran out the door.

“Teenage boys.” Michael muttered under his breath before using a cheat to defeat all the villains on the screen, not really caring what his idiot best friends were doing but knowing them enough to know it was something stupid and probably reckless. He took a sip of his beer before settling into the couch. They could deal with it. He had a game to play, or rather, beat.

By the time they reached the pool, you were laying out on a lounge chair as you had glasses perched on your nose and a book in your hands. You were well aware when they approached you because who wouldn’t notice two obviously attractive guys in skinny jeans in this heat.

“Hey,” One spoke up, brown hair tousled on his hair as he gave you a sweet smile. “I’m Calum.”

“I’m Luke.”

You placed your book to the side knowing you weren’t going to get any reading done with them there.

“I’m Y/N.” You smiled as they sat on either side of you. They started up a conversation with you and you weren’t oblivious to their flirting as they asked you simple questions about your age, what you were doing here, and how you were liking the warm weather. They were both vying for your attention and you thought it was cute because they were both obviously friends and they were unknowingly talking each other up. _Yeah, Calum’s probably the best bass player I’ve ever seen_ followed closely by _Oh please, you should see Luke with his guitar. He’s great._ And then the topic was their band.

“Yeah, Michael plays guitar and then Ashton plays drums.” And you stared at them for a moment, suddenly knowing where you recognized their faces from and you went to say something when a voice spoke up from behind you.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. The shop was pack- Boys?” Ashton came into view, smoothies in hand. They gave him an odd look before their eyes widened.

“This is your friend.” Calum spoke slowly, getting up from the chair as Luke followed suit.

“No, we’re together.” He announced. You two had only made it official a few days ago but had been going on dates and talking for a while now. You smiled as you saw them stutter over their words for a few moments before waving an awkward goodbye with an excuse of _We need to go do… band stuff. Yeah, band stuff. So, yeah._ And the look on Ashton’s face was priceless as he called after them with a _What do you mean band stuff? I am in the band and I don’t know what band stuff we need to do._  They completely ignored him, running into the cool of the hotel with red cheeks as he gave you your drink with a smirk.

“What was that?” He questioned as he kissed your lips before settling on your right in the chair Calum had previously occupied. You shook your head with a smile, not wanting to embarrass the boys anymore.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Once they were back in the room, staring at each other with slightly scared looks of disbelief they began to laugh hysterically because only they would make the mistake of flirting with the person Ashton was dating. They giggled all the way to the balcony, snatching up their instruments again as they went. Michael watched them go and he simply rolled his eyes as they began to play ‘Hollaback Girl’ like an old country song. He watched them for a few moments as they would randomly start laughing throughout the song and he couldn’t help but smile. The door opened behind him and he stared as Ash walked in followed closely by you still in your bathing suit and as he watched the boys on the balcony turn red when Ashton asked about what band stuff needed to be done, he rolled his eyes as they avoided looking at you.

“Teenage boys.”


	46. I'm Wasted. (Boxer!Calum, pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the calum boxer imagine please? :)

The sunlight lit up behind your eyelids and the warmth had you curling further into your blankets. A soft noise came from your lips at the comfort that came from just laying in bed. Wait, bed? You sat up abruptly as the duvet pooled in your lap. You distinctly remembered falling asleep against the door, head against the frame as your back was pushed to the white painted wood. Your bedroom door was standing open and you figured Calum must have gotten in, he was surprisingly good at picking locks, and carried you to bed like he’d done so many times before. You sighed as you got up, prepared to face him in case he hadn’t listened to you. To your surprise, and slight disappointment, your living room was empty aside from the blankets you’d let him use but they were folded and put on the arm of the couch as the only sign he had been there.

And so you went about your day, and a day turned into a week, a week to a month but you couldn’t get him out of your head. Soft brown eyes and long, lean legs. Sculpted biceps and dangerous jawline. His soft voice, smooth hands. He was everywhere you looked. The boy who served you coffee had his accent. The girl who you worked with had his attitude. The cab driver had his laugh. You couldn’t escape him. And maybe it was fate, or a twisted sense of luck as you walked through the grocery store that you overheard the two teenagers talking animatedly.

“Dude, we still going to the fight tonight?” One questioned and his friend leveled him with a look.

“Of course we are.  Hood’s fighting Irwin tonight.” You choked on your on spit. Ashton was one of his best friends but once they got in the ring it was brutal. “He might lose though. He’s been off ever since that girl dumped him a while back.”

“This past month he’s been really unfocused.” The other noted and you blocked them out as they checked the time and realized they needed to leave to get there on time. You left the grocer with nothing, opting for running to your car and speeding to the unofficial gym you knew would be the place for the fight. You practically ripped off the parking brake as you threw the car into gear and went tumbling from your car. You ran inside, pushing through the people as you heard the sound of a bell dinging to signify the beginning of the round. Your breath caught as you watched Ash land a perfectly placed punch on Calum’s face. He retaliated and got a good hit to Ash’s hip but the force behind it was not the raw power you were used to. He was basically just letting himself get beaten down. The first round ended quickly with Ashton upper cutting him. It only went downhill from there.

By the third round you knew if you didn’t do something, Calum was going to get himself killed. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and blood. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was slightly labored as Ash hit him in the chest and Calum flew into the net in front of you. He had his back to Ashton, eyes shut as he stayed on his knees.

 _Get up._ You thought, willing the boy in front of you to just _get up and fight back._ The entire place was silent as everyone realized he may be giving up. No, Calum Hood was not a quitter. You wouldn’t let him be.

“Get up and fight Calum.” You yelled into the silence and his eyes snapped up, locking onto your form. He’d recognize your voice anywhere. “C’mon. Get up and fight back. You can do it.” The crowd erupted into cheers, thinking you were just some random trying to be encouraging. They yelled and shouted around you but you just stood there as he stared at you. Then he got up. And boy did he fight. Ashton was knocked out in a matter of minutes and Calum while feeling slightly guilty for knocking out his friend was deemed the winner and his eyes didn’t leave yours. 

You debated going back to the locker room but seeing random naked boys that smelled like sweat and the distinct metallic of blood was not on your to do list. So you retired to your car, knowing he would see you when he came out. And he did, gym bag slung over his shoulder as his friends patted him on the back and Ashton gave him a playful shove. You could see the moment when the boys asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks but he spotted your car with you in the front seat and declined them quickly. When they saw what he was looking at, they completely understood why. He slid into the front seat of your car after tossing his bag in the back seat and it felt so much like old times that it made your heart tighten.

“Why is your seatbelt hooked?” He questioned looking at the way your hands were clenched around the steering wheel, knuckles turning a ghostly white from how hard you were from gripping it.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay or not.” You admitted and he nodded his head slowly in understanding.

“Why did you come tonight?” It wasn’t an accusation but rather a simple question asked like you might ask someone about the weather.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

“Calum.” You turned to see him only to find he was already looking at you. His eye was bruised and the cut in his lip was apparent but without all the blood it didn’t look as bad. You could see the corner of a bandage on his forehead beneath his fringe. “Why? Why did you show up at my house? Why do you keep fighting when it only gets you hurt?”

“I wanted to see you but I knew you didn’t want anything to do with me so I went out drinking but drunk me does not have as much self control. And you know I love to fight. I love the feeling of adrenaline and it’s just my thing. Why do you want me to stop?” He responded and you couldn’t help the laugh of disbelief that left your lips.

“It’s not that I wanted you to stop per say. I just wanted you to not come home covered in blood and smelling like booze. Sometimes you didn’t even come back, you just stayed with your friends and left me to wonder if you were even alive. This isn’t just a _thing_ Calum. You are punching people, hitting them. It’s not quite the same as if you were collecting rocks because that was ‘your thing’.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I thought you didn’t like seeing me like that.” You shook your head as a smile of disbelief took over your face. You were practically glaring a hole through the steering wheel now.

“I don’t but I like knowing your alive more. I didn’t want to take away what you love, I just, I guess I just wanted you to love me as much as you love fighting.” You closed your eyes at the words because you knew how selfish and needy that sounded. He was quiet for a long moment before you felt a hand on yours, prying your fingers off of the steering wheel. You just gripped it tighter. You needed it to steady yourself.

“Let go. C’mon. Stop.” He pleaded. You knew he was much stronger than you but he didn’t want to hurt you. You relaxed your hands as you heard the click of your seatbelt. He took your wrists with one hand and used his other to tap your side and you followed his movements until you were straddling his waist. Normally you would have rested your head on his chest or at least not been so tense but here you were sitting straight as a board as you waited for him to say something.

“You think I don’t love you?” He finally questioned, sliding both of his hands around your waist to the small of your back, reveling in the feeling of your skin.

“I didn’t say that.” You argued. “I just _wanted_ you to love me as much as you love to box. And it was selfish but I don’ know.” You sighed as you felt one of his hands slip under your shirt and rub along your back as you relaxed a little, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“I have never, I will never, I never want to ever love anything as much I love you.” Your eyes snapped to his and you could see the sincerity in his words. “I am so sorry I ever made you think that I loved punching people more than I love you.” He apologized, leaning forward to rest his head against yours. You heard him take in a shaky breath at your close proximity.

“We can’t do this.” You repeated the words you’d said last night.

“Why not?”

“I was _miserable_ Calum.” He pulled back like you had slapped him but it was the truth. “You were never there and when you were I was patching you up so you could go out and drink with the guys.”

“What can I do to fix this? To make us an _us_ again? Tell me.” He begged, smoothing back your hair and you closed your eyes, leaning into his touch.

“We can’t go back to that but maybe we can start over. A fresh slate. We completely skipped the friends stage and went straight to being more and I don’t want that. I want to know you not just your body.” You stated and he nodded along with your words.

“But can I kiss you?” He looked up through eyelashes, puppy dog eyes in full swing. You giggled at his words.

“Do you kiss all your friends?”

“Yes.” He grinned and you shook your head before leaning down just to peck his lips.

“No more. That’s all you get.” You laughed as he pouted but he helped you crawl into the driver’s seat again as he silently agreed to the friend’s first proposition. Not having you in his life was a much scarier alternative.

“So.” You began but he cut you off.

“I’m Calum Hood. You’re new honorary best friend and I am going to take you to see that absolutely terrifying movie you want to see.” He held out his hand and you looked at him in amused confusion for a moment before shaking it.

“You hate scary movies and they say Crimson Peak is really freaky.” You warned, surprised that he remembered you wanted to see it in the first place. You had said it offhandedly a really long time ago when it was announced that the movie was in production.

“But you like them and I guess you can hold me if I get scared.” He grinned wickedly and you rolled your eyes so hard you thought they would fall out.

“Yeah, yeah. Mr. I punch people for fun can’t take a wittle scary movie?” You pouted at him before starting the car and hooking your seatbelt again.

“Oh shush. You cried during the Conjuring you were so frightened.”

“So did you!”

“I like this.” He suddenly admitted and you glanced over at him as you pulled out of the parking lot. You gave him a small smile. You couldn’t remember how long it had been since you had done this.

“Me too.” The  car was silent for a few minutes besides the rumble of the engine and the turn signal every once in a while. “So, tell me. What was it like to kiss Luke?” His head snapped to you before he remembered his earlier words and began to laugh loudly with his head tilted back and eyes shut tight.

Yeah, you could definitely be friends with Calum. For now.


	47. I Need To Hear You Say It. (Psychotic!Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you pretty please do number 9 with Luke??
> 
> So… this happened and I don’t know if I should be proud of it or fear it. Anyway, I hope you like it even though you 100% requested a blurb and I wrote a really long imagine.

**TW: Dark Luke is very dark. Plus, mentions of graphic violence.**

Hand wrapped around your throat as your neck was titled back, resting on his broad shoulder. Two of his fingers had hooked under your chin as they pulled down your jaw. His lips skimmed your ear and your knees shook as you heard the deep inhale of breath he took in through his nose.

“So innocent, so pure.” He whispered as his other hand wrapped around your waist, pulling your back flush against him as he continued to run his nose along your skin seemingly breathing you in, making a perfect imprint of your body in his mind just by remembering your smell. You struggled, attempting to leave his hold but he just chuckled even deeper and more sinister than you had grown accustomed to in the past few months. You closed your eyes as his arm around your waist loosened and he slid it along the outside of your thigh.

“You know, I figured you were more of a fighter. I figured you wouldn’t give up so soon.” He chuckled, “But I’ve never been one to like having to assert my dominance.” Your eyes fluttered open as you could just make out the city line through the sheer curtains of the cheap motel room. The air around you was tense as you waited for the cool press of metal on your neck. You received just that but in a different way this time. You were used to his knife, the shiny metal blade laying against your throat in a warning that was _just_ enough to terrify you but the feeling of his lips, the soft press of his piercing pressing to your jugular might have been even more terrifying. “You, you, you.” He muttered, the word leaving his mouth like a sigh. “What am I going to do with you my love?” He bit at your neck and you squirmed in his hold because _frightening_.

When he had first taken you, the illustrious Mr. Hemmings, one of the world’s most renowned psychopaths, his goal was simple. Kill you to assuage the blood lust building inside of him so he could plan his next big hit. But then there was something in your eyes as he held the knife to your throat that night. You had struggled relentlessly at first before he had you in the exact position he had you in now. And you… resigned? You went limp in his hold but there was no shaking in fear, no eyes pleading and lips begging and he didn’t like that. He didn’t like how _willing_ you were. He wanted fear and sadness, maybe a little anger mixed in with it. But you were just _there_.

“You could let me go.” You mumbled, forcing your jaw to move against his tight hold and he chuckled as he placed a hand over your warm, soft stomach. He did like your stomach, touching it, rubbing it. It was odd but so was he.

“Now doll. Where would be the fun in that?” He grinned devilishly and you gasped lightly as he turned you from the view and dragged you to stand in front of the dirty, floor length mirror. You wanted to vomit. Your hair was a tangled mess and your eyes were big, wide and wild from the atrocities you had witnessed for the last few months. You knew he was pretty far gone but the things he’d done, the way he would treat other people as he had you sit on the couch or the bed. He loved to watch the blood splatter over your face in a rainbow of red before dragging his tongue through the dark liquid. You had vomited moments later.

Your clothes were tattered but you’d long since gotten over your fear of him attempting to tear them off of you because _I may be crazy love, but I’m not disrespectful of a woman’s body._ No, he wasn’t. He didn’t need sex. He got off on killing.

“Look how pretty you are. Look how vulnerable, _raw_.“ And you looked at him. His pale blue eyes were lit up with excitement like they had that night he handed you the knife and said _kill him or I kill all of them._ He had pointed out the window to a large shopping center. You had made it quick.

His clothes were immaculate. A black suit, pressed white shirt, a tie. Even his shoes were a shiny black. His hair was down on his forehead and a bit of scruff graced what could have once been very beautiful features had it not been for the manic grin across his face.

“Make it quick.” You whispered and he pulled back abruptly, startled quite possibly for the first time since you met him, his grip loosened but came back impossibly tighter. His hand finally left your hair as he used his grip to turn you to face him. One arm stayed wrapped around your waist as the other began to push back your hair with a sense of urgency.

“No, no, no my dear. I think you’ve miss understood. Sh, now don’t be upset.” You weren’t upset. You hadn’t moved a muscle. Oh. _Oh_. He was talking to himself this time. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he was moving. One arm slid up your back as the one in your hair came to tap over your mouth, his fingers playing a long forgotten rhythm. You could remember him mentioning he used to play the guitar before all of this. Whatever _this_ is. “You don’t understand. I won’t, no, I can’t take you away from me like that. You, you came out of nowhere, crept up on me. Not many people can do that,  did you know that?” A crazed laugh left his lips as he eyes were frantically searching yours. Moments later a look of complete dominance passed over his face as he stopped his tapping and opted for shoving his pointer and middle finger into your mouth as he hooked the other two under your chin, his thumb trailing your jaw as you let out a noise of disapproval.

“Let go.” You muffled and your hands came up to rest on his lean torso. His body rippled under your touch and his jaw fell a little slack. “Mr. Hemmings.” And then he released you. His body taking a step back like you had physically been strong enough to shove him away.

“Don’t call me that.” His eyes were dark, staring at you like you were the sun and he was a simple planet that wanted to get closer but feared the strength. “You, you do not call me that. Luke. My name is Luke to you. I told you- I told you to call me Luke.” He was hysterical, hands pulling at his hair, fingers scratching at pale skin. He was getting itchy, the feeling just beneath the surface of his skin just waiting to be acknowledged. The blood lust.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, wanting to calm him before he did anything irrational but it was too late. He was too far gone.

“I’m going to get you one. Alright? I’m going to go find you a person, a toy. Then you’ll call me Luke again? Then I’ll be your Luke?” He’d been like this before. The day he told you to kill for the first time was the same the day he told you that you were never to call him Mr. Hemmings, the day you had tried to take his knife from him to kill him or you, you weren’t sure. He needed your approval.

“No, hey. No.” You took a step forward on shaky knees. No one could die tonight because you were stupid for a moment too long. “It’s alright. No person. You’re,” You choked down the vile taste of vomit as it slid up your throat. “You’re my Luke.” You were nodding slowly as he began to shake his head quickly, screwing his eyes shut.

He was a twisted human. Or monster, whichever you prefer. He was dominant, he craved it. He needed to be in control but not in a sexual bedroom kind of way. He craved it in it’s sickest form. But then with you, he would be holding you like earlier with tight grips and rough movements but then the rough would subside and he would beg for your acceptance and you were going crazy.

And maybe he loved you, in his own twisted way but you could barely look at him without feeling the blood drain from your body and ice cold terror replacing it. But he thought you didn’t fear him, maybe you didn’t seeing as you knew he would never do anything to you but you did fear what he was capable of.

“No, we’re going to go get you a treat and then you’ll love me again.” You froze at his words. He never said that word to you before. You most certainly did not love him.

Or maybe you did. In some capacity. He was the only person you had talked to in the past few months and it was slowly driving you as mad as he was. He had certain charms, the soft smile he would give you sometimes and the way he would look at you was like a man who couldn’t believe how lucky he was. And you liked when he would offhandedly say something about his childhood. You liked that he would trust you enough to leave you in the car when he would go into the store and know that you wouldn’t try to run. And you had never tried to escape because what could you run to? Where could you go? You’d done too much to be able to look your family in the eyes without breaking even more. He was the only thing that could keep out the dark thoughts because when you had to focus on his darkness, your fear of him, in the present you couldn’t think of the past.

The darkest parts of you, the ones that lingered in you after watching him kill, after doing it yourself, dared to ask the question _what was home without Luke?_ He had broken you to the point where you felt like you couldn’t breathe without him.

But you couldn’t handle killing another person or watching it happen. Not today. So you did the only thing you could to distract him. You slammed your lips to his for the first time and he reacted like he expected you to do it. His lips were harsh, demanding but soft to the touch and the cool of his lip ring made your mind go foggy. His tongue was in your mouth before you even accepted the fact that the two of you were kissing. His hands slid to cup your backside before tapping the back of your thighs. And you got the hint, jumping into his arms. He caught you easily before slamming you back against the wall and tugging at your bottom lip so hard it drew blood. You hated that you loved the feeling. The pain reminding you, you were alive. The feeling of being so close to someone.

“ **Say it. I need to hear you say it.** ****“

You looked at him in confusion before he gave you another bruising kiss and you knew.

“You’re my Luke.” And the way his body trembled before he was throwing you on the bed and crawling over top of you, muscled body pressing against every inch of yours told you that you had said the right thing. And the way your body reacted to his touch, his lips on your neck, his kiss, told you that you should not be enjoying it so much. You should not want him but you did.

The realization came with a much more sinister thought. You didn’t just like it, you craved it. And this, _this was just the beginning._


	48. Meltdown. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey love! Could you please do an imagine with Luke where you’ve been so stressed out with assignments, study and family problems that one night you just snap at him which causes a fight and the fight causes him to lock himself in Your shared bedroom. But then you automatically regret it all and try to apologise but you can stop crying. And maybe end it with a really fluffy apology and him trying to help you de-stress from everything??

There was nothing wrong with him sitting on the couch. There was nothing wrong with him relaxing after a long day in the studio. There was nothing wrong with him putting his feet on the coffee table, you did the same thing but you were wound so tightly that just the sight of him sent you into an irritated state.

“ _Luke_.“ You spoke, teeth gritted as you tried to study the math equations in front of you. “ _LUKE_.” His head snapped up and he gave you a look.

“What?”

“Can you get your feet off the table and honestly, turn that down. I’m trying to study?” You asked, leveling your tone so you didn’t yell at him.

“Sure.” He shrugged before proceeding to do neither as he settled back into the couch. You took a deep breath because sure he had been looking at you but he hadn’t heard a word you said when the game was on. You slammed your textbook closed before storming into the living room where he sat. You grabbed his legs, shoving them off the table and grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV before removing the batteries and throwing them into his startled chest. “Woah, what the-,” He exclaimed but you whirled on him and the anger in you eyes had him taking a step back.

“I ask for one thing. One Luke. Quiet. I asked you to be quiet and you can’t even do that. What is wrong with you?” You shouted and normally the hurt look in his eyes would make you stop but you were so sick and tired of putting everyone else’s feelings in front of your own.

“Babe, I-”

“Just go away. Leave so I can actually get something done for once without you getting in the way.” You turned on your heel going back to the kitchen table to continue your work. He was silent for a moment before stalking off into your bedroom, shoulders slumped and tears in his eyes. The slamming of your bedroom door echoed around the house and it was only a few moments later that you realized what you had done. You yelled at Luke. The only good in your life right now. You sighed before getting up from the table and made your way to the room.

You tried the handle but were not surprised to find it locked. The tears that had brimmed in your eyes earlier were now falling down your cheeks as you knocked on the door as you choked back a sob.

“Luke, I- I’m so,” You couldn’t get the words out before you were falling to your knees, hand holding the doorknob still as you began to break down. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You cried out, body shaking as you began to hyperventilate. The door was pulled open and you couldn’t hold yourself up without something to hang onto. Your body fell forward and you landed on your hands, knees still digging into the ground as you were face to face with Luke’s shoes. The stress of life pressing down on your shoulders.

“Darling.” He whispered, automatically dropping down to you. It was a mess of limbs for a moments as he wrestled your pliant body into his arms. You were sitting on his crossed legs as he pressed your face into his warm shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You kept choking out but he shushed you, rubbing along your back as you continued to sob against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t, I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Baby, calm down. It’s alright. You need to calm down before you make yourself pass out.” He pleaded and you began to time your breathing with his, trying to use his stability to regain your own. It took a few minutes but eventually you were able to get it under your control again but you still rested against him as you sniffled into his shirt.

“Can I move you to the bed?” He questioned, kissing your head as you began to nod. He gently put you on the floor beside him before standing up and slowly pulling you up with him. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you swayed at the rush. “I got you.” He promised before sweeping one of his arms under your legs and picking you up. He carried you the few feet to the bed, laying you on the covers before moving to your shoes and sliding them off your feet. He slipped off your jeans and his own shoes and pants before laying down beside you, face to face.

“Talk to me.” He begged, running his fingers through your hair and you opened your eyes not even realizing you closed them.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” You explained but he shook his head, blue eyes sad as he took in the tear tracks on your cheeks and the bags under your eyes that he had somehow missed these past few weeks.

“Not about that love. Talk to me about what’s got you so wound up.” You grabbed the hand that he left rested on your cheek and kissed it before laying it between the two of you with your fingers tangled with his.

“School, work, housework, my parents. They want me to come visit but I have like 800 years of coursework and I don’t know when the next time I can take off work is because I used it to come see you on tour, which they are also not happy about. I don’t know. It’s stupid I guess.” You sighed but he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours.

“It’s not stupid lovely. It’s a lot. But we’re in a relationship, you listen to me complain about tour and Michael’s eating habits so what makes you think I wouldn’t want to hear all about your problems? Let me help you.”

“Luke, you don’t have to.” You tried but he gave you a ‘don’t-even-try-me’ look.

“Yes I do. Stop being so stubborn and let me take some of the stress off of you. I’ll figure out a way for you to go see your parentsor for them to come out here. I can start doing more around the house. Plus, I can make your flashcards while you take a nap.” He offered, eyes lighting up in a weird form of excitement.

“You really are a nerd aren’t you?” You giggled and he gave you a big grin.

“No, I just really like making flashcards. And I really, really like making my girlfriend happy.” You laughed as he rolled on top of you, fingers trailing your sides as he peppered your face with kisses and lightly biting at your neck.

“Stop, that feels weird!” You exclaimed but he just kept on with his weirdness.

“I love you.” He smiled a few minutes later after you had both calmed down, you now laying in a curl against his side.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I was so mean and hurt your feelings earlier.” You apologized again, still feeling guilty.

“Apologize one more time and I will wash out your mouth with soap.” He threatened jokingly and you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Alright, you take a nap and I’m going to go make some flashcards.” He kissed your head as he stood but you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back on to the bed, laughing at the choked noise he made. You pressed your lips to his as you gave him a devilish grin.

“I think I have a better idea…” He hummed in appreciation as you crawled over top of his laying down form, lips still pressed to his, but he quickly startled as you began to glide your fingers over his sides. Laughs began to spill from his lips and you couldn’t help but smile at his scrunched up face.

He could make the cards later. Now it was time for some fun.


	49. Don't say that. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> number 8 with Calum please?

“I mean, its no big deal. We were just supposed to be a one-night type of thing anyway.” You turned to walk out of the tense apartment but a hand on your shoulder pulled you back around. His eyes were darker than normal, brown fading into black but you stood your ground as he shook his head with a disbelieving laugh.

“ **Don’t say that. Don’t cheapen us.** ****“ He growled, “You know we have always been more than that. I think our two year relationship is proof of that.”

“Oh, you mean the two year relationship where you weren’t _here_ for a year and a half of it. I get it, you travel the world and see new places with prettier people and I don’t care. I don’t care that you’re gone but it’s when you’re here and _still_ gone that it becomes a problem.” You explained but he still wouldn’t release you.

“Listen to me, if you think for one second all I wanted with you was one time, a roll around in the sheets, you’re wrong. I have always wanted more than your body. I want your mind and your heart, I want your trust and your love. I don’t just want sex.”

“Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing that. But hey, tell the boys and all the people you let hang off of you I said hi when you go out with them tonight. I’ll just stay here, maybe I can invite the cute boy who gave me his number at the coffee shop the other day to come hang out with me.” And that was a low blow but you were angry.

“Don’t even think about it.” His voice lowered in anger but you simply stared at him.

“Why not? It’s not like you would know if I did or not. You won’t even be here.” You scoffed, shoving his hand off your shoulder as you picked up your purse.

“Where do you think you’re going? Hey, I said, where are you going?” He demanded but you barely spared him a glance over your shoulder.

“You know what’s funny? I never ask where you are going because I’m so afraid that one day you’ll say you’re cheating on me- I know you’re not, stop trying to interrupt- but don’t you think it’s funny that I even have to question it?” You paused with your hand on the doorknob. “I didn’t keep that boys number by the way. I just wanted to see if you actually cared.”

“Of course I care.” He reached forward and put his hand over yours. “Just stay and let’s talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about. You are dating me and yet you go out and act like a single man. I’m all for you going out and having a good time with the boys. I am not alright with you letting people hang off of you like drapes, kissing on you and acting like you don’t have someone waiting, _always waiting,_ for you at home. So figure it out Cal. You can have me, or you can be single. Let me know. Because I’m tired of being lonely and I’m tired of being to afraid to do something about it. You said I was cheapening us but it’s you. You’re treating me like a one night stand.” You left without another word, and honestly, you weren’t sure if you were going to come back.


	50. Invisible. (Pt. 2, Calum)

It was two years before they saw each other again. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny, or maybe she just really wanted a hamburger but the last place he expected to see her was in a hole in the wall restaurant in the town they had stopped in that night when their bus broke down. It was lit up with bright overhead lights and it looked like something straight out of a romance novel but he couldn’t breathe for a moment when the bell above the door chimed and in walked the girl that had caught his attention so long ago. They had dm’ed a few times after but they both lost touch in a whirlwind after his twitter was hacked by some crazy. He couldn’t find her again after that.

“Hey honey, the usual?” The kind old man who owned the shop called out and she nodded her head, hair swaying as she clutched a book.

“Absolutely. I’ve been craving it for days now.” She grinned as she slid into the window seat. And she looked different, not older just more mature. Her hair had grown and her eyes were brighter. Her smile looked less forced and her outfit was no longer an oversized sweater and baggy jeans but skinny jeans that accentuated her thick thighs and a top that hugged her curves. She looked happy most of all.

There was a smile on her face and laugh lines near her mouth. She was alone again but unlike last time, she wasn’t glancing around to see who was judging her but rather just sitting there, waiting for her food as she opened her bookmarked page.

“Earth to Calum. Hello.” Michael made an astronaut radio noise as he finally caught his friends attention, Ash and Luke sharing the same look as the platinum blonde. “Welcome back. What are you looking at?”

“Do you remember her?” He tilted his head to the girl who was too absorbed in her book to notice them.

“Not really. Did we meet her before?” Ashton questioned as they stared at her.

“Well first of all, stop looking at her like your going to murder her.” Calum sassed and they rolled their eyes but listened to him anyway. “And second, yeah. We met her at a meet and greet like two years ago- yes, I remember that. And yes, I know it was a long time ago.- but we kept talking about how nice she was?”

“Oh yeah! She said she liked my vocals in Broken Home.” Luke exclaimed before quieting down when they shushed him.

“She was nice.” Ashton commented, raising his eyebrows at him in a way that only an older brother type could as he took a sip of his soda. “You liked her a lot.”

“I don’t know her. But yeah. I did.” Calum stated, looking over his shoulder at her again. She was now accompanied by a plate of fries as she chowed down on a burger that looked bigger than her. He couldn’t help but smile as she continued reading, seemingly unaware of her surroundings and him.

“Go talk to her.” And he normally would have to be persuaded but he desperately wanted to so he slid from the booth without protest.

“Hey.” He spoke after he nervously approached her table. She almost choked on her food when she looked up and saw who was standing in front of her.

“Calum?” She questioned, wiping her mouth with her napkin. She stood up without a thought and wrapped her arms around him like an old friend rather than a celebrity who had millions upon millions of fans. “Hey, how are you?” She seemed just as nervous as he felt but offered the seat across from her to him.

“I’m doing great, you?” He smiled as she nodded her head quickly.

“Fantastic. I mean probably not as fantastic as playing sold out stadiums but fantastic.” She grinned. “You know, you had a lot to do with it.” She snagged a fry, eating it as she avoided his gaze for a moment before looking up at him with that same shy smile.

“How so?”

“The thing you wrote on my CD. ‘I see you.’ It’s meant more to me than you can even imagine.” She admitted. “It really helped me learn to accept myself, love myself even. So thank you.” He felt his heart warm at her words. That’s all he’d ever wanted to do.

“I’m glad.” He spoke sincerely. “So, I know we haven’t talked in a while but I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving me your number this time. Twitter didn’t seem to work too well last time so…” He trailed off, ruffling his soft hair as she gave him a wide smile that she used to hide from the world.

“Yeah, of course. Hey, how long are you here for?” She asked, tapping her number into his phone.

“A few more days. The bus is completely wacked so we have to wait for a new one.”

“Good, well not good, but do you want to go out tonight? Like dinner or a movie?” And he was shocked, never expecting the girl he met in line who was so nervous she could barely speak to be saying this to him right now but he was also inspired, intrigued in the best of ways. He felt proud of her even though he had barely known her.

“I would love to.” 

“Great. I have to go now, work but call me. We can work out the details then.” She smiled, throwing her money on the table as she stood up. He stood with her, preparing to go back to his table. He debated hugging her but it was decided for him when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, lips pressing to his cheek before she whispered in his ear.

“Thanks for showing me I’m not invisible. I’m really happy we ran into each other again.” She pulled away with a smile, turning on her heel as she made her way out of the restaurant with a shout of ‘call me’ and ‘bye Mr. Grant, the food was perfect as per usual’, her tinkling laugh following her as she exited the shop. 

And he stood there for a moment after she was gone, floating in the wake of her presence before he returned to his table. His friends began to tease him but he could only smile.

He would promise to make sure she never felt invisible again, but honestly, he felt like she might have that part covered.


	51. Underwhelmed. (Cop AU) (Pt. 2) (Michael)

You felt like you were falling, but not in the lying in bed almost asleep leg kicking kind of way. More like a leaf, rising and falling with the ever changing winds. But it was dark, oh so dark. You didn’t mind though. It was peaceful, tranquil. The way your body lifted and rolled was like a child being rocked in it’s mother’s arms and it was comforting. You didn’t want to leave. 

But then the winds were no longer soft but more like ocean waves crashing against the shore, pulling you in and out as you began to spin out of control. You were kicking, screaming because what was this? What was taking away your tranquility, your safety? There were thunderous noises that broke through, rippling the darkness and then it was there. The calm white colour, tinged with hues of yellow that could only be known as-

Light.

That was the first thing you saw, a bright light shining in your eyes. And then you were thrashing, body rejecting something. It was shoved in your mouth and you didn’t like it. You could hear noises but it sounded like you were listening through cotton as you fought against unseen restraints holding you down.

“You need to calm down. Can you hear me? You need to relax.” You didn’t, you couldn’t. Where were you? “You’re in a hospital. There was an accident. I’m doctor Allen. I need you to calm down alright?” And that was soothing. You were not in any immediate danger, however you were in a hospital and you didn’t like it. The tube was being pulled out and you gagged, coughing slightly as you felt spit come out along with it. Your body was pliant against the bed and you weren’t sure when you stopped fighting them.

A cup was held to you lips, cool liquid flowing into your mouth as you sipped at the water. It soothed the ache in your throat and gave your ears time to adjust to the sounds around you. The beeping of the heart monitor, the drip of the IV. Even the buzz of the now dimmed overhead lighting.

“What happened?” You questioned, voice still rough and raw but the doctor took over.

“Do you know your name? Your occupation?”

“Yes, My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I’m a detective. I work for the FBI.” You answered and then it hit you like a truck. “The warehouse. The boys. What happened? Are they-” You went to rip out the IV in your arm but the doctors hand stopped you and you looked up into kind brown eyes.

“They’re fine. They are in the waiting room right now. We just need to check you over first and then they can come in here. Alright?” You nodded, lowering yourself back into the pillows. They ran some standard tests, checking your vitals and reactions. He kept looking at you with an odd expression on his face but you didn’t read to much into it. You were too surprised you actually survived.

“We’ll send them in now.” Were his parting words as he and a few nurses took their leave. You didn’t get to respond before the door swung shut.

You were left in silence for a few minutes as you looked over your arms. There was a slight burn on your left arm that would leave a scar and a bunch of cuts and bruises but you were feeling alright. Maybe that was just the morphine talking. The door cracked open and that was soon followed by a boy you would recognize anywhere with his baby blue eyes and megawatt smile.

“Luke.” You grinned and then you had a lap full of him. You smiled as the other three came in the door, all looking exhausted but they had smiles on their faces.

“Luke, get off of her. She’s in a hospital bed for the love of-,” Ashton didn’t even finish your sentence as you hugged the boy closer to you.

“No, let him stay. I really, really needed a hug and doctors aren’t too willing to hand them out.” You smiled as Luke pressed his face into your neck. It was then that you felt his wet cheeks and, “Luke, if you make me cry because you start to cry, you will owe me beers for all eternity.” He pulled back with a laugh as he gave you the same look the doctor did. 

“I’m just happy you’re alright.” He grinned before moving away so the others could hug you. Calum and Ashton wrapped you up in what could be easily dubbed ‘the puppy pile’. Michael, oh boy, did he hug you. One arm around your waist as the other cradled your head as he got as close to you as humanly possible within the confines of your small bed.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again.” He demanded, pulling back and placing his hand ever so softly on your left cheek. You let out a hiss of pain that came from seemingly nowhere as you jerked back from his grip.

“Ow.” You whimpered as he let his hand fall away.

“Sorry, I guess it’s still tender. It has only been about a week.” You furrowed your eyebrows at him, cocking your head.

“What’s tender?” You questioned and he took in a deep breathe before looking at the other boys.

“Right, we told them that we’d tell you.” Ashton muttered before taking a step forward and holding your hand in his. “The flames from the building, well, they kind of, well-,”

“Spit it out Ashton.” You demanded and he gave you a soft look. It was then that you knew what was about to come out of his mouth.

“They burnt your back and some of your face.”

You were silent, no words leaving your lips as you began to tug at the covers over your body.

“What are you doing?” Calum asked but you ignored him, pushing against Michal slightly so he would stand up from the bed.

“Hey, stop. Stop!” You froze, Michael was using his ‘I’m-the-leader-of-this-team-and-you-will-listen-to-me-voice’. “What are you doing?”

“I-I need to see it. Let me get up. I need to see it.” You didn’t wait for his approval, honestly you didn’t need it. He didn’t try to stop you, helping you instead as he hooked his arms under your knees, the other circling your shoulders. He carried you to the bathroom, back to the mirror as he set you down before he gave you a look.

“We’ll give you some time but we’re going to be right in that room if you need us.” He brushed a strand of hair from your face, leaning in and kissing your right cheek. “I love you, beautiful.” He didn’t say another word, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. You’d have to talk to him about, ew, feelings later but right now you had a bigger thing to deal with.

You would never categorize yourself as the patient type. You could procrastinate for days or wait 3 hours for a pizza but you were not patient with day to day things. Maybe that’s why you didn’t wait, or maybe you just didn’t want to talk yourself out of it. You turned around, face coming into view and you had to grip the counter to steady yourself. 

And you’d seen people with burn scars before, especially in your line of work, and you knew those people were just as beautiful as anyone else. But it was you this time. And suddenly you understood their way of thinking. It was like looking at a stranger. You had spent so much of your life learning your own face that this, this was so odd to you. It was like looking at an old friend, someone you could vaguely remember but not in vivid detail. And it terrified you. It was on your left cheek and it had barely missed your eye. It had gotten a bit of your forehead and almost the entirety of your cheek and the left side of your neck. Tears sprang to your eyes as you covered your mouth with one of your hands. But you weren’t done. 

You untied your hospital gown with one hand, letting it fall to the ground. From the front you could see slight scarring on your left hip, dipping below your underwear and onto your thigh, and up your waist but as you turned, tilting your head over your shoulder to see, the tears did begin to fall. Your back was three-fourths of the way covered in vicious scars and it looked like it was supposed to hurt terribly. Now you understood the amount of pain killers they kept pumping into your body. You couldn’t stand anymore, the shock of seeing your body but not your body all at the same time too much and you collapsed to the floor as your knees gave out. 

The boys heard the resounding noise from the impact of you hitting the floor and Michael was ripping the door open before he’d even processed it. And there you were, laying on you side in fetal position as you cried in confusion, anger, sadness, the fear you couldn’t act upon when inside that warehouse. Michael shrugged off his hoodie, motioning for Calum to lift you as he slid it over your unclothed torso. He lifted you up and you automatically curled into his chest, clutching his t-shirt as you let the pain you felt inside pour out. He gave the boys a look and they exited the room quickly, Luke covering his mouth as he noticed the scars he’d already seen. But now you had seen them and something felt different. He was always the softest one of them all. More of the tech guy while he let you all handle the whole ninja takedown stuff. You happened to know he could throw a pretty mean right hook however.

“Sh, I’ve got you.” Michael whispered as he settled on the bed, allowing you to lay between his legs as you rested your head over his heartbeat. “You’re alright now, gorgeous.” And he wished he could take away all the pain, all the recovery ahead of you because yeah you could stand but it would be a while before you could run and your shoulder was still healing from the bullet wound. They weren’t sure you could even pass the test to be a field agent and there is no way he would let you out there if there was even the slightest chance you could get hurt again. Not to mention the psychological side of things. Not only with your body but you were shot, you were inside a warehouse with an actual explosive, you were there when it exploded and even before all of that, you infiltrated an arms dealers lair and had seen some pretty terrible things. He didn’t know what was next for you but with you laying in his arms crying, he did not want to have to ask. But he loves you and he’ll do whatever it is you need, even if you just need him to be your friend or even just your team leader right now.

And if he hadn’t been so close to you, listening to you so intently to make sure you were just crying and not having a panic attack or making yourself sick with your grief then he would have missed it. He almost did anyway. It was soft but it was there and it felt like his heart stopped in his chest as he heard you mumble the words.

“I’m going to kill every last one of them.”

And it scared him because he knew you well enough to know that you meant it. He also knew that was a line he could never let you step over. No matter what he had to do.


	52. Boyfriend to Best Friend, Best Friend to Boyfriend. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey could you do an imagine where Ashton was like your bestfriend, and you were dating another band member, and he has a crush on you and (of course) you were absolutely clueless. In the end can you end up with him. Do you think you could make the character have naturally grey eyes and like twist that into the imagine. If you are looking for a name, you can use mine. It’s Hunter. I just love your writing! I am just getting started on tumblr an would love any tips you have for me. Thx!Luv u lots!

You liked Calum. You did. He was funny and kind with a nice smile and pretty eyes. But there was something missing. A piece of the puzzle just didn’t fit. His arms wrapped around you felt _nice_ not wonderful. His lips pressed to your felt safe but lacked the passion. You weren’t sure what it was but it weighed heavy on you. Maybe that’s why you woke up one morning about a month ago, just knowing you had to break up with him. You weren’t sure if I surprised you more that he agreed with you or that it was the simplest thing in the world to fall into a friendship with him that didn’t feel any different than when you were dating him, minus the kissing.

“I swear if you do not hurry up, I am going to drag you down the stairs. I’m serious.” And then there was your best friend Ashton. He was a ball of energy and sunshine, never not on go with you but it was perfect for your natural _I just want to stay in bed and watch tv all day because I’m an adult. Gosh dang it Ash, let go of my legs!_ but he got you out of the house the same way he had when you were a child or a surly teenage. He may have had to promise ice cream but hey, what were best friends for.

You weren’t sure when Ashton who giggled at everything and wore ugly purple shirts turned into _Ashton_ whose biceps strained his t-shirts and talked like a wise old man but you it was like being struck in the face when you realized what had been missing in yours and Calum’s relationship. It was the _feeling_ the one people wrote songs and poems about but could never even come close to accurately describing it. You had _liked_ Calum. You were helplessly _in love_ with Ash.

“I’m coming you numbskull. Give me a few seconds.” You called back, clipping on your shoes as you checked your hair one last time. You practically tripped down the steps in your hurry but luckily made it to your foyer in one piece. “Hey!” You shouted when you were automatically swept off your feet in another gigantic hug like you’d received when he saw you in the airport.

“I missed you so much.” And as you pressed your nose to his barely shown collarbone, he was viciously reminded of the crush he’d had on you since the third grade. You had always been the prettiest of all the prettiest to him. You were intelligent in your own ways and remarkably kind even though you threatened to kill him at least once every hour. But he could never act on it in fear of losing what you two had, the kind of friendship that happened once in a lifetime if you were lucky.

“I missed you more you big sap. Now, c’mon or we’ll be late to Cal’s.” And maybe it should have been weird with Cal but it was easy. Ash never even held resentment towards him for dating you because you were happy and that’s all he could have asked for.

“Oi, it’s the love birds!” Luke exclaimed as you and Ash entered the backyard for the Hood’s barbeque.

“Alright, who gave him beer?” Ashton rolled his eyes but ruffled his youngest bandmates hair in greeting as long spidery arms wrapped around you.

“Hey Luke.” You smiled and yeah, he was tipsy.

“So is this your date? You said you wanted to ask her out.” He spoke loudly and all eyes turned to you two as Calum clapped Ash on the back.

“You finally did it? Good for you man!” He cheered and Ashton was bright red as you stared in confusion.

“What are they talking about?” You questioned and Michael threw his arm over your shoulder.

“We’re talking about this idiot finally getting the courage up to ask you out.”

“ _Michael_.” Ashton exclaimed and he desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. And he seemed to get his point across to them as they all went silent with horrified expressions.

“You didn’t ask her?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows before turning to you in his inebriated state. “He didn’t ask you out?”

“I- What? No.” You stuttered and finally made eye contact with Ashton. “You were going to- _What is going on here?”_ You finally got out and he scratched the back of his neck. I guess he had no choice now.

“I kind of like you. Like, like _like_ you.” He muttered and you stared at him in shock for a few moments before reaching over and slapping his chest as hard as you could.

“Ow! What was that for?” He demanded and you rolled our eyes as you grabbed the back of his neck and placing your lips on his. He was frozen in shock for a moment before he was wrapping you in his arms and tugging you impossibly closer to him. “What was _that_ for?” He panted as you pulled back and you grinned.

“That was for making me wait for so long.”


	53. I'm Wasted. (Pt. 3, Boxer!Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxer Calum part three?? Please!

“Date?” He questioned offhandedly as he sat leaned into the comfy cushions of his couch. You were watching classic movies as you ate your dinner, relaxing with each other as you had for the last five months of being Calum’s best friend. You shot him a look before responding with your usual _no._ He had started this about a month ago, asking you to go on dates with him but once he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with long speeches, he settled for saying the one word to let you know it was still an option without making you feel uncomfortable.

“Cool.” He nodded, turning up the volume on the tv. You knew it hurt him when you denied him but he also understood that you weren’t ready. He was still coming home beat up but he was coming home and staying. Sometimes he’d go out with the guys after making sure you knew he was alright but more often than not, he was content holding you in his arms as he slept off most of the pain.

You sighed as you leaned over, pressing your lips to his cheek softly before going back to your pasta. It was a silent promise of someday but not today. His smile told you he got the message clearly.

Two days later, you were front and center at his championship match. He was against an undefeated guy from another local gym. You were more than concerned by the size of that guys arms because they looked like they were as big as you but Calum was hopping between both feet, ready for the fight he’d been training for the last few years of his life. If he won, he became the owner of the gym. Which would mean a more stable job and a lot less fighting on his part. You were gripping the hand of your best friend Luke, Michael on his other side along with Ashton as you waited for the fight to begin. Ash was the only other fighter. Michael was Cal’s manager and Luke worked with you. You were an unlikely group but meshed well together like five broken puzzle pieces that somehow managed to meld into one blurry but recognizable picture.

“He’ll be alright but I might not be if you squeeze my hand any harder.” Luke joked and you loosened your grip without letting go.

“Sorry, I just- I have a bad feeling.” You were chewing on your bottom lip and Calum, sensing your nerves, shot you a big smile that you could barely return to him. “Luke, I’m going to throw up.”

“I swear if you vomit on me, I will never talk to you again.”

“Sounds like a good enough reason for her to actually do it.” Luke glared at Mike before wrapping his arm around you and tugging you into his side.

“He’ll be alright. You know how good he is, better that anyone. The other guy is big but Cal is fast. He’s got this.” You nodded, not exactly believing his words but not discrediting them.

The dinging of the bell almost made you jump out of your skin before you latched back onto Luke’s side as you all realized within the first few minutes that the big guy did not play by the rules. He was making borderline illegal hits but nerve overstepping. Calum had to adjust his fighting accordingly but you could tell he was rocked by the difference. Not to mention the other guy had already gotten in a few hard hits. You could hear Ashton’s sharp intakes of breath and knew that whatever was happening was not good. Not when Ash looked at you with fear in his eyes and you knew you had to do something.

“C’mon.” You whispered, praying he could get a least a few good hits in to weaken the other fighter. At the end of round one, he was panting heavily as he leaned against the net on the opposite side from you all.

By the end of round three he was looking vaguely like after his fight with Ashton except there was a lot more blood as he sat disoriented by the net for a few moments. When he stood up for the last round, you knew what you had to do.

“Wait, time out.” Were there even time outs in boxing? The ref looked at you but let you climb into the ring with the nod of Calum’s head.

“Hey, uh, what are you doing?” He questioned, eyes widening in shock as you grabbed his cheeks and brought his lips full onto yours.

“Aim for his left leg and his right shoulder. He’s weak there. And if you win, _I’ll_ be the one taking _you_ on a date.” You whispered before moving to the corner of the ring, making up some story about how you were actually his water and massage person. He stood there like a gaping fish out of water before springing into action as the ref called for them to take their places. The smirk on Cal’s face said it all.

He won that night, in more ways than one. Sure he got the gym, a pretty penny, and the title of Champion but even more importantly, he got to hold your hand over the dinner table.


	54. I Need To Hear You Say It. (Pt. 2, Psycho!Luke)

**TW: Dark Luke is still very dark. Minor character death. Just weird overall.**

Something had changed. You weren’t sure what it was but something was different. He was affectionate in the oddest of ways with you, soft touches that would turn into bruises on your hips and marks along your neck from bites and fingers pressing into it. Sweet words whispered in your ear before he was tugging it between his teeth. He would compliment you, granted his words only spoke of how he admired the way you looked with a knife in your hand and fresh blood on your clothes, but you managed to appreciate it all the same.

“Doll.” He called, voice more demanding as he realized you were no longer beside him in the messy bed sheets. That was a new development as well. You were used to him making you sleep on the floor or in a chair that was in the room, if you were lucky. But now he had you sitting in the passenger seat of his car instead of the back and holding you close to him in the bed. “ _Doll_.”

“Yes?” You questioned softly, body appearing in the doorway of the bathroom right as he had begun to get out of bed. You could see the way his body relaxed at your voice, he must have thought you had run away. He waved you over with what was supposed to be a loving smile you assumed.

“Come.” He beckoned and your feet were moving without another thought as you climbed into his bed. He tugged you closer to him, arm around your waist as the other slid up your back until it tangled with your soft, wet hair. More than one shower a week was new too. This was all… new. Nicer. You were wary.

“Luke, why?” Why did he take you? Why did he not take someone who was as twisted as him? Why was he holding you in what could only be described as a possessive cuddle? Why was this your life?

“We are here for the next person.” I guess _why are we here?_ Was just as good of a question. Your body tensed and he began to glide his fingers over your spine and _oh, that felt nice._

“Sh, Luke has you.” He cooed, lips pressing to your forehead. You melted into touch and _you needed to get out of here._ Or at least get some friends. But the thought terrified you because it had been another month. A good one at that and the thought of losing Luke sent shivers throughout your body.

There was a name for it, you knew it somewhere in the back of your mind. The one where you fall in love with your capturer but this didn’t feel like that. It felt like falling in love with a part of you, you didn’t know existed. The part of you that had seen so much pain and agony even before meeting him. The part of you that could snap with one wrong move.

“Are you hungry?” He questioned, untangling from you as you began to nod. “Alright. I’ll go get something. You stay here, yes?” He looked down at you with eyes filled with worry like you would manage to get out of the room he would block from the outside. Even if you did, you would never be able to figure out where you were.

“I’ll be here.” You promised, your voice meek and nothing like the loud, excitable one you used to have. He leaned down, lips brushing yours in a barely there kiss. He slid the back of his fingers down your cheek as he pulled away, eyes following the motion before he was gripping your chin tightly.

“Are you lying to me?” His eyes looked ablaze as you shook your head quickly, his grip hurting your jaw.

“No. I’ll stay.” You winced as he let go harshly, nodding to himself.

“Good. Stay. Gonna stay.” He began muttering to himself as he gathered his jacket and keys. “I’ll be back. Yes. Going to stay.” The door closed behind him with a resounding bang and you sat in silence for a few moments before skittering into the bathroom again. You stared into the mirror at the unrecognizable person in front of you. You were torn. You needed to get out of here, to go home, the reasonable part of your brain was screaming. But your heart was demanding the answer to the one question you never thought you would ask yourself: What was home without Luke?

You don’t know how long you stood there staring at your reflection but the door slamming open startled you and you were tripping over your own feet as you ran into the main part of the room. He was stripping off his shirt with hurried movements as he frantically looked over at you. His clothes were covered in blood, hands split open.

“Get your stuff. We need to go.”

“What?” You questioned, mind working in overdrive as you absentmindedly began to pack the few things you ‘owned’, technically he had stolen them but it was better than nothing.

“Cops. They found us.” He didn’t wait for the startled  _what?_ to leave your mouth as he pulled you up by the arm and locked one of his hands around your throat with a vicelike grip. “You will keep your head down, you won’t say a word do you hear me? They won’t take you from me. Not ever.” And the fingers on his freehand were skittering across your lips as you attempted to breath. He pressed a searing kiss to your lips before releasing you and you fell to your knees, coughing and spluttering. “Get to the car, no need, no kill. Want to, no time. Get to the car.” He was doing _it_ again as you allowed yourself the time to catch your breath before standing to gather the rest of your stuff.

The police. How had they managed to find you both? He was careful, meticulous to a fault and he made sure you didn’t leave anything behind. You never did. But it had him freaked out and that was enough to make you nervous. A freaked out Luke meant bad things were bound to happen. It was like tightening the screws in a wooden chair, just enough means its sturdy and you can sit in it for a long time without the worry of it breaking. But if you twist it just once more, the wood might splinter and break apart. You could see it. You could the cracks forming in his hunched shoulders and fists that were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

You weren’t sure what compelled you to do it, to reach out and touch the snake poised to strike at any moment in time but the moment your hand touched his it was like the weight of the world fell off his shoulders. It was the first time you had ever seen him vulnerable in any sense of the word. He was afraid. Of what, you weren’t sure. Going to jail, or maybe even afraid he would be killed himself. A part of, a small piece that you wanted to hide beneath your own fear, anger, confusion at the state of your life right now hoped he was afraid of losing you.

“It’s alright.” You promised, eyes finding his and a small smile lifted his lips as he pulled you into his chest, hand holding your neck as the other held your waist. And he was mumbling, incoherent and you had no idea if they were even words but you just relaxed in the comfort he gave.

“Let’s go. Gotta go.” He spoke up suddenly, keeping your hand in his as he grabbed your bags and began tugging you to the room door.

And it was relatively easy to avoid being seen, or _caught_ , by anyone in the hotel as you stuck to vacant hallways and shadows. You were in the clear until you started to get in the car, Luke shoving things into the back as you went to slide into the passenger side. The sound of the safety clicking off on a gun registered a moment too late as you felt the gun press to the back of your neck.

“Police, don’t move.” A deep voice warned and _why would you move?_ Luke’s head snapped up and you had never seen fire like that before, the look of absolute and complete loss of control that could only come with a mental break took hold as he could feel the beat of his heart quicken and the ice cold feeling of _mine_ in his veins. How dare someone threaten you? How dare someone even remotely think about hurting you? Didn’t they know you were his? Didn’t they know he would do anything to keep you safe? Did he not show that every time he left a person for them to find, let you do it instead of him?

“Hands above your head.” And you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or Luke so you figured better safe than sorry as you gave Luke a frazzled look because _why were they holding it to your head? The gun should be on him not you._ But the thought of it pointing at him had you feeling lightheaded. And you weren’t sure how you were feeling. You were afraid, terrified actually but you weren’t sure if it was just the feel of hot metal digging into your neck or at being taken from Luke or worse, him being taken from you.

But you knew Luke, and you should have seen it coming. You should have noticed the way he grew ever angrier by every moment that passed with you not by his side. You should have noticed the way his eyebrow quirked up, amusement on his face as the cop behind you repeated his words. Luke raised his arms alright. And you should have seen it coming, the knife as it spun towards you in what looked like slow motion. It sliced your arm, the sleeve tearing as it dug slightly into your arm before hitting its intended target. The man hadn’t even gotten the chance to _think_ about pulling the trigger before he was slumping to the ground and _blood splatter._ That was never something you would get used to, never something you should have to get used to. You weren’t sure he was actually dead, the slight sound of ragged breathing committing itself to your memory as you hoped he wasn’t another to fall prey to _Mr. Hemmings_.

And then you were moving, body being pulled away from the one behind you and manhandled into a car as the seatbelt pulled over your chest. Another person, another memory to block out, another nightmare. You sat in silence as Luke maneuvered you out of the parking lot and onto the freeway you’d been driving a few nights prior.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit your arm but I didn’t have an open space.” There was gauze tossed into your lap and it was like everything, every moment that had been in slow motion came to a sudden halt before rushing forward at the speed of light to bring you to the present.

You could feel the pain in your arm, the pain in your heart, and the blood gushing down from the wound did not help in the slightest. But you felt calm as you wrapped the gauze around the small cut, it felt clinical as you didn’t have to think to much about it. _Wrap, tighten, wrap, clip._ And once it was securely hooked around the flesh wound, you had to see him. His face.

It looked the same, if not more alive. His eyes were bright in a rare excitement, mouth curved into something between the mix of a grimace and a smile. And you knew you looked the opposite with a deep frown on your lips and eyes darkened by the horrors you’d been subjected to.

But when he turned to you, the street lights beginning to flicker on as the sun dipped out of sight, smile on his lips as he tangled his hand in yours stained with blood, you wondered if you would ever be able to leave him if given the opportunity. His eyes flickered back to the road and as the waning light highlighted the shadows of his face, you knew that wasn’t even a question.

Even if you did get out of this, what would you have? However, was. Certainly not your already waning sanity, and most definitely not Luke.

So you returned his smile before leaning over the console to kiss his cheek before bringing your lips to his ear as you allowed the last of your inhibitions slip as your teeth grazed along his skin.

“Where to now, my Luke?”


	55. Don't Say That. (pt. 2) (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a part 2 of the part 8 with calum with a happy ending? Thanks if you do!

Two days after you left and you hadn’t heard from him. No calls, no texts, nothing. And you had accepted the fact that you were not enough for him, his lifestyle. You had figured that would be the outcome of all of this and as much as you wished it wasn’t true, you accepted it.

What you didn’t expect however was a tall figure showing up at your friends house where you had been for the past few days, pulling the covers from over your body as the light flickered on.

“Up, up. Get up.” A voice chanted over and over again as they propelled themselves onto the bed, effectively landing on top of your frazzled and half-asleep body.

“Wha-,” You were cut off by a mouth full of curls as Ashton laid fully on top of you with a yell of _wake up!_

“Ashton, he said get her, not kill her.” Luke exclaimed from the doorway as he pulled the muscled boy off of you with a grunt. He helped you up, hands on your shoulders to steady you.

“Sorry about that love. Too many coffees on the way here. Now put some pants on because as nice as those underwear are, I don’t think you’ll appreciate them in the cold.” He winked before letting go of your shoulders and pulling Ashton away from where he was picking through your things and out of the room. And you had to sit down for a few seconds.

_Why were they here?_

And you should have questioned it more but it was three am and the two man children had peaked your interest. So you slid on a pair of leggings and a sweater because _three am_ and made your way to the front door where they were waiting for you with your messy haired best friend who looked less than pleased with the wake-up call.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” You apologized, sliding on your snow boots and the fluffy coat you left hanging on the rack by the door. She didn’t say a word, patted your shoulder with a mumbled _good luck_ before disappearing back into her room.

“So, what now?” You questioned and they were pulling you into the freezing air. And there was Michael, behind the wheel of _your_ car, with a smile on his lips.

“Absolutely not. I am not getting into a car that he is driving.” You disagreed but for being so lanky, Luke was surprisingly strong and the arms on Ash were just unmentionable.

“Get in, watch your head. Good, now buckle up. We’re going out.” Ashton cheered before sliding into the passenger seat as Luke took his place beside you.

And it was a quiet car ride where the only noise to break the silence was the rumble of the engine and the wheels meeting pavement but it was filled with a buzz of excitement. And you were confused.

But then you were pulling up to an abandoned playground and _no_.

“What the- I am not getting out of the car. No, Luke, stop pulling me. This is creepy. I am not getting out- Seriously, Michael? You too?” And three sets of arms were enough to pull you out and into the cold. And now you were confused _and terrified._

“Seriously guys, why are we here? What is going on?” You demanded but they didn’t need to answer as you saw him emerging from the shadows and at first, every instinct in your body said to run because _horror movie much?_ but the beanie you got him on your one year anniversary was visible as it hid messy curls.

“Hey.” He whispered and the boys were gone, climbing back into the warmth of the car as you stared at him with wide vulnerable eyes. He hated that look, it meant you were unsure and you never gave him that look because you were always so sure about him.

“Hi.” You responded, boots shuffling against the ground as you broke your eye contact and watched the branches on the barren trees sway in the wind.

“Will you come with me?” He questioned and you took his outstretched hand without even thinking. He smiled as you blushed at his gaze before he began leading you. And he was pulling you ever further into the park but you didn’t feel as afraid, how could you? Not when Calum was with you. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And after making your way past the broken down play structure, you were met with slightly worse for wear swings but they still looked relatively safe to sit on as he plopped down on one, letting you take the one to his right without letting go of your cold hand.

“Why are we here?” And no one ever said that you were patient. He chuckled a little as he began to push himself slightly.

“I found this place a few weeks ago. I was in one of those weird writing moods where I wanted to put my pen to paper but I just didn’t know what to say. I went on a walk and I had just sat down, right here, and you called me from work to make sure I was alright.” He let out a snort of laughter as he shook his head in disbelief. “You just wanted to check up on me and I remember the feeling. You called to check on me for absolutely no reason and I just felt so much love, so in love. I wrote three songs sitting right here about it. I’ve come here every chance since, thinking, writing songs. When you walked out a few days ago, I came here with my notebook and I was just reading over the songs. And I almost threw up.”

“What?” Well, that took an unexpected twist. You were staring at him as he glanced up with a grimace on his face.

“The songs. They were filled with words that I had never said to you. Words that if I had told you, you would have never worried but I just figured you knew. You always seem to know and I took you for granted. I’m sorry. I just, I can’t explain to you how sorry I am for not telling you enough because I love you. I truly do and I’m sorry I don’t say it more.” And he was crying, properly with tears running down his cheeks and body shaking with unreleased sobs as he held onto your hand like a lifeline. And you weren’t expecting that. Maybe the I’m sorry but not for him to be worked up like this.

“Calum,” You began and he couldn’t even look at you. “Hey, listen alright?” And you slid his beanie off his head in favour of running your hands through soft hair. “I do know, and maybe it’s selfish but I like to be reminded sometimes, you know?” And he was nodding.

“I do. And I never meant for you to think anything of those other people. I was just hanging out with them and I didn’t think anything about it because I was always thinking about you. I didn’t even realize you were feeling like you weren’t the only thought running through my head all day, every day.” And he sounded like it kind of irritated him that he couldn’t stop thinking about you. And _good_ because he was always on your mind too. You leaned towards him, kissing the skin where his hair met his neck in a silent sign of understanding, forgiveness.

And you two had a lot to discuss because neither of you were very good with words. You had a lot more to get off your chest, a lot to compromise on, a lot to rediscover about the person next to you. But for now, you were alright with holding onto each other like you never wanted to let go as cold air chilled your flushed skin.

And yeah, there was a lot to fix but as he pulled you to sit in his lap, both of you letting out shocked screams as the swing gave way and you were laying in a heap on the floor, laughter spilling from your lips as the stars were lighting up the shadows of your face, you were excited.

Excited to figure it out as you both had two years ago when you woke up naked next to a beautiful stranger who was the definition of ‘tall-dark-and-handsome’.

But for now, you would lay here with the sound of laughter filling the quiet night and look at the stars. And he would watch you because you shined brighter than anything.


	56. I want to do all of that with you. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do 38 with Calum? 

**“I want to do all that with you.”** ****He had said, eyes bright and smile genuine as he slid the engagement ring on your finger. He was promising forever and you had never had such an enticing offer.

But that was then, when the promise was for a wonderful marriage, happiness, never being alone again. He had wanted love, days filled with laughter, and nights with quiet talks. He had wanted to have kids with you, to spend forever making you happy. But now he was staring at an empty bottle of the strongest liquor he could find and you were throwing a pile of papers into his face.

“What are these?” He groaned, too lazy to actually look at what was in front of him until a golden ring was being tossed carelessly on top. It spun on the papers for a moment before dropping on top of them, one word encircled by the ring. _Divorce_. And his heart was pausing in his chest before accelerating ten times faster because he didn’t understand.

“I’m leaving you.” You spoke, as if he needed you to actually say the words he’d dreaded.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” You demanded but he just slid the papers back to you with an empty look.

“No, I’m not signing these.” He explained as he took a swig of the clear liquid in his glass.

“ _You’re not-_ Calum. What do you mean you’re not signing them?” You exclaimed, exasperated. Months of loneliness and sleepless nights were written all over your face if he would just _look up at you_ to see it.

“I mean we’re not getting a divorce. That’s not happening.” He shrugged and you just stared at him with a slack jaw and confused eyes.

“This is not a debate, this is me saying I’m leaving you.” You reiterated and his body flinched slightly before he had to take another sip. “You can’t say you’re happy. I mean, you’re never here so I wouldn’t actually know if you are but I’m not.”

“Alright. Then leave.” You were practically getting whiplash from him right now.

“Then sign the papers so I can.”

“No.” Your eye twitched as your irritation grew within your chest.

“I don’t understand.” You spoke through gritted teeth as he swirled the liquid in thoughtfulness before swallowing the last of it. He slammed the cup on the counter before standing, body towering over yours.

“I mean, you can leave. You can walk out that door but I’m not signing because then you are still _my_ wife. Still part of my life somehow and I can’t let you go without a fight.” He explained, body leaning heavily as he picked up your ring and twirled it between his long fingers.

“What is there to fight for? Love? Because we both know that wet away a long time ago. Is this part of your jealousy problem, you don’t want me to find someone else?” He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose and a grimace took over his lips as he brought his fists to his eyes.

“No, I don’t want you to find someone else but not because I’m some kind of possessive crazy.” He growled, “ I dont want you to find someone else because I love you.” You couldn’t help but scoff.

“Really? Do you? Because you haven’t kissed me in weeks. We haven’t had sex in four months and when we did, it felt more like a chore than because we loved each other. Do you know how long it’s been since you just hugged me or we sat down and had a conversation or dinner? Because I don’t. You don’t love me Calum. You love the idea of me, the idea of what we had but have now lost.”

And you wished it wasn’t true. That the happy ending he had promised had come true but walking through this house felt like being trapped and laying beside him in bed felt like being further than when he was on tour. You actually liked when he was on tour, the forced pleasantries of asking about days and awkward passings in the hall were gone with the time difference.

“No, don’t be ridiculous-” He tried but you could see it in his eyes, in the bottle of liquor he had drank like it was water.

“ _No_. You stop being ridiculous and sign the papers Calum. Don’t make me the bad guy when you know that this is not a healthy relationship, that we could be happier with other people. Don’t even try to pretend with me.” You argued, not sticking around to hear what he had to say as you grabbed your phone and keys from the tray in front of the door. “Sign them. I’ll be back to get my stuff later.”

And he watched you walk out the door, out of his life. He knew you were right. He loved you, he did but he wasn’t sure where it all went wrong. What made you hate him so much, made you see him as a burden rather than a partner?  And he would sign the papers because he had made a promise a long time ago to try and make you happy. And he had been breaking it for far too long.


	57. Did you get to take a nap? (pt. 2, Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii, theres this blurb that youve done with calum which y/n had nightmares but didnt wanna tell him, and i dont kno when did u post it or if theres a part 2 (your masterlist doesnt open in my phone) so can u plz write a part 2 if isnt much probs

It was two weeks later, and you still hadn’t gotten more than a few hours of sleep. And even that didn’t constitute as sleep to you when you were almost one hundred percent sure you were just passing out from exhaustion, waking up more tired than you were.

Calum could tell. He could hear it in your voice the rare times you actually answered his calls. It was the absolute worst because he knew he couldn’t do anything about it from halfway across the world. That’s why when there was even the slightest break in an ever impossible schedule, he jumped on the first plane home to you. He had to be there for you.

The plane touched down at an unreasonable time in the morning but it was easier to catch a cab that way, especially helped the being mobbed by fans situation.

And he expected a lot when he entered your shared apartment. Dirty clothes, dishes, even dust everywhere but the entire place was immaculately clean from boredom during your late nights. He sat his bag down by the door, kicking off his shoes before he practically fell over at the piercing noise that broke the silence.

And he had expected a lot when he came home, but you screaming in your sleep as you thrashed around in the wrinkled sheets and your fists tightened in the pillows like a lifeline was not one of them. He had bolted up to your room as your scream echoed in the house and it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest at the sight of tears falling down your cheeks as you called his name.

“Baby, wake up. Hey, I’m here. Sh.” He tried to soothe and the moment his hand landed on your cheek softly, you were jolting awake and crawling backwards away from him.

“Stop, stop, please. Why?” You begged as you hugged your knees to your chest and shut your eyes tightly. You were too exhausted to even know the difference between dreaming and reality.

“Darling, it’s me.” He tried to calm you but you just shook your head quickly.

“No, no, no. You’re just another one of _them._ I don’t understand. Why do you look like him? Why won’t you let me get some sleep?” And it snapped into focus for him. You weren’t just not sleeping because you were up late or having trouble falling asleep, you _couldn’t._ You were having nightmares with your own boyfriend as the villain.

“I promise, I’m not. It’s me, It’s Calum.” He cooed, barely grazing his fingers against your hand before you were pulling it into your chest. You stared at him for a few moments because you could _feel_ him and if your dreams were getting that vivid, that real, it was hopeless.

“Calum?” And your voice was so soft, so meek as hope filled your tired eyes. Was he actually here?

“Yeah?” And then you were in his arms, flinging yourself into them with a force that had him falling back into the bed as the sleep cleared and you could see he was actually here. You were in tears as you held onto his frame, body melting into his.

“Hey, love.” He whispered, fingers running along your shoulders as he held you as close to him as he possibly could.

“You’re here.” You cried softly and his arms tensed in reflex at the sound of your broken voice. “You came back.”

“Of course my love. I will always come back to you.” And he was rolling you both over, tucking your bodies under the covers. You waited until he had settled to lean up and kiss him, sighing into his mouth as you finally accepted this was completely real and not just another hopeful dream from your teasing subconscious.

“I’m tired.” You admitted, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, what is going on here?” He questioned, obviously meaning the small freak out he had interrupted. But you were shaking your head as you rolled so your back was lined up with his chest.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here for now.” And the dreams of masked figures, your boyfriends face reflected on each one as they chased you through your darkest fears subsided for one night as you drifted into a restful sleep with strong arms around you.

And he held you tightly in fear of what he had just witnessed. He had no idea what was happening and you were going to discuss it at some point but for now, he’d let you sleep. He’d let you sleep for as long as it took to get you to never look at him with fear like that ever again.


	58. Astrology is bullshit, you know that. (Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey can you do request 28 please for Cal Pal? Thanks! I love your blog so much! 

You believed it, every word of it but Calum didn’t. He thought you were crazy for even remotely thinking Astrology had anything to do with your everyday life. But horoscopes were your guilty pleasure and it drove him crazy.

“It says we don’t match up, you know that right?” You randomly brought up and he honestly glared at you from the opposite side of the table as you spun pasta on your fork.

“What? What says that?” He demanded because anything that said the two of you weren’t right for each other was wrong.

“Our star signs, they don’t-,” He cut you off as he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“ **Astrology is bullshit, you know that.** ****“ He scoffed but you just shrugged your shoulders.

“Maybe.”

“No, not maybe. Listen, I know you believe all that stuff and you know I think it’s ridiculous but you can’t honestly think for a minute, think for a _moment_ that you and I aren’t meant for each other?” And his hand was lacing with yours across the table as he tried to stress to you that if you believed it wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t. And he wanted this to work. He had never wanted something so much, besides the band maybe. But he couldn’t be sure with the way you were simply looking at him and he felt like he was a compilation of heart eyes, sappy love songs, and romantic comedies.

And he was looking at you so intensely, so lovingly that you knew they got it wrong this time. There was no way they were right about you and Calum not being handpicked, hand-crafted to fit together as he brought your hand up to kiss your knuckles.

Or maybe you two were just the exception. Because they were very accurate when they said you would come into a happiness like you had never known.


	59. Fairytales. (Royal AU) (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a blurb with Calum based on this ‘i never believed in princes, fairytales and happy endings’ xx

Long gowns, gourment food, dancing. It was all too much. It was far too immaculate, much too fancy for your taste. There were too many people, too many vying for your attention and affection. It was simultaneously humbling and building up your nonexistent ego. You had made your way outside, the stars visible above the well cared for garden at the back of the palace. You were resting on a bench there, glass of champagne in hand as you listened to the array of instruments playing music in the grand ballroom. The sound flowed through open windows and soothed you with it’s familiarity.

“My queen.” A voice spoke from behind you and you practically jumped out of the white dress hugging your body. You turned to see the man you had married, his tan skin glistening under the light of the moon. You stood, head lowering as you spoke.

“My king.” You felt soft fingers under your chin as he lifted your head, eyebrows furrowed as he took in your bowed frame.

“We are wed. You must not address me as anything more than Calum.” He insisted and you nodded, avoiding his eyes in respect. “Now, now. Look at me.” He pleaded and a smile crept over his features as your eyes met his, warm and soft with just the right amount of pride and strength shining through to make you feel safe.

King Calum Hood was kind with a beautiful smile but he could rule the country like none other before him. He was intelligent, brave, and he would be a great ruler. But you still weren’t sure how you fit into this whole equation. You were a lowly girl who lived in a town on the outskirts but when the kings men had ridden up on their well-groomed horses, they took one look at you and it was a blur from there. And now you were queen, a confused one but an actual queen nonetheless.

“Tell me, what is on your mind.” He pleaded and you felt a blush rise on your cheeks as you tilted your head back to look up at the stars.

“Nothing to be concerned with.” You assured. “Should we be returning to the festivities? Is that why you have come to me?” You lowered your head to see him watching you fondly and a smile grew on your lips. You hadn’t had much time to talk to him, the whirlwind of preparations was a mess to you and somehow you had only spent a few hours with your husband to be. He was kind to you, assuring this marriage was a good thing when you weren’t even sure you knew what day it was let alone if you could go through with some arranged situation. But the royal family worked quickly and a week later, you were here.

“No, I have not had a moment alone with you since you arrived. I wanted to explain, if I may?” After your nod of agreement, which was odd seing as not many men ask for permission in this day and age, he led you to sit on the bench once again. “I must apologize for how this all occurred. It was quite fast but it was necessary. My people, or rather _our_ people, were beginning to question the lack of a queen.” He began, hand sliding into yours almost without thought. “I didn’t want just anyone, I wanted someone I could fall in love with, who could fall in love with me. I know it’s foolish for me to assume it of you but you met every specification I gave my men.” He almost looked sorry that he hadn’t found you himself but you could understand. “Have I overwhelmed you?”

“No, of course not. I just, I do not understand. I am no one.” You responded and a smile spread across his lips as he leaned to the bush behind your shoulder, grabbing one of the white tulips blooming there. He spun it in the hand that was not holding yours before sliding it behind your ear with a gentleness that surprised you.

“You are kind, smart, beautiful. You are strong, hardworking. You have wonderful parents who were completely against you marrying me until you agreed to it. I find you intriguing.”

“I must confess something, my, uh, Calum?” You corrected, the name sounding odd on your lips but his nod encouraged you to continue. “I was not going to go through with it. Marrying you, that is. But they offered to take care of my village financially and I may have been afraid of what would have happened if I had gone against the wishes of the king.” And his hand was back under your chin, the concerned look back. And it worried you, had you said something wrong? Something unforgiveable?

“You needn’t worry about that. You should never have, no harm would have come to you or your people, I thought they would have at least explained that to you.” He sighed, hand pushing back a lock of your hair. “I apologize if this betrothal was done in fear.”

“Not completely. After talking to you, I was less concerned. You were kind to me. Most men have not been.” You felt his hand tighten around yours, soft intake of breath that told you, you had said the wrong thing for certain this time. “I apologize. Speaking of other men to your husband is inappropriate.”

“I never wish for you to hide something from me. I am not upset with you love. I am outraged that someone has not treated you like a princess.” And maybe you could fall in love with him, and him with you. A true, real life fairytale.

“May I ask what happens from here? Now that we are wed?” He gave you a smile, thumb rubbing over your soft skin as he relaxed his frame. He was not sure how you knew he was desperate for a subject change but he took it willingly.

“We have our honeymoon of sorts. We will spend that time getting to know each other.” A blush lit up your cheeks and he chuckled, his free hand coming up to rub his thumb along your soft cheek in time with the one he was still running along your hand. “Not in that sense, not if you are unprepared. We are expected to consummate the marriage at some point, but I would very much like to know more than your name when we do.” And that sounded wonderful to you, not that his body did not tempt you but you did not know him.

It was silent for a few minutes, maybe longer but it was comfortable with the music filling the air and your soft breaths tangling together. It was nice to know there was a rough plan for the next week or so, one that would make you feel much more comfortable sharing more than a bed with him.

“May I admit something else to you?” His eyes snapped to you as he regarded you curiously, excitement shone in his eyes as he was happy you had not turned out to be someone who did not want to at least give this a try. You were already opening up to him and he was more than willing to listen to anything you had to say.

“ **I never believed in princes, fairytales and happy endings.** “ He cocked his head to the side but didn’t interrupt. “Obviously, you exist but it was all so far from the life I led. I was to marry a farm boy and attempt to make an honest living but now, I have a necklace that could provide enough for my family for the rest of our lives. It feels like a story.” You admitted and he gave you a soft smile, lips pressing to yours and you gasped in shock. Sure, he had pecked your lips to seal the marriage but this was different, passionate.

You pulled away, eyes still shut as you listened to his breathing for a moment as he mumbled against your lips.

“Wake up, love.”

“What?” Your eyes snapped open and you were no longer wearing a beautiful gown in a palace but rather laying in a plush bed, body wrapped in soft cotton as a beautifully tanned boy laid above you, smirk on his lips.

“Do you want to explain to me why you called me King in your sleep?” And as you looked around, you were in the present where there was no ballroom or gowns but a nice apartment and wifi. A vase of white tulips sitting on the dresser. The only similarity was the beautiful boy.

“I had the _weirdest_ dream.”

“I gathered that.” He chuckled, flopping down beside you with a huff. “Wanna talk about it?” His eyes glistened in the soft light coming through the windows with the rising sun. And you understood.

“I never believed in princes, fairytales and happy endings.“ You muttered to yourself as you realized your subconscious had messed with you. Growing up, you had never even entertained the idea of ‘happily ever after’ writing it off as something from stories. But then he came into your life and Calum was the fairytale people talked about. Minus the horse and carriages of course, as well as the crown but it had seemed like _too_ much for you. Your fears had played out, the fear of feeling like you didn’t know him one day when he came back from tour, him realizing you didn’t come from the same lifestyle as him, or getting married because everyone else wanted the two of you to and not because he loved you.

And you were staring at him as he watched you with that same questioning gaze from your dream.

“Excuse me?”

“We were royals, or at least you were. I was from a village. You married me. We barely knew each others names and I don’t know. It was weird.” He hummed, tugging at your waist until you were rolling on top of him.

“I don’t know. Marrying you doesn’t sound too bad to me.” He grinned before pressing his lips to yours with that same softness. It was like a weird form of Deja vu. But it was very welcomed.

“I never wanted a fairytale you know.” You smiled, nuzzling against his collarbone as he looked down at you. “But you, I guess you are about as close to Prince Charming as it gets, huh?” And you loved the way his cheeks tinted a slight pink colour as he looked away from you.

“Well, I guess that makes you my princess, yeah?” He asked a few moments of silence later, “For now. I gotta buy a ring before I can make you my queen.” And it was your turn to blush because there was something so beautiful, comforting, about him talking about wanting to marry you someday.

“I mean, I would not be _too_ opposed to a crown.”


	60. Come Back To Me. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely, so I was wondering if you would be up for doing a military Calum thing? Like when he comes back home and it’s all cute and stuff? Btw you are a beautiful human and I really do appriciate your writing. Love you 

You knew what you were signing up for when you became an army wife, and before that an army girlfriend which is not technically a thing but is also totally a thing, but that was before you had actually been through it. Deployment. It was your worst nightmare. And you understood that this was Calum’s calling. He loved being in the army. You just wanted him home and safe.

You allowed yourself the weekend he left to wallow in self misery and a bit of loneliness before getting up, putting on a brave face and going out into the world. Alright, so maybe it was a little bit forced because you were a high school teacher and it was Monday but you got up all the same.

But the worry, yeah that was never going away. It would come in spades, sometimes it would wait until the end of the day when you were curled up with a good book and a glass of wine, sometimes when you were closing your eyes to get some much needed rest. The worst was then it would come during one of your classes. And it would come so suddenly in those moments when you would have your students do classwork, the quiet too thick and much too trapping. You had to brace yourself in those moments, hands against the desk as you closed your eyes and practiced breathing.

_He was fine, he promised to call you tonight the last time you talked to him._

The first time you did it was after a long, sleepless night a week after he left. That was the day all of your students first noticed something different about you, when your smile would be a little _too_ forced, tone a little _too_ clipped. And each day one of them would bring you a gift, because you looked sad and you were the best teacher the school had to offer, funny, understanding, and awkward.

“Oh, uh, what is this for?” You had questioned, eyeing the small trinket your student had brought you. He had a bright smile and you suddenly realized why he was the most popular boy in school as he just shrugged and walked away.

So you set it on your desk with a smile, displaying it like a medal because you were alright and somehow helping these kids.

And it continued like that for days, weeks, months. A new gift everyday and you still never expected it, waiting for it to stop one day. You didn’t really notice when it did. It was a Friday, nearing the end of school and you were excited because _sleep_ but also Calum was going to call tonight. It was nearing a week since you had talked to him and you couldn’t wait to hear his voice.

“Alright guys, today we’ll be-” You were cut off by the door to your classroom opening and you didn’t even look as you reached for the tardy slip you’d already filled out.

“Honestly Kyle, buy a watch. Please, I’m begging you.” The class chuckled as you went to rip the paper off the pad but a familiar voice sent it tumbling to the ground with a loud smack.

“I do believe I already have a watch, you bought it for me for our, oh what was it, second anniversary?” And you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. You were just staring at him as he cocked one of his eyebrows with that silly grin you’d fallen in love with.

“Calum?” You whispered, not sure if it was him because _I’ve had this dream_ but when he held out his long, strong arms, his composure breaking a little as tears brimmed his eyes, you knew.

You were in his arms, legs going around his waist as he caught you, one arm going under your backside as the other cradled your head to his shoulder. He held you as tight to his chest as possible as your students cheered, some even crying because _the cuteness._

“You’re home. You came back.” You cried, voice muffled in his shirt.

“Hey now, don’t you worry about that. I’ll always come back. As long as I got you here waiting for me.”

“Surprise.” A voice whispered behind you after he had sat you down, kissing your lips sweetly seeing as you were in front of students, and you turned to back to the class to see Kyle holding a bow in his hands before he quickly pressed it on top of Calum’s head who looked equally adorable and irritated by it. But he didn’t remove it. And you were crying again because _why_?

“You guys?” You questioned and they nodded, smiles on their faces.

“He got in touch with the principal, who knew we had been bringing you gifts because you seemed worried so we helped him with this. We thought you’d like it.” And you brought all twenty of them into a group hug as Calum watched from the sidelines, happy someone was taking care of his girl while he was gone.

“Wait, you were not here when I took roll.” You announced as few minutes later, pointing a finger at a very, _very_ smug looking Kyle.

“I helped bring your husband in to surprise you. Can we let it slip this once Mrs. Hood?” He pleaded, lips fake pouting because he knew you’d cave.

“Yeah, Mrs. Hood. Can we let it slip?” Calum chuckled in your ear as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, chin to shoulder.

Yeah, maybe just this once.


	61. People think you're dating a minor because I'm so short. (Calum)

You were used to the staring, you had been on the shorter side your whole life. But this, _this_ was just rude. You could see people pointing out the differences between you and your monstrosity of a boyfriend. He was well over six feet and you were _short_ and you knew there was a difference, you could see it when he had to lean down to kiss you and you still had to go on your toes. You could see it when he had to grab something from the cabinet because he moved it too high up. You could _see_ it so why did people feel the need to point it out?

You huffed as yet another passing group pointed at the two of you, noting your conjoined hands and giggling.

“Goodness, isn’t he a little too old for her? He looks like he’s dating a minor.” And that was new. People actually thought he was dating a _minor_?

“Calum. Calum.” You poked his side with your free hand, noticing for the first time just how far down he had to look to see you.

“Yeah?” He questioned, readjusting his sunglasses as he gave you a heart stopping smile.

“Never mind.” You mumbled, deciding against bringing it up. You had never really had the ‘I’m pint sized and you’re a giant and I’m not actually that short but you are huge so’ talk but now didn’t seem like a good time.

“No, babe, hey.” He stopped, tugging you to look at him off the side on the semi busy sidewalks. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid. Seriously.” You repeated and he just raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the brick wall of the store behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. And he was nothing if not stubborn.

“ **People think you’re dating a minor because I’m so short.** ****“ You sighed, rolling your eyes as he let out a loud laugh, reaching out and dragging your body towards his.

“That’s what this is about?” He grinned and you had to refrain from punching him in the mouth because this was serious.

“Yes Calum.” You nodded, eyes narrowing as he just kept grinning.

“So what?”

“So what- Calum, they think you are dating a fetus.” He let out another laugh before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours quickly.

“Babe, so what if they think that. Last time I checked, you and I are the only ones in this relationship, not them so let them think what they want. I think you’re shortness is adorable and they are just jealous that we look so cute together.” He grinned as you rolled your eyes again before leaning in to kiss him.

“You sure?” You questioned, bringing your lip between your teeth as he gave you a confused look. “You sure it doesn’t bother you or anything?”

“Does it bother you?” He questioned, hands smoothing down your arms as you shrugged.

“Only if it bothers you. I don’t like that they think you are doing something illegal because I’m small.” His smile was back.

“Eh, I’ve always been a bit of a rule breaker, huh love?” He stood back up, arm going around your shoulder as he began walking down the sidewalk once again.

“You skipped class once.” You scoffed, lacing your fingers with his once again.

“I’m in a band.”

“A dumb band.” He mocked hurt, hand over his heart.

“That stings babe. Seriously.” You laughed, body relaxing against his as you ignored the occasional whispers from around you.

“Remember, just us.” He promised as he heard a girl say a rather snide comment.

“Oh please, we both know we are in a three-way with Michael.”

You could deal with rude remarks from people who didn’t like your height. You had Calum, they could say whatever they wanted to.


	62. Don't Argue. (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. and 33. for ashton,please ❤❤

“I can’t do this Ashton, I can’t handle that.” You stated as papers landed in front of him. Multiple magazine covers all said the same thing ‘Ashton Irwin: DATING A MINOR?’ and ‘Ashton Irwin’s New Girl: Is She Over The Age Of Thirteen?’. He scoffed, ignoring the printed words as he scrolled through his phone.

“Ashton, I’m serious. I can’t do this.” And that got his attention.

“What do you mean _this_? This as in the papers or this as in our relationship?” Your pause was answer enough as he stood from his chair so quickly it fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud crashing sound. “Are you kidding me?”

“Ashton, it’s just people think I am a _minor_. You’re 21 Ash.” You reiterated as if it were new information he had yet to hear.

“I know that. You think I don’t see this stuff everyday? I know. But it wouldn’t make me break up with you.” He shouted, face getting red as he pushed the magazines to the floor with an angry huff.

“I didn’t say that I was going to break up with you, just that I couldn’t keep doing this if we don’t get this cleared up. Stop, breath for a second alright? You’re freaking me out.” And you could see him take a few calming breaths as his face softened, less angry.

“It’ll clear up. Give it some time, yeah?” He questioned, picking up his chair as well as the magazines that he tossed into the trash can.

“This isn’t going away for a little bit. **People think you’re dating a minor because I’m so short.** ****“

“Yeah, but once they figure out you’re not, it’ll be over.” You opened your mouth but he held his hand up, effectively cutting you off with a sharp look.

“ **Don’t argue.** ****“ He pleaded, “You know I’m right, and I’m sorry I got so mad but let’s not argue about something this ridiculous. It’ll go away and then we will be in the clear, yeah?” He gave you a soft smile at your resigned sigh before holding out his arms, testing the waters to see if you were still indecisive.

And of course you stepped into his hug because _Ashton_ and he was right for once. You snuggled into his hold, feeling the way his biceps tightened around you.

“You are really short.” He spoke up and you pulled back, scowl on your face.

“Yeah, well, I’m short enough to sleep comfortably on the couch, you however are not. Have fun.” You clipped before turning on your heel, giving him a moment to figure out what you meant before he was chasing after you.

“But _babe_ in a good way, like cute. Please, don’t make me sleep on the couch. I love you.”


	63. Pretend to be my Husband? (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do 17 with Michael :)

You made your way through the crowded room, narrowly dodging the throngs of people grinding on the dance floor as you made your way to the bar. You glanced over your shoulder hoping you lost the guy who had been consistently flirting with you since you had walked through the door.

You thought you had lost him, taking a seat at the bar as you ordered your drink. But then he was back with a creepy smile and unwelcomed touches. You were looking everywhere but him, looking for some kind of escape when you locked eyes on the guy behind you. He had tattoos along his arm along with brightly coloured hair and he was looking the opposite way from you.

“Come on babe, just give me your number or I can get it in the morning.” He slurred, hand gripping your hip as you tried to shy away. That got the other guys attention and you saw him straighten up like he was about to walk over.

“Oh, uh, I-I…” You caught the glint of the ring your grandmother gave you about a month ago that you wore on your ring finger for whatever reason. You just thought it looked good there. “Oh look. My husband.” You practically shouted as you pulled from his grip and the boy was already opening his arm for you to slide under like old friends.

“Hey baby.” You grinned, pressing your lips to his cheek and took the time to whisper in his ear. “ **Some guy keeps hitting on me and I don’t know you but can you pretend to be my husband?** ” He didn’t respond, simply pressed his lips to your head as you turned back to the creepy guy.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” You made sure to put your hand on the strangers chest in a way to show off the glittering band.

“ Never mind.” He huffed, taking his beer and stalking back into the fold off dancers. You let out a sigh of relief as you slid away from the stranger.

“I am so sorry about that. He was just really freaking me out.” You apologized and the guy gave you an amused smile.

“It’s cool. I’m Michael and that’s not actually a wedding band.” He stated, pointing at the simple ring.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Y/N. How’d you know?” You thought it was pretty convincing but he’d seen right through it.

“It’s on the wrong hand?” And you blushed a dark red as you realized, yeah. It was.

“Oh, um, oops?” You gave him a shy smile as he laughed, waving over the bartender to order you both a drink.

“I mean, I’m not complaining. That means I can ask you out on a date.”

And it was the least you could do for your _gorgeous_ pretend husband.


	64. I’ve forgotten how to sleep in a bed without another person next to me. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely. Could you please do number 6 from you blurb list with Mikey please???? ❤️❤️

The silence on the line was tense, slight breathing being the only thing heard from both sides. Late night phone calls from him used to be a constant in your life but not anymore. The phone laying against your cheek as you heard him take uneasy breaths over the phone was a distant memory in your mind.

“What do you want? From me I mean. Why did you call?” You whispered into the dark, your voice barely breaking the awkward silence.

“Nothing, everything. I don’t know.” He was drunk, or high, or maybe even a combination of them both. “ **I’ve forgotten how to sleep in a bed without another person next to me.** ” You could feel anger begin to stir in your body.

“Well that’s not my-” You caught yourself, your voice had begun to raise and you quickly checked to see if the man beside you was still sleeping soundly. Thankfully he was as you made sure to lower your voice. “That’s not my fault. You are the one who broke up with me, you wanted someone else. It’s not my fault you’re not happy now. I’ve moved on, maybe you should too.” You didn’t wait for his response, you didn’t care enough to wait for whatever lie he was about to tell next, whatever he was going to use to try and quilt trip you.

You put your phone on the nightstand as quietly as you could before shuffling back under the covers, pulling them over your shoulders. You practically jumped out of your skin as you felt an arm wrap around your waist, tugging you into their chest.

“What was that about?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep as he pulled you impossibly close to him and nuzzled into your neck. “Something wrong babe?”

“It was nothing, Mikey. Go back to sleep.” You pushed a piece of recently dyed red hair from his face as he hummed in the back of his throat. He leaned forward, kissing the corner of your mouth before mumbling a soft ‘I love you’ and something that vaguely sounded like ‘No Luke, no cupcakes’ before his breathing evened out and he was back to sleep.

You grinned to yourself as you pushed your nose into his collarbone and shut your eyes, more than ready to fall asleep in your boyfriends warm embrace. You had moved on, to something better, something more _real_. You knew what it felt like to sleep next to someone, you had never forgotten. But you were learning what it meant to fall asleep next to someone who loved you.

And as Michael made a small, cute noise as he rolled over dragging your body with his, well you couldn’t say you minded all that much.


	65. Can I touch your butt? It's for science. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do 28 with Michael? 

You wanted to touch his butt. You weren’t sure what brought it on, this weird urge to touch it but you wanted to and you figured it would be weird to ask or just randomly do it because it was kind of personal. He may be your best friend but you figured it might be crossing a line.

You had come to visit him for his birthday, currently spread across his hotel room bed as he was finding the clothes he wanted to wear to just chill all day. You were staring at his butt, the weird urge to touch it coming back to mind.

“Did you hear me?” You snapped your head up right as he turned around, staring at his butt was one thing. You did not need to stare at his crotch too.

“Sorry, what?” You questioned, as he plopped down beside you on the bed, eyebrows furrowing. His hand rubbed along your back as you rested your head on your hand, tilting your head to meet his gaze.

“What’s got you so distracted?” You blushed bright red as you shook your head, playing it off as being embarrassed he noticed.

“Just thinking about some school work I need to catch up on, sorry. This is your day. What do you want to do?” You changed the subject, and you had been friends long enough to know he knew what you were doing but he let it slide as he began talking animatedly about some new movie he wanted to see.

And this was getting ridiculous. You had watched the movie before going to the indoor pool and you just kept being drawn to his butt. It was just there and you were being weird.

“Michael.” He glanced over at you from the opposite end of the pool before diving under the water and popping up beside you.

“Yes my lady?” He grinned, picking you up as he came up in front of you. You laughed, legs going around his waist to steady you as you put your hands on his shoulders.

“You know how you said I could ask you anything and you would never judge me?” He got that look from earlier as he nodded and you decided ‘screw it’. “ **Can I touch your butt, it’s for science?** ****“

He stared at you for a moment before a loud laugh left his lips, arms almost dropping you as he realized what you had said.

“Oh my gosh.” He laughed, head falling into your shoulder. “Are you for real?” And you were blushing again. You should have known Michael wouldn’t have made you feel bad, he was too nice.

“Uh, yeah? I don’t know.” You giggled and he just shook his head at you.

“I mean, yeah sure.” He shrugged, grabbing one of your hands as he sat you down, putting the hand he held on his backside and you weren’t sure what you were expecting.

“Nice.” You stated, squeezing it slightly as he let out a laugh. Your weird urge being fulfilled.

“Thank you.” You let out a squeal as you felt a pinch on your own butt, looking up at Michael with wide eyes before he shrugged, dropping under the water with a single word and smile on his lips.

“Nice.”


	66. I'm not excited to exist. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 4 with Calum, but with the backstory that it's been exactly 2 years since your dad committ suicide? Xxxx

**TW: Mentions of suicide.**

You weren’t moving, not a single twitch, or a word all day. He was worried. Your eyes were vacant staring at the wall as silence encased you in the warm bedroom. He came in and out of the room with _babe, do you want me to fix you some food?_ and _can I get you something?_ only to be met with silence and he was no longer worried, he was _petrified_.

And you felt like you were being ridiculous, it had been two years but this wasn’t just another day, this was the day. And so you weren’t moving, you weren’t responding, and you were letting yourself have this day.

“Baby,” Calum was back and your eyes were shutting, trying to hide the tears that were building in them. You didn’t want him to have to see you like this. “Um, I know I’m probably annoying you, but I, um, ready for bed and I don’t know if you want me to stay with you or I can sleep on the couch. I can’t tell if you’re mad at me and I, um, I don’t know what to do.” And he was so caring, so loving, and you couldn’t keep letting him think you were angry with him or that you didn’t want his arms keeping you warm tonight.

Your hand slid from the covers, reaching out for him without looking and he was under the covers holding you before you could even blink. He had been so worried about you all day and he had no idea what was going on but he was holding you like his arms could keep you from breaking apart with his strength alone.

It was silent for a few moments, your breathing the only noise in the room.

“My dad committed suicide two years ago today.” And his arms tightened around you with a strength you had no idea he had.

“Darling…” He breathed, lips resting on the back of your neck. And the tears you’d kept to yourself all day began pouring down your cheeks as an ugly sob left your mouth. And he was turning you, pressing your face into his smooth chest as he cradled your head in his hand.

“I’ve got you, you’re alright. You can cry, you can cry all you want to.” He soothed as best as he could, keeping you against him as you let yourself break down.

“ **I’m not excited to exist today.”**  You choked out, but he shushed you with kind words of love and comfort.

“Sleep love.” He whispered a few minutes later, once your sobs had turned to sniffles and you were simply resting in his hold. “We can talk about it all in the morning, or not if you don’t want to. But for now, sleep.” He pleaded, noticing the way your eyes were beginning to droop. Crying always made you exhausted.

“Will you stay?” And you both knew it was more than just for the night, just holding you like this. No, it was a question of if he would ever leave you like that.

“I’ll never leave you.” He promised, lips pressing to your forehead.

He tugged you on top of him, relishing in the warmth you gave as he felt your breath against his skin. And he held you until you fell asleep, waiting until your breathing smoothed out and your eyes were no longer fluttering to let himself cry because you were breaking apart and he didn’t know how to help you.


	67. Did you just try to pickpocekt me? (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 please :) oh and you're a really good writer so keep it up 

He had taken your phone. He had _taken_ your _phone_. He wanted to have a simple, relaxed day with you as you both walked around some small town you’d landed in when visiting him on tour. He got annoyed with the way your phone would chime every few minutes, texts from friends or notifications from work and so the tree took it, holding it above his head before shutting it off and sliding it into his pocket as he gave you a sassy look. And so you let it go without much of a fight because you wanted to spend time with him too. But it had been three hours and as he was looking through the menu to decide what he wanted for lunch, you wanted your phone.

And so you sculpted the perfect idea. Luke was odd, he liked to sit on the same side of the booth as you but you had shut that down pretty quickly with a _I want to see you, not break my neck trying to look at you._ And so he was sitting across from you. You slid from your seat, his eyes snapping to you as he watched you slide in beside him. He loved food, he loved all food so it always took him a long time to decide and you couldn’t handle that. He didn’t question as you took his arm, leaning your head on his shoulder as you read over his shoulder. He simply smiled, kissing the top of your head and you felt like a terrible person but you would do what you had to do.

“What are you ordering?” You questioned, waiting for him to start rambling before sliding your hand down between you. You gently began to pry your phone from his pocket, it had just began to slide out when a hand dropped down onto yours.

“ **Did you just try to pickpocket me?** ****“ He questioned, eyebrows raising and you could see the hurt look beginning to form in his eyes.

“Uh, no?” You sounded like you were asking a question and you didn’t miss the way his eyes dropped to where your hand was.

“You were either trying to take your phone from my pocket or grope me in public, which you have already said you were too nervous to do, so which one is it?” He accused and you sighed, knowing you were caught in the act.

“Look, I just got bored-,” You began to apologize but he cut you off and shrugged, pulling out your phone and handing it to you.

“Fine, if you would rather have your phone than spend time with me then go ahead and take it.”

“Luke, that’s not it. You just take a really long time to decide on what to order and I love you but I really need to just send one email to work and then you can have it back, yeah?” You tried to explain and you watched his eyes soften, the hurt look leaving as he knew that he did take a while and _maybe_ he shouldn’t have just pulled it out of your hands.

“You don’t have to give it back. I’m sorry. I just wanted to spend some time with you, yeah?” He was softer now, becoming a little more vulnerable as he mumbled his words.

“Aw, babe. I do too. How about this? I reply while you figure out what you want to eat and then I’ll turn it off and put it in my pocket?” You compromised and he gave you a happy smile.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Feels good?”

“Don’t start with me.”


	68. VS. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a Victoria's Secret Angel and you and Luke broke up one or two years ago, but then he performs in your show and you kinda flirt around and idk what happens after that??

“ _Destination, Permanent Vacation._ “ You swung your hips to the beat, the rhythmic drum beat shaking the stage slightly. You gave your best ‘don’t-screw-with-me’ look as your wings bounced with every step. You had worked hard to become a Victoria’s Secret Angel and you were proud of yourself. The only struggle at the current moment was when you heard 5 Seconds of Summer was performing at the biggest Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show that has ever been done. 5 Seconds of Summer that just happened to consist of your ex boyfriend and his friends.

Luke and you hadn’t ended on the best of terms, technically it was his fault but you’re the one who ended it. He hadn’t been the most supportive of his girlfriend walking half naked on a stage and you promptly responded that you did not care and you were not just ‘his girlfriend’, you were your own person and you didn’t like the way he was treating you. So you left. And everyone went crazy. You and Luke were the greatest power couple with your weird humour and unashamed love for each other but it just wasn’t working.

And it sucked, your heart being broken and you could tell his was too. You knew he loved you just as much as you loved him. And this was going to suck because you had to walk right between him and Michael. But he had been one of your best friends, and you did miss him. So you were going to use it to your advantage.

“ _Hey, I’m doing fine and I know I’ll be alright…_ “ He knew you were going to be there, he just didn’t know when you were going to come by so when you did, wings narrowly missing his shoulder, he felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had realized a long time ago how selfish and rude he was being to you, you had always supported him even when he had to kiss girls on the cheek or tabloids said he was dating someone else. He had been unfair to you and he hated himself for it. He accidentally missed his cue, Michael picking it up with ease as he could only stare at you in all your lingerie.

You ignored him, getting to the end and posing before turning on your heel and beginning the strut back which is when you gave him a quick wink and he thought he was going to pass out. You came back by the band, pausing for a moment to press your lips to his cheek, watching as his face lit up in a bright red.

“Miss you.” He muttered, voice barely not being picked up by the mic and you gave him a breathtaking smile. You had missed him too.

And maybe that’s why when he came backstage after the show, apologies and flowers with him, you agreed to a second first date. And as he laughed, holding your hand across the table, he knew that he would never be stupid enough to let you go again.


	69. Can I touch your butt? It's for science. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28 with Luke pretty please with a cherry on top, love your blog

You giggled as you watched him slip his skinny jeans up his equally skinny legs. You shook your head as he cocked an eyebrow, questioning your sudden laughter but letting it go when you waved him off and turned back to your phone as you texted back one of your friends.

“Who you texting?” He questioned, flopping down on top of your body, long limbs holding you down. You gave a groan as he pressed his entire weight into you, not that he was heavy but he was a human being laying on top of you.

“Babe.” You locked your phone, laying it to the side. “I was just texting one of my friends.”

“Mmm,” He mumbled, face in your neck. You were perfectly in sight of the slope of his back and down to his butt and the random question came tumbling out of your mouth before you could stop it.

“ **Can I touch your butt, it’s for science?”**

His head snapped up, eyes locking on yours before a smile lit up his face and he began to laugh. You turned a bright red as you hid your face in the curve of his throat and tried not to just get up and run away.

“Babe!” He laughed, one hand coming up to smooth along your cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed. It was cute. Babe.” He chuckled, trying to get you to come out from your hiding spot.

“Nooooooo, leave me here to wallow in my misery.” You moaned but his hands smoothing over your sides before his fingers wiggled over them slightly, had you squirming in his hold and pulling away if only to glare at him. “Stop that.”

“Baby, it was cute. It’s fine love. You know you can touch my butt any time you want.” He promised, leaning down and pressing his lis to yours. You knew he meant it, it was Luke and he was nothing if not kind. Maybe that’s why you slid your hands from where they had found purchase on his bicep, down his spine and over the curve of his butt to grip it in your hands.

He couldn’t help but laugh against your lips as he felt you squeeze a bit. You giggled as he leaned back a bit, your hands still gripping as he gave you a cheeky smirk.

“If you keep doing that, we might not be going to sightsee like you wanted to.” He raised his eyebrows as you squeezed once again.

“I don’t see the problem.” He didn’t see one either, as his lips pressed to yours and his hands made their way down your body. Yeah, no problem at all.


	70. Pretend Husband. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 with calum please

“ **Some guy keeps hitting on me and I don’t know you but can you pretend to be my husband?”**

“What?” The request came so quickly he didn’t have a moment to react before you were pressed to his side, smiling up at him with a golden band on your finger that would reveal to be a plastic one from some machine that you got in the third grade. It was your lucky charm and you rarely didn’t wear it. It finally registered in his mind, what you said, and he was tugging you closer to him.

“Who?” He questioned, following the finger you pointed to the man who looked like he had had more than a few too many drinks. He was swaying, but heading over to you. Calum didn’t think, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto the top of your head, smiling as he noticed the guy scoff and walk off. Your tense body relaxed slightly as you blushed and removed yourself from his side.

He had been slightly irritated that you had interrupted his wallowing as he overthought everything from the album to comments he’d made that had accidentally offended Michael to how he was so very lonely so he was annoyed, but he wasn’t sure if it was with you or the creepy guy who didn’t understand what the word ‘no’ meant.

“Uh, sorry about that. I just saw you over here alone and I don’t know. I was really freaked out. I’m Y/N.” You rambled, eventually holding out your hand for him to shake. He gave you a raised eyebrow, half-smirk look and took your hand and brought it to his lips instead of shaking it. You were gorgeous.

“Calum.” He introduced, watching as your cheeks flushed once again. You cleared your throat as you slid your hand out of his.

“Well, Calum?, thank you. But I guess I should go anywhere else before I do something stupid like kiss you because wow, you’re attractive and I don’t even know how I’m talking to you and not vomiting. So yeah, thanks for saving the day or night, whichever.” You continuously rambled, his eyes lighting up in his amusement because you were the most interesting creature he’d met in a long time and that was saying a lot with the life he led. He put his hand on yours where it rested on the bar with the gentlest of touches that said you could pull away if you felt uncomfortable. It did effectively cut off your long winded talking. You didn’t move.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He questioned, and you seemed so shocked he wanted to slap anyone who had ever made you feel like you deserved less than a real conversation and not just a quick shag in the bathroom.

“A drink? Are you sure? I mean, yeah. I would like that.” You backpedaled, you slid onto the stool beside him without another thought as he waved over the bartender. You would never turn down a drink from someone as pretty as him. After you ordered your drink, he opened his mouth to ask you a question, probably something simple like your favourite colour because he was the worst at holding a conversation, too quiet and more than content with just listening, so he wasn’t sure what to say. But you seemed to have that handled as you began to talk, telling him stories about yourself and your friends like you had known each other for years and had not just met moments ago when you asked him to be pretend married to you.

“And so I told her she couldn’t keep the raccoon because it was dead but she got the thing stuffed and now it’s sitting on the mantle in our living room. Have you ever tried to eat with a raccoon staring at you? No? Well, let me just tell you, it’s terrible.”

And he wasn’t as annoyed, he wasn’t annoyed at all as he watched your eyes light up with happiness, sipping the cool drink. And the loneliness he had been dwelling on before, disappeared with each passing moment you talked to him.


	71. Pretend Husband. (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 and ashton from your new blurb request list? I love your blog!

You body collided with his, your eyes frantic and hands trying to push past him on the busy street. He had gone out to get some fresh air because living with three other boys did not do anything for the smell of their temporary living situation. He had however not expected to get an armful of you as you looked so frantic his heart actually clenched in his chest.

“Woah.” He breathed, catching you by your waist before moving his large hands to your shoulders to hold you in place. Not to brag but he was kind of buff and you had ran straight into his chest and that could not have felt very good.

“Sorry.” You muttered, offhandedly as you attempted to shrug off his hands.

“Hey, are you alright? Hold it for a second, you look like you just saw a ghost.” Your big eyes looked up at him, wide and frantic and so he made sure to level his tone.

“I-I’m sorry. I have to, I can’t be here.” You tried but he was not buying it.

“What’s wrong?” You went to make up some excuse but a loud shout of your name had you folding into his arms as you hid your face.

“ **Some guy keeps hitting on me and I don’t know you but can you pretend to be my husband?** ” You finally begged, your voice was meek and he was instantly nodding as he took note of the shiny silver band on your finger but you shook your head, you weren’t married this being a gift from your parents.

“What do I-” He began to question but you were tugging him down, lips crushing to his as the call of your name got closer and he flailed for a moment, not sure what to do. He recovered, his hands coming up to cup your face as his lips molded nicely with yours and now was not the time but you were a fantastic kisser. You were the first to pull back after hearing the guy pass.

“I am so sorry.” You were slightly panting as you gripped his ripped up t-shirt in sweaty fists. “Ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him a while back and he didn’t take to kindly to it. I didn’t quite expect him to chase after me but hey, thank you for helping.” You explained, eyes raising to the stranger’s as you realized in your haste that you hadn’t even looked at the guy. He was gorgeous.

“No problem, guy was kind of creepy, yeah?” He questioned, glancing over his shoulder to where the guy had disappeared to.

“You’re beautiful.” You blushed, wanting to slap yourself because _did you blurt out that you thought this man beautiful?_ But he smiled, shy and as soft as his voice had been when soothing you earlier.

“Thank you. I could say the same about you. Except I might add in that you are quite fantastic at kissing.” Now it was your turn to give him a shy smile. “So, can your husband take you for some coffee or are we divorced now?” He teased and you rolled your eyes.

You could go for a cup of coffee and maybe another kiss or seven.


	72. Pretend Husband. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 with Luke cx

He was nice, the guy with blonde hair and bright eyes but you just didn’t see him like that and he wasn’t making you uncomfortable for any other reason besides the ring that sat on your finger, not that it had much reason anymore. You had slid away from the guy, opting for a place at the bar beside a tall blonde whose blue eyes looked just as lost as yours. You were both silent, not needing to talk to each other over the music in the building but content with another person, a complete stranger sitting by you. But you had to take some precautions.

“I need to ask you a favour.” You broke the silence, swirling the liquid before downing it in one gulp with a sour face. The man beside you looked at your cup, then you, his eyes the most haunted shade as he tried to smile, his jaw tightening and making his jawline more defined if possible.

“Whatcha need?” He questioned before he followed your gaze to the man who had been flirting with you.

“ **Some guy keeps hitting on me and I don’t know you but can you pretend to be my husband?** ” He seemed to flinch at the word, looking at the glittering ring on your finger as he gave a nod.

“Yeah, but he won’t bother you. That’s my friend Michael.” He waved as the guy looked over, the stranger tilted his head towards you and gave Michael a no-go sign that meant to leave you alone and you were grateful when the guy simply waved and gave you a very kind smile.

“Never mind then. Thank you.” You nodded, ordering another drink.

“So, husband?“ He gave your hand a quite pointed stare and you shrugged.

“Not anymore. And he was never actually my husband. He left me but I just can’t seem to take the ring off, you know?” You laughed humorlessly, watching from the corner of your eye as he slid his into the front of his shirt, pulling out a golden band on a chain around his neck.

“I do know. Cheated on me, but I can’t seem to take off my ring.” He answered, letting it fall and wincing as it bounced off his heart.

“Well, aren’t we fun?” He gave you a lopsided, more genuine smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. He reached for his drink, almost knocking off the hat he had sitting on the bar. Somehow, even though your reflexes were not even close to that of a cats and more like that of a sloth, you managed to catch it.

“Thank you.” He grinned, taking it from your hand as his fingers barely brushed yours. You nodded, listening as he began to strike up a conversation with you about _anything_ besides your exes.

And it was fun, talking to him, to _Luke_. He was smart and funny with an awkward form of humour that had you laughing nonstop. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realized the two of you were flirting, but you couldn’t think like that. Thinking like that meant feelings and you did not have the emotional stability for that right now. It wasn’t until you were about to leave, nervous to ask for him to give you his number, that you reached to your left hand to spin the ring like you always did subconsciously.

“What the-” You looked down, the feeling of your finger was odd to you after expecting the cool metal and you had to pause for a moment. _Where was your ring_? You were getting ready to get on the ground and look for it, when the shiny metal was in front of your gaze. It looked small in Luke’s too big fingers but right in a way and _woah_ it was way too early for those kinds of thoughts.

“I took it earlier.” And he looked sheepish but not the slightest bit ashamed as you looked at him like he was a crazy man. “I told you that I knew, that I still know, how hard it is to take the ring off so I figured I’d do the experiment for you. You made it for,” He paused to check, “three and a half hours. You didn’t even realize it was gone.” And in some weird way it made sense, it was almost nice even though he had technically not asked your permission and kind of just stole it from you but nice.

“Oh, I feel like I should say thank you.” You admitted and he gave you a slight chuckle as you took the small piece of jewelry from his hand. You debated for a moment, opting for holding it in your hand instead of putting it on and you held your phone out with the other hand. “But I think I’ll ask for your number instead.” And wow, that was so much smoother than you expected.

He gave you a smile, a real one and you were shocked by just how gorgeous this man was once again. He seemed to enjoy you, your company, as much as you had his.

“You’ll call me?” He questioned, and you eyed the chain around his neck where it peeked out from under the collar of his shirt.

“On one condition.” You held up a finger and he nodded, already willing to give you whatever you asked for. “We both take these things off because if we are starting something here, I don’t want to have that reminder.” And he couldn’t agree more.

It wasn’t until after you left him with another breathtaking smile and a promise to call him that he saw it sitting there, the metal glinting just right in the off white bar lighting. You’d left it here. So, with the vision of your smile and the sound of your laugh in his ears, he took the end of the necklace and tugged so the chain would pop off and dropped it onto the bar beside yours without a second thought.

He was ready to start this, whatever this was, was with you. He was ready for something and all it took was a three hour conversation in a bar and Michael hitting on the prettiest person there. So he paid his tab and walked out the door with a newfound confidence as he shrugged his coat on and got a cab.

He got a call the next day, your first words ringing in his ears like the sweetest song.

“I need a favour. This guy I met last night gave me his number, I need you to tell me if I should ask him on a date or not?”


	73. I came to the gym for the first time in my entire life on some kind of energy rush but now all I can focus on is your biceps so could you maybe leave? (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 -Calum XX

This was ridiculous. Absolutely _ridiculous_. For the first time in, well, ever, you came to the gym. You didn’t know if it was the copious amounts of coffee you’d consumed this morning, the good amount of sleep you got last night, or the amount of times you’d told yourself you needed to go to the gym but you were here. And you didn’t know why but you had been enjoying it. You had mainly stuck to the treadmill, running at a stead pace and it felt nice. The tense muscles in you being worked out and you felt proud of yourself. But then he showed up.

You had arrived at roughly 2 pm, wanting to miss the people that used their lunch break to exercise and the rush after people got off of work. You had basically had the place to yourself until 2: 30 on the dot. The man walked in with his shirt already off and thrown over his shoulder, and a towel pressed to his forehead. It looked like he had gone on a run outdoors and had just came back in. When he walked over to the weights, his back muscles tensing as he looked over them to find the size he needed, you knew you were screwed.

You had a perfect view of the weight room and you thought his back muscles were great, but then he bent to pick up the weights and his buttocks were even more toned and that was absolutely fantastic. But then he actually picked them up and you felt like you were going to pass out right then and there. His biceps tensed, tightening as he curled his arms to his chest and _no_.

There was no way he was a real person because if he was, he was too much. God did not skip on this guy. From his tanned skin to his wide nose and big brown eyes, to the fluffy and disheveled hair he had ruffled on his head, even his calf muscles. He was perfect. And you couldn’t handle this.

And you should have been paying more attention to the fact that you were _running_ on a _treadmill_ because maybe then you wouldn’t have stopped mid stride at the sight of the sweat dripping down the man’s body, or the way his abdominal muscles would tighten. Maybe then you would not have been thrown back at full speed, as you hit your face on the belt and landed in a heap at the bottom of the machine as it whirred to a stop after the little bracelet thing ripped off your wrist. You did not just do what those stupid people in viral videos do. You did not just _fall off of a treadmill in front of the hottest guy ever._

And if you had been able to ignore the pain that flowed through what felt like every crevice of your body and the fact that blood was pouring from your lip where it connected with the ground, you would have heard the weights hit the floor as the guy ran to you, body crouched down. Then there were hands on you, strong and sturdy as they rolled you over to face them.

“Are you alright? What happened? Can you answer me?” And you could, you knew you could tell him that you were hurting or even that you were fine but the worried look on his face- _and how can someone still be that attractive with their features all drawn together?_ \- had you spilling your secrets.

“ **I came to the gym for the first time in my entire life on some kind of energy rush but now all I can focus on is your biceps so could you maybe leave?** ” And it was muffled, mumbled at best but he had heard you. He stared at you for a few moments of silence in which you decided that you would probably rather fall of the machine again rather than sit through this awkwardness.

But then he was laughing, his eyes crinkling beautifully at the corners and his lips spreading to reveal perfect teeth as he pushed his tongue against the back of them. And you were in love. His laugh made you want to as well but when you tried, you winced because he was laughing but you were covered in blood, sweat, and sadness. The concerned look came back.

“Hey now, I’m probably supposed to not feel as honored as I do right now that you fell because you were distracted by my arm muscles but you’re kind of bleeding so do I need to call the hospital or?” He broke off, waiting for you to answer. You shook your head at him, pointing to the first aid kit on the far wall. He got the point, helping you sit up and lean against the wall.

“So I’m not the best at this whole cleaning people up thing but I’m pretty sure this is going to hurt.” He stated after returning with the small box. He had pulled out a wipe to clean off your lip so you could both see how much damage was done exactly. You hissed as it made your lip tingle and burn like tiny little firecrackers beneath your skin. Eventually it was over but this time his hand was on your cheek and _oh_. You could feel your blush as it crept up your neck but he didn’t seem to notice as he nodded to himself.

“Well, you don’t need stitches. Maybe an ice pack but you should be fine.” He gave you a smile as he tossed the used wipes away and took the kit back. When he came back over, you were trying to push yourself into a standing position but were struggling until hands came up beneath your underarms and he was lifting you. No, stop with the bad thoughts. This kind man was helping you and you were thinking about how easy it would be for him to lift you up and pin you against a wall and you did not have the brain to mouth filter working right now and you most certainly could not accidentally blurt that out at him.

“So, I have to be honest. I wasn’t planning on coming to the gym today.” He admitted as he hovered by your back, hands ghosting the fabric of your shirt as he waited to see if you were going to fall. “I was on my run that I do every afternoon and I saw you through the window and I kind of wanted to talk to you but now I feel terrible because you just got propelled off of a treadmill.”

You stared at him for a moment before laughter fell from your lips, first in disbelief because there was no way this fine specimen was real. And also because this was absolutely hilarious to you.

“So, can I take you to dinner tonight to make up for the fact that you face planted because of my, uh, body?” He questioned, but you gave him an odd look.

“I don’t even know you.” You admitted, no matter how much you wanted to go out with him, you needed to at least know his name.

“My name is Calum. I like dogs, food, music. I’m in a band and I think you’re really pretty. I like jokes and puns, and sometimes I even like to dance. So, dinner tonight?” He gave you a cheeky, very, _very_ adorable smile. And you knew you were in way over your head. But you had fallen head over heels for this guy, literally, and it had only been a few minutes.

“I’m Y/N. I like cats so we need to have a serious conversation but I think that would best be had over a nice dinner. I’d love to go out with you tonight.”

The universe had done you a favour by making you go to the gym today. But you were certain you were never, _ever_ , going again.


	74. I know my cheeks are squishy but you’ve got to stop grabbing and squeezing them in public. It’s embarrassing me. (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there lovely 

“You’re so adorable.” You grinned, putting your hands on his soft cheeks and squeezing gently. He blushed a light pink, pulling your hands off of him as onlookers smiled at the two of you.

“Babe.” He whined, eyes dodging yours as you knew he was embarrassed by the attention.

“What? They are just so squishy and cute.” You put your hands back on them and he ducked his head to lean down, resting his face on your shoulder as he made a cute embarrassed noise.

“ **I know my cheeks are squishy but you’ve got to stop grabbing and squeezing them in public. It’s embarrassing me.** ” He glanced at the strangers around you, their eyes on the both of you not because they thought it was weird, but actually rather cute that you two were able to show your affection so freely with each other.

“Well then.” You huffed, grinning at him because of course you knew it embarrassed him. Why did he think you did it?

But he had made a mistake by saying that.

He jumped as he felt your hands squeeze his butt and let out a little yelp before he burst into laughter.

“Babe, what was that?” He gave you that crinkly eyed smile as you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You said your cheeks were squishy and to stop squeezing them. I wasn’t sure which cheeks you meant.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the sly look on your face as he wrapped his arm around your waist and tugged you into his side. He kissed your forehead, before resting his on top of yours.

“I love you. You know that, right?” You could feel his jaw on your head, his breath ghosting down the front of your face.

“I love me too.”


	75. I’m drunk but I really want some enchiladas, can I come in? (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 for ashton?? Thank you!!

“Hello!” You grinned, the door swinging open to reveal the cute boy who had just moved in next door. His curly hair was pushed back from his face from a long day of running his fingers through it and you wanted to touch it but you knew that was probably not a good idea even in your inebriated state. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he gave you a gentle smile, confused as to why his cute next door neighbor was standing on his stoop looking at him like a loon. But then he saw the bottle of vodka clutched in your hand.

“Hi?” He giggled as you tried to lean against his doorframe but almost face planting when you misjudged the distance. He caught your elbow, taking the very breakable bottle from your grip and righting you as you continued to smile as if nothing happened. “Can I help you?”

“So, I wasn’t going to come over like, well, ever because you are super duper hot but I got drunk because my job sucks and then I saw you through your window making enchiladas and so I got really hungry but me drunk cooking does not end well, so I guess I’m here because- wait, what was I talking about?” You questioned, words more mumbled than slurred but he picked up on them as he gave you a kind smile. “Oh! Right, I came over because **I’m drunk but I really want some enchiladas, can I come in?** ****“ He debated it for a moment, more because he didn’t want you to feel bad in the morning but you were looking at him with wide innocent eyes and a big smile so he pushed his door open a little bit more and moved out of the way to let you in.

“Why thank you kind sir.” You grinned, wandering into his cute house lined with pictures of him and his friends and family. You were quickly distracted by the kitchen, the enchiladas sitting on the counter and he followed your gaze with a chuckle.

“Take a seat on the couch. I’ll get you some, yeah?” He watched you flop down on the couch with a small shake of his head and a laugh on his lips.

It had probably been two minutes before he reentered the room with the plate to see you on your side, curled in a small ball on his couch as you had a grip on the blanket his mother made for him. He placed the plate on the coffee table, lifting the blanket from where you had it balled up in your hands. He assumed you had been rubbing the soft material along your face much as he had the first time he had gotten drunk. He draped it over your passed out form with a gentle touch as he tucked it around you with a tender look on his face.

And if you woke up in the morning with a massive hangover and embarrassment written all over your face as he passed you a mug of coffee and some medicine, well that was alright. Especially when he slid a plate of enchiladas in front of you a few hours later after spending the morning making easy conversation like you weren’t strangers and you didn’t show up drunk at his doorstep.

It was even better when the boy with cute curls and a million different laughs asked you for your number so _maybe this time we can go out for an actual dinner instead of you drunkenly passing out on my couch with a craving for enchiladas._


	76. Used to Be. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Luke imagine where you used to date him but you broke up but he can’t get over you and he meets you like 2 years later at a party and you’re talking to him and stuff and it’s all cute but then you get a call and you’re like ‘I have to get this its my fiancé’ and he’s sad bc he thought he had a chance with you again but now he knows that he never will again.

The two of you were a fairytale come to life. Cinderella and Prince Charming, Aurora and Prince Philip, you were the dream. You _were_. Now you were distant memories and broken hearts, two _could have been’s_ turned into _we tried._ And that was alright with you because you had loved Luke with all you had but sometimes the things you want to work out the most, don’t. And you could accept that, you could move on and find your happily ever after elsewhere but he couldn’t. You were his happy ending, his story that began with once upon a time. The one people would be writing about for years, the kind of story that you read to children to give them hope for the future, for a love like yours and Luke’s.

It was his fault, he’d let you slip through his fingertips while he climbed the ladder of fame and you had understood when he stood on your doorstep with _I’m sorry, I just can’t handle both right now and the band needs to be first right now_. And you understood, you wanted that for him. You wanted him to live his dream and sell out stadiums, you had just been hoping you were part of his dream too.

And maybe that’s the worst part to him. He knew if he had never broken up with you, you would have waited. You would have handled the long distance and the barely there phone calls because you loved him but he couldn’t do that to you.

He had dreamed of how you two would meet again. Maybe at one of his shows or you’d surprise him on the months long tour with a declaration of love but he knew that was completely improbable because he knew in the back of his mind that you had long since moved on. He did not however expect to see you again two years later at Michael’s birthday party. He knew you were still in touch with the boys, you all had been close, but he most certainly did not expect to see you. He choked on his drink as he saw you on the dance floor, dancing along to one of their own songs (trust Michael to have one playing at his own party) and laughing along with Calum and Ashton about something.

Your eyes lit up as you spotted him in the corner being his loner self as usual. You pointed at him, whispering something to Cal about going to talk to him and he gave you a drunken nod and smile as you pushed through the crowd.

He had stopped looking at you, unable to bear seeing you and not knowing how to handle it. But maybe he should have been paying attention because before he knew it, your arms were around his waist as you mumbled a greeting into his chest.

“Heya stranger.”  You grinned, pulling back and taking in his slightly bewildered look and the stubble along his jaw. “Looking good.”

“Uh, um, thanks. You too.” He stuttered out and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Two years and three feet later and you’re still just as shy.” You teased and he felt his body slowly losing it’s tenseness as the familiarity of the situation settled in.

“Two years later and just as mean.” He cocked an eyebrow, swallowing down some liquid courage as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart.

“I’m not mean. You just don’t like the truth.” He rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face so you knew he was kidding. “I’ve missed you, you know that doofus?” Your smile was softer now, less teasing and more fond as he soaked in your words.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you to.” And the conversation was easy, a familiar rhythm that he was glad was still there. It was only a few minutes later when you jumped a little bit before pulling your vibrating phone from your bra with an apologetic look on your face.

“I’m so sorry, can we continue this is in a few minutes?” He gave you a quick nod, definitely enjoying getting to know the you he’d missed in the past two years. “I just have to get this. It’s my fiance and he’s home alone so who knows what he broke this time.” It felt like there was an ocean rushing though his ears. The sounds around him amplifying before turning into muffled crashes and yells.

 _Fiance._ The word felt sour on his tongue and in his mind. Because _of course_. Of course you would have moved on and found someone who made you happy, who made a commitment to you and wasn’t stupid enough to let you go like he had done all those years ago.

“Luke. Luke?” Your voice broke through his inner turmoil and he shook his head lightly and pasted a smile on his face. “Sorry, he managed to turn the cat blue so I have to get going but I really enjoyed talking to you. I’d love to meet up again soon.” And it made a whole lot of sense. It had been two years, there should be no awkwardness except he was making it uncomfortable because he was the idiot who couldn’t get over his ex who had not only found someone knew but liked them, _loved them,_  enough to actually marry them.

“Yeah. Absolutely.” He agreed if only to get to see your smile one more time. You squeezed him around his middle and he savored it because despite what he just told you, there was no way he could see you again. Not when you deserved every bit of happiness and he couldn’t ever risk ruining that for you. You pressed your lips to his cheek gently before you were turning around, disappearing into the crowd as the groups of dancing people hid your frame from his view.

“Hey man, you good?” Michael slapped him on the back, handing him another drink, a little concerned at the disheartened look on his best friends face. Luke downed the cup in one go before crushing it slightly in his hand at the memory of your perfume and smile. The way you used to curl up beside him on the couch, the distant feel of your soft lips pressing to his.

“No. But I don’t know if I’ve been alright for the past two years.” Michael watched his friend walk off with his shoulders dropping and his head down, ignoring the girls that tried to get him to dance with them.

“What’s up with him?” Ash questioned, sliding up beside Mike with a drink of his own.

“He saw Y/N.” He stated. He knew better than anyone what that look meant, he had been there to pick up the pieces when Luke made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Ah,” Ashton nodded, eyebrows furrowing, “He going to be alright?”

“I don’t know.”


	77. You Don't Want Me. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi can you do a luke imagine where he says he wishes he never meet you during a fight and you pretend that it was nothing but after a few days you ,you pack your bags and get ready to move out , but he catches you ?

“I wish I had never met you.” He mumbled, voice filled with a hatred you had never heard from him before. He was glaring at you from across the living room, hands clenched in fists as his eyes watched you with a hawk like gaze. You fell silent, your own anger dissipating with his words. Your heart clenched, mind going to places of worry and insecurities that you’d long since locked away. You took a deep breath, nodding your head once slowly before turning on your heel and making your way to your shared bedroom without another word, leaving him to the couch as you shut and locked the door. You cried yourself to sleep that night.

You pretended for three days that you didn’t still hear his words ringing in your head. That it wasn’t the only thing you could focus on. You pretended when he wrapped his arms around you the next morning, a kiss being placed behind your ear with a quiet sorry. You pretended it was fine as he curled around you in bed, head resting on your chest and legs tangling with yours.

But you could only keep it up for so long. He didn’t want you here and he had made that abundantly clear. So you waited, planned it so he would be at the studio and you could get in, get out fast. You took the day off work, dragging your suitcases from the back of the closet and threw in all the clothes you could. You had stealthily packed the stuff from your bathroom the past few days, banking on Luke not noticing the way things would disappear off the shelves one at a time or off the ledge of the bathtub. You grabbed your shoes, a few of the pictures of your family and friends to throw in the open suitcase on your bed. You emerged from the back of the closet with a bag of your underwear and bras, going to toss it into the suitcase when a loud gasp left your lips and the bag fell to the floor instead.

“Luke.” You breathed, eyes meeting his blue watery ones as he held one of your shoes in his large hands.

“Do you want to explain or do you want me to assume to worse?” He questioned, anger underlying his hurt tone and you couldn’t quite say you didn’t understand why.

“I, um, I don’t know.” You muttered, chewing on your bottom lip. You had not planned for this at all.

“You don’t- How do you not know? You are packing your suitcases when you said you were going to be at work, while I was at work. I can see a plane ticket right there back to your hometown. So, I’m assuming you’re leaving me.” He took a shaky breath, standing up and throwing the shoe onto the floor instead of the bag. “What I don’t- what I can’t figure out is why?”

And did you tell him the truth? That you knew he didn’t want you anymore? Or did you lie?

“I, uh, I-,” You began to repeat but he took a sharp intake of breath, eyes shutting and head shaking side to side with a pinched look on his face.

“Don’t you dare say you don’t know. Don’t lie to me. What is it? You don’t love me anymore? You found someone else? Tell me, I’m a big boy I can handle it.” He demanded, bright blue eyes were now locked on yours and your words spilled from your lips.

“You don’t want me.”

“What are you talking about?” He began to raise his voice, confused by the accusation.

“You said you wished you had never met me. You said you didn’t want me anymore.” You whispered and all the anger in his body left with his elongated sigh.

“Baby, that’s not,” He cut himself off. “I’m going to hug you now alright?” He didn’t want you to feel like he was trying to cage you in so he waited for your nod before long arms were around your waist. “Listen to me, alright? You listening? Good. That is not what I meant at all- wait, don’t interrupt yet. Just keep listening.- I was angry, more at myself than you. I said that not because of you, but because I wish you had never met _me_. So then I wouldn’t be the one hurting you and leaving you by yourself every few months, you know? You are the best thing I’ve ever had in my entire life. You are the greatest good that I am ever going to get and I’m sorry. I never meant for you to think I didn’t want you.”

It was silent for a few moments, his words soaking in and you tightening your arms around his waist as you realized what he was saying to you.

“So, what I’m hearing is that you don’t want me to leave?”

“Never, ever, ever, ever.” He replied, rocking you both back and forth as he hugged you to him.

“I probably should have talked to you about it, not just start to leave.”

“No, I get it. I do want you to talk to me if I ever hurt your feelings like that but I get it, I probably would have done the same.” He promised, leaning down for a kiss as you looked up at him.

“Wait a second,” You pulled back completely, keeping him at arms length. “Did you seriously just quote ‘The Incredibles’?” You laughed at the sheepish look on his face as he nodded his head, tugging your body back against his as you giggled.

“I love you.” He whispered as he kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too. Sometimes.” You teased as he began to tickle your sides.

You both spent the night putting all your stuff back where it went, Luke telling you he was tempted to super glue all of your stuff down and you threatening him because _if you glue my stuff down, I won’t be able to wear my clothes. Do you really want me to go around naked all the time?_ The raise of his eyebrows was a pretty clear answer for you.


	78. Put the child down and back away slowly, do you hear me? (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 please?? :)

“I want one.” You felt like your heart jumped out of your chest at his sudden exclamation. One of the crew had just had a child and so you and the boys all went over to visit the newest member of the 5sos fam. “Look at how soft, listen to it. It’s making little baby noises, how cute!” He exclaimed, rocking the child back and forth in his arms as it gurgled up at him. You had retired to a corner of the room with Michael, bottle of beer in hand as you relaxed within the group of people. Your boyfriend was holding the small being as he was the only one who could seem to get it to stop crying for more than five minutes.

“Did he just say what I think he just said?” Michael questioned, taking in your wide eyed look and fear on your face.

“No, nope. Not happening.” You muttered, hallway in a trance because absolutely not. Michael chuckled, pointing the end of his beer bottle at your boyfriend where he cooed at the small bundle of human.

“You might want to tell him that.” You shook your head, deciding to see how this played out because maybe he would get over it in a few hours when the baby was fussy.

He did not get over it, holding the child like it was his own. It’s parents happy to have a break and he was happy to take over. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the scene. And not in one of those _oh look how cute my boyfriend is with children_ and more like _I am very worried he won’t get over this and expect us to get one of those or maybe just steal this one at this rate._

“So when can we expect one of these from you?” John joked, his own daughter on his lap as Ashton laughed along with him.

“I don’t know. I’d like to have one-,” And you didn’t want him to finish his sentence.

“ **Put the child down and back away slowly, do you hear me?** ****“ You spoke, handing off your drink to Mike as you stood up. Ash gave you a shocked look but gave the baby to a laughing Feldman.

“Why?” He pouted as the creature was taken from him and you gave him a look.

“No babies, not now. Not soon at least.” You shook your head at him and he gave you a bright smile.

“Well of course not now. But eventually, yeah?” He questioned and you raised an eyebrow, not confirming or denying his question as you glanced at the lump of potato looking baby over his shoulder. Yeah, not anytime soon.


	79. I’m really bad with words but I think you’re the most beautiful human and I kind of want to have sex with you. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 with Mikey!

“ **I’m really bad with words but I think you’re the most beautiful human and I kind of want to have sex with you.** ” You startled at your boyfriend of a few months words, head raising from where you sat on the kitchen counter measuring ingredients to make the next batch of cookies.

“What?” You questioned, staring at his form in the doorway to the room with wide eyes as flour continued to pour, eventually spilling out and landing all over your hand. You let out a squawk as it puffed up and got into your mouth and eyes.

“EEEEEEEEE,” You squealed, hands coming up to rub your eyes which was a bad idea because you had it _on your hands_ and it just made it worse in reality.

“Babe!” Michael exclaimed, rushing over to you after wetting a towel and laying over your eyes gently as you coughed out a puff of white powder that he couldn’t help but giggle at.

“Alright little dragon, let’s get you to the bathroom so we can wash some of this off.” He guided you through your house to the bathroom connected to your bedroom as you chastised him for sneaking up on you like that and not giving any preemptive warning on where the conversation was heading.

“What did you want me to say? How do you announce a topic of sexual nature?”

“You just don’t start one! A random topic of sex is a terrible idea especially when it comes to me because how _awkward_ of you.” You teased as he leaned you backwards, supporting your back as he turned on the water and gently put your face under the spray.

“I’m so mad at you.” You stated as you patted your face dry, towel catching water droplets as you glared at him with semi bloodshot eyes through the mirror while he pouted at you.

“Why?”

“My eyeliner looked _so_ good and now it is ruined because of you.” You exited the bathroom, tossing the towel in the vague direction of the basket before beginning to strip off your shirt in the middle of the room.

“Woah, love!” He exclaimed, turning to give you a bit of privacy as you had the shirt halfway over your head. You gave him a confused stare as he continued to look away.

“I thought you said you wanted to have sex?” You questioned and he couldn’t even begin to contain his laughter because _of course_ you would be confused and then go straight into it, you were blunt and to the point like that. It was one of the things that drew him to you.

“No, well, _yes_. But I want to do it like in the movies, you know? Wine and dine you, candles. I love you too much to just do it. I want to spoil you.” He confessed and you pulled your shirt back down as you slid next him, arms going around his waist.

“I see. Well, that’s very, very sweet of you but you know you don’t have to do that, right? It’ll be special because it’s you and me. I don’t want you to think you have to do a lot of stuff for me to want to sleep with you. You walk in a room and I get _very_  turned on to be completely real with you.” You admitted and he laughed, turning to face you and wrap his arms around your waist.

“I love you a lot, you know that right?” He smiled, pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss before leaning back and pecking your forehead.

“Yeah, yeah.” You grinned, lips resting on his collarbone as he hugged you to him, rocking back and forth. The moment was sweet, serene and comfortable as it always was with him. Until the smoke alarm went off, the blare ringing through the house as you jumped, your head knocking into Michael’s chin as you both separated.

“What was-” He began to ask, one hand rubbing his jaw, but you had already taken off down the hallway with a screech leaving your throat continuously as you went.

“My cookies!”


	80. Can I keep you? (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Cal :))))

You were laughing. And not in a ‘haha’ that was kind of funny way but head thrown back, stomach clutching, I can’t kind of way.

And he loved it. The slight crinkling of your nose, the way your tongue pushed against the back of your teeth. It was gorgeous to look but what was even better was the sounds that left your parted lips. Sometimes you would laugh silently before having to take in a huge gulp of air or it would be loud and full of life. But now, you were snorting.

Michael had said something that he had missed while Luke was talking and then you were in stitches, leaning against him as yours and Michael’s laughter filled the room.

Calum grinned down at you as he ran his hand up and down your arm. The joy filled the room and it was wonderful.

From the very first snort, you were covering your face in embarrassment and he could not stop smiling. You could not stop however, you kept giggling, kept losing it every time you looked at Michael.

It took a few moments for the both of you to calm down and that was when you noticed that Calum was watching you. You tilted your head back, eyes meeting his as he gave you a fond look.

“What?” You questioned, smile still playing on your lips. He shook his head as he leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss.

“ **Can I keep you?** ” You rolled your eyes at the familiar words. He always asked you that and you had an inkling that it was because he feared you might leave him any day now. You placed a soft kiss on his equally soft jaw.

“Can _I_ keep _you_?”

And yes, you’d have him for as long as you want.


	81. Comfort. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooning and military.

Long arms wrapped around you, the sheets rustling before gently floating down and settling around you.

“Rough day?” Mike questioned as his legs made their way to curl with yours.

“Mmm,” You leaned the back of your head against the curve of his collarbone. “It’s a lot better now.”

“I’m glad.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head, resting his nose on the back of your neck.

“And how was your day? How was training?” You mumbled already halfway asleep without his body filled with heat.

“A lot better now.” You could feel his smile on the back of your neck and he could tell you were smiling too.

“You know I love you.” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement.

“Of course and you know I love you.” You replied lifting the hand that was on your hip bone to kiss it.

“I do. Sleep now love.” He spoke softly, his feet that were tangled with yours for rubbing the arch of your feet slowly before his pinky toe hooked with yours.

“Mhm, you too. Goodnight.” And he waited to hear your breathing even out before he allowed himself to go to sleep.

He just wanted to be sure that you were alright, to be sure that you were here with him and he was home from tour on the same bed as you and touching you.

And he fell asleep with a smile on his face, not realizing you had long since learned his tricks and you had waited until he was sleeping to do so yourself. He wasn’t the only person that needed reassurance he was home.


	82. Presents. (Calum)

Christmas time was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year but it was stressful for you. While you loved to buy people gifts, you couldn’t wrap them.

That’s how you found yourself with an armful of presents, tape and bows, using your foot to knock on your next door neighbours nicely decorated door.

“Hi.” You peeked over the gifts, barely catching a glimpse of the brown hair that sat messily on his head.

“Hello. I’m your neighbor.” You went passed the human to where you hoped the living room table was. You felt for it with your foot, dropping it all down when you found it and watching as a few bows dropped to the floor.

“So, **I can’t wrap a gift for anything and I know I don’t know you but I have $10 and a Furby - don’t ask - that you can have if you help.** ” You turned to the human and you wanted to just throw yourself out the nearest window because you did not just walk into the apartment of the single most attractive male you have ever seen muttering about presents and the creepiest toys ever made, but he gave you a smile that somehow managed to make the man more attractive.

“How about you keep both of those things and let me take you on a date instead? After I wrap those presents of course.” He offered and you were just staring at him.

“But, you’re so pretty.” Is it wrong to slap yourself across the face in someone else’s presence?

“And so are you.” He came around you, grabbing a roll of tape as he looked at you through his eyelashes and you needed to take a seat or maybe get a glass of water.

“So what do you say?”

And you weren’t stupid so you agreed, curling up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate because you may not be able to wrap a present but you made a mean cup of cocoa, sitting a mug beside him. He gave you a smile as he finished one present, the wrapping immaculate. It wasn’t the first time you find yourself thankful for a neighbor but this time it had everything to do with his perfection and nothing to do with them moving out because you could only handle so much of Adele’s ‘Hello’ before it went from a great break up song to a if I hear this song again I will not be responsible for my actions.

But this one, this neighbor, you were all kinds of thankful for.


	83. I Need To Hear You Say It. (Pt. 3, Psycho!Luke)

“Stay away.” You stated, his knife in your hand was pointed directly at the man’s chest. He was staring at you like you were a complete stranger with a look of absolute betrayal on his face. Your hands were shaking as he came towards you, hands outstretched. You froze, body tense as he walked around behind you and you waited for what he would say.

“Put it down doll.” His deep, husky voice came from over your shoulder. Hot breath was gliding over your skin and a nervous chill ran through your veins. You held the knife tighter, Luke trying to pull it from your grip as you kept it held flush to you. You couldn’t put it down. You couldn’t remember why but you knew you couldn’t.

“What are you doing? Did I do something wrong my love?” He questioned and you tried to move away, confused and out of it. A long arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you against his chest.

“No, no, no, no. It’ll be fine but we don’t want to do anything crazy now do we?” He questioned. He was running his fingers along your arms and up your waist. You recognized the way he was trying to relax you. His go to move was to soothe you through touch but you weren’t so sure about it. You were tense, shaking slightly as you didn’t know how to react.

One part of you, perhaps the more physical side, wanted to relax into him. You wanted to let him takeover like usual. You wanted him to be in control because thinking had begun to hurt your brain. 

Another part of you wanted to love him. This broken boy with dark, sad eyes and a dark past. But the biggest part of you wanted to run, to get away from him and the darkness he exuded. 

And maybe it was him with his charming smile or maybe it was the way his blue eyes shined in the fluorescent lighting of some rundown bathroom in the middle of nowhere. Or the way he would give you fond looks in the newest stolen car, sometimes getting one worth thousands upon thousands of dollars just to see your expression. He always used the softest of touches with you, until you wanted him not to and show you that he was reality no matter how twisted it was. He took care of you.

You were not sure what it was. You were too confused with your jumbled thoughts and sleep deprived state. But right now you wanted to leave. And maybe, just maybe, that had something to do with the obviously dead body at your feet and the knife clutched to your chest.

13\. That marked your 13th victim in the time you spent with him. You couldn’t take anymore. You needed to be free.

In the past few months, the efforts to find him had been doubled, especially after he attacked a thankfully alive officer. But you doing some of the attacks confused them. They would write them off as not being a ‘Luke’ victim, the m.o. being too different. But they were, just like you were too.

You had been too lost in your own thoughts to notice him reach for the blade but you noticed when it began to slip through your fingers. You jumped as you whirled to face him, to see if he got scared when there was a knife to him. And when he didn’t flinch, when he showed so obviously that he was not afraid of death, that should have had you already plunging the knife into his chest without a thought.

“Stop, stop touching me!” You exclaimed, frantically backing away from him.  
You completely forgot how you got into this knife-wielding angry state in the first place until tripping over it. You landed on your backside, barely dodging the very sharp blade. The still sticky blood, the thick smell of death in the air.

You let out a whimper as the familiar face came into view as flashes of a life you could have had ran through your mind. Luke had tried to ‘surprise’ you, having done the attack elsewhere and dragging the body into your room. He said he had wanted to get rid of those who could hurt you by taking you from him. And you knew that this could not, would not ever be for you. It could only be due to his own fears and desires. The man’s body, it was a distant memory.

But one thing.

His eyes.

Those you could remember.

You had a special box in a locked space in your heart for those eyes that were now a faded grey.

He had killed the first, your first, boyfriend. It had been a nice breakup, not a fight that ended in you two never speaking again but a kind breakup of two hearts that just grew too far apart.

“What have you done?” You had said those words the moment Luke dragged the body bag in and here you were repeating the same exact words now.

“Baby, I did it for you. I did it for us. He started some kind of rescue team for you- like you need to be rescued from me. I’m not hurting her, no need for her to be rescued- but now he can’t take you.” He crouched down on the opposite side of your ex-boyfriend and best friend, hands reached out for you.

You shied away from him, your body leaning away as he tried so hard to grab ahold of you. And you both had breaking points, and you weren’t sure, but this felt like yours.

But you knew his, _you_ were his. And you had been moving away from him, far too much for his liking and you watched as he snapped. His jaw tensed, eyes filling with a rage that would have the strongest of men shaking in their boots. His hands had clenched into tight fists and then he got up.

And you were crawling away, your body shuffling along the ground because _don’t touch me, I don’t want you to put your hands anywhere near me._ Not when they were still stained with your friends’ blood.

But he was fast and in his right mind, not crawling along the floor. Or as close as he could get to a ‘right mind’. He grasped your ankle, your body tugged back and you slid across the floor to him. He got a hold of your wrist, wrenching the knife from you as his body laid on top of yours. He tossed the blade away, you staring as it hit the wall and stuck. Then he was sliding his hands under your arms, picking you up like some kind of ragdoll.

Your legs circled his waist out of habit or fear, you didn’t know, and then his lips were on yours.

“Kiss me back.” He growled, your body hitting the wall with enough force that you had to gasp in a lungful of air. You hadn’t even realized you were not kissing him too until you felt his tongue slide into your mouth. The kiss was a mess of teeth and mixed saliva. And you were kissing back.

And for a moment, it all was clear. All the craziness, all the sadness, all the darkness. It cleared and then you could see how wrong this was, everything you had done, everything he had done. But it was also in that moment that you realized you didn’t care.

Because he was Luke.

And you had no idea who you were anymore. But you were a part of him just as much as he was all of you. You had no idea how it happened, but your world began and ended with Luke now and it felt like it always had.

When he pulled back, forehead resting on yours as his breath ghosted your lips, there was a peaceful look on his face that you were used to seeing after he kissed you. He was mumbling now, words of nonsense.

“Not angry… never mad… you did what you had to… she forgives. She always forgives.”

“Stop that.” You breathed and his crystal like eyes were meeting yours. “Stop, stop mumbling and talk to me. Stop talking to yourself.”

“You’re not angry, right? I’m still your Luke? You still love me?” He begged, voice stronger than you expected but still with a hint of vulnerability.

You glanced over his shoulder as if the body had moved and was judging you for everything you had done.

You looked over his shoulder at your past, then looked back into his gentle and what could only be categorized as loving eyes, to see your future right in front of you.

“Of course I love you. Now,” You had definitely reached your breaking point, all inhibitions gone as you knew you had done too much, seen too much to be sane at this point. You were too in love with Luke to care, too willing to do anything to keep him to care.

“Let’s go kill my husband.”


	84. Supermarket. (Calum.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Calum AU request where you work at a supermarket and he always comes in when you’re working (and secretly it’s to see you cause he’s into you!!) Thanks xx

“Hey Calum, how’s it going?” You smiled, sliding the contents of his buggy across the scanner as he stood on the other side of the register. He gave you a smile, his dimples popping and his eyes crinkling.

“Good love. How are you?” He took over bagging for you seeing as your coworker decided to take a break during the middle of what you could only describe as ‘rush hour’. Everyone was just getting off of work and were in a mad dash to get final ingredients or pick up groceries for the week. Seeing Calum was like a breath of fresh air after the long afternoon you’d had. He was always patient and kind even when you had to double check the price of something or it just wouldn’t ring up. Plus, he wasn’t too bad to look at as well.

“Stressful but manageable. How’s banding?” You made small talk as you slid a gallon of milk across the belt, you couldn’t help but giggle because you knew he had bought a gallon not even yesterday but who were you to judge his dairy usage.

“Great! I finally finished writing that song about yo- Yorkshire.” He stumbled over his words and you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his flustered expression.

“Yorkshire? Meat, the place, the tea?” You questioned and he shrugged a shoulder.

“The dog.” You laughed, missing the way his smile spread across his face at the sound despite his utter embarrassment at almost announcing he had written a song about you, to you.

“So, I have a question,” He started, gaining your attention after a few moments of comfortable silence. You nodded at him and he took the sign to continue. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I have bought four gallons of milk in the past week and Ashton is so sick of drinking milk and making things - mostly cake if we’re being honest because were boys- but I kept coming back to see you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed a dark red. He glanced up at you through his eyelashes and you gave him a shocked look, a frozen item thawing in your hand.

“Uh, um, that’s nice?”

“So, would you like to go out sometime?” He questioned and you nodded, you scanned the item before you reached out for the phone he was holding.

“Hey, do that on your own time!” The guy next in line made the two of you jump, you quickly continuing to scan his items as you made plans to talk during your break.

The moment you got done, the bag boy came up to the counter and you gave him a sweet smile as you informed him it was your break and ignored his protests as you left him and the mob of angry customers.

You walked with Calum, both of you carrying his bags as you walked to his car.

“If we’re being fair, I’m mostly excited to see you out of that uniform.” He stopped walking, almost getting hit by a car in the process as he realized what he said. You were laughing so hard you could barely pull him out of the way. “I didn’t mean that, well, I did but not in that way.”

“I know. Now about this ‘going out sometime’, tomorrow good for you?”


	85. i’ve had a really awful day so i started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car i’m so sorry. (Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u do one where a girl is like ‘i’ve had a really awful day so i started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car i’m so sorry’ With Calum?? Love you!!

“Hey! What’re you doing?” A loud yell came from behind you and you jumped, whirling around to face where it came from.

You came face to face with a boy much too close to you. You started to fall backwards but he caught you by your arm, holding you steady as he gave you a confused and odd look.

“You do realize you are kicking my car right?” He questioned, releasing your arm when he made sure you were steady. “Why are you kicking it?”

“I’m really, really sorry. I just, I’ve had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car. I’m so sorry.” You apologized, hands coming up to rub your face.

“Alright. Well, I can’t really blame you for that.” He paused, a soft hand put on your shoulder made you jump. “Hey. Hey, it’s alright. How about this? I was about to go meet up with some friends for some pizza and drinks. Would you like to come?” You stared up at him with wide eyes and a confused expression.

“But I don’t know you?”

He gave you a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his lips separating to reveal bright white teeth.

“Isn’t that how you get to know someone though?” He questioned, his soft voice and gentle way of moving had you feeling calmer than earlier, happier than earlier.

“Alright. I guess my day can’t get any worse.”

But once you were sitting in his car, him turning the key, it made a stuttering noise and refused to start. You shared a look with the kind stranger. _Calum._ He had told you. And then the two of you were laughing, because you seemed to be having a bad day but at least now you had someone to laugh at it with.


	86. Sober Thoughts Are Drunk Words. (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! My name is katie :) I was wondering if you could write an imagine where michael is dating me and I meet the rest of the boys and am super shy but then I have a party and get super drunk and am fun by the time the boys show up and they are like ‘yeah shes cool’ (it’s weirdly specific sorry) thank you!!!!

The meekness of your words and the way you hid slightly behind his shoulder, peeking around Michael’s arm so you could see the boys, made them wary. You were a polar opposite to Michael with his loud and proud attitude.

“Uh, hi?” You whispered, you blushed as they leaned forward for hugs and you awkwardly patted Luke’s back before you were wrapped in Calum’s arms.

And you did the whole ‘I am dating your best friend but I don’t know how to talk to you because you are both his bandmates and best friends’ small talk thing. And they didn’t like you. You could tell from the way they glanced at each other and the whispers they shared. But you were nervous and you were shy. Michael loved that about you, it had to be one of his favourite things about you.

But it put other people off and you understood that. They were still his friends and that is why you extended the party invitation to them for the party you were having Friday. And they weren’t sure what they were expecting, maybe a small gathering with some of your own friends but they did not expect the rager they pulled up to.

“What in the holy-” Ashton started and Michael leveled the comments with a look.

“I know you don’t like her but you will be nice, yeah?” He tried to sound stern but it came across as begging.

“Of course. It’s just, she’s not like we expected. She is a little… quiet? is all.” Calum explained, ringing the doorbell. It shocked the daylights out of them when the door opened to reveal you in skin tight jeans and a tank top that was slipping off your shoulders compared to the baggy sweatshirt and leggings you had been in. You had a drink in your hand, sloshing it slightly as you gave them the biggest smile they had seen in their entire lives. You practically shouted Michael’s name as you draped yourself over him.

“I am so glad you guys are here. I’m drunk. No, I’m Y/N. And I was super nervous the first time,” You pointed at the boys. “we all met. But now I’m drunk and we’re going to dance.” You grabbed Luke and Michael’s hand after giving Ashton your drink. They shared a look but it had a completely different meaning.

“I love this song!” You exclaimed, laughing as you danced against Michael. _Permanent Vacation_ blaring through the speakers. Michael gave them all a raised eyebrow before leaning in to kiss you after they nodded in agreement. You were perfect for him.

They hadn’t seen it before, but you had the perfect mix of responsibility and fun. You were shy but opinionated and kind but sarcastic. They had feared that you would somehow change Michael and make him less _him_ and more docile when Michael was anything but.

But you loved him for who he was and you shared a lot of the same traits as him. And maybe they had judged you far too quickly.

“I want donuts. Mikey can we go get donuts and vodka?” You questioned, eyes brighter and your smile wider as you saw him. “I keep forgetting how haaaannndsome you are.” You giggled, your hand smoothing along his cheek. And he was smiling at you sweetly, kissing your forehead as he cupped the back of your head.

“Yeah gorgeous. Let’s go get some donuts and vodka.” He chuckled, winking at the boys as his arm made its way around your shoulders as he lead you to the car. They could watch the house, the two of you had better things to do.


	87. PTSD. (Luke)

**TW: PTSD.**

“Luke, Luke!” You exclaimed. Waking up to your husbands hand wrapped around your throat had disconcerted you but you knew you had to get him back from whatever horror he had fallen into.

“Luke!” You choked out and it seemed to be enough to get him out of whatever too scary too talk about nightmare he was in. He let out a gasp as he fell away from you as you sat up, choking as you tried to get a lungful of air.

“Baby.” He whispered, one of his large hands began to reach for you. But you were crawling away from him before you could do anything to stop yourself. And you missed the heartbreaking and broken look on his face.

You slid out of bed, your feet slipping into familiar and warm slippers and then you were pausing on your path to the bathroom.

“Just give me a minute.” You cleared your throat through its roughness and he winced at it. “I love you. I just need a moment by myself, alright?” You disappeared into the bathroom before he could react. You stared into the mirror, your fingers ghosting over the slight bruising and a part of you understood that it was all a part of his PTSD and you respected that. However, you had also just woken up with his hand around your throat so you needed a moment to gather yourself.

When you came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he was no longer in the room but you heard him softly speaking down the hall.

“I know it’s technically not my fault but sometimes it really does feel like it is. I don’t want to hurt her little man. You know that.” You peeked around the doorframe to your son’s room. Luke had the little baby on his chest, one hand under the baby and the other on his back. “I do love your mom. I love her. I just, I’ve seen things that I just can’t seem to forget, no matter how hard I try. And I’m trying to get better for the both of you. I’m trying but I’m afraid she’ll give up on me. That you’ll give up on me and now I’m talking to my four month old son like a crazy person but if I put you down  you start screaming little man.” Luke let out a sigh as he rocked the boy to sleep.

“He screams because he’s used to falling asleep to your voice.” Luke had turned to you the moment he heard your voice, his eyebrows had raised at your words.

“I just got back home. He hasn’t heard my voice.” He stated, his words making your face scrunch up all adorably in confusion.

“You think I don’t play him some of the voicemails you left me? You think I don’t talk about you to him all the time? He knows his father, Luke.” You stepped forward as the baby was put into the crib. He leaned against the gate, your arms encircling his waist as he leaned down and rested his chin against his hands. Your head rested between his shoulder blades with a tired sigh.

“Do you hate me?” He questioned, his voice weak.

“Never.” You promised.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice had a thickness that told you he was verging on the tears he’s been trying to withhold or rather hide from your eyes.

“It’s not your fault but I know you are.” You assured him.

“I’m trying to fix myself but it’s taking longer than I expected. You just woke up with my hand wrapped around your throat baby.” You lifted your head as you brought up one arm to run your fingers through his soft, disheveled hair. It stayed silent for a tense and very quiet moment in the dark nursery.

“You’re not a toy babe. You can’t just give yourself back together. You are a lot stronger than you think. You’re doing so well love and I’m so proud of you. Don’t give up on yourself now Luke. I haven’t.” He stood up straight, body turning to face you as he put his hands on your waist. He let them rest there and you leaned against his chest as he shut his eyes for a few moments.

You were both sleep deprived from the stress and having a newborn.

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you, how I’m ever going to be able to say thank you.” He whispered and you tightened your hold around him.

“I’m your wife. You don’t have to say or do anything. Actually, all you have to do and all you have to say is ‘I love you’. You just have to-” You were unable to finish your sentence.

“What is it baby?”

“Keep coming back to me.” You choked out and then he was pulling you against his chest with the same promises he’d made your wedding night. That you never had to worry about that and you believed him. He hadn’t failed you yet.

“I love you.” He kissed you gently as you leaned up on your toes to reach his face.

“I love you too.” As he leaned down to put his lips on yours for a second kiss, an extremely loud cry pierced the room. You couldn’t help but let out a very loud laugh as he groaned.

“I got him, you can go back to the bed.”

“Luke, I can get him.” You began but he already had the bundle in his arms with a slight smile on his lips.

“I like holding him.” He gave you a smile and you were alright with that.

“Alright, you coming back to the bed at some point?” He gave you a nod, you leaning up for a quick kiss as he met you halfway.

You woke up late with the soft morning light streaming in through your window. You rolled over to see your husband with your son curled up on his chest, both sound asleep with the same open mouth and small snores.

And you knew you would be alright, all three of you because when you lifted your hand to rub over your eyes, his hand was grasping yours and you watched as his wedding ring caught the light. He shuffled slightly, moving closer to you. One hand staying protectively on the babies back, the other was untangling from yours only to land over your chest. You made a face as his hand made its way to your boob and you giggled at the content sigh he made. Covering your face because you knew he had no idea what he was doing as you laughed.

Yeah. He would be fine, all of you would be just fine.


	88. Promotion. (Ceo!Michael)

“Are you kidding me?” You yelled, your hand slamming down on his desk and his eyebrows raised but he did a great job at schooling his expression as he made an excuse and hung up the phone.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Your lips curling up into a snarl. You had to control yourself from slamming him and his dumb head onto the desk.

“To what do you- Are you kidding me?” You exclaimed and he stood, not being a fan of being loomed over.

“I believe you’ve already said that.” He leaned against the desk, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back against the desk beside you. You scoffed, pushing off the desk and you walked towards the middle of the expansive office. You glanced out the floor to ceiling windows, using the office buildings highlighted by the setting sun to calm yourself down.

But then he had to once again open his big mouth.

“Why are you here?”

“Why am I- Why am I here?” You rounded on him, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Why did I just get a call about a promotion that I had no idea about?”

“What? I thought you might like to be more than Luke’s coffee lackey.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“From  your business partner Luke’s out of nowhere intern to your personal assistant?” You questioned, anger surging through your body as he shrugged like it was no big deal.

There was something about him that drove you nuts. Maybe it was the way he still commanded a room no matter the situation, even when he was the one being accused. Or the way he seemed to be unfazed by everything that didn’t begin and end with himself.

“Michael. We slept together once. What is this?” You demanded and he stood from his desk, stalking towards you with the kind of confidence you could only dream of.

“You think that’s what this is about?” He questioned, a smirk on his lips as he took in your angry form. “This is about the fact that you are an intelligent person and great at time organization and management. You can handle my busy schedule and you are great at dealing with people in this business. Luke and I did not build our business on the people we’ve slept with or lovers scorned but with a plan, we built it from the ground up with trustworthy people and we aren’t changing that now. Luke and I discussed it and we decided you were the next step in the plan.”

“So, you’re telling me that I got this job because of me and not because I’ve seen you naked?” He gave you a look that made you roll your eyes.

“Oh darling,” He came up from behind you, grasping your waist in his hands. “You’ve done more than see me naked.” He ran his teeth along the shell of your ear and oh, that felt nice but no.

You slid from his arms, your body chilling now that his warmth was gone.

“Mr. Clifford-,”

“Michael.”

“What?”

“I want you to call me Michael.” You gave him a dark, unamused look.

“Mr. Clifford, I am not at all comfortable with getting this position if you are expecting a relationship that is more than professional.” You explained, hands up as he started to come closer to you again.

“It’s alright. Calm down. I’m not going to touch you without your permission.” He promised, “One time doesn’t mean that you agree to every time. I get that.” He  heaved a sigh, reaching out a hand for you and you allowed him to take your hand and sit you down. He sat beside you, turning to face you with a soft look on his face.

“Look, here’s the deal. You are intelligent. You are beautiful. And you are going to do an amazing job in this new position. All personal relations aside, I want you to work as my P.A.” He spoke gently and when his bright green eyes met yours, you were inclined to believe his every word.

“You better believe that I will be. But this, us, can’t be a thing. We don’t talk about it, we don’t ever do it again.” You were not joking around with him and he could see that.

“Alright, no more us.”

And you meant to stand by your word. You meant to not wake up in his bed, sneaking out the window and making your way down the fire escape beside his apartment.

But you did, you woke up a week later in his arms, in his house, and naked. You sat up, sheets held to your chest as you cussed up a storm in your mind.

“Don’t sneak out this time.” His voice took you offguard and  you practically jumped out of your skin but then you were moving, making excuses as you pulled on clothes. Apologies and the odd proclamation of confusion leaving your lips. You didn’t slow down until you were seated in your car, shirt on backwards and shoes on wrong.

“What did I just do?” You questioned, your mind running in circles before it settled.

You were already mentally writing your letter of resignation.


	89. Misfits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re ever interested to do another imagine (I know you have a lot on your list that you’re planning on), would you ever do a Calum imagine on Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low about like just being free and living an ordinary life like a fairy tail and just exploring and stuff? I’m not even making any sense rn but anyway I’d really appreciate it, you’re imagines are incredible. Thanks xx -E

“Run away with me.”

“What?” You dropped the pen in your hand onto the desk. You only had a few more classes and then you graduated, you were out of the darkest part of your life also known as high school and thrust into the even scarier adulthood.

“Tonight, let’s go.” Calum had been your boyfriend for the last four years, asking you to the ninth grade dance, and your best friend for even longer. His dark eyes reflected your shocked expression in the fluorescent lights of the math room as he looked at you with so much excitement you couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline start to rush through your veins. You worried your teeth between your lips before giving him a slight nod, the thought sounding better than being stuck here.

“Yeah?” His eyes lit up at your semi-agreement.

“Let’s do it.”

And you two had discussed it before, the idea of running off and getting odd jobs as you traveled around the world. You just never expected to do it.

The world expected so much of you. A job, a mortgage, to be married with kids before you were thirty and that had never set well with you and Calum. You two were too free spirited, too open and ready for whatever life threw at them.

So you left. You took your car as well as the money the both of you had saved over the years, clothes packed in ratty bags, tossed into the trunk as you took off.

And You made friends along the way. You picked up Michael in the middle of Australia. He was playing a cover of your favourite song to see if he could make it outside of his nine to five job and Calum and he had hit it off right away. You picked up Ashton somewhere in the states. He was beating on buckets in the park, making odd faces and going at it hard for his living. And you two were kindred in your bright personalities and family troubles. Luke, he was a different story. He was in London, curled in the opening of a store front as he shivered in the cold. You had automatically taken him some of the food the lot of you had stocked up on a few towns back, Ash wrapping his jacket around the small boys’ shoulders.

He was kicked out of his house when he told them he didn’t want to be in the family business and would rather be a musician. And at first, he and Michael were at odds. Michael angry that someone would give up the promise of a very stable life and enough money to own a record company. Then he heard Luke sing. His fingers gliding over the frets with a skill that few possessed as he poured his heart out and yeah, it made sense. He couldn’t imagine Luke waiting until he was in forties to show the world his skill.

And you were a group of misfits, the boys picking up gigs wherever they could and you taking one night jobs followed by staying somewhere for a week so you could rack up tips at the local restaurants.

People judged you, when the boys would set up they’re instruments in the middle of the park and play until they had enough money to buy some gas and a meal. They thought you were a bunch of kids who had it good but needed to be difficult. They didn’t know how Mikey had a dad who used his fists instead of ‘I love you’s’. They didn’t know that Ashton’s dad left them when he was young, his mom turning to drugs and alcohol, leaving him to care for his siblings. They didn’t know Luke or how Calum’s family told him constantly how much of a screw up he was, that he would never get anything better than a dead-end job and a wreck of a person like you.

They didn’t know that you had divorced parents who fought over the phone on a good day. That your father would make an appearance on your front stoop drunk and out of his mind or how you weren’t sure if your mother was ever sane. They would never know that you had never felt as safe or as comfortable with someone as you did Calum, that you feared commitment and the love you deserved because it had never been given to you freely while everyone had taken yours without thought.

Calum had always loved you, had always given it to you with a promise of forever and unashamedly. The boys loved you in their own brotherly ways. Ash was protective, Mike teasing, and Luke was the one that made sure you were emotionally there, still with them and not on the way to wishing upon a star for a different reality.

“Babe, where too next?” Calum questioned, all of you out of breath as you jumped into the car. And maybe stealing shampoo bottles and soap from upscale and fancy hotels was not the best idea but it gave you a rush. Luke tapped the back of your chair and you turned to him as his face lit up.

“Let’s go to Disneyworld.” And you were off, ready for another long road trip of Luke strumming his guitar as Ashton drummed on everything in sight while his preowned drum kit that you had scraped up enough money to buy sat in the trunk. Michael screamed the lyrics to whatever song they had landed on as Calum’s hand was clasped in yours, his voice somehow mingling nicely with Mike’s banshee wailing. And you missed the way he would glance at you, the lights hitting your eyes in just the right way to make them the brightest stars he had ever seen. You missed the smile on his lips as he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have you beside him, willing to leave everything behind to start some unstable life with him. You would never hear the way his thoughts rattled in his head, questions of _did I ruin the love of my life’s life and will I be resented for this one day? Did we make a mistake?_ But then you would smile at him, watching from the sidelines as he strummed his old beat up bass. You would lay in his arms in some sketchy hotel or in the cramped car without complaint, content to be with him.  
  
They played for three days in front of the amusement park where dreams were made, the people there being more generous than you had ever expected. Mostly because they wanted to be an example to their kids, using the group of them as ghost stories of what happens when they don’t eat their veggies or the random stranger who wanted to show them kindness.

And it was enough for you all to be outside the park, looking in and seeing kids that were happier than you all had ever been. The sun had hit its peak, the boys sweating like crazy as you had just finished your shift at some rundown out of the way restaurant when a woman walked up to you, a small envelope in her hands. And she didn’t say anything, she simply held it out to you with a smile and you didn’t make a move until she nodded at the white envelope. You took it cautiously, watching it as if it might jump at you. When you looked up, she had disappeared and you were looking from side to side in attempt to find her, the older looking woman’s face now engrained in your brain, but when you couldn’t find her you clenched your hand around the envelope she’d handed you. You glanced up at the boys, knowing they would be more than lost in their music but wanting to double check before opening the flap.

And you thought you were going to cry. Inside were five passes to the happiest place on earth, a note behind them. You unfolded it, the words were written in messy but legible handwriting.

“I’ve come here for the past few years to find the man I should have never left. I ran off with him from a bad place but one day, I decided I wanted to be able to afford to go to places like this. I wanted a family and a stable income but I realize now that it was the biggest mistake of my life. We came here once, called it our place and I have been looking for him ever since. But I see you, and those boys and I am reminded of the life I had but lost. These are seasonal passes, and my husband who passed many years ago left me more money than I know what to do with so please, use these as you see fit. I’ll pay for them; you will always have them. Don’t make the same mistake I did.” You read, mouthing the words to yourself as salty tears ran down your cheeks. Behind them was a card, a debit card with a post it note that said ‘live happily.’

You hadn’t heard the boys stop playing, stating to some that they would be ‘taking a break’ before Calum had his arms around your waist. It had been a long, very long time, since he had seen you even tear up let alone sob like you were. Worry ran through him as you leaned into his shoulder, the items clutched tightly in your hand as you clung to him.

Luke pulled them from you as Calum soothed you, a quiet ‘oh my gosh’ left his lips as he read, shoving it into the other boy’s hands to look at with excitement.  
They took the day off. The instruments they owned being packed up as you all congregated in the small hotel, still in awe of what had happened. And you all made some very important decisions. You would not be using the card unless it was for emergencies. You would still all work, you would provide for yourselves and if something happened that you couldn’t help (not enough money or something like the car breaking down), you would use the generosity of the woman.

But the next day, you went to Disney. They had made enough the last few days to support you all for a few days so you went and became teenagers for a day. You rode all the rides and puked up cotton candy that Michael bought. You laughed. You lived and you loved. And it was magic. The kind of fairytale that only happened in books.

It was that night, when the park was closing in about an hour that you found yourself looking up at the peter pan ride. The stars were lighting up the sky, the moon hanging low as your eyes lit up. You had loved the story for such a long time. The boys were off fooling around and being the silliest you had ever seen them, minus that time in Montana when you were all in the hotel room and sleep deprivation caught up with you. Worries that you all had had for so long were assuaged for the time being.

Calum’s long arms wrapped around you as he glanced up the image of Peter Pan flying through the sky with the lost boys behind his silhouette.

“Did you ever think we would be here when I asked you to run away with me a few years ago?” Calum kissed your cheek, as you let yourself relax in his hold. You leaned your head back against his collarbone as you spoke.

“Never.” You admitted, “I didn’t really think anything except for the fact that we needed to get out of there.”

“The lost boys.” He pointed to the three boys as they jumped all over each other. It looked like they were in the middle of a game of tag.

“Does that make you Peter?” You questioned, eyes flickering to his chin before you turned in his hold so you could see him. He had his hands clasped on your lower back, yours finding their way around his neck.

“Mhm. I guess I’m your lost boy.” He grinned, “Wendy.” You laughed, crinkling your nose as he kissed it.

“I didn’t have a plan.” You spoke, finally revealing answers to a question he’d asked you since the first day you left with him. Why did you come with me? What about your plans? “I didn’t have a plan for after high school, maybe working at the grocery store and trying to put myself through community college. But the only thing I had planned on was you. I knew wherever you went, I would go to. And maybe that makes me a cliché but I don’t care. You were the only thing I was sure about.”

And the love he looked at you with told you, you weren’t the only one whose plan had been the other.

“I love you. And I am well aware that it scares you, but one day I’ll be able to ask you to marry me. I’ll get a ring and we’ll be so much more than who we left behind. I promise.” And it didn’t frighten you as much as it used to.

“On one condition.” And he would agree to anything you asked of him. “You ask me here.”

“Here?” He questioned, “The park?”

And as the boys bounded over, excitement lighting their features as they prepared to drag you to the next ride they wanted to go on, you gave him a smile that told your love in a way that you never could. You shook your head no as you responded.

“Somewhere in Neverland.”


	90. Moon Light Talks. (Cal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing so much, and it gets me through my day! And night, actually. May you please do an imagine w/ Calum with like nights and late night talks and stuff? Thank youu :) « E

Soft twinkling lights washed the empty yard in a light glow as snow fluttered to the ground slowly. It was a bit chilly but the large blanket draped over your legs did well in keeping you in a warm embrace. A mug of cocoa helped too as you sipped at the thick liquid, the silence borderline overbearing but you welcomed it nonetheless. Especially after hours of your family and friends talking.

You were alone for the very first time that day, and while you were enjoying that, it also reminded you of the missing piece of this holiday season. The thought had barely registered before shrill and unnecessarily loud ringing startled you out of the curled position you had found yourself in. You slid the answer key, not needing to look at who it was, bringing it to your ear as you stretched out on the step. You bit your lip at the sound of his voice coming through the phone, he himself miles away.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Calum.” You replied, your voice wavering as you could picture his face, his smile.

“I miss you.”

“Cal…” You trailed off, knowing those would be his next words but well aware that you weren’t emotionally stable enough to handle them.

“I know, I know. Sorry.” He sighed, you could hear a rustling from the other side of the phone as he had shifted in bed. “How was your day?”

“Good. The family came over so it was a bit hectic, full of personal questions, and a lot of food. How about you?” You fell into a rhythm, a kind that could only be from years of being in a relationship. It had ended badly with a fight where you had both said things you hadn’t meant, but it had been his very own words, the ones you told him to never say that crumbled the strongest relationship you had ever been in.

“It was nice, the boys were over and we just hung out. It was missing something though.” He didn’t finish his sentence but you stretched your legs so you took up all four of the steps on the porch instead of just the two, the awkwardness that came with the weekly calls the two of you had always shared after the breakup.

“Well that’s not my fault.” You snapped, the anger from the way he treated you slid over your skin and into words that you probably shouldn’t have said.

“Yeah, I know that. Thanks for the reminder.” He had always had a very quick temper. You took a deep breath to control yourself, deciding your next words carefully but you quickly threw away caution when he sighed over the phone.

“Well, according to you, you were never supposed to be in love with someone like me, someone who looks like me or acts like me. What was is you said?” There was silence, and to be honest you were not expecting an answer so you continued, “Oh, that’s right. _I should have listened when they, the boys, my family, told me I could do so much better than you_.”

And so he didn’t have an answer for you.

He never had an answer for you.

And so you remembered why the two of you had never worked it out, why you had these calls but never more. It would always end in a fight, a mean one full of the unveiled patience and unrelenting anger that you could never quite get out.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, repeating it as if it would mean anything more than just  the usual apology on the list of the ones he’d given over the past year. It wouldn’t.

“I’m sure you are.”

“Babe-,” You cut him off with a sigh, the both of you silent for a moment as you realized that no matter how many of those apologizes he offered, it would never be different and you would always come back to this same conversation.

“Calum, it’s Christmas. Can we just talk tonight like we used to?” You begged, your voice thick with the words you had yet to speak and might never to the man that ripped out your heart. Silence took the line and you found yourself counting snowflakes, timing them with his breathing. It took a few minutes but he eventually spoke again.

“You’re on the porch in the snow aren’t you?” He questioned, slight judgement in his voice.

“No?” He laughed, soft and not all the way real, but you accepted it for what it was.

“Yes, you are. You don’t get to lie to me. Get inside before you catch a cold.” He playfully told you, knowing you would not listen to him and he’d call you next week to hear a stuffy nose and a scratchy throat but he’d give you recipes for his mom’s home remedies.

“Luke texted me that he had broken his toe the other day, how did that come about?” You rolled your eyes as he got lost in laughter, more real than earlier, at the memory of Luke and his pain.

“So, Michael bought this robot like cat thing…”

It was an odd relationship the two of you shared, it was borderline unhealthy and the blame, anger and mistrust was at the center of it. But you just couldn’t get the boy out of your head.

He knew you, the way no one else ever could. He loved you. But he ruined it.

Maybe it was because he did know you so well, he had used one of your biggest insecurities against you. That is what spelled trouble for you, the fact that he would do that was a red flag in your mind. It was also the reason the two of you would never be able to be _more_ again.

But this you could handle with him. 

A friendship that walked on the thin line you had in advertently set, you could handle that with the boy you’d fallen in love with so freely, so wholeheartedly.

And one day you would have to face all of the pain, all of the tension, but for now you were more than alright with the dance you two were doing. So you sat, the snow and the lights were around you like a safety net, your phone pressed to your ear as you talked to the man you feared you would never be able to stop loving as he laughed in your ear and listened to you rant about the smallest of inconveniences.

It was your relationship, and you wouldn’t trade it.

Because the fights and all the hidden emotions were worth talking to him on Christmas, wasting a Christmas wish on the one thing that could never be, even if you were sure it was what you wanted or if it was something that you would ever forgive enough to have it, to need it.

Moon light talks were enough for now, and you had to accept that that might be only kind you two would ever have.


	91. Bad Timing. (Michael ft. All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful!! could you possibly right an imagine where the boys walk in on Michael and Y/N in the middle of a sexual moment. Your writing is amaze!! ily!!!

“Mike, dude let’s go.” You screamed as the door to your shared bedroom flew open, three boys piling into the bedroom as you and Michael scrambled to slide under the covers. Your shirt was halfway across the room and you were more than sure your skirt had wound up on the living room floor, his clothes scattered in the hall. You were bright red as he pulled the sheet to cover your chest, not really focusing on himself when you knew the boys had seen him with less than his boxers on.

Luke screamed as he recognized what was going on, his hand coming up to cover his eyes as Calum burst into uncontrollable laugh. Holding out his hand, grinning when Ash slapped money into it, he slid off his jacket and tossed it to a sheepish Michael.

“What are you guys, uh, doing here?” He questioned, wrapping Cal’s jacket around you as you tried not to make eye contact.

“Interview?” Ashton raised an eyebrow, he would laugh if you and your boyfriend’s fraternization hadn’t cost him twenty bucks.

“Right, I’ll meet you downstairs?” He pleaded, waiting for Calum to grip onto Luke who still had his face covered as he turned red from neck to cheeks. Luke turned at the touch, his whole body slamming into the wall as he went. Ashton rolled his eyes, pulling at his idiot friend and shoving him out the door as Calum did that silent laughter that none of his friends understood.

The room was silent as the door swung shut behind the intrusive boys, the air thick with tension and awkwardness until you broke it, a snort leaving the back of your throat as you shook against him.

“Babe?” He questioned, a laugh already bubbling in his own voice, “This isn’t funny.”

“Yes it is.” You chuckled, your body falling into his lap as he brushed his fingers through your hair.

“Yeah kind of.” He laughed and you glanced up at him through your eyelashes, a sigh leaving your throat. A soft smile rested on his face as he gave you a loving look.

“I have to go.” He had leaned down, whispering the words softly in your ear before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you up to his chest as he kissed you.

“I know.” You pulled back, a smile of your own letting him know that you understood.

“I could-,” He offered, motioning to you with a deep smirk. You gave him an incredulous, and slightly disbelieving laugh, as you shook your head.

“I think your bandmates ruined that for me.” You announced, sitting up and he groaned, hands running over his face.

“I’m going to kill them.” He heaved a sigh before he started to slide out of bed to get ready. His back muscles tightening as he lifted the sheets and alright. You reached for his shoulder, your hand pulling him back as he huffed a shocked noise.

“What are you-,” He started, but then you were kissing his neck and he was distracted.

“What do you think? We have about ten minutes and then they come knocking. That enough time for you?” You cocked an eyebrow as he flipped you under him with a lust blown look.

“What do you think?” He put his hand on your thigh and you gave him a smirk, opening your mouth to respond when the door slammed into the wall, the two of you jumping and your teeth clashing into his chin.

“I told you! You owe me more money now drummer boy.” Calum called, running out of the room as Ashton groaned. Michael let out a loud and drawn out sigh as he kissed your cheek.

“I should-,”

“Yeah, yeah. Get your butt to work.” You rolled your eyes lightheartedly as he kissed you once more before actually reaching for clothes. You leaned on your arm as you watched him get dressed, a smirk on your lips as he wagged his eyebrows as you.

“Wait,” You heard Calum exclaim from downstairs and you both startled. “That’s my jacket!” He groaned, his voice sounding more than a little scandalized.

Michael burst into laughter, tripping over his pants as he did. You giggled, pulling the article of clothing into a taught shirt around your shoulders.

“Want it back?” You yelled, his gag was a good enough answer for you. You winked at Michael as he finished getting dressed and gave you a quick kiss.

“Later?” He questioned and you gave him a nod.

“Just don’t bring the boys with you.” You called after him as he ran down the stairs. “I don’t think Ashton’s bank account can handle any more hits today.”

“Hey!”


	92. New Years Eve Baby. (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely! Could you pretty please write and imagine with Ashton where it is your birthday in New Years Eve and he like plans this whole day for you and could it end all fluffy and cute please?? Xxxxxx

You were born on one of the biggest and loudest party days of the year, on New Years Eve. So you never technically celebrated your birthday like normal, you just went to parties and friends knew but you pretended that the party was yours. Once your friends in fact did throw a party and doubled it as your birthday and New Years party.

And you didn’t really mind, you just accepted it for what it is and moved on.

So your boyfriend dragging you and your half-clothed self out of bed at stupid o'clock in the morning made no sense to you.

“What’re ya doing?” You mumbled, your hand in his as the other rubbed the sleep out of your eyes.

“Just come on.” You muttered under your breath, a bit of snark in the words as you repeated them. No never said you were a morning person in the slightest.

“Ash, I’m so tired.” You were groaning, him holding you up, practically half of your weight in his arms as he chuckled.

“Babe, just come on. Well, you can look now.”

You peeked open an eye and immediately straightened up. You felt terrible.

A large, well planned breakfast and a very beautiful vase of flowers sat on your table.

“Ash?”

“Yes?”

“Ash?” You breathed desperately, you were not sure what you should say. He seemed to understand that as he went behind you, his hands running up along your arms as he whispered into your ear.

“Happy birthday.”

So you let the man and his sweet plans, and his pretty eyes, lead you through the day.

You felt like _thank you_ and _you didn’t have to_ were the only words that you said.

He always brushed them off.

It started with breakfast, then he took you for a walk in the park. You two just talked and you had never felt love for someone like you did for him.

You met up with all the boys for lunch, your friends coming along and it made the day even better if possible.

But you didn’t understand. Why did he do this? Sure it was your birthday but you had never had someone do this for you.

You left your friends, promising to show up by the time the clock was in the process of its counting.

“You ready?” He questioned, hand in yours as he led you to the car. You nodded as he held the door open, shutting it behind you. You waited until he was in the car, cruising down the highway with his hand in yours to speak.

“Why’re you doing this?” You were speaking before you were able to stop yourself.

“Doing what?”

“This! Planning the whole day for my birthday?” He looked at you, his very being confused.

“It’s your birthday.” He stated as if it made some kind of difference.

“It’s just, its new years or it’s the eve of it at least. We could have just gone to any party.”

And he went into one of his signature Ashton Irwin rants. Whenever he had strong feelings on the subject, he would go into renting. Usually he paced but driving, he couldn’t.

So you listen to long and obviously thought out sentences that condensed into a single thought which is incidentally what he used to finish the rant.

“You are the love of my life, it is your birthday and you deserve to have a day about you and not share it.”

So you went silent for a moment, letting his words lull you into understanding and decided to enjoy it because not only did he go through all this trouble, it _was_ supposed to be your ‘day’ of sorts. But when he pulled up to a building that resembled a rundown warehouse, you were regretting that decision.

“It’s not what it looks.” He assured helping you out and leading you to the building.

Inside, thankfully, looked nothing like the outside.

_Ice skating._

You were clumsy and hadn’t the foggiest on how to skate but it is on your bucket list. Now you understand why Ashton didn’t want you to leave without a coat despite the alright weather.

You wound up falling once or twice (alright, a little over 20 but the only one counting is, of course, Ashton) but dragging him with you, his hand in yours, smiles on frozen lips, well, that you couldn’t complain about.

Hours after, you were leaving the rink with cups of hot chocolate and numb faces to go and get changed for the New Years party the boys were hosting.

You made it around 11, the party seemingly not started even though it was just a gathering of you guys and few close friends.

“Why is the light off?” You questioned as Ash pushed the door open and you should have known. You’ve seen the movies but the startle at the very large group of people in the foyer shouting ‘surprise!’ made you scream. It took a moment for you to register the words happy birthday in the mess of their yells but when it did, you were looking at Ash as everyone cheered, maybe just a little drunk.

“Surprise.” He winked, catching you as you threw yourself in his arms. Mumbles of thank you left your lips as you kissed his stupidly perfect face.

“I love you.” He spoke, the two of you now on the couch. Friends of family living with each other as an hour flew by.

“I love you too.” So you spent the rest of your birthday with great people, great food and a lot of laughs. You all counted down the last 2015 and rang in 2016 in each other’s company as your birthday ended and a new year began (And with your lips pressed to the sweetest guy in the world).

It was perfect. But what were you supposed to do on his birthday to top this?


	93. Can't. (5th Member AU)

“What key?”

“Wildcats!”

“Michael.”

“Get your head in the -”

“Michael.”

“What?”

“You done?”

“Yeah sorry. We’re in E.” You rolled your eyes at his stupid smirk as Ashton groaned in the background.

“Alright love birds.” Calum stated, ignoring the two of you as you spoke at once.

“We are not love birds.”

“We need practice or we are going to sound like the Jonas Brothers on the American Music Awards.”

“The Jonas Brothers are great, don’t disrespect them like that.” You scoffed.

“You play, I’ll sing.” Michael gave the queue and your fingers ran along the piano keys.

“I’m burning up, burning up for you baby.” He exclaimed, pointing at you as you were all laughing.

“Wait, how to birds procreate?”

You all paused before you and Mike spoke up.

“Shut up Luke.”

You joined the band last, the only thing missing to them was a keyboard and you were great, actually you were perfect. They constantly questioned why you with your magic fingers and your incomparable music skills joined their ragtag band but now you were playing stadiums and selling so many records that they didn’t care. They were just thankful.

Your were friends with them as you grew up and then more. You were so much more. A sister, a band mate, and to him - love.

He didn’t know when he fell in love with you, or how. And broke his heart because he didn’t know if he could ever tell you. If it’d be what ruined the two of you, your friendship or the band.

Not even after the one-night stand you partook in months ago in a drunken and borderline sad stupor. You blew it off. You told him that it, the two of you, was a mistake. One you couldn’t let happen, not again. So you let it become your secret, your Voldemort. But he still tried.

“Nervous?” You practically jumped out of your skin as Michael and his guitar appeared in the mirror behind you.

“Not as nervous as you are apparently.” You noted his shaky hands as his fingers flew over the frets.

“Oh.” He caught himself, stopping as he turned a very bright shade of pink.

“You always do that when you’re nervous.” You turned, soft fingers fixing the collar of his t-shirt as you mumbled. His thumb caught your lip, your eyes flickering up to his.

“You recite chord progressions and you fix things that don’t need fixing. But I think that is you more than nerves.” He cocked a grin as he swiped his thumb over your lips.

“Mike.” You warned, hands coming up to cover his and he nodded, pulling away.

“Right.” He stated, coughing as to clear his very obviously unclogged throat. “I am going to make the, um, the boys put on pants.” He was gone, you were not able to even form a word to stop him.

In the moment, he learned he didn’t have to tell you that he was madly in love with you.

You were well aware.

And maybe you felt something for him too.

“Thank you!” Luke shouted as the last and long notes rang out, the crowd cheering as you all ran from the stage.

It was only one song but you had all done perfectly and there is nothing like how the adrenaline was pumping in your veins. The boys all cheered as you congregated in the dressing room. They were practically bouncing down the halls as your laughter mingled with their yells.

Luke was the first, grabbing you and hugging you. Then Calum and a very sweaty Ashton were hugging you from the sides. But then Michael was picking you up. Maybe adrenaline made it happen. The only thing you knew is you were in his arms as he spun you around and then his lips were on yours.

It took a few moments for you to pull away, him practically dropping you in his shock but the silence was loud and unbreakable as the two of you were staring at each other.

“About time.” One of the boys muttered, the ringing in your ears and the feeling of cotton in your mind muffling the words. But it startled you out of the shocked trance you were in. This couldn’t happen, not for lack of feelings or support from the boys or fans, not for lack of want.

You were bad with boyfriends and feelings. It complicated things and made the good ones messy.

So you did the thing that always made sense when things got hard. Instead of facing your problems as a rational, functioning and productive member of society: you ran.

You didn’t know where you were going but you heard Antarctica was pretty this time of year and there aren’t people for you to embarrass yourself in front of. And maybe you could put all of the useless penguin facts Luke has told you to use.


	94. Aggravating. (Michael)

You were gorgeous. Everything about you from head to toe, inside and the out. You were perfect to him but he wasn’t, to himself at least. He wasn’t as tall as Luke, as muscular as Ashton. His skin wasn’t pretty, not as tan as Calum. He didn’t think he was attractive but he didn’t see what you did. He didn’t see a nose that sloped just enough that you could boop it and it would smush. He didn’t see that his slightest smile lit up the room. He didn’t see eyes like a shiny emerald glistening in moonlight or the soft curls in his hair.

And he wouldn’t ever because he didn’t look at his reflection the way he looked at you. He didn’t look past exterior to see a heart of gold, corny jokes and unfathomable amounts of love. He loved people not because he had to but because he just could.

So he spends so much of his time questioning why you love him, why you would ever choose the gangly guitar player and not some jock instead of asking the right and only question. Why wouldn’t you?

And it might have something to do with the fact that you and your stupidness didn’t think to tell him. You were the last to say I love you, the one to agree to a date, you never asked. You were always reciprocating. But never because you felt you had to, always because you are afraid that if you asked he would say no. Afraid that if you were to say I love you first, one day he wouldn’t say it back.

It was a long time in the making but you got tired, aggravated even, one day when he ask you that same question.

“How am I so lucky as to have you?”

“I’m going to punch you.”

You hated breaking the moment, his eloquent kindness but you needed, and you wanted, him to stop or you were not going to be responsible for your actions.

“You know I expected something a little bit nicer but what’s wrong?” You were reclined, his chest and shoulder nice for laying on as you snuggled up on the couch. “Did I do something?”

“No. It isn’t you persay. It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“What?” He looked down at you, his chin doubling as he attempted to see your face, his efforts failing so he opted forresting his chin on your head again.

“Is aggravating really.” Borderline talking to yourself meant you might not be as sane as you thought but you were trying to piece thoughts together.

“What is? What’re going on about?”

“Nothing. Actually you know what? You asked so: it’s aggravating that you refuse to see yourself the way I do.” Silence is not your favorite but you feared speaking was not what he needed right now. He was processing so making a mental and quick list of all the ways you might have just ruined your relationship seemed reasonable to you.

When the silence seem to drag on and on, you had to break it or no one would.

“Michael, if I offended you… Then man up.” You weren’t the best at the whole positiveness either. You were actually not good at the people and helpfulness bit at all.

You waited but all he gave was an odd snort before going back to the silence. You sighed, rolling so you were on his waist straddling him while he laid on his back.

“I love you but you don’t love yourself. It terrifies and baffles me.” You stated, your hands smoothing the fabric of his shirt. He tensed before his muscles relaxed from just your touch.

“You’ve never said it first.” He commented, your movements paused. You were not sure what to say, you were very aware of that fact.

“Mike. I’m sorry if you ever or if you still feel like I don’t love you.” You apologized, lifting your hand to scratch through his hair like he likes. The noise he made was a purr as he turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand quickly.

“It isn’t that big of a deal. It’s just nice to hear you say it first, you know? Not just because I’m saying it.”

“I’ve never just said it because you did. I always meant it and I always will.” You assured him, his eyes were searching yours for what you weren’t sure but he seemed to find it as he relaxed further into the couch cushions.

“Sorry that I’m insecure.” You were sure that look is the same one he gave you that night he asked you on a date for the first time. He was embarrassed.

You decided not to comment on it as you hushed him with a kiss.

“You don’t have to feel insecure with me. I love you for you. You make me happy, you make me laugh, sometimes you make me crazy but that doesn’t mean I stop loving you. Your looks are a bonus because the man underneath is what makes me stay. It’s what I love about you most.”

And it didn’t get rid of his insecurities but it made him lighter, it made him feel secure in your relationship because every time you laughed he knew he was doing something right. Every time you got irritated with him, yelling or not, it was in the subtle way you would catch your words as to not say something offensive or something that would hurt him that showed you still loved him.

So every time he said ‘how did I get so lucky as to have you’, you would stare at him. Your reply written in the way you narrowed your eyes. He wasn’t the lucky one, you were.


	95. Kryptonite. (Flash AU) (Michael)

“Michael? Mike?” You called, entering the warehouse that he had called you to. He sounded weak and in pain as he told you to get to the abandoned structure in the middle of nowhere.

“You don’t have to yell.” You heard a voice from a dark corner, a body of lean muscle and tight spandex stumbled out to you covered in blood.

“Oh my gosh Michael.” Rushing to him you cupped his cheeks as you took in the gashes on his face and neck.

“I heal fast. I just don’t have energy to get home.” He gave you a cheeky and slightly irritating smile as his arm dropped over your shoulder. You huffed as you had to practically drag the man to the car.

“You know for someone that is as fast as you, you sure do get hurt a lot.” You muttered after depositing him in the front of your car. You turned the key but after glancing at his bleeding and nasty cuts, you shut off the engine.

“What were you thinking?”

“What?”

“You went out by yourself. You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving.” You berated and he gave you an annoyed look

“Sorry. Didn’t know my parents were waiting up for me.” He sneered.

“That is not - Michael.” He threw the door open as he attempted to get out but you leaned across him, slamming the door shut. Would you listen to me for once? You demanded and he gave you a shocked look.

“You think I don’t listen to you?”

“You’ve never listened to me. You didn’t listen when I told you not to trust that creepy Dr. Wells guy, to listen to me and the boys. You know Luke has multiple PhDs, that Calum is crazy with the computer and his so-called gadgets are amazing. Detective Irwin is the brother you never had and you still feel like you and the powers you found out you have only 4 months ago are better than us.”

“That is not true and you know it!”

It was silent, the two of you breathing the only noise in the car.

“That is not what this is about, is it?” He questioned, hand covering yours and you were watching all of his wounds as they healed, the skin pulling in as it stitched itself together.

“You didn’t,“You cleared the lump resting in the back of your throat. You didn’t want to blame the man beside you but you spent so much of your time blaming yourself that settling it on his shoulders, if only for a moment, well it didn’t seem to be a bad idea to you. “I told you not to. That night I told you not to.” You shook your head, wanting to go back home but his voice stopped you.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare turn this car on until you tell me whats going on.” He was getting angry.

“You blew me off, said that I wasn’t mathematically and intellectually inclined like you. You went back and then you were struck by lightning bolt and I was so angry at you. But I couldn’t be because you were hurt. So I sat by your bed side. You don’t know what it’s like to do that. You also have no idea what it’s like to get a call that you were hurt tonight and in a warehouse somewhere. But what’s even worse is you don’t care, you just wake up and go about life as if you aren’t any different. You are clumsy, always have been reckless but now instead of running from the danger you run to it just as fast as possible. You can help the people of this city without being an idiot Michael.” You took a deep breath, your rant over as you waited for his response.

“You’re dating Ashton.” What?

“Is that what this ridiculous, outlandish behavior is all about?” Anger. It was your go to.

“I don’t know. It was a part of it, running from feelings or whatever. I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you said that.” Snark. Your other go to.

“I’m fighting because of the people in this city but I have no one to come back to, no one that cares-.”

“Did you really just say that no one cares? The boys care.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do.” You were slightly offended that he felt like you don’t care. It was the middle of the night and you were picking up his sorry self.

“Were you ever in love with me, the way I love you?” He sounded meek, scared of your answer. But you were sure of what you were going to say.

“You are making the assumption that I stopped.”

You could feel his eyes as he searched your face, you don’t know what for but you don’t think he found it. You waited, knowing that whatever he had to say, you and he both needed to hear. It took a moment, opening and closing his mouth, starting and stopping. It was the first time his mouth wasn’t getting him in trouble, the first time you wished he would speak when normally you were wanting him to stop.

“But you love him too.” You didn’t need to answer. It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. “He’s a cop. I worry that he’ll - well, you know, but he is a guy that I know won’t run so fast that he will go back to a different time. He’s safe, for the time being, I need that. Safety, security.”

His heart, both of yours, were breaking but it was a needed heartbreak. One that you would recover from in awhile.

“Wells. He isnt really the best definition of stable love but he is right about some things. He told me once something his father told him a long time ago. Superman’s weakness was never kryptonite, it was Lois Lane.”

On some level, you knew he was telling you that you were his weakness. That you were what he was thinking about as he fought, you were who he was fighting for. You were who he ran for. On another, he was telling you that the two of you were inevitable. He’d seen Gideons tabloid.

But relationships don’t happen when you want them to generally. They happen when a little part of you is ready, the other needing it.

“Calum’s going to kill you for hurting the suit.”

His laughter made you feel so much lighter.

“He’ll yell, ignore me for a few days or maybe weeks, then he’ll be fine.”

Yeah, you’d all be fine.


	96. Don’t Need To Protect Me. (A Wrestler!Mike AU).

He had been a fan of wrestling since he was little, enjoying the adrenaline rush and the way it felt to slam another body into the hard mat. And he was good. Not just good, flawless. He could take down men that were twice his size with ease. He was the best of the best. And he was ruthless.

He was a bit harsher than he should have been, borderline inhumane. People feared him, with good reason, and they shied away when he showed up. But then he met you.

His eyes were drawn to you the very moment you walked into Mikey’s, the gym he owned. You looked nervous, the way your bag was held to your side with a tight grip and you kept your eyes downcast as you seemed unsure where to go. He watched you, punching the bag as he tried to decipher what someone like _you_ was doing somewhere like _here_.

And it became clear that you were about to bolt when you glanced more than a few times at the door. He watched as you turned, your hand already poised on the knob when he called out for you.

“Hey.” He shouted, jogging over and you started. Your back hit the door slightly as you caught a glimpse of him or more importantly his arm muscles. He paused in front of you, holding out his wrapped hand for you to shake.

“Oh, uh, hello.” You stuttered, shaking his hand as you kept from making eye contact.

“Can I help you?” He didn’t do subtleties but you were the most out of place thing here and there was a picture of cats playing checkers on the wall.

And he wasn’t smiling. He had this intense demeanor that made you uncomfortable because everyone you knew were friendly people who had grins permanently plastered on their lips.

“Uh, I don’t think I should be here.” You stated, flinching slightly as he moved his hand up to run it through sweaty hair. He raised an eyebrow knowingly. He recognized the signs of someone that needed to feel powerful again. “I should go.”

“Why?” He questioned, hand coming up to the door to hold it closed slightly. He didn’t put enough pressure that you couldn’t leave if you did want to but enough that you would understand he did want to know. When you didn’t turn, he could tell you had been frightened by his sudden motion so he moved away from you.

“Alright. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Michael. I own the place.” He started over, watching the tension slightly leave your shoulders and they slouched.

“Y/N.” You introduced, glancing over your shoulder to make sure he had backed up before slowly turning back to him. “Sorry, I just, I don’t really think I should have come.” You reiterated, fingers gripping the ends of your shirt.

And he was intrigued. You were shy but you had this ferocity behind your eyes like a lioness that had been scorned by the lion.

“Then why did you come in the first place?” He questioned, and you faltered.

And he knew it had something to do with his appearance. Maybe his rainbow of hair or muscular arms. It could even be how he towered over you. But you were uncomfortable in your own skin and he recognized the nervous look behind those doe like eyes.

“I need to learn how to defend myself.” You finally spoke up, watching the multiple groups of people around as they practiced their chosen sport. While he was primarily a wrestler, he had taken plenty of boxing lessons and worked out regularly. His gym offered choices.

“I can do that.” And you tilted your head as you finally made eye contact with him for more than a millisecond. And he knew he was absolutely screwed because behind the fear and the uncertainty, he could see gratefulness and even the slightest bit of trust already.

“You?” You questioned and he had nodded before he could overthink it. He wouldn’t let someone else teach you when he could do it himself. Not when the most beautiful person he had ever seen walked into his gym with that kind of fear swimming in their eyes.

And you agreed to lessons, or more specifically one lesson. The first punch you had thrown into his hand had been weak and timid, almost like you were afraid of hurting him. But he hit a nerve when he said _what is it darling? Scared that you might not be strong enough to take me on?_ And he hadn’t meant to make you so angry, so livid. He had meant to rile you up, maybe make you a little irritated but when you punched his hand the next time, he thought you might have broken yours. You shook it out and continued and he knew he’d made the right choice when he cleared out his schedule for you.

You kept coming back, getting better and stronger. He had this weird sense of pride every time you learned a new move or perfected another. You were so willing to learn, so ready to be taught. You were open and kind, having broken through the wall he kept up and making him laugh on multiple occasions.

And you didn’t treat him the way other people did. You took the time to get to know him, to see past the way he looked and you barely flinched when he made sure you were aware that he was a wrestler. But then you caught him off guard.

You asked if you could come to one of his fights. And it was all he could do to not scream no at you. He normally would have invited any and everyone. He was prideful about what he did but he absolutely never wanted you to see him like that. He was vicious and somehow he had just gotten you to start opening up to him. You had always walked the line of professional and friends-in-the-making perfectly. You never crossed but he so desperately wanted you to. And you were just opening up to him about what had gotten you so scared that you came into his gym looking like a scared child.

But he invited you nonetheless, the time and date being put in your phone so you would definitely be there.

And you shouldn’t have gone. Not because seeing him in the ring scared you, but because moments before entering the ring he was talking to you. And his opponent picked up on it.

You couldn’t hear what was going on in the ring, but it was abundantly clear that the guy had said something that didn’t sit well with Michael. So he was brutal. Michael was pinning the guy with a force you’d never seen, almost crossing the line but his eyes would just barely catch a glimpse of your worried face, your fingers tangled as they pressed to your lips and he played by the rules.

After the fight was when it all actually came crashing down. Michael won, of course, but not long after you were making your way back to where he was and you found yourself cornered by his still slightly bloodied opponent.

“Well hello sexy.” He tried to be seductive but the stench of sweat and the red blood stains on his skin did little to help. “You belong to Michael, I must presume.” And you were shy. You wanted to punch the guy in the face because you did not _belong_ to a person, especially not Michael.

“You know, he may be able to fight but I’m sure that’s all he can do.”

Ew.

“So whatdya say? Wanna come back to mine for the night?” He smiled and maybe it could have been a little attractive once upon a time but he was missing far too many teeth and the ones that were left were bloodied. You thought you were going to vomit.

“No.” You responded, that being the only word you could get out.

“No?” The guy replied, shocked by the blatant disinterest. He grasped your arm when you tried to get around him. “Who do you think you are talking to?”

A fist come out of nowhere, landing squarely on his jaw.

“Apparently a jackoff who doesn’t have an understanding of what no means.”

Michael was glaring down at the guy as you scurried behind him, holding onto his arm with a grip that tightened by the second. He put a hand back, his arm curling around your waist protectively as you peeked over his shoulder.

“You good?” He questioned as he felt you shaking against him.

“Yeah.” You muttered, “We’re good. Let’s go.” You pleaded but it didn’t do anything to calm him. The other guy stood up, his name Jack or Jason, you couldn’t remember, he lunged for the two of you. Michael sidestepped, pushing you against the wall protectively as he landed a second punch that put the guy on the ground, blood flowing from his lip as he laid unconscious.

“Mike.” You gasped, sliding from his grip with a shocked look. He could have killed the guy and while you appreciated it, it was terrifying.

“Babe.” He stated, not censoring the nickname he’d tried so hard not to call you.

“Is he?” He was refuting the statement before you even finished.

“No, no.” You flinched when he put his hands on your waist, shrugging them off much to his dismay as he admitted, “He’s alive. I just punched a little too hard.”

You nodded, bile rising in your throat as you looked over the passed out boy in front of you.

“I need to go.” You were turning the opposite way to where you knew the exit was and he wanted you to stay, to not be afraid of him or look at him like he was seconds away from punching you in the face as well.

“Don’t, just, please stay.” He had his hand held in such a way that he was moments from grabbing your arm but he thought better of it, not wanting to scare you.

And though you paused, tripping over your feet slightly in contemplation, you were scurrying through the hallways away from him as fast as your legs could carry you.

You pushed the exit door with more force than probably necessary, practically falling through it as you were running to your car. It took a few tries before you unlocked and got the key into the car ignition, your breathing heavy as you went peeling out of the parking lot and heading towards your house.

He expected you to show up at the gym for your next lesson. You had only missed one when you had to work late and you had left an adorably long apology message on his machine to let him know. So when two pm rolled around, he expected to see you clad in comfy exercise clothes but by 4 pm, he made the correct assumption that you were not showing up.

And maybe it wasn’t protocol at the gym, to visit your client when they didn’t show, but you were so much more. He was more than surprised when he pulled into your driveway to see you curled up on the porch swing with a mug of hot chocolate. Another steaming cup sat in front of you. You didn’t look at him but he knew it was for him.

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, you sipping your drink and he was watching you.

“He never hit me.” You were the first one to break the silence.

“What?”

“The way you act around me. My ex never hit me. He tried but I broke his nose.” You sipped your drink, finally you made eye contact with him to give a small smile. “I felt hopeless. I knew I defended myself but I realized I got lucky. Had he been able to recover before I got out or if he had caught my wrist or I had missed, it could have gone a different way. I wanted to be able to take care of it myself but when he grabbed me, I felt that way again. I knew how to punch and kick, you taught me, but I froze.” You gave a fake laugh, your head leaning over onto his shoulder, sighing. He went tense for a just a moment before relaxing.

“You’re not scared of me?” You laughed again, this one more real than the last.

“Absolutely not. I just wish you didn’t have to do that for me. **You don’t need to protect me** but I appreciate the fact that you did.” You turned your head, chin resting on his shoulder as you looked up at him. He glanced down at you, his empty mug hanging from fingers that were almost too big for the cup.

“I’ll always protect you.”

You couldn’t look away even if you wanted to as he slowly leaned in. You sat up, lips pressing to his in a long awaited kiss. One of his hands came up, the back of your head being cupped in his hand as he ran long fingers through your hair. Soft pads of gentle fingers were gliding along the skin exposed where your shirt had pulled up when tugging you into his lap.

And the kiss was everything you had wanted and thought it would be. Until the porch swing started to tip. You screeched as Michael kicked his legs, one arm staying wrapped around your waist as the other pushed him up to keep you both from falling.

Once the swing stayed steady, you were still sitting in his lap and both of your eyes were very wide before the two of you were laughing. And not like a small _I am uncomfortable_ kind of way but in a _this is hilarious because we were making out on a porch swing and we almost died_ kind of way. You put your head in his chest, laughing into pronounced collarbones as he giggled- _yes, actually giggled_ \- as he wrapped both of his arms around you. He put his head against yours, his body shaking and you putting your arms around his neck. The both of you letting out different emotions that were buried within you.

“I like you.” He admitted, the two of you relaxing as you stopped laughing and felt the slight tension that had encompassed the porch since he had arrived. You had stood, the both of you moved to the front door, you debating if you should go ahead and invite him in or not.

“I like you too.” You put your hand on his cheek, the slight bruising from where he had hit the mat a little too hard visible.

“I never want you to be afraid of me, you know that right?” He wanted to be sure you knew he would never even begin to hurt you or try to.

“I know. But if you ever do, a pretty great wrestler taught me how to throw a right hook.” You grinned as he gave you a cheeky smile, leaning down for a second more sweeter kiss.

“So what do you say we do this right,” He started, “I’m Michael Clifford, wrestler extraordinaire. I would like to take you on a date.” He gave you what could be described as a Grinch grin.

“Well Michael. I think I would like that very much.” You nodded as you pushed your front door open, cocking an eyebrow at him as you invited him inside. “Can I invite you in for some badly cooked pizza and movies? A few beers?” He was already inside, hanging his jacket up and his hand holding onto the wall as he kicked off his shoes.

You laughed as he sprawled on the couch, his arms spreading as he got comfortable. He threw a smile at you over his shoulder and you shook your head, grabbing the mugs before you went to the kitchen to microwave the pizza slices. As he talked to you from the couch, his body turned talking to you about random things and periodically asking if you want help to which you would reply with an exasperated no but secretly appreciating it. But as you watched him on your couch, sitting there like it’s where he belonged, you didn’t regret walking into that gym.

And it hadn’t been a very easy road, and it would have bumps along the way, but with him smiling at you the next day under fluorescent and flickering lights in the gym, you could see something bright for you two.


	97. Condescending. (Biker!Luke)(From Angst List).

Warning: I put Luke on a motorcycle wearing leather. I think the visual is a warning alone. Requested: by a fabulous Anon. ❤

It was simple with him. It was safe, easy. It spelled out a future of stability. A job, marriage, and kids. It sounded great to everyone but you. Sure, the styled blonde hair and the overpriced suit worked for him, no one could ever work it like he could, but the idea of spending the rest of your life with James Nolan the 4th and having more children subjected to the confusion of being the 5th, 6th or 7th did not appeal to you.

You wanted danger, excitement, maybe a bit of freedom. You got much more.

It came in the form of Luke Hemmings. He was clad in leather and getting off a motorcycle. Well over 6 feet with messy dirty blonde hair, week old scruff and eyes like cerulean seas, he was a welcome sight.

You worked in a bar on the way into town. A nice contrast to the stuffy and long days working as a secretary that didn’t make nearly enough money. You kept the job a secret. The last thing you needed was your father to find out. He and his traditional views were already distasteful towards you, he didn’t, and probably did not want, to try to understand you.

You had been drawn to the mysterious man with more tattoos than you can count like a moth to a bright flame. And he was drawn to you like darkness to the bright light.

He was a drug and you were addicted. You craved his touch. Hands that were calloused, skin a cut canvas as he stroked soft fingers over your cheeks in badly-lit bathrooms. You craved searing kisses that left your knees weak and your heart racing long after they ended. You craved his body moving with yours, gentle touches and soft looks with hurried roughness.

But more than anything, you craved the long talks as you sat in his lap on the porch, the smoke of his cigarette swirling in the bitter chill of the cool morning air. You craved the roughness of his voice after being unused for a while and deep conversations about the world and universe alike.

He knew your parents were the type to expect perfection and a certain degree of that was you marrying a guy you were not dating because you didn’t love him. And he told you about his family. His two older brothers and loving parents that accepted him for who he was. They bought him his motorcycle and then told him to live how he so desired. He was in a biker gang that helped protect rather than cause trouble.

He was the man of your dreams and you were finally happy. Until your father found your ‘dirty’ secret as he called it.

No one had ever looked so out of place in the small bar before but your dad looked like a mouse entering an elephant herd.Except these elephants were not spooked by the small creature.

You hadn’t noticed at first as you slid drinks to customers, flirting with Luke as he sat across from you as you mixed orders. The bellow of your name as your father stalked towards you, your timid mother and douche bag the hundredth trailing behind him, took you off guard.

You were the most liked and cared for bartender so the room in its entirety went quiet. 20 or so confused people questioning who this guy and his companions thought they were with snazzy, expensive suits that were clearly over compensating for something. Your father acted as if he owned everything but he really should have thought about it before entering biker central.

It was the conversation that you had prepared for but you weren’t sure you wanted to happen, especially not here.

“What do you think you are doing?” He demanded, leveling you with a glare. You did not respond for a moment, too shocked that he was in your safe place to form words.

“How did you-” He cut you off, anger in his words.

“I have friends.” He hissed, his hand hit the bar and then he was pulling it back with a snarl at the slightly sticky surface. Joe had spilled a beer on the bar earlier and you had meant to clean it up. He went on for a few minutes about how no self respecting woman would ever work in 'establishments that hosted such unsavory and poor people’. You were holding your hand up to tell Mike, or Big Mike, to stop before he punched your father’s face in. You let him do, say what he needed, patiently and calmly waiting for the big finale when he would insult you as many times as possible in a single sentence. He needed to be careful, you could see Luke’s jaw tense and his fists tighten as your father insinuated you were a whore multiple ways.

“And I know you’re forgetful but you know this is important. I will not have you and your extra curriculars dragging this family’s name through mud. You know your place and you need to get in it.”

That was his 'in case of emergency, press’ line and you had heard it so much that it no longer affected you in any way. Luke on the other hand did not know that.

He stood, moving behind you as he and your friends tensed. If there was a fight for your 'honour’ as tiny (a five foot man with a mean right hook) called it, they’d defend you (the first guy had been sketchy as he attempted to ask you out. He was the last to give it a try).

“I’m not an idiot. You don’t have to be so condescending. I know you think I have a place and you are right, I do. But it is not marrying Ken doll the 20th, and is wherever I want to be, wherever I make my place. Which is here with friends and family so you and whoever your little snitch is, you are more than welcome to leave. You wanted to sound stronger than you did but you had never defied the man like that and it terrified you. But you think the point in its entirety got across as he looked at you as if you were an alien life form.

"You think you can talk to me that way?” Your father snarled, you took a step forward and Luke was in front of you before you blinked.

“You think you can talk to her that way?” Luke demanded, your hand in his as he spoke.

“She is my daughter.”

“She doesn’t belong to you.”

“Oh, so who then? You?”

“She belongs to herself.” Then your father scoffed, rolling his eyes making what he believed painfully obvious.

“She is my daughter and then one day she will be Mrs. Nolan. You are a faze.” He tutted, making eye contact with you.

“Come on. We’re going home.” He turned, expecting your submission but you were firm when you spoke.

No.“ He whirled back around and his anger was visible.

"Did you not understand? We are leaving.”

“No. Like I said earlier, you are leaving. I’m staying.” You glanced at your mother for the first time since they arrived and all she did was nod once with a smile that was barely visible. That was enough for you, her giving her approval.

“Get in the car or-”.

“The lady said leave.” And your father was ready to verbally fight but the moment he saw Big Mike, he deflated. The man weighed more than a truck and he was possibly bigger than one. He won.

“This is not over.” Threats of cutting your financials (you had jobs, you are not using his money anyway) and court lingo (you were over 18. He couldn’t force you to come home) but you knew that if he came back, you would be safe.

Or not there at all. It was two days, a long talk with Luke and lots of hugs from excited bikers later that you climbed onto the back of Luke’s motorcycle. You were leaving this town and all the bad memories with it. Because there were two things you were certain of.

One, you were madly in love with Luke Hemmings. And two, the world was too big for staying in one place and you had always been bigger than this town.


	98. Flowers. (Any)

The requests were for Luke and Calum so I made it so it could be any boy!  
Kind of a take on the five times, one time thing. Hope you like it!

The first flowers he got you were a bouquet of carnations tucked in a vase full of Heather. They weren’t your favorite flowers but you thought the sentiment was kind  
It was days later that you woke to a poem on his pillow beside you.

The pride of a woman, the beauty and her beast.  
Admiring you is easy for a man like me.

You hadn’t stopped smiling for the entire day. When he got home you questioned why he thought he was a beast but he smiled, love in his eyes as he told you that anyone would look like one in your presence.

The second time it was a bouquet of lilies of of the valley and violets. He had sent them while on tour, a man showing up mid day with a giant vase. You were angry, the rumors of him cheating and partying far too much were grating on your nerves. You stared at the flowers for hours before plucking the note from within the vines.

Like a faithful violet, I am to you.  
My Lily, I’m happiest with you.

You dialed his number immediately and cleared up the bad feelings.

The third time he bought you flowers was after you went to an elegant, formal event with him and the hate on Twitter was horrendous. The entirety of your timeline and all of your mentions were full of disgusting words. He handed you a bouquet of hibiscus and Aster the next day. That is the first time he read you the poem instead of handing you a card.

“An Aster for your elegance, hibiscus for true beauty, the only one I love with grace like a dove. Don’t cry my sweet, listen to me. You’re perfect and you is the only thing you need to be.”

When you next walked the red carpet, you held your head high and his hand tighter.

The fourth time was when you got your dream job. You had worked and studied so hard and he was as proud of you as you were of yourself. A bouquet of lilac and a few strands of lavender showed up on your desk. You smiled as you pulled the note out of the floral arrangement.

Luck from lavender, my dear so sweet.  
The first love of lilac is hard to keep.  
But you have me and you will succeed. Xoxo.

The fifth was by itself, a single stem of one of your favorite flowers. Queen Anne’s lave with a shiny ring hooked on its stem, sparkling under the lights. You were crying, covering your shocked face with shaky hands. His eyes were misty as he spoke his riddles.

“We’ve come so far, love so large.   
I feel it in my soul. I ask you trust me with the so fragile heart you hide inside, guarded by your bones. That you love me all our lives, even through hard times. You are My Love, You are my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive?”

It wasn’t even a question to you as you slid the flower from his hands, nodding vigorously as he slid the ring on your finger. Yes.

It was as you walked the aisle to the man you loved with the bouquet that he picked out that you were confused by the flowers.

It was in his vows, the only non - poem he gave, that he explained the odd choice.

“When I first met you, you were wearing a flower in your hair. The thornless rose.” He pulled one from nowhere, the very one you had been wearing in pressed plastic wrap. You rolled your eyes playfully but took it from him, awed by the sentiment.

“These are ivy and stephanotis. The ivy means the eternal fidelity and stephanotis stands for marital happiness. As most know, I’m not the best with words so I used flowers because you deserve to know how much I love you.”

The rest of his vows were sweet, caring and they made you cry more than anything, even the bouquets the flowers. Then it was your turn and you knew just what to say.

“Honey. I love you but,” You took his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. “You need to stop telling me the different meanings of flowers.”

And as he grinned, and your guests laughed, you were more than ready to start life as his wife and hopefully a few more bouquets of flowers with sweet poems attached.

–

Carnation- pride, beauty.  
Heather- admiration.  
Lily of the valley- happiness.  
Violet- modesty, faithfulness.  
Aster- elegance.  
Hibiscus- true beauty.  
Lavender- luck.  
Queen Anne’s Lave- trust.  
Ivy- eternal fidelity.  
Stephanotis- Marital Happiness.


	99. Luke’s sister, Mikes girl.

“Michael?”

“Yeah- What the,” Michael had his hand over his nose as blood dripped from it.

“What was that for?” Ashton and Calum rushed to Michael, Ashton taking his place between the two when Luke looked as if he was going to hit him again.

“What is the rule? What is the only rule?” Luke yelled and Michael groaned. His nose wasn’t broken but it hurt. Luke didn’t let him answer as he continued. “Don’t touch my sister but you, you snake, are having sex with her.” As he yelled, he tried to get the slowly recovering boy but there was no getting past Ashton.

“It isn’t like that dude.” He went to explain but you came rushing in the door with lunch in hand.

“Sorry I’m late. I just went through McDonalds but I got your,” You paused as you took in the scene in front of you. “Favourites. What is this?”

“Your brother punched me.”

“Luke!” You exclaimed, dumping the food bags in his hands as you approached Michael, cupping his face to check if he was all right. “Why did you punch him?”

“Why did you lie to me?” You glanced over your shoulder, giving him a look of confusion.

“I didn’t?”

“Really? So you’re saying you aren’t having sex with Michael?” You froze, eyes meeting Luke’s. He looked at you with disdain as Michael gave you an apologetic look. He didn’t know what to say to your brother either.

“We’re not having sex exactly.” You turned and Luke was a lot closer than you expected. Ash and Calum had retired to a corner, snatching the bags and munching on fries as they watched. They figured you guys were able to figure it out yourself.

“What does that even mean?”

“It isn’t just sex. We’re in a relationship.” Michael explained, the blood was cleared and his eyes were a bit more focused now.

“A what?” Luke’s cocked hip and pursed lips made you question whether or not you should have told him or just let him go on thinking it was sex.

“He’s my boyfriend.” You explained, the two of you did not move as you waited for what Luke had to say.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Michael?”

“Yeah? - dude!” Michael yelped, putting his arms in front of his face in defense as Luke tried to punch him again. He landed a solid punch on Michael’s jaw.

He immediately called, shaking out his hand as he nodded, ignoring all of you glaring at him. You walked your arms around Michael to keep him steady as Luke spoke.

“Alright. Congratulations.” Luke whirled on his heel as he grabbed his food and walked out of the room, leaving the group of you in confusion.

But he never mentioned you and Michael’s relationship again. Aside from borderline punching Michael every time he tried to kiss you.


	100. Fighting Irrationally. (Bad Boy!Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boy Calum and defending you in a bar fight.

You weren’t sure who threw the first punch, all you knew was your boyfriend was pummeling some idiot that had been making inappropriate comments about you.

The moment the guy had made a comment about the length of your dress, or lack thereof, you knew Calum was not about to let it go. The moment he crossed tattooed and well-defined arms you knew it was going to get ugly. He didn’t make his move until the guy propositioned you, Calum stepped forward and maybe he threw punches first or it could have been the guy if he felt threatened.

“Calum.” You yelled, held back by a stronger than you Luke. Calum would be upset if you got in the middle of the fight and got hurt because of him. He didn’t seem to hear you over the cheering of the crowd but you could tell the guy beneath Calum had passed out long ago. You shared a panicked look with Luke as he kept lean muscles wrapped around you tightly. As intelligent as you were, you were just as selfless and you’d get taken down in the ever-growing crowd.

“Mike, get him off!” Luke’s voice carried over the noise, catching Mike’s attention. He got a hold of Calum and dodged still flying punches as he pulled the man off of the unconscious one.

Calum stopped once he realized that he was being restrained by a friend and not another idiot who thought that they could take him.

“Man, calm down. It’s good, the guys out.” He was shaking his hand as his knuckles had cracks filled with his drying blood.

You weaseled your way out of Luke’s arms despite his attempts to keep you by him as Calum started over. You slammed through the crowd, not caring as you shoved the people out of the way.

By the time you made it out the door, Calum had caught up to you and grabbed your arm as you started to your car.

“Baby, hey. Doll, where are you going?” He tugged you so you had no choice but to turn and face him or risk falling due to your heels.

“Let go.” You seethed and his eyebrows furrowed but he did not release you.

“What’s wrong?” Your hand slapped his cheek and you were both shocked.

“What the-,” His grip tightened a bit, he was more shocked by the slap then hurt. He was a lot stronger than you and the slap was weak.

“What did you think you are doing?” He demanded and a part of you wanted to apologize. Maybe slapping him wasn’t the best option but the way Calum had your arm and the vivid image of his fists pounding into an unconscious man had your rage rolling off of you and waves.

“I’m leaving.” You hissed, trying to get his hand from your arm.

“Why?” He was angry, face a light red as his muscles tensed up.

“Because I want to. Because you almost killed a man in there.” He scoffed, eyes rolling as he spoke.

“What did you expect me to do? He was disrespecting you.”

“So?”

“So, I’m your boyfriend.”

“I can take care of it myself.” You stated even though you were aware if the guy had gone a bit too far you weren’t as physically fit as he was.

“Yeah but if I can take care of it then I’d rather me get hurt instead of you. He argue and you stared at where he had you by the arm pointedly.

"Well, you’re hurting me.” He backed away immediately, his hand snatched to his chest like you were a hot flame and he’d scorched his flesh.

“Baby I’m sorry.” He put his hands by his side, clenched in a fist and you had to close your eyes for a moment. You had gone about this all wrong.

“Look, I shouldn’t have slapped you but you can’t keep going off like that. It scares me because you don’t stop by yourself, you have to be stopped.” You explained and he nodded, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth.

“Alright. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that but you can’t just walk away from me. It makes me think you are not going to come back.”

This was good, talking about it instead of being viciously angry, ignoring the other until you just moved on.

“I’m going to go home,” You held your hand up when he started to protest, “you cool off. I’ll do the same and then tomorrow we can talk rationally and go from there. I don’t want to keep being angry with you all the time.”

He agreed, albeit begrudgingly, kissing your forehead before disappearing inside to get his stuff and the boys as you slid into the front seat of your car, not looking back once you were pulling out.

And if you had glanced over your shoulder before you left you would have seen Calum throwing the now conscious, in pain man out the door, the anger on his face palpable as he stalked to him.

He wouldn’t do any more damage but he would scare the guy enough that he’d never come back because convincing himself that this man had hurt your relationship was easier than admitting it had everything to do with his temper and you being afraid of him.


	101. I love you. (Ash)

“I love you.”

He was dark red as your head snapped up at his voice.

“What?” You had your finger on the page you were reading, about 50 pages deep in the textbook.

“Nothing.” He said it quickly, his attention back on the TV as he had tried to avoid your gaze.

“No.” A slow grin spread across your face as you opted for teasing your boyfriend. You closed the book, glancing at the page so you go back. You swung your leg over his lap, straddling him as you effectively cut his view of the television off.

“Uh,” He turned even redder as he rested his hands higher on your waist then he normally would. He avoided your gaze as you smirked at his embarrassment.

“You said something. What was it exactly?” You teased as he stuttered for a moment before blowing it off again.

“It isn’t a big deal, you know. Just randomness. ” He lied and you giggled as your fingers carded through curly hair. He relaxed into your touch and you bent slightly to press your lips to his. He reciprocated for a few wonderful and comfortable moments.

“Michael’s kind of hot.” You mumbled and he pulled his lips from yours as he gave you a confused and mildly offended look.

“What?” You tried to hide your smirk as you shrugged. I thought we were being random. It’s no big deal.“ His blank look is what made you crack, laughter spilling from you as you kissed his forehead.

“I’m just kidding.” He caught the ‘sorta’ that you whispered but then you were kissing him, a soft whisper on your lips that made his heart skip before he could feel blood rushing through his veins.

His hands slid along your body, his left resting above the curve low on your back. His other slipped around the back of your neck, keeping your mouth to his.

“Say it again.” He begged, his lips resting on yours as you repeated it a bit louder.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” He sighed to you, glad and relieved you reciprocated his feelings.

“Alright. You watch your show. The books for calling.” You broke away after a few minutes of gentle kissing.

Groaning, he let you off of his lap but even as you pulled your notebook and text book into your lap, clicking your pen in anticipation of having to take notes, he kept a tight arm on your waist. He didn’t want you to go far. And after a few minutes of his thumb rubbing along the waistband of your pants absent-mindedly, you decided.

“Screw it.” You tossed all of it over to the table as you practically tackled the shocked man.

He made a choked noise but didn’t protest as you landed on him, the both of you laughing through kisses, reveling in being in love. And for a moment letting the world fade so it was only you and him, safe in each others arms. You would snap out of it in the morning when you had to cram for your test but for now you were in love and you were happy pressing kisses around his face.


	102. Canoe-doling. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping weirdness.

You don’t know why. Maybe you were drawn in by the prettiest eyes you had ever seen. Maybe it was the fact that you loved him so very much that you would do whatever to spend more time with him. Maybe you were drunk, those were the only explanations you could think of for why you had agreed to camping with a boy who knew as much about it as he did clothing. Nothing.

The campsite was nice, not in the middle of the woods but at, luckily, an actual campground. And then he had what he called ‘the best idea ever’ and you were drunk. You had to have been, to agree to canoeing.

“Why are you laughing?” He put his hand over his heart as though he were scandalized. He laughed however When you were still giggling.

“You’re going in circles.”

“Yeah? Did you know that your paddle is floating away from you?” He pointed at the object and you spun around to see the offending wood drifting off.

“Luke.” You pouted, pointing at it as you let him know you wanted it back and for him to get it.

“Alright.” He sighed but smiling as he managed to get the canoe going in the right direction.

“Hey, guess what?” You mentally were prepared for the stupid thing he was about to say.

He brushed his hand across the top of yours as he passed by your own boat.

“We’re canoe-doling.” The grin on his face is what made you have to grab the sides to keep from falling overboard. He looked way to proud of himself for that, like the cat eating the canary. Your giggles continued as he shot you a smile over top of his shoulder. Then you both realized that he couldn’t reach the paddle without u sing his own or standing up and reaching for it.

“Luke, don’t!” You exclaimed just a bit too late. The boat tipped and he made the ugliest face of fear as he toppled head first, boat flipping, in the water. You wanted to help but you were laughing too hard.

When his head popped up, his hair sticking up and the offended, if not confused, look were too much. You don’t think you had ever laughed that much. He glared at you then the boat, then you again followed by the paddle that you lost.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” He questioned, the smirk on his lips you knew meant trouble.

“Luke.” You warned, his name on your lips again but you were splashing to the cool water below before you could even start to say it.

You popped up sputtering, splashing the laughing man. He brought his arms to your waist, dragging you into him. Kisses were being pressed to your laughing lips in multiples of four.

When the kisses were more of the two of you clashing teeth, he moved on to press the soft kisses around your face. You were both startled when the paddle hit you in the head.

“Ow.” You exclaimed, grabbing it with your hand as you were supported in his arms.

“I’m cold.” He announced just a few of the silent moments later. It was not that funny but you two were laughing like it was.

“You flip them, I’ll keep a hold of the paddles.” You grinned, waiting for the man to stop the way he was rolling his eyes and do as you said.

That night the two of you laid under blankets, comfortable in the way that you were resting between his legs, drinking the cider he made and eating all the chocolate you bought. It was just the two of you as you relaxed in the company of your boyfriend, talking about you lives and the dreams you’d had since you were young.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He questioned, stroking your hair in soothing and gentle runs. Looking up, you met eyes that already were looking at you.

“Oh please, you only love the things that I do.” At your joking tone, he gave you a confused and hurt stare.

“Like what?”

“Laughing at all the stupid and idiotic things you say.” He grinned as he realized what you were talking about.

“What? Canoe-doling. I’m hilarious.”


	103. Zero Humiliation. (Ash)

“Are you kidding me? Ashton, you need to leave.”

“We need to talk.”

You were staring at him and he was nervous. The loon in your eyes is not what he was expecting. He expected you to be at least a bit more receptive.

“No.”

“Wait, c'mon.”

“No. Do I need to- you know what, go away.”  You spoke slowly, slamming the door in his face.

“I have a key!”

“I changed the locks!”

You could hear him sigh even through the door.

“Just give me a minute, a single minute and then you can kick me to my car if you want.”

“You can bet on it.” You growled as you wrenched the door open. You leaned on the frame as you made it very clear that he was not welcome, not in your home.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life breaking up with you and- are you laughing?” you were more so laughing in your utter disbelief then at what he said.

“Ashton, are you serious?” And he nodded, his eyes narrowing as he waited for you to continue. “You were cheating on me. **The humiliation alone is horrendous but now you are publicly choosing her over me.** I see the magazines, and am well aware that you are dating her but you come here and expect me to do the same thing to her that she did to me? I have too much self respect and am not mean enough to do that.” You could not believe him and he was completely serious like this was not the lowest thing a person could do.

“We broke up.”

“Still, no.”

“She wasn’t you, no one is love. Just give me another chance, let me show you that this, us, is right.” You took a deep breath, taking in his disheveled appearance and the bags under his eyes that you knew were from late nights drinking, not from guilt.

“ **You asked me once if it was possible for me to ever love you again and if I’m honest, there is zero chance I am or that I want to.** So you need to leave or I’m calling the police. Have fun with someone who hasn’t seen your true colors.” You shut the door, watching it fly closed as you knew you made the very best choice for you.

You didn’t have time for this. You’d wasted your life on the guy who didn’t love you as much as he loved himself. You’d lived life without him because he had been too busy having sex with another woman. So he could live without you. He could know what you had felt for so long, he was not your problem. You deserved more.


	104. Jealous. (Cal)

He had been in love with you for as long as he could remember. Being your best friend was great but everytime you broke up with some idiot or they broke your heart, you came crying to him. At first he was sympathetic, then angry that someone hurt you but the very last one took him by the throat, suspending him in the air before dropping him like a rock to the realization that he was jealous that they had been with you, had your love and affection if only for a while. They gave it up. They gave you up. And he was jealous.

“Which one?”

“Hmm?”

“Cal,” You whined, sprawling across his lap as you laid over him. He rested against your headboard and apparently you had been talking to him but he hadn’t heard a word. You were resting your  head on his thighs, pouting your lips with big and innocent eyes. He knew you wanted something and he’d give it to you if you kept looking at him like that. He physically braced himself, stupid but not stupid enough to lean and kiss you no matter how badly he wanted to at this very moment. He waited, hoping you were going to get the hint. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack.

“What movie are we going to watch?”

“I thought you were meeting with your boyfriend?” He leveled his tone but his face was masked with anger, his eyes narrowed. But you were watching as the ceiling fan made its rotations.

“He broke up with me. He thinks I’m clingy. Whatever.” He could see you try to brush it off but he knew the words had hurt you. He could not keep quiet, not when you were looking as if you were the broken one that needed to change when he knew it was the guy’s who treated you as if you were anything less than magnificent.

“ **The jealousy I feel when you are with someone else is all consuming**.”

“What?” You sat up quickly, the room spinning with how quickly you had moved.

He questioned himself for just a moment, debating playing it off when you were giving him the most disbelieving and shocked look.

“You keep dating men, boys if we’re being fair, that are low-lifes and no good for you. They treat you like you are an object when they should be trying to give you the world. You give 500 percent to every and all relationships because of who you are and you deserve someone who will give you just as much back but you refuse to look in front of you and see there is a guy that is willing to try. I am not the best, and I’ll probably not be the best but I can try. I can try to give you what you deserve and maybe someday, that will mean I deserve you. But for now, I’d really like to try.”

You didn’t know what you were supposed to say so you just sat there, opening and closing your mouth like a fish out of water.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know I kind of sprung that on you.” He spoke, sheepishly rubbing along the back of his neck because he was certain he just ruined all that you had with out the feelings.

“No, I just,” You took the pillow from his back, slapping him upside the head with it.

“Ow, why?”

“Because I have been like in love with you since second or third grade, you idiot!” You whacked him again and he screeched a battle cry before picking up his own pillow.

“Alright.” He laughed, the two of you smacking at each other with the soft pillows for a few minutes before he full-body tackled you to the bed. You squealed as he ran his fingers along your sides, sliding up under your shirt a bit and it was like the air shifted and you two realized the weight of what he said.

You stared at each other for a moment, waiting for what you did not know but eventually he broke the silence, the feeling in the room still palpable. You knew whatever was about to happen would be starting or ending something great.

“Can I kiss you?” And he waited for what your answer would be because if you said no, he’d understand. Hovering, his arms on either side of your head with this twinkle in his eyes like you were the brightest and most beautiful star in all the world, made the decision for you.

“Yeah.” You whispered, pliant in his warm embrace as his lips finally landed on yours. You took a breath, like a gasp of sorts because you had waited for so long. You had wanted this for so long. His movements were soft, like if he moved quickly then the moment would crumble and break away.

He didn’t feel jealous anymore, not in the slightest.


	105. End Up Here. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey love!! Could you please write an imagine where your boyfriend Luke and 3 best friends Ash, Mike and Cal all come home to surprise you! And when they get to your house you’re singing and dancing around to the Gig that was filmed on How Did We End Up Here? Pretty please?! Thank you lovely!!! Xxx ~Emma xxx <3

Maybe dancing on the table (and couch but no one needs to know about that too) were not close to being your best ideas but watching the gig had you feeling some kind of way so obviously you were going to jam out to it when you were supposed to be doing virtually anything else.

You hadn’t expected the boys to be home so soon and honestly, they should know by now that you startle very easily, especially when you have music on full blast. You didn’t expect them to come busting through the door and they didn’t expect you to fall off the coffee table mid-stripper dance.

You had hit your head on the way down and you were at least 50% sure that between passing out and waking up in the hospital, they picked you up and stuffed you into the back of Luke’s car to drive you to the hospital because it would’ve been logical if the idiots had called for an ambulance. But they had never been that logical.

“Ow.” You groaned, Luke’s face an his big as a doorway shoulders blocked the light from streaming into your eyes and you squinted at your boyfriend.

“I am a good girlfriend, you know? I come to shows, watch your movie, support you when I know that means I won’t be waking up next to you everyday and all that I ask in return is for a bit of peace and quiet so I can dance on a table, living a stripper fantasy that everyone has even if they deny it. Is that too much to really ask for?” You croaked, his laugh echoing as you shut your eyes bcause _headache_ and _sleep_.

“Apparently that fall and concussion didn’t hurt you too bad.” You stuck your tongue out at him, getting that he was making fun of you even in your pitiful state. But you gripped onto his hand just a bit tighter because you also knew jokes were his way of making you both feel more comfortable. You knew he had worried about you.

“She’s awake! We bought food but I ate but yay!” You groaned as you got a lapful of manchild laying across you in a heap.

“Michael, don’t hurt her.” And of course Ashton had your back while your boyfriend laughed at your wide and annoyed eyes.

“It’s heavy. Move it.” You complained, shoving at Michael with little to no effort. He was warm so you didn’t really mind.

“Saved some for you.” Calum gave you a bag that smelled of deliciousness and unhealthiness.

“Thanks.” Ashton just gave you a soft smile and a wink as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossing and _alright_. You took your eyes back to your boyfriend, who took your hand and kissed it before letting you get down to what was important. The doctor came to check on you, stating you could leave tomorrow but they had to have you here for observation.

Somehow that led to you being stuck in a room with four overactive children and lots of pain medication for your headache.

“So, that hip swivel you were doing, what would you call that?” Luke smirked and you groaned as they began to tease you but his smile told you that he wouldn’t want you any other way.

“You’re lucky that I love you.” You gave the blankest stare that you could.

“I am.” He genuinely spoke and you wanted to keep the glare but a slow smile crept onto your face. You were slapping at him as he tried to take some of your fries.

“Oh, and I call it the Don’t Stop.”

The groans in the room were music to your ears.


	106. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Beetlejuice? (Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 maybe with like I don't know Michael Clifford plz?

You were staring at it, you couldn’t stop. You had no idea when you started the movie for the two of you to watch that you would come to this realization but you did, and you were pulling your phone from your pocket to find the picture. He had on striped pants and his hair was bright green and _yeah_ you were right.

“Babe?” You spoke, looking up from the picture you googled to the man on the opposite end of the couch. He quirked an eyebrow but didn’t look away from the movie.

“ **Has anyone ever told you that you look like Beetlejuice?** ” His head snapped over to you. “ **No? Alright, you do.** ”

“Babe, why?” He put his hand out for the picture as you held it up, laughing as he took it from you. “That is hilarious.”

He tugged you closer to him, a kiss being pressed to the top of your head as he watched you send the picture to all the boys because this was fantastic in your mind. He shook his head, returning his attention to Beetlejuice and he couldn’t help it as he noticed the similarity. He had thought he looked a bit more like the Joker.


	107. Nightmares. (Calum)

They were a frequent occurrence for you, nightmares that shook you to your core. You’d wake up screaming, piercing the air until you couldn’t breathe. And you did it, concealer your best friend as it hid the bags under your eyes. Your smiles were as fake as they come, hiding pain and exhaustion that you could barely stifle, too tired to even yawn. You could fake it with the best of them.  
But Calum could tell, he had always known you better than anyone else. On the phone, lying was a bit too easy. He couldn’t see you and couldn’t tell from your tone of voice that you were laying bed, wide awake. He would apologize for his calling so late but you welcomed it, putting off the nightmare you were certain you’d have for at least a few hours. You’d rather listen him than the voices in your dreams attacking you.

Then he came home and you were different, and not in a good or healthy way. You put more sugar in your coffee than normal even though the powdery taste was unsavoury to you. The deep imprint on yours and his bed was no longer there, rumpled sheets from bad nights of sleep in it’s place. You had always slept like a rock so at first he chalked it up to you getting used to sharing a bed again but soon he realized he’d been home for a month and you were walking like you had anchors tied to your feet.

So he asked you, and you lied. That was the first time and the only. The look of disbelief that had a barely veiled shade of hurt had you backpedaling. You didn’t like lying to the man you loved but you couldn’t tell him, he worried a lot anyway and would somehow find a way to blame himself for something that wasn’t even remotely his fault.

So when he asked, you didn’t lie but you didn’t tell the truth. Every are you alright answered with a no but you quickly left so you didn’t have to explain why. He wanted to push it but figured you’d come to him when you were ready.

You didn’t have to.

You had avoided falling asleep in a situation where you hadn’t set an alarm for a few hours later. You figured sleeping in increments were a lot better than none at all. He had thought a vacation is what the two of you needed and you agreed, thinking maybe getting away from it all would help. It might have even made it worse.

Screaming is what woke him from a deep slumber. The kind of screaming that had him reaching for the bat he usually had beside the bed but he hadn’t brought it with you on vacation. His free hand had come to your back, you usually were laying on your stomach with your face pressed into the mattress, to protect you but he got a hold of your stomach instead. He turned to you, still in a muddle of his sleep and shock. He watched for a moment as you thrashed around, mumbling as you fought demons that were invisible to his eyes. The pieces clicked together slowly but eventually he realized you were dreaming.

“Wake up.” He mumbled, shaking his head to clear the fog as he got a hold of your swinging arms. Your screaming hadn’t stopped, growing in the decibel by the seconds. “Hey, babe. Wake up. Stop.”

“No- Let me-Stop!” You were fighting him hard as you could. He couldn’t tell if restraining you was making you more erratic or if it helped ground you. He didn’t know what else to do besides wait for you to calm a bit before he tried again.

“Hey, sh. It’s Calum.” You had your arms pinned to your sides and he was practically on top of you as you weakly struggled, eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to get through to you. You mumbled, a whimper leaving your throat as you arched up before dropping back down beneath him.

“Wake up.” He demanded and it was like a shock to your system as you snapped awake, a scream of absolute terror took over as you took in the dark figure over you. He probably should have switched on a light instead of relying on moonlight to light up his features. He let go, hands raising as you slinked from his grip and backed to the headboard, knees coming to your chest as your eyes scanned the room for whatever was attacking you like you expected it to come to life.

“Sh, hey.” He reached for you and you flinched so violently when his hands touched your knees that he almost fell off the bed from the force of it. You however did, crawling backwards to the corner of the room so he couldn’t touch you again. He watched you go with his eyes like saucers, unmoving and confused. What was he supposed to do now?

“Alright.” He mumbled to himself as he slowly climbed off the bed, eyes on you. He walked to you gently, not wanting to startle you as you rested your head on your knees and rocked back and forth. It was a familiar position from the months you’d been having this same reoccurring nightmare.

“Sweetheart.” He whispered, crouching down in front of you to try and get you to look at him but you were nothing if not stubborn.

“Don’t hurt me.” Your voice had a scared and vulnerable lilt to it. He braced an arm on the wall as he prepared himself to talk you to the now instead of in your dream.

“You know I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You said that ‘fore.” Heartbreak is when the person you love breaks up with you, not when a nightmare scares the person so much that they fear you but he was certain what he felt is heartbreak.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was firm, reaching your heart and wrapping in your mind like an anchor. You glanced up and this Calum was different. The monstrosity you had seen in your dream no longer there.

“Cal?” You whispered ad he gave you a soft smile, eyes reflecting you scared form in the corner. Fear had hold of features that you never noticed before. The creases in your forehead, the crinkle of your nose.

“Hi love.” You threw yourself at him and he rocked back on his heels. Barely catching himself in favour of catching you and holding you like you would pull back again.

“I’ve got you.” He promised, his hands smoothing your hair and his lips pressing to your head only letting up to speak. “Calum has you.” He had referred to himself as Calum as a grounding mechanism, reminding you it was him and not whatever version of him you’d seen in your dream.

“You were a monster. Like not with fangs but your eyes were black. You were hurting me because you wanted to and you kept on saying you hated me.” You continuously mumbled, telling him so you could do the one thing you hadn’t since the nightmares started. To talk about it.

“Well you do not have to worry about that. I’d never hurt you and you are crazy if you think I could ever hate you.” He held you for a very long time, waiting for you to fall asleep on his shoulder before moving you. He carried you to the bed, tucking you in before crawling in beside you and wrapping his arms tightly around you. You curled in his hold, your hands gripping his. He held on to you the entire night. It was the first night that you got any rest.

It took time to find what helped you sleep, the nightmares dwindling as you were discussing them with Calum. Eventually you figured out what did and did not help. His arms were the place you felt safest but when he left for tour, a thick blanket and playlist that he made specifically for you did the trick. And when he came home with a guard dog, a small Rottweiler , you had a sneaking suspicion that while it was to protect you, it had something to do with his borderline unhealthy obsession with them.


	108. Not Allowed. (Cal)

It wasn’t technically that you weren’t allowed to date, you just were not allowed to date him. And you’d racked your brain for why, what it was about him that made your parents turn away and treat him like less than a human being?

It wasn’t his skin colour, that didn’t matter. It wasn’t that he had a few tattoos, your father had some too. It wasn’t even him being in a band. And everytime you brought it up all you got was a _It’s for the best honey_ from your mother and _Because I said so_ from your father. But you didn’t like rules and Calum was the best reason to break them.

“Calum, we can’t do this.” That didn’t mean you did not have reservations about meeting him in the field at midnight to make out. You enjoyed it, but guilt had crept up on you and you were doubting yourself and him.

“Hey, we talked about this. The two of us are in love and there is nothing wrong with that. What’s got you so freaked?” He pushed a piece of your hair behind you ear as he sat with his legs crossed in front of you.

“I don’t know. My dad, the questions. He had this crazy idea that we were sneaking around.” You teased, but this was Calum and the fear behind your eyes, the uncertainty was obvious, the very thin veil you had put up not doing much to hide your feelings from him.

“If this makes you uncomfortable, or if you changed your-”

“No, I love you Calum.” You took his hand as the dejected and saddened look lifted into a smile. “I don’t like lying to them. It just feels wrong.”

“It is wrong, but not you lying. Them not letting you be with me specifically.” He growled, it irritated him to no end because if he knew the problem, he could potentially fix it or try to apologize.

“Is it worth all this? The sneaking around, hiding away?” You questioned and he gave you a heart melting and soul crushing grin.

“You’re worth everything.”

You didn’t expect them wait up for you, the lie of _I’m going to a friend’s_ ruined by you coming in with that in love grin on your face.

“Woah, guys.” You startled. You had clutched your heart as you tried to recover from the miniature heart attack you just had.

“We specifically told you not to be with him. And don’t lie, we pinged your phone.” They didn’t even ask if you were with him, just assumed which would be a correct assumption but still.

“You tracked my phone?” You were a bit uncomfortable with the fact but these were your parents,

“Don’t question us. What were you doing with that boy?” Your father demanded, not moving from his spot on the couch as your mother watched you from a nearby arm chair.

“Dad, I really like him.” You figured denying it would have no effect so you went straight to begging and trying to get the two to understand.

“We said no.” His anger had not risen so you were counting it as a win.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Dad.”

“His parents.” Your mother spoke, your father had his glare on her but she just shrugged. “In high school, the two of them were not the best people and they hated your father and I. The feeling was mutual and the Hood’s do not interact with us, they probably told that Calum the same thing.” You couldn’t move, you could not breath. The laughter that spilled from your lips was too all-consuming.

“Alright. So we’re the Montagues’ or the Capulet’s? I guess I’d be Juliet in this case right?” They stared at you with the most serious expressions but you couldn’t stop. “Is Calum Romeo?”

“Stop. We’re serious.” You wiped the underside of your eyes as you straightened up.

“So am I. This is so ridiculous. His parents hugged me the very first time they met me, they welcomed me.” You were hoping they would then realize it was only them against it but all you got was a _you met them?_

“Don’t you understand that none of us care except for you because of some petty high school jealousy.” You were waiting and waiting and wait- _ah_ , there it is. Both of their faces, that were angry and withdrawn, dropped into sudden understanding.

“Oh.”

You kicked off your shoes and headed for the stairs, your job here done.

“Hey, wait. You’re still grounded for sneaking out!”

“I didn’t sneak out! You were wellaware I left.” You shut your door before the two could find something else. You had never gotten away with talking to your parents like that but adulthood had begun creeping up on you and you had to be given a bit of trust. You could make good decisions, your parents are the ones that taught you how. Did your parents not think that they did a good job?

You had decided on Calum and as you dialed his number to let him know what happened, he called you. When you answered, his exclaim of _they were high school rivals. What is this? A remake of Shakespeare?_ You knew you had chosen the right guy.


	109. Pretend Husband. (Pt.2, Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a part 2 to some guys are hitting on me and I don't know you but can you pretend to be my husband Luke?? Pls??

“You know, hitting on one of the hottest girls you have ever seen usually ends with you getting with her. Not your best friend.” And if Luke could roll his eyes any harder, they would roll out of his head.

You giggled, slapping Luke’s arm as he made a loud booing noise while everyone laughed. Luke caught your hand, tangling it in his and you couldn’t help but smile as the silver band glinted in the light. Both of your rings were a silvery and rose gold colour. Your last rings had been a shiny gold and you didn’t want that reminder. Not when you had done so much to get over it. He settled in his chair as he got ready for whatever embarrassing thing Michael had up his sleeve.

When you met Luke in a dingy bar a few years ago, having gone to drink away your sorrows from a man who broke off the engagement a few days before the wedding and him for the marriage that had shattered when she cheated while he was on tour, you never expected this. You were not the type to have a huge wedding. You had family and friends, and no paparazzi. It was intimate and small. The perfect wedding if only because he was at the end of the aisle.

“And she turned me down so fast I thought I’d get whiplash.” Michael was drunk six ways to Sunday but you let him go on. The man was a funny and lovable drunk. “I watched Luke laugh for the first time in a while, her laughing with him at the stupid jokes he made. I told Calum that night that Luke was going to marry her.” You felt choked as he gave a soft grin, nodding at the two of you as Luke gave you a kiss on the side of your head. The sign that he was an emotional wreck and did not want to cry (although he had when you were walking down the aisle). “And this is short because you know me, I was supposed to write a speech but I am lazy and now drunk so let me finish with this. If I have a love like those two one day, then I will be the richest man on earth. So here is to Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings and hoping that your babies look nothing like Luke.”

“I was a cute baby.” He twirled you out, spinning you back into strong and sturdy arms as you swayed to yours and Luke’s song later in the night.

“I am well aware.” Humming in the back of his throat, he pulled you as close to him as possible.

“I love you.” He pressed his lips to yours and even through closed eyelids you could tell when all your friends started to snap pictures. “You look so beautiful.”

“Stop.” You blushed, knowing that it made 40 times he’d told you in the past hour. You loved it.

“Never.” His tone was teasing but his eyes held a promise.

“I never expected to marry you.” You admitted, and he nodded. He understood. “Did you?”

“Not at all. But stealing your ring may have been some kind of subconscious thing.” He picked you up and you made a noise in the back of your throat. He spun you a bit then settled you onto his feet. You blushed as he spun on the floor like a penguin waddling on ice but you were laughing and married so you couldn’t be bothered.

“I am so crazy about you Luke.” You whispered, and it was his turn to blush.

“I am well aware.” He gave you a grin but then leaned in, kissing you before holding you in a hug as he swayed slightly. “I am crazy for you, you know? I mean, I did put a ring on it.”

“I know where you sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> The order of imagines is from the first to the newest and I will update as I go along. I'm not sure how soon I will have all the ones that are already on my Masterlist up but I will try to get it done quickly!  
> D.


End file.
